The Legend of Korra: Twice Upon a Time
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Korra has realized she is the Avatar, and her life has now completely changed...but it's still no fairytale. Now, she has uncovered new insight about her past, as well as her family, but also new insight in her Avatar powers and the destiny that awaits her. But, will be be able to overcome the darkness, and will her friends either support her...or betray her?
1. Chapter 1-Twice Upon a Time

.

.

.

.

 _Once upon a time_

 _In a far away land, of mystery and enchantment, there lived a young maiden._

 _Pure of heart and strong of spirit._

 _Adored by many but remained humble and fair._

 _But what she never realized was that she was destined for greatness._

 _That is where our story…_

"Twilight? What are you doing?"

"Rainbow Dash, quit interrupting me!"

"Come on! You're making the story sound like some boring old folks tale!"

"Oh, and I suppose you have a better way of telling it?"

"I believe I can help with that, darling." Rarity flipped her mane with her feathered wing. "In fact, let's tell it with a little more flair."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Just so long as you tell the story as it is, without exaggeration anything."

"I'll make sure of that, sugarcane!" said Applejack, "But I think we best start from the very, very begginin'."

 _Waaaah-Haaaaa-aaa!_

 _Back when the world was new_

 _The planet earth was down on its luck_

 _And everywhere the fire nation_

 _Ran amok!_

 **Pinkie Pie:** "It was supper nasty!"

 _There was a mess wherever you stepped!_

 **Twilight:** _Where chaos reigned_

 _Pride, anger and prejudice never slept_

 **Pinkie:** _Sing it, girlfriend!_

 **Girl:** _And then along came Aang_

 **Applejack:** _He hurled his bending, pow!_

 **Girls:** _He zapped!_

 **Applejack:** _Locked o'ld Ozai in a vault_

 **Girls:** _He's trapped_

 _And on his own stopped chaos in it's tracks!_

 _And that's the gospel truth!_

 _The guy was too type A to just_

 _Relaaaaaaaaaaaax!_

 **Rainbow:** _And that's the world's first dish_

 **Pinkie:** _Yeah, Dashie!_

 **Rarity:** _He helped the globe while still in his youth_

 **Girls:** _Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

 _That's the gospel truth!_

 _On Republic City, life was sweet and smooth and sweet vermouth_

 _Oooooh_

 _Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

 _That's the gospel_

 _Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth_

 **Twilight:** But our story doesn't end there. Oh no. After Aang passed, a successor was born to take his place. But, there was a little bit of a twist in that story.

 _When young Korra was born_

 **Girls:** _Oh, oooooooooo_

 **Twilight:** _But once the moon spirit kissed her crown_

 _Her powers were hidden from sight_

 _To keep her safe from harm_

 **Pinkie Pie:** _Tell it, girl_

 **Sunset:** _But the whole world wept_

 **Girls:** _Oh, oh, oh…_

 **Sunset:** _Because their hero never came home_

 _They never knew the precious baby_

 _Was hidden in plain sight_

 _But on her seventeenth year_

 _Before the moon rose down once more_

 _The child discovered everything_

 _And that's the gospel_

 _Truth_

 **Girls:** _Oh, gospel_

 _Truuuuuuuuuuuuuth….._

 _(~)_

It had been six months after Korra defeated Amon and discovered her Avatar powers and heritage. Six long months, which somehow seemed to fly on by. The young Avatar was a busy as ever, so far she attended galas, had prevent interviews, spoke to the press, assisted the president in various diplomatic situations, and in her spare time, she would help out at the orphanage, teaching young children how to paint and draw. It was her only free time.

Her friends all managed to keep busy as well. Asami became the new Vice President of her father's company, while her boyfriend still pro-bended. But without Korra or Mako, he had to find a new team…though, they were not his former teammates…at all.

Mako became a great police officer and, if he kept up the good work, he would be promoted to detective soon. However, he still managed to find time to spend with his friends…especially Korra

Though, things between them didn't really change. They weren't dating but did manage to spend some time together, just the two of them either eating lunch or just to sit and talk about each other's day. Their friendship grew more and more by the day, nothing between them had changed. However, Mako was still hoping something would at some point, but he did not want to rush Korra or pressure her at all. But there was still no denying his feelings for where, which only grew more and by each and every single day. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hide them. Little did he know, Korra was going through the same thing.

A few passing by standers were minding their own business, when a very excited young firebender came running out of the police headquarters, a bag filled with papers and got onto his motorcycle.

"Mako, wait up!" one of his fellow officers called out, waving a paper in hand, "You forgot something!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"You really gonna show her this now?"

"This is huge, Lee! After three months I finally found what she's been looking for! I'll see you after lunch!" he quickly zoomed on his bike, as his pale watched him leave. Mako had never felt sow amped up in his life. This was something he and Korra had been working on for months, and now he finally found what they had been looking for. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face, and the face on his boss one she discovers the great detective work he did. This was going to be grand!

As he drove down the street, people all around were as happy as could be. And it was all thanks to Korra. Many said she was a blessing for so many people. Especially for Mako.

 _The streets are open, so is that store_

 _I didn't know they did that anymore_

 _Who knew we could become such a place_

 _For years I've roamed these hard cold streets_

 _Hardly had some decent eats_

 _But, finally, I can feel the sun's embrace!_

 _I know it may sound crazy, maybe even strange_

 _But, wow, am I so ready for this change!_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _There is music_

 _There is light_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _My heart is not locked up tight_

 _Don't know is I'm loosing it, but I'm somewhere in the zone_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever…_

 _I don't feel alone_

Mako stopped his bike for a brief moment to buy a flower from a nearby vendor. He handed him the money and the man gave Mako the flower.

"Here ya go, son."

"Thanks."

"Off to meet a special lady, I presume."

"Well…something like that." he smiled and rode off once more.

(~)

The orphanage was run by a kind elderly woman named Hama. She loved the children and loved how Korra would take time out of her day to spend with them. The Avatar was most happiest when she was teaching the children who to paint. Their mural was a stunning representation of the four nations of the world, added with stunning images of animals, people and even a few make believe spirits they invented out of their imagination. One of the children, Kai, was focused on his latest masterpiece. The young boy showed signs of real talent in the skill. Korra squatted down to his level and her eyes grew wide in wonder.

"Wow! Kai, this is incredible! I love the detail on the scales."

Kai had painted the most stunning dragon he had ever painted. "Thanks!" he said, "But, I can never make one as beautiful as yours." he gestured to Korra's dragon, which was pure white with long whiskers and no wings, unlike Kai's. "How come he doesn't have wings? I've never seen dragons like that before."

Korra tilted her head a bit, even she herself was curious as to how the idea came to her conscious mind. "I'm not sure. Just came to me, I guess." she was interrupted when Hamma called out to her.

"Korra, there's a young man here to see you."

The white-haired Avatar followed the elderly woman to the lobby, where Mako was waiting for her, folders in hand. She smiled when she saw him.

"Mako, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't wait to give this to you." he handed her the folder, and her eyes slightly widened. Her heart raced a bit.

"Are these-?"

"Yeah."

She opened the folder and looked through the papers. She took out one sheet and she was nearly breathless. She placed it back into the folder and gave it to him, "Okay, keep these for now and come to the island tonight. We'll tell my father there." Korra moved her hair back, still feeling stunned by all of this.

"You okay?" Mako asked with concern, "This is what you wanted."

"I know, I just…I can't believe this is happening." a smile appeared on her face, "You found him. You actually found him!"

Instinctively, Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck, hugging him tightly. Mako hugged her in return, sometimes her unexpected hugs were overwhelming, but worth it. Korra realized what she was doing and released him, looking back at the folder in her hands.

"I honestly don't know what else to say!"

"You don't need to say anything." Mako assured, "You can show this to your father after you get home."

Korra bit her bottom lip nervously before getting the courage to ask her friend, "Actually, I was kinda hoping you could come by and, we can show him this together."

It was now Mako's turn to be surprised. "Really? Uh, this should probably be between you and your dad." he said, shyly turning away. He wasn't so sure if he was the right person to be in the room when Korra and Tenzin discussed this. "Best I sit this one out."

"Why? None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you, I can't think of anybody else to be there when I tell my father the great news. Please?"

She held the folder close to her chest as her eyes sparkled and she smiled hopefully at the young officer. He smiled, "Oh, can those eyes get any bigger? Okay, I'll go."

"Thanks, Mako! You're the best!" she hugged him once more before handing the folders, "Could you keep these safe for now? I can't risk getting any paint on them."

"No problem. I'll…see you tonight, then?"

"Looking froward to it." Korra winked before returning to the children to get her hands, and most likely, her cloths dirty with paint.

Mako left the building, his face beaming, and drove off on his motorcycle. The dragon birds hovered as they watched him leave. They landed near a build board, all beaming happily.

Rarity squealed, "Things are getting good!"

Pinkie Pie's feathers ruffled, "This is exciting! Are you excited, because I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well except for that time where I went" *inhale* "but really, who could top that!"

Sunset turned to Applejack, "I wonder what he will be like!"

"I bet he'll be a mighty nice fella" said Applejack.

"What if he has children?" asked Fluttershy

"I wonder if he's tall." said Rainbow Dash.

"I bet he will be divine!" said Rarity, "Just imagine!"

 _A face she's long to finally see_

 _Living just across the sea_

 _A meeting she's been waiting has come at last_

 _She'll finally see him standing there_

 _A familiar stranger, tall and fair_

 _He'll see her and recall the distant past!_

 **Twilight;** _Then they will laugh and talk all evening_

 _After so many years_

 _He will see how this child has come so far!_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _She will know her family's name_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _Her world will never be the same_

 _And I know it's totally crazy_

 _Who knows how this tale ends_

 _But for the first time in forever…_

 _They can finally be friends_

After the day, Korra waved goodbye to the kids and made her way down the streets. She heard the sound of laughing and spotted a small family, happily laughing together. Korra felt both happy and sad at the same time.

 _It's not the blood_

 _That makes us one_

 _All you need is the bond_

 _But mine, for one_

 _I split in two_

 _What once was lost_

 _I may have finally found_

 _But just what will he say?…_

 **Mako:** _Just what will he say?_

 **Korra:** _It's agony to wait_

 **Mako:** _It's agony to wait_

Mako was awoken from his thoughts when his boss, Lin, entered the office where he and his other co-workers were.

 **Lin:** _Alright boys, let's call it a day!_

 **Mako:** _It's the day!_

He quickly got up from his desk and made his way out. He was already nervous enough about informing Tenzin about this, but Korra really wanted him to be there and he understood why. She needed the support.

Meanwhile, Korra had just hopped onto the ferry, ready to face whatever she needed to tell her father, while Mako was trying his hardest not to let his worry show. Both of them were, but Korra tried to reassure herself by thinking about the possibilities that waited her. She wondered how she would be life.

 **Korra:** _For the first time in forever_

 **Mako:** _Don't let it show, don't let them see_

 **Korra:** _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

 **Mako:** _Remember for who this is for_

 **Korra:** _A chance to change my point of view_

 **Mako:** _For you_

 **Korra:** _A chance to know my past_

 **Mako:** _Don't be afraid, don't let them know_

 **Korra:** _I'm not sure how I'll get there_

 _But this is where I start_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _For the first time in forever!_

 _Nothing's in my way!_

 _(~)_

 **This is the epilogue for the second part of the story. However, I am honestly not sure if I will be able to update as soon as I can. I am taking my masters classes, and I am going to start making commissions to earn some money. I will be posting a word on my deviantArt page so you guys can know when I officially will be open for business. Also, there will be some LPL commissions available for anyone who's a fan.**

 **So, let me know what you guys think and hopefully I can at least post a chapter every two weeks. Depending on who busy I get. Don't hold your breath. I knew this day was coming, and now I need to start strapping on the saddle, get on the horse and gallop ahead!….I have no idea what that really means.**

 **So, hope you like it, review, comment, whatever you wish, God bless, *kiss kiss***


	2. Chapter 2-A new discovery

.

.

.

.

Pema had just placed the food on the table when Korra walked in. "Korra, you're on time for dinner. For once."

The Avatar chuckled, "Where's dad?"

"He's in his office right now. Is Mako still coming tonight?"

"Yeah, he should be here."

The three young siblings, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo simultaneously "Ooooooooooooh"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Knock it off!"

Jinora smiled as she placed her chin on her hands, "So, do you two have an announcement to make, by any chance?" she asked rather smugly.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Meelo narrowed his eyes, "It starts. Ya think ya know a guy."

"Meelo, it's nothing like that." said Korra.

"Nothing like what?" the young Avatar flinched when she heard her father enter the room.

"Dad!" this was it, the moment of truth, "Hey, how was your day?"

"Fine, how was yours?"

"Good. Had a lot of fun with the kids."

Then, all eyes feel upon the entrance when a certain firebender walked in. He was getting nervous already. "Um…good evening." he said politely.

"I invited Mako for dinner." said Korra as she walked over to him, taking him by the arm. "Is that okay?"

Tenzin looked at the two teens for a moment and then at his wife, who only scowled, signaling him to not say something he would regret later on.

"I don't see why not."

Both Korra and Mako let out sighs of relief. So far things were going well.

(~)

Dinner was uneventful, with not much talking, Mainly because Mako was still too nervous to speak. Kya and Bumi were there as well, the later eyed the young firebender suspiciously. He was always so protective of his niece, even though Mako had proven his worth time and time again in the past, the man couldn't help but be concerned for his baby girl.

The dragon birds stood by the window, anxiously waiting for the news. Korra finally broke the silence, "Dad, Mako and I have something we want to say to you."

Meelo got up, shouting, "I knew it! It was only a matter of time!"

"Meel, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me, sister! The suspicious looks, the secret meetings, you thought you could fool me, but I'm onto you!" he pointed an accusing finger at the firebender.

Mako leaned in and whispered to Korra, "He knows?"

But Korra remained unfazed, "Wait for it."

"You two….are secretly….making me my own motorcycle! Aren't you?!"

Jinora face palmed herself while Korra only pointed her finger downwards, "Meelo, sit down."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Not, that's not what we wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it Korra?" Tenzin asked.

This was it. This was the moment of truth. Korra took in a deep breath before speaking. "Okay, this is…well, it's kind of…a bit, overwhelming, probably. And, we've talked about it before but, now I…um, well, I, um…" she fiddled with her fingers for a moment, "Do…do you remember when Amon captured me and, he revealed that he knew my parents?…and that my father had a brother?"

"Yes." Tenzin said with a nod, understand where she was going but still confused as to why she brought this up.

"And, remember when I asked Lin if she could somehow try and, maybe, try to find him. My dad's brother?"

Tenzin lowered his shoulders in disappointment. He placed a hand over his daughter's. "Korra, I know you had your hopes up on finding your uncle, but Lin and the others have already tried. They've searched all possible sources to find this Unalaq character but came out empty."

"Not to mention how many water tribe men have that name." said Kya. "Looking for him would be like finding a needed in a hay stack."

Korra nodded to Mako, signaling this was his cue. "True, but that's mostly because they had been looking in the wrong place." He then pulled out the folders, tossing them across the table towards Tenzin. His eyes widened in amazement.

"Just open it" Korra insisted.

Tenzin did as she said and read the papers. As he went through them, his eyes widened. Korra took one of the papers and placed it on the table for all to see.

It was a black and white newspaper image of a man, water tribe descendent, tall and lean with long braided hair and wearing a long fur lined robe. His features were strong and sharp and he stood before a press conference.

Mako spoke, explaining what he had found. "When the others struck out in trying to find anyone in the south with the name Unalaq, I tried looking in the north. I didn't find much except for one…Chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra was already excited to hear about the whole thing, while the others were still baffled by the find. Bumi spit out the water he was drinking and Rarity was practically breathless.

"A…a chief…a royal…chief…oh…" the elegant dragon bird placed her wing on her forehead and fainted from shock.

Tenzin, on the other hand, was still skeptical, "Are you sure this is him? From what I gathered, he is not a very open about his past."

"No, but I did gather enough to help us." said Mako, "He was the son of a fishermen who married the Northern princess when he was eighteen and became chief after her father's passing. His only known family is an older brother whom he lost connection with years ago after he moved to the south. He had an interview with a magazine publisher once, quoting him on the subject."

Tenzin, still wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry Mako, but I'm still uncertain this is enough to go by. It could be a coincidence."

"That's exactly what I thought, until I noticed this." he took out a few more images of the chief, with better resolution, and pointed his finger to something dangling around his neck. "In every picture he's taken, he's wearing the same pendant. Look familiar?"

This was when Tenzin truly started to see otherwise. The pendant Unalaq wore, while hard to distinguish the colors due to the gray coloring, but it was hard not to notice the similarities.

The pendant was in a strange shape with markings, highly similar to the ones found in Korra's pendent, only instead of having a heart shape it was more rounded with a pointed top, but the markings were the same, added with the same identical center four inch star with a circle in the middle. Nobody else in the water tribe wore pendents like this one, and there was hardly any other jewelry like it. The only people they knew who wore these markings were Korra…and now this.

Korra placed her hand over her own pendent. "I looks a lot like mine, doesn't it?"

Tenzin had to blink to snap himself back, "Well, I will admit the similarities are evident but…is this really-"

"Dad, it all adds up! Unalaq was born in the north, my parents were from the north before moving to the south. My dad had a younger brother named Unalaq, his name is Unalaq. His brother moved to the south, so did my dad. I have a strange pendent, he has a strange pendent. How can you not see the connection?"

"I'm just…really, the chief? How did nobody else have found this until now?"

"Like I said, they didn't think to look up the royal family or much names in the north." said Mako.

Tenzin didn't know what else to do. This was not something he had expected to find, especially today.

"And that's not all." Mako continued, "But he's going to be attending the south pole's Glacier Spirits festival."

Pinkie Pie gasped and gripped Rainbow Dash, shaking her frantically, "Do you know what this means?!"

Korra stood up, smiling happily with excitement, "Which means, that my chance to meet my long lost uncle is only a boat ride away!"

Rarity, who finally managed to compose herself once again, landed on the table. "This is the chance of a lifetime. The opportunity for Korra to uncover more of her past and her family ancestry. Perhaps even more about her destiny as the Avatar along the way. With this new knowledge, she will finally have the chance to-Whoa!" she flipped and landed onto the table when Tenzin took one of the papers from underneath her. "What just happened?"

"Korra, this is absurd! You expect everyone to just drop what they're doing and go to the south pole to meet a complete stranger?"

"He's not a stranger, dad! Look at the pendents!"

"Familiar names, backstories and jewelry still isn't enough to support this theory."

"It's all we got so far!"

"Besides, you still haven't grasped the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention that you're still along way from mastering airbending."

Korra scoffed at the accusation, "I have mastered airbending!" with a wave of her hand, she send a gust of wind at her uncle, causing the bowl of mash potatoes to fly up and spatter his face. The bowl slid down, revealing his potato covered face.

"See? Mastered."

"That's not what I meant." said her father.

"What are you talking about?" Bumi asked as he happily licked his face, "Looks pretty good to me." he licked his finger and smiled, "And delicious!"

Tenzin sighed and face palmed himself, "You've mastered 'Korra style' airbending. Now you need to master _real_ airbending. I already laid out a plan for when we travel the other air temples to give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies."

Korra groaned in frustration, "Dad, we can push that off for another few weeks…months, maybe?"

"Months?!"

"Dad, I know it's short notice but I may never get another opportunity like this again. It's better to meet Unalaq while his in the south instead of going to the other side of the world."

"Well, this is-i-it's just-oh, boy. Pema, will you please explain to your daughter how ridiculous this is?"

His wife only smiled, "Honey, I think it's a good opportunity for Korra to meet her birth family. After all, it's been seventeen years, she deserves this as much as anyone."

Korra looked at her father while gesturing to her mother, silently saying 'see what I mean?'. But Tenzin was not backing down. "But-you-she-i-i-Bumi! Talk to your niece!"

"I agree with Pema." he said.

"And I agree with him." Kya said, "For once."

If Tenzin had hair he would be pulling it out right now. "Is everyone in this room going crazy?! You do realize the festival is the day after tomorrow and all of the available boats are already on their way there!"

Mako stood up, "You're right, Master Tenzin. It is crazy, getting a boat at this point would take a miracle."

"Now, at last, we hear some sense!" said the airbender, crossing his arms inventory.

"Which, it would only make sense, for us to take Asami's private yacht which, just so happens, to be heading to the south pole for a business deal!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Problem solved!" Bumi said as he rose up, his face now clean of potatoes, "What are waiting for, everyone? Glacier Spirits Festival, here we come!"

The three children jumped up with joy, already excited for the trip, singing, "We're going to the festival! We're going to the festival!"

Even Bumi joined in the fun, singing along, "We're going to the festival! We're going to the festival!"

But Tenzin ruined the fun by shouting, "Okay, okay! You're all grounded!"

The three kids, and man-child, stopped, placing their hands behind ethic backs bashfully. Korra approached her father. "Dad, I know this a lot to take in, and I'm sorry for dumping this all on you so quickly. But, all my life I've wondered about my birth parents, where I came from, my past, my history. It doesn't mean I'm trying to replace you or mom or anybody. But just try to imagine yourself in my shoes. If you ever had a chance to find out more about the family you never knew…would you take it?"

"Korra…"

"Wouldn't you?"

The room fell into silence. Tenzin knew he couldn't make a comeback for that. She was completely right. What kind of father would he be if he didn't allow her this chance?

He caressed her face tenderly, "Korra…I just don't want you to be disappointed if things don't go as you planed."

She smiled as she removed his hand, clapping it with hers. "I'll never know if I don't go for it."

Tenzin bit his bottom lip before voicing out his decision. "Let's start packing."

Korra squealed with delight and hugged her father, practically lifting his off the floor. "You're the best!"

Bumi, Kya, Pema, the children, even the dragon birds joined in the hug, while Mako awkwardly stood by. He didn't want to get on Tenzin's bad side.

Korra couldn't be any more happy. She was finally going to meet her long lost family.

But, will all go as she hoped?

(~)


	3. Chapter 3-New beginnings

.

.

.

.

After dinner, Korra was practically jumping up the walls. She and Mako were outside, taking a stroll outside of the temple, the young woman couldn't stop talking about how excited she was.

"Woohoo! This is amazing! I have to admit, I was a bit worried for a second there but, wow! I this is actually happening!"

Mako couldn't help but chuckle at Korra's child-like enthusiasm. He had to grab her arm to calm her down. "Okay, okay, relax. You're more hyper than Ikki when she has a sugar rush."

"Sorry." Korra finally managed to calm down, but she couldn't stop smiling. "It's just…I've always wondered what it would be like to meet my birth family, you know? I mean, I do love Tenzin and Pema and Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, everybody but…"

"I get it." Mako said, "It's normal to want to know where you come from. I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

Korra smiled at the young firebender, admiring the way his amber eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. "Thanks Mako. I couldn't thane found my uncle without you." she thanked him the only true way she knew how…with a hug.

As always, Mako happily accepted it. He always cherished these moments he spent with her. These past six moths getting to know one another, developing a closer relationship, has been wonderful. Even though she had not said anything from that night they confessed how they felt, he knew his feelings for her were never going to go away. They were strong and here to stay. He was patient with her, not wanting to force her into something she wasn't ready for, but a part of him was still hoping she would let him know if she wanted more out of their relationship.

Korra released Mako when a sudden thought came to her mind. "Wait. What if he doesn't like me?"

"What? That's crazy, of course he will."

"Mako, he's a chief. Royalty, for crying out loud." her eyed widened when the reality hit her directly. "He's royalty. My uncle's royalty."

"And you're the Avatar. I'm pretty sure you've got nothing to worry about."

"What if my dad's right? What if I'm way in over my head? What if it's not him and I make a complete fool of myself? Or what if I don't like _him_? What if he's not who I expect?"

Mako quickly grabbed Korra by the shoulders, "Korra, listen to me. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. Whatever happens, I know he is going to be happy to have met you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because _I_ know _you_."

He slowly grabbed her two hands, smiling as he gazed into her eyes.

 _You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside_

 _You reached out your hand and showed me what I was missing on_

 _I look at your smile and I can see the light_

 _Shinning everywhere_

 _People like you_

 _Don't come out of thin air_

 **Korra:** "Mako..."

 _There's so much I want to know_

 **Mako:** _You've got the chance to learn_

 **Korra:** _If it means I have to go…_ "Wait! Why don't you come?"

"Wait, what?"

"I want you to be there. With me."

Mako was rather speechless about this. He wanted to go with her, but he wasn't entirely certain if he should. Would he be doing her a favor if he did?

"I…I don't know if I should…"

"Can you at least think about it?" Korra said hopefully.

"You'll be fine, you'll have Asami and your dad and-"

"And you. If you decide to come."

Mako thought for a moment, and once he saw the sparkle in her eye, he knew he couldn't say no.

 **Mako:** _How can I say no?_

 **Korra:** _Oh, thank you!_

 **Mako:** _I think it's worth this small delay_

 **Korra:** _Maybe you're right._

 **Mako:** _And won't it be grand to have your uncle see how far you've come_

 **Korra:** _I've waited so long to learn the truth._

 **Together:** _And now at last_

 _We can finally say_

 **Mako:** _Your family is really there_

 **Korra:** _There's so much that we might share_

 **Mako:** _And you'll finally learn_

 **Togethe:** _You don't come out of thin air_

"Thanks, Mako." Korra said, "You have no idea how much this means to me." she hugged him once more, and as always, he returned it.

There really was nothing stoping him from going with her. Now, if only he could explain this to his boss in the morning.

(~)

The propeller of the plan stopped and the young raven haired heiress jumped out of the cockpit, removing her helmet as one of her co-workers approached her.

"I think these planes are finally ready to ship." said Asami. However, the man did not look at all too happy, unlike her.

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room but ever since people have found out about your father's previous alliance with the Equalists not many companies will work with us."

"He straighten up the whole thing." Asami stated.

Six months ago, her father, Hiroshi Sato, had originally gotten invalid with the equalist movement but only to keep his daughter safe. But even while he had been proven innocent and was not charged for his crimes and decided to use his previously intended weapons for good instead of evil, there were still some companies who did not wish to work with him in fear of getting double crossed.

Despite Hiroshi's intensions, business was not looking so good. He had nobody else to blame, but Asami understood him. She knew he was trying to protect her and her friends and he had proven his worth, heroism and loyalty. Now, all she needed was to help him get their company back from the ashes.

"Don't worry!" Asami said with confidence, "I'm going to the south pole to meet with someone who can help us put Future Industries back on top!"

Her co-worker nodded in agreement before walking away. Asami felt a sudden breeze coming from above. She smiled when she spotted her best friend land down on her glider. Unlike the gliders her father and siblings used, which were red in color, her's was blue with wings styled more like that of a bat instead of the traditional fan-like form. It belonged to her grandfather once, so she kept it with her for good luck and in memory of him.

"Is this a no landing zone?" Korra asked jokingly.

"I'll make an exception." Asami hugged her friend, happy to see her. "How's it going, Snow White?"

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Asami giggled.

"These planes are looking great!" said the Avatar, gazing in wonder at the machine.

"Yeah, but so far selling them hasn't been a walk on the park." Asami said, her voice slightly dropping due to her disappointment. But, just like her boyfriend, she quickly jumped back up, "But I've got a good feeling our luck is about to change!"

"Once Varrick gets a look at these, he'll be begging for a partnership."

"Here's hoping. But, I'm getting the sense that's not the only reason why you came here, is it?"

Korra started to blush, Asami knew her all too well. "Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." she said as she and Asami walked on away from the plane and into the workshop, where more workers were manufacturing the planes.

"So what's this big news?" Asami asked.

Korra couldn't contain her excitement any long. "He found him."

"Who found who?"

"Mako."

"Mako?"

"Yes."

"Mako found who?"

"My uncle!"

"Your uncle?"

"Yes!"

"Mako found your uncle?"

"Yes!"

"He found him?"

" _ **YES!**_ " this final 'yes' did not come from Korra, rather from all of the other workers within the factory, which caused the two girls to flinch.

Asami led Korra towards the top balcony where they could overlook the entire factory, planes and workers. From above, they could speak amongst themselves while Asami could supervise the process.

"I can't believe he actually found your uncle! Where is he? Who is he? Did you bring a picture?"

"Well, no I didn't bring any pictures, but you won't believe this…he's the northern water tribe chief."

"He's a chi-?!" Asami was silenced when Korra placed her hand over her mouth.

"Shush! Don't make such a big deal out of this!"

Asami removed her friend's hand. "Sorry, but, wow! Your family's royalty, that is so cool!"

"I don't care if he's a chief, he could be a governor or a simple fishermen, I just really want to meet him. I can finally learn more about my parents, _my_ real parents."

Asami smiled, "Korra, I am so happy for you." then, a realization hit her, "Wait, isn't the chief suppose to be going to the Glacier Spirits Festival in the south?"

"Exactly. So, I was hoping, if my best friend wouldn't mind letting me tag along on your business trip?"

Asami arched an eyebrow, "So, that's what you really wanted, isn't it?"

Korra bit her bottom lip and swayed her arms a bit, trying to look innocent, "Maybe…"

Asami crossed her arms, still arching an eyebrow. But, Korra maintained her innocent demeanor.

"But, I understand if you say no. After all, it's just your best friend in the whole world's one and, possibly, only chance to meet the last remaining link to her birth family. Once the festival is over, he'll go back to the north and I'll never see him again. But it's fine, I completely understand."

And that's when Asami saw them again…Korra's big, baby blue eyes, wide and shimmering like that of a puppy dog. It was her greatest weapon, nobody in the known universe could be strong enough to fend against those eyes. Not Tenzin, not Mako, not Bolin, not even Asami, and she was known to have a strong will. But this, this was something nobody could escape.

"Okay, fine! You win! Just stop with the eyes already!"

Korra squealed with delight and hugged Asami tightly, "Thanks Sami! You're the best!"

Asami rolled her eyes but returned the hug. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I would have said yes either way, right?"

"I know. I just love messing with you."

Asami playfully punched her arm in return.

"By the way, Mako is also coming with us and I think I might want to finally eb his girlfriend." Korra added reacher quickly while blushing, catching Asami by surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"Gotta go home and finish packing, see ya!" Korra made a mad dash to the door, leaving a very dumbfounded Asami behind. She shook her head, regaining her consciousness and ran after her friend.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait." Asami finally managed to catch up with her friend in the hallway. "What was that about being Mako's girlfriend?"

She could already see the sweat dripping down Korra's brown. "Oh, that? It's nothing."

"Nothing? Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did come to _my_ family's factory? Did you interrupt my work? Did you ask me for a favor? And all of a sudden, you come clean about something like _this_ and you're walking out on me?" Asami, being a bit taller than Korra, hovered over her. "I don't think so. Not right now. You're going to tell me everything sister, _so spill it!_ "

As tough as Korra was, even she could be intimidated by Asami's sternness from time to time. She backed away a few feet, raising her hands in surrender.

"Okay! Look, I've been thinking about our relationship a lot these past few months and…well, what he did for me it made he realize just how much he really cares about me and…how much I care about him." all the time she was explaining this, Korra's cheeks were tainted with red while she nervously fiddled with her fingers like a bashful little child.

Asami found this adorable, she couldn't help but gush over it. "Awwww. So, you're finally going to take the next step?"

"Maybe…kinda…yes…"

"Well, which is it? Do you or do you not?"

"Maybe…kinda…yes..."

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like a parrot."

Korra faced palmed herself in embarrassment. "I just don't know how say it. I've never been anybody's girlfriend before and I don't want to make a fool of myself. I wouldn't don't even know where to start."

"You can start by practicing. Look, it's really not that hard." she extended her hands to Korra, "Pretend I'm Mako and tell me what you want to say."

Korra cringed at the thought, "I don't know."

"Look, you want answers just do it. There's nobody around, come on just take my hands."

Korra eventually gave up and complied. As much as she did love Asami and they had held hands before, this was pretty awkward, especially with pretending her best friend was the guy she had a crush on.

"Korra, how do you fell about me?" Asami asked, pretending to be Mako.

Korra took in a deep breath before speaking, "Okay. Here's goes nothing." the poor girl could barely look at 'him' in the eye. "Mako, I know we've been friends for a while now and, I've really enjoyed our time together and everything you've done for me at this point. I've bee giving this a lot of thought and, I was thinking, well, I was more hoping that…that…I…"

"Go ahead, say it." Asami encouraged.

She closed her eyes shut before confessing how she really felt. "I really, really like you and I think we were meant for each other!"

Korra finally opened her eyes, only to feel embarrassed by what was behind Asami. She too turned around to see almost all of the workers at the entrance, jaw-dropped at the scene which they had heard out of context. They could only imagine what was going on through their minds right now.

Korra quickly released Asami's hands and covered her face in embarrassment as the heiress addressed to their unwanted audience. "Can't two girls get some privacy here?!" she exclaimed sternly, causing the workers to scatter away and back to work.

Korra glared at her friend, her cheeks still red. She knew this was a bad idea. Asami chuckled nervously, "Provably should have closed the door there."

" _Ya think?!_ "

Asami flinched, "Okay, but this was still good progress. Now all you need to do is tell this to Mako."

"I don't know. Practicing on a dummy is one thing."

"Hey!"

"Saying it to the real thing is another."

Asami placed her hands on Korra's shoulders, "Kors, listen me. I know it's scary, but I've seen the way Mako looks at you and how he cares about you. You have nothing to worry about, he wants this just as much as you do."

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so. You deserve the best life has to offer."

Korra was already starting to feel a little better. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to tell Mako how she really felt after all. "Thanks Asami. You're the best."

"Anytime."

Korra released the hug and readied her glider, "I should get home and finish packing."

"Uh, you might want to take the second exit." Asami suggested, not wanting her to go back to the where the workers were.

"Good call." Korra and Asami hugged one final time before the Avatar left. The heiress really hoped everything will work out for her and Mako.

But, in her heart, she had no doubt at all.

(~)

 **The scene between Korra and Asami was based on a scene from "Boy Meets World." where the main character Cory was practicing on his best friend Shawn how to tell his girlfriend he loved her. It once aired on Disney Channel back in the nineties, and it was the BEST show on television!**

 **Cory and Shawn's relationship is so beautiful and powerful, their brotherly love is one for the ages and where I draw most of my inspiration when it comes to writing about friendships. One of the best aspects of the show, right next to Cory and Topanga's undying love for one another. Friendship, love, sacrifices, growing up, family situations, a wise yet witty mentor, relatable problems of life, this show has it all!**

 **Don't believe me? Go see for yourselves just how amazing it is! You will not regret it, believe me.**


	4. Chapter 4-Dangerous waters

.

.

.

.

Bolin finished packing the last of his belongings into his suitcase. He and Mako were just about ready to leave for the South Pole. Bolin was invited to join Asami on her business trip while Hiroshi attended to things in the city.

"This is so exciting! This is the first time we've been out of the city! Aren't you excited Mako?…Mako?"

His older brother was distracted with his own thoughts. He had already packed everything he would need and was currently gazing into a photograph of him and Korra. It was during a yearly carnival in the city, she had persuaded him to go. It wasn't a date since Bolin and Asami had come, but Korra coaxed Mako to take a picture of him and her sticking their herds out of cardboard cutouts. They were both smiling like happy children. Despite the gray coloring, Korra's eyes still sparkled.

Bolin waved his hand in front of Mako's face, "Mako!"

"Hu?! What?!" the firebender finally woke up from his trance.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"What? Oh, oh yeah, I totally agree with…whatever you just said." Mako blushed and attempted to place the picture back into his luggage, only to have it be taken away by his younger brother.

"Hey! Bolin, give it back!"

The earthbender managed to bypass his brother and smiled at the picture, "Awww, I remember this. Your first date."

"It wasn't a date! You were there, remember?" Mako finally managed to take the picture away.

"You know, it's been six moths already. When are you and Korra gonna hook up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, go out, hold hands, cuddle, kiss, am I going to fast for ya?"

Mako groaned as he sat on the couch of their apartment, which they had purchased not long after Amon's defeat. "I don't know."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Of course not! How can I just dump this on her like that?"

"It's not dumping if you already got pass the first step. Confessing! You two already confessed, now you just need to make it official."

"But what if I just make things awkward between us."

"Things are already awkward with you two dancing around this!" Bolin stated.

Mako ran his fingers through his spiky raven hair. "I really don't know what to do…but, what I do know is that I can't keep living like this."

"Here's a thought. Maybe it's high time you stopped being careful, took a deep breath, and take the plunge."

"Maybe you're right."

Bolin smiled, "Awwww, Maky! I think your heart just grew three sizes this day!"

Mako pouted in annoyance while his brother poked him receptively in the chest. He grabbed Bolin's finger and stood up. "But, I wouldn't even know how to start."

"Well, you could practice on me. I'll pretend to be Korra."

Mako arched an eyebrow at this. "Seriously?"

"Or you could practice on Pabu." he said while lifting the ferret up to his brother's face. The ferret squeaked.

Mako shook his head and opened his luggage, "Maybe I shouldn't even go."

"No!" Bolin quickly swooped in and closed the luggage. "No more running!" he shouted, causing his brother to back up a few feet. Bolin sighed and calmed himself down. "Okay, I understand you're scared, that's okay. But you have a choice, you can either wimp out because you're scared of the outcome, or are you going to amp up the guts to find out?"

"…are you saying this because you love me or because you _really_ want to hit me in the head with snowballs?"

"I really, really, really, really, _really_ want to hit you with snowballs! And because I love you."

His brain was telling him to be rational…but, his heart was saying….. "Alright. I'll do it."

Bolin screamed with joy as he embraced his older brother in a gigantic bear hug. "That's my little man!"

(~)

Tenzin still couldn't believe he agreed to this. Here he was, with his family on a yacht heading to the South Pole to meet the Northern Water Tribe chief, who was supposedly Korra's long-lost uncle. As much as he understood why Korra wanted to do this, it was still hard for him.

He gazed at the image of Korra's fifth birthday party in his hand while he laid on the side of his and Pema's bed. For years, _he_ was her father. _He_ was her family. _He_ was the one she called 'daddy'. _He_ was the one she came to when she had nightmares. The one who rocked her to sleep when Pema was too tired. There came a time where she literally had to pry her away from him just so she could hold her.

He loved his children equally, but Korra always held a special place in his heart. The fact that she wasn't even related to him by blood made it all the more reason for him to hold her tight. What if her really family came to claim her one day? What if she would one day wish to see them and think they were better than him?

"Tenzin?"

He looked up to see his wife before him. She sat down beside him, resting her chin on his shoulder, gazing into the picture. "I know this isn't easy for you, honey."

"I knew this day would come one day."

"Hey, just because she's going to meet her birth family doesn't mean she will love you any less."

"I know, it's just…it's just that it only reminds me of the painful truth."

"What truth?"

"…that's she's not really ours. She belongs to other people, not us. We didn't bring her into this world, somebody else did."

Pema gently placed the image down for him. "You're right, we didn't. But that doesn't change anything. Blood does not make a family. Love does, and you know this, she knows this. Nobody will ever replace us in her life."

She always knew how to make him feel better. Tenzin kissed his wife and smiled. "Thank you Pema. You always know just what to say."

"It's my job."

(~)

The moon was up and so was Korra. She couldn't sleep for too much was going through her mind right now.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The Avatar giggled when she heard the voice of Twilight Sparkle who landed on the rail of the ship, along with the others, minus Rarity.

"Why do you feel the need to sneak up on me like that?"

"It's our job." said Sunset with a smirk, which made Korra chuckle. "You nervous?"

"Excited. And nervous."

The famous pink dragon-bird peaked from behind her head. "You're nervexcited! It's like you want to jump up and down and yell, 'Yay me!'. But you also want to curl up into a tiny tinny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there."

"I'm there almost every day." said Fluttershy.

Applejack flew up and landed on Korra's shoulder, "You got no reason to fret, Korra. Everything's gonna be just-" she was interrupted when Rarity came swooping in, knocking the yellow bird right off of the Avatar's shoulder. She was hold a hair clip in her talons.

" _He's coming!_ Oh, sorry dear but, I just noticed a certain firebender is approaching." the dragon bird started fixing Korra's hair, pulling a few strands of the white locks back and places the hair clip on perfectly.

"Rarity!"

"What? You need to look your best."

"It's only Mako."

"Exactly!"

Speaking of which…

"Korra."

The young Avatar slightly yelped when she heard his voice. At this point, she was already happy Rarity had managed to fix her hair in time. Korra tried her best to play it casual.

"Oh. Um, hey Mako."

"Hey, Korra."

The dragon-birds giggled and flew off, leaving the two have some privacy. But, there was no way they were going to miss this. They flew up to a higher portion of the boat and watched with anticipation.

The two teens smiled at one another and leaned onto the side of the boat. Korra gazed up into the sky, mesmerized by the beauty of the full moon.

"You know, sometimes back on the island, I would stay up late and just gaze up at the full moon. My aunt and Gran Gran would tell me stories about the water tribe. My favorite was about the moon spirit."

"The one who saved you when you were a baby?" he asked.

Korra nodded, "Yeah. She use to be the princess of the north. My grandparents and great-uncle knew her."

"You told me that story once." Mako said with a smile, "Didn't she use to date your great-uncle Sokka?"

Korra giggled, "Yeah, needless to say it didn't go so well. How many guys can say their first girlfriend turned into the moon?"

Mako winced, "That's gotta be rough."

For a moment, Korra's eyes shifted away from the moon and onto Mako. She couldn't deny how handsome he looked tonight, or the butterflies in her stomach.

"I can't thank you enough for coming with me."

"You don't have to thank me." he said humbly.

"Actually, I do. There's a lot I should thank you for." she took a deep breath yet she could still feel her heart pounding like crazy. She faced him completely, ready to tell him how she truly felt after such a long hiatus.

"I've been thinking about this. Us. A lot."

Mako's cheeks flushed and he could feel his heart racing. He couldn't even speak at this point, which was fine because Korra still had plenty to say.

"What did she say?" Rainbow asked Pinkie Pie, who was using a horn to listen into while the teens spoke.

"Raiko's nose is long and he wears a dress." replied the pink dragon-bird.

"Ha! Told ya! Sunset, pay up!"

Sunset groaned while she handed Rainbow a singe yuan.

"Do you remember what we said six moths ago? After Amon was defeated?" Korra asked him. His words caught his his throat so all he could so was nod his head. "And, do you…still feel that way about me?"

Mako finally found his voice, "Uh…yes, I do. But, what do you feel about me?"

Korra removed some hair and placed it behind her ear. Her cheeks were tainted red and she smiled rather shyly at him. Bitting her bottom lip before finally saying what she wanted to say. But instead of blurting it out, she looked directly into his eyes and said with with nothing but love.

"I really, really, _really_ like you. And, I really, really think we were meant for each other."

Mako could not believe his ears. Did he hear her right? He was completely speechless, which did not seem to look good for Korra.

"You can talk at any time now." she said while fiddling with her fingers. Maybe she had come on too strongly.

Finally, Mako managed to come to his senses. "You…you really feel that way about me?"

"Yeah. I've wanting to tell you I just didn't know if it was the right time. But, after seeing everything you've gone through just for me, not only with finding my uncle but everything before. You've always been such a good friend to me Mako, I guess I just didn't want to loose that."

Her heart speeded up when he took both of her hands. She saw the sparkle in his eyes and the loving smile on his face. "You won't. I said I will always be there for you, and I meant it."

She knew he was speaking from his heart. All doubts, fears and worries she previously had faded in a matter of seconds. She had nothing to be afraid about. Asami was right, Mako did still care about her. They had agreed to wait but, maybe now the wait was finally over. There was not a single dared of doubt in their minds, or in their hearts, that this was right. One hundred percent.

 **Mako:** _I know that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way_

 _And right here tonight_

 _This could be the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now, looking in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart…_

 _The start of something new._

 _Korra:_ _Now who had ever thought that_

 _We'd both be here tonight_

 _Oh,_

 **Mako:** _Yeah_

 **Korra:** _And the world looks so much brighter_

 _With you by my side_

Mako took her hand and spun her around the deck, dancing underneath the moonlight to the rhythm of their hearts.

 **Together:** _I know that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way_

 _And right here tonight_

 _This could be the start of something new_

 _It feels so right_

 _To be here with you, oh_

 _And now, looking in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart!_

 _That it's the start!_

 _Of something new!_

 _It feels so right_

 _To be here with you_

 _And now, looking in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 **Korra:** _The start of something new_

 **Mako:** _Start of something new_

 **Together:** _The starts of something new..._

The two slowly stopped and held each other in their arms underneath the moonlight. The dragon-birds cried tears of joy as they watched the two newly formed couple down bellow.

"She's making those eyes!" said Rarity while batting her long lashes.

"He's smiling that smile!" Pinkie said with glee

Even Rainbow was tearing up, "They're laughing and the hugging and…and…

 _And it's the start of something new_

 _We can only assume_

 **Twilight:** _Their fearful days_

 _At last, are history_

 **Together:** _Underneath the light_

 _Of the moon!_

The six started brawling, tears literally shooting out of their eyes as they held one another close. Happy to see their best friend had finally found true love. However, this feeling would not last for very long.

Korra and Mako released one another once they felt the ship suddenly start shake. At first it was a gentle movement, but then it felt as if a large animal had just hit the side of the boat. The dragon birds flew up into the air, concerned as to what what happening.

Korra leaned to the side of the boat to inspect the strange occurrences. Her eyes widened when she spotted a large glowing, slithering thing with green glowing orbs for eyes. It looked like some kind of sea monster, but none Korra had ever heard of.

The rest of her family, Asami and Bolin ran out to investigate what was happening. Tenzin quickly rushed over to his daughter, nearly shoving Mako aside.

"Korra, are you alright? What happened?"

Before she could answer, a large glowing purple tentacle stretched out from the water and wrapped itself around Tenzin, lifting him upwards. Korra immediately unleashed a fire blast at the creature, missing the first two times but finally hit it the third time. Tenzin used his airbending to soften his landing.

More tentacles reached out and started wrapping around the ship. Mako, Korra, Kya and Tenzin all jumped into action, using their respected bending elements to attack the creature, which was beginning to pull the ship down into the sea. Asami and Bolin fell and hit the side of the boat, Pabu was flung up and Bolin quickly caught his tail before he hit the water.

"Whoa, Pabu! You were almost seafood bait!"

The four benders managed to scare away some of the tentacles, but the creature still would not give up. One of the tentacles aimed at Korra but Mako pushed her out of the way just in time. The two landed onto the floor while Tenzin and Kya continued fighting the creature. It finally released the boat and was just about to attack once more.

Korra and Mako quickly jumped up and unleashed a converged fire attack aimed at the monster. The impact was so powerful the beast shrieked in pain before diving back into the bottom of the sea where it came from.

The fight was over, Tenzin and his sister sighted with relief. Bumi finally managed to get out, holding a frying pan in hand.

"What happened?! What did I miss?!" he looked around to find everyone alright and whatever was attacking, completely gone. "Awwww, I missed all the fun?! That's the last time I let myself get seasick during an epic battle!"

Korra looked into the ocean, making sure the monster was not coming back up. Once she was certain it had disappeared, she sighed in relief. She felt Mako's strong arms around her.

"Korra, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she rested her hands on his chest, relieved to see him okay as well. She then rushed to help her father. "Dad, you okay?" she asked as Mako assisted Kya.

Tenzin rubbed his head, "Yes."

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know." he turned to his sister, in hopes she might have an answer.

"In all my years of sailing I've never seen a creature like that before."

"Whatever it is, it's gone now." said Mako

Asami and Bolin also manage to compose themselves. "Maybe we should turn back." Tenzin suggested, "It's too dangerous out here."

"No!" both Korra and Asami exclaimed in unison.

"Dad, we can't go back now, we're so close!"

"I still need to make my business deal! My dad's counting on me!"

"Girls, I understand but-"

"But nothing!" Korra interrupted, "Please don't do this, you know how important this trip is for me."

"And me!" Asami included, gesturing to herself. "Have some sympathy!"

The two friends gave him the puppy eyes, which caused Tenzin to back down. "Alright. But if we see another creature attack, we are turning back!" he warned before walking back towards his room, bypassing his older brother who saluted him.

"Don't worry Tenzin! No monster is getting near this boat while I'm around!" he took a fighting stance, waving his frying pan, ready to strike.

Bolin arched an eyebrow, "You're gonna fight it with a frying pan?

"Hey, these things are deadlier than you think!" he waved the thing with his free hand, only to accidentally hit himself in the face with it. He was already starting to loose consciousness. "See?….deadly…." he passed out.

Bolin poked the now sleeping man with his finger, and Korra only giggled. "He'll be okay. My uncle Bumi's got a thick skull."

Pinkie Pie landed on Korra's shoulder, "Did you know snowmen don't have skulls?…or bones?"

Rainbow groaned at Pinkie's randomness. The dragon-bird flew away and Asami walked over to Bolin to help him carry Bumi. Good thing he wasn't as heavy as he looked.

"Come on, Bo. Let's get our fallen hero back to bed so we can all get some sleep."

"You got it." said the earthbender before turning his head to Mako and Korra, who were already wrapped in each other's arms once more, gazing lovingly at one another. "Come on guys, let's….wait."

Asami also noticed this too and she was almost speechless. "Am I seeing things?" she asked. "Are you two, finally…?"

Korra smiled and nodded 'yes' at her friend while Mako smiled and blushed. Asami and Bolin screamed for joy, dropping Bumi in the process.

"Hallelujah! Praise the Heavens above!" Bolin shouted with joy as he and Asami ran up to their friends. Asami hugged Korra from behind while Bolin hugged his brother, lifting him up a few feet.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Asami said with glee. She then released Korra and hugged Mako, pinching his cheeks like a mother. "And you! You lucky little-I could just kiss you! Oh, but I won't, I'll leave that to-oh, you know!" she then shoved him to Korra, who immediately caught him.

"This is fantastic!" Bolin said as he wrapped his arm around Asami, "Now we can all go on double dates"

"And you'll be happy." Asami added

"We don't have to keep secrets anymore!"

"And you'll be happy!"

"And Mako won't have to be a sad mope all the time!"

"Because you'll be happy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that too."

Asami hugged her friends one more time. "This trip just keeps getting better! Except for the monster attack thing."

Korra chuckled as she released her excited friend. "Okay, take it easy, Sami. I'd prefer you not make this into a huge deal about this."

Mako nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the last thing we need is crazy unwanted attention."

This relationship was between them and it was they who had to work things out, not invoke other people into it. They had already come to that agreement without having to say a word.

Korra broke the brief silence, "Well, I'm going to get some more sleep before something else happens." the young, exhausted, Avatar walked back to the boat, but not before dragging her unconscious uncle back to his. She was strong enough to take him by herself without any assistance.

"Come on, Uncle Bumi."

Mako chuckled and he too headed to his room to get some sleep. Bolin and Asami remained outside, the earthbender rubbed his hands together in a mischievous maner.

"Ooooh! Tenzin's not gonna be happy about this!"

"Then don't tell him." said Asami.

"How can I not? This is too juicy!"

Asami grabbed her boyfriend's shoulders, "Bolin, please. Korra and Mako said they didn't' want to make a big deal out of this. Please say we will let them do this on their own."

"What kind of crazy-mouth-nonsense is that?!" Bolin exclaimed. Asami groaned and face palmed herself as her boyfriends wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, let's look at the facts: They love each other, Tenzin's already here, I mean this thing is out of our hands!"

"So you won't interfere?"

"Eh, it's too early to think about that."

(~)

 **Yet, another scene from Boy Meets World. God I love that show!**

 **So, it looks like Makorra has set sail….but, will it be smooth sailing ahead, or will this beautiful blossoming romance crash into the rocks, break into a million pieces and sink to the bottom of the ocean never to be heard from again?!…XD have you guys met me, yet? Makorra will prevail, but not without struggle. ;) *wink, wink***

 **And what about Bosami? Will they have a falling out too?…no spoilers ;) *wink, wink***

 **The next chapter will be even longer, so stay tune! And a special thanks to PikaGelly for her kind encouraging words!**

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


	5. Chapter 5-New family

.

.

.

.

Korra was the very first to wake up, not even caring she was still wearing her white tank top and blue pajama pants. The weather was even colder than before, which didn't bother Korra at all. The cold never really did.

She stood at the very side of the boat as the mist started to clear up. It was still very early in the morning, but for once Korra didn't care. Her bright blue eyes widened when she spotted the land of her birth, covered in shimmering ice and snow that sparkled like a dream underneath the sunlight. The festival was already in full swing, with golden lanterns, people all around and even a ferris wheel stood at the center of it.

This was it. This was the moment she had hoped for. She was going to meet her family. She still couldn't believe it.

(~)

Meanwhile, in another much more extravagant ship, a tall tan skinned man in regal purple/blue clothing patiently awaited for his ship to dock. Every year he came to the festival, and every year it grew more and more boring. He sat on his chair, the room nearly half lit, when one of his sailors entered and saluted him.

"Sire, we are near arrival to the South Pole."

"Very well. Alert my children." he ordered in a calm voice. The sailor bowed in respect before leaving. The regal man sighed as he looked out the window. "Another boring festival to attend." he said to himself. However, he knew this year was going to be different.

(~)

"Gran Gran!" Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Korra all rushed to great their grandmother, who was anxiously awaiting for them at the docks. She had not seen them all in six months.

"Oh, you have all gotten so big." she said to the airbender children. She then caressed Korra's face. "And you, Korra. Still as beautiful as ever."

"Gran Gran…" The Avatar blushed in embarrassment but Katara only chuckled.

Bolin, Asami and Mako exited the boat via catwalk, along with the rest of Korra's family. Bolin stretched out his arms, "Hello, South Pole!" he shouted with such enthusiasm. Mako rolled his eyes while Asami giggled.

The dragon birds landed near the ship, equally excited. However, Sunset Shimmer was just happy to finally arrive. "Man, I thought we'd never get here. I caught so much fish last night I think my insides are an aquarium."

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." said Twilight, "And near the rails."

Sunset laughed sarcastically, "Ha, ha, ha, go scare a cockroach."

Twilight then looked around, "Wait, where's Pinkie Pie?"

Right after she asked, the pink dragon-bird flew down and saluted. " _I live!_ "

The gang was all here, but a certain male airbender was not very excited. He knew the Chief would be arriving soon, and needless to say, he was very nervous. Probably more so than Korra was.

Bolin's eyes grew wide when he saw how many people were present. "Wow! Look at all these people that came out to greet us! I-I mean, Korra!"

"What makes you think they're here to see me?" the Avatar asked. Her question was soon answered with a fan-girl scream.

" _Oh my gosh! It's her!_ "

Korra flinched when a random person shouted like crazy. She spotted a large group of both boys and girls, practically children and preteens, who swarmed around her, screaming with excitement or bombarding her with questions. Word of Korra's heroic actions in Republic City spread far and wide in a matter of weeks. The Avatar had returned and people were dying to meet her.

Even though Korra had pretty much gotten use to the attention back in the city, this was one of the things she didn't like about her popularity. The crazy, insane fan-clubs. They just made her feel uncomfortable, but even though it was a tad extreme at times, it was still kind of flattering…sometimes.

The boys were practically drooling over her.

"I can't believe the Avatar's here!"

"Is it true you defeated Amon by yourself?"

"That's so hot!"

"Will you be staying for the whole festival?"

"Are you single?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

While they asked these questions, Mako was already clenching his fists in anger. Even the girls asked Korra questions.

"I love your hair!"

"How did you get it like that?"

"How many bad guys have you caught since Amon?"

"Where do you buy your cloths?"

Not to mention the children who asked her questions as well.

"What's your favorite element?"

"Have you ever met Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Do your eyes really glow?"

Korra didn't have enough time, or air, to answer all of their questions, until one little girl pulled on her pants.

"Avatar Korra, my mommy says if I eat all of my seaweed stew, I can grow up to be just like you!"

Out of everyone, this little girl was the only one who truly caught Korra's attention. She was so cute and innocent. "Really? She said that?"

"You're my hero!"

"Will you tell us how you stopped Amon and saved Republic City with your glowing Avatar powers?" one little boy asked.

The other children agreed.

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Tells us!"

"Tell us the story, please!"

Thankfully, her aunt swooped in to save her tail. She kindly shoved the teens and children aside. "Okay, people. Move aside now, Avatar's aunt coming through. That would be me. She will answer any questions you have but for now she need to settle in, okay? Okay." she kindly gestured them all to leave, much to their disappointment but they still complied.

Korra finally managed to take a breather. "Thanks, Aunt Kya."

"You're a local celebrity here, kid." the two waterbenders were then startled when they heard more commotion from the crowd.

Bumi leaped into action, "More crazy fans?"

"Actually, not. They're greeting _them_."

Kya pointed her thumb towards a large and stunningly beautiful ship that just arrived at the docks. It was white with the northern water tribe symbol on the sides. The edges of the ship were decorated to look like waves and it appeared to have somewhat of a lion-shaped head on the front. Flags of the water tribe waved on the flag poles. It was larger than most of the ships around it and stood out like a white rose in a garden pull of pansies.

"Now that's ridding in style" said Rarity, marveling at the ship's extravagant design.

A plank was lowered and a man walked down. He had long dark hair styled back with only two strains of hair on both sides near his ears styled with water tribe sties. He wore a long dark purple robe underneath a similar colored high-neck outfit. His expression was serious, calm and intelligent. His very presence was regal in every aspect.

Korra knew immediately who he was…the infamous Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

And her long lost uncle.

She gazed at the pendent around his neck, just like the one from the picture. Unlike her's which was white and blue, his was black and red, which clashed with the rest of his outfit, but he certainly didn't seem to care. The pendent must have meant something personal to him to wear it like that.

The Chief was followed by two teenagers who appeared to be identical twins, both wearing long and somewhat boring looking robes. They both had the same long hair, straight bands over their foreheads and emotionless expressions. One however, had what appeared to be some kind of eye makeup on the sides of her eyes.

Bolin arched an eyebrow when he saw them, "Wow, are the creepy lookin' ladies?"

"That's Eska and Desna." said Mako, having read about them as well while looking up information about Unalaq. "They're the chief's children. Also, Desna is a guy."

Bolin's eyes widened and he winced in disgust. The poor, poor, poor boy…whichever one he was.

Asami placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "Korra, you've got cousins!"

Korra herself was surprised. She never had cousins before. Bumi never married anybody, and Kya was divorced but never had kids. This was incredible, she was getting an uncle and two cousins on the same day. Maybe they weren't as creepy as they seemed.

The twins were accompanied by a pale skinned woman, who was carrying their luggage. Her eyes were an icy blue and her hair was long and silky raven. Something about her did not sit right with Mako.

Tenzin could already read the excitement, but also nervousness, in his daughter's eyes. It was then that he realized he needed to put aside his own feelings and be there for her now. He wrapped his arm around her, which eased her a bit.

"Ready to meet him?" he asked.

Korra simply smiled and nodded. With her father beside her, they noticed the Chief himself approach her. He knew she was the Avatar due to her white hair, which was now the trademark for recognizing her in any place in the world. He bowed in respect.

"It is and honor to finally meet you, Avatar Korra."

The young woman was stunned at first, not knowing exactly what to say. Mako gently nudged her arm, which in return helped her get her senses back and bowed before the man.

"Nice to meet you too, Chief Unalaq."

The man also took notice of the airbender before him. "Master Tenzin, I have heard much about you." he said.

Being the son of Avatar Aang would certainly earn anybody a reputation. Tenzin placed both hands on Korra's shoddier, the poor child was still a tad too shy or simply stunned to speak to him directly. He remembered having to do this when she was young in introducing her to his older companions.

"I hope you don't mind us being too forward but, Avatar Korra wishes to speak to you about something very important. If you have the time, that is."

At first, Unalaq was a tad surprised by this request…until he noticed the pendent around Korra's neck, which shimmered in the sunlight. His eyes widened and Korra followed his gaze to her own necklace. She gently caressed it and looked back at him, hoping he was somehow starting to realize the connection.

Looking into his eyes felt so familiar. She knew she had seen those eyes somewhere before, but she could not recall when or who they were from.

Unalaq studied the young woman. Her eyes, her strong chin, her adorable crocked smile. They all seemed so familiar to him, he knew this Avatar girl was not a complete stranger. The man was tempted to reach out for her just to get a close inspection, but quickly stopped himself and placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, indeed. How about latter this afternoon at the water tribe palace. We can speak privately there if you wish."

Korra blinked but found the courage to speak. "Um, yes. Of course. Thank you for your time, Chief Unalaq."

The chief bowed once more before he and his soldiers walked away to prepare his quarters for his stay at the festival. His twin children, Eska and Desna, remained a tad longer, examining the white haired woman from top to bottom.

The female, Eska, spoke first, "So, the famous Avatar has finally decided to make her presence known to the common public?" she asked in a monotone voice. "How…charming."

Korra could tell she was being sarcastic. Still, she put on her best behavior. "It's very nice to meet you too." she said politely.

Eska's eyes then shifted towards a certain earthbender, who immediately yelped when he noticed her gaze and hid behind his girlfriend. Her eyes turned back to Korra. "What could you possibly wish from our father?" she asked, almost suspiciously.

"I just want to ask him a few questions." Korra said honestly.

"What kind of questions?"

Before Korra could answer, her brother stopped her. "Sister, let us not waste our time with these inferior peasants."

Korra scoffed at this, "Excuse me?"

"Let me make this as…monosyllabic as I possibly can. We could care less about who or what you are. Whatever it is you wish of our father, I guarantee you are waisting your time. As I not clear enough, or must I speak slower?"

The attitude from these two was already beginning to make Korra's blood boil. However, she couldn't do anything to embarrass them, not now anyway.

Rainbow Dash was rubbing her wings together, hoping for a good smack down. "Oooooooh, this is gonna be good!"

Korra took in a deep breath and spoke to the twins with dignity and respect, but also confidence. "You know, I find it so amusing the way you question my intelligence without even knowing me. That really tells me a lot about your character, but if you think that a few fancy insults are enough to drive me away…you're in for a real surprise."

The twins were shocked by this woman's boldness in blankly saying they were wrong about her. Desna was close to loosing his composure, "Now, you see here you-"

"Your majesties, I would love to keep chatting, tea, cakes, the whole shebang but I speak for both of us when I say we have more important matters to attend to. Thank you for your time."

The twins wanted so badly to say something, until they heard their father calling out for them. They complied but not before steering daggers at the Avatar, who stood there composed and collected.

The woman who was behind them smiled at the Avatar. "Nicely done, my lady." she said politely. "Bout time someone put those two in their place." she winked before walking away with the two.

Bolin patted Korra on the back, "Way to play it cool, Avatar!"

Rainbow Dash groaned in frustration, "Gah! I wanted to see some action!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be proud of her standing up for herself without loosing it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

(~)

After all of that, Asami, Bolin and Pabu stood in front of a large white ship. "I'm glad you came with me to this meeting." Asami said graciously. Varrick is one the richest men in the world and he controls the entire global shipping business."

Bolin smiled in reassurance, "No problem, babe. Pabu and I are natural assistants."

As much as Asami loved Bolin, she wasn't willing to risk anything happening to this business deal. "Sweetie, this deal is very, very, very, very important to me so, if you could just, maybe, stand by me and don't say anything. Unless I say it's okay. Okay?"

"Relax, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I hope not." she said as the two walked up to the boat.

Once inside, a woman wearing glasses and a business uniform came by and took their coats. Bolin's eyes scanned the fancy interior of the ship, "Man, this is nice! I got to get into this whole business thing."

In the very center of the room, they see a man sitting cross-legged on a pillow with other people watching him intently while sitting around him. The man had tan skin and wavy styled dark brown hair, wearing extravagant blue clothing underneath a long purple cape with fur lining in his shoulders. He looked at if he were concentrating hard on something.

This was Varrick.

He opened his eyes and smiled widely to his audience, "Did ya see that? Levitation!"

Bolin and Asami both looked confused as they watched the man stand up, his cloak falling from his shoulders in the process, and took a bow while everybody else clapped for him, even Asami, despite the fact it was still silly.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow" Bolin stated and Asami faced palmed herself. There goes her business deal.

Everyone else in the room looked at Bolin, stunned. Varrick was shocked as well. He walked over to him, stopping right in front of the young earthbender, his hands on his hips as he gazed at Bolin very intimidatingly.

"Are you saying, I wasn't levitating?"

Bolin gulped nervously before answering nervously, "Uh….no?"

Varrick continued looking at him angrily. Asami was silently praying things wouldn't turn out for the worst. "Please have mercy, please have mercy, please have mercy."

Varrick finally turned to his 'followers', and said, "Well why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!"

Asami blinked in surprise and then looked up, "Thank you."

Varrick pointed to a man in a funny looking hat who sat cross legged next to where Varrick was sitting, "Swami you're fired!" The swami bowed to him and walked out. Varrick then placed him arm around Bolin, reverting back to his happy-go-lucky self.

"I like you kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me." he turned to Asami and pointed his index finger at her while wearing a somewhat serious look, "Miss Sato, he's with you?"

Asami nodded in yes.

"Brought your tiger shark to do business with ya, hu? Now that's moxie!"

Asami sighed in relief. She was so worried Bolin had unintentionally ruined her chances of having Varrick as a business partner and saving her company, but apparently the stars were in her favor that day. Varrick took both boy and the heiress to their seats, which were really pillows on the floor.

"Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!"

"Thank you for meeting with me." said Asami as she walked up to Varrick and got down to business, "As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping."

The heiress was interrupted when Varrick waved a finger at her, "Sato! I don't think you quite realize what you got here. So don't you just sit back while I illuminate the possibilities! Zhu Li, do the thing!"

His assistant dimmed the lights and a single spotlight shinned down on Varrick while Asami and Bolin sat on the floor, both skeptical on this man's motives.

 _Every genius throughout history_

 _Had tales and tales to spare_

 _Well kids, you're in luck cause_

 _Right up here, I've got a creative mind that never fails_

"Not me, or you!"

 _You've got some power in your corner now_

 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

 _You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

 _See all your troublesome days are done_

 _And I'll say_

 _Zhu-Li, do the thing_

 _Give them what they need_

 _Let me take your order, write it down girl!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me_

 _No, no, no_

 _Got my own restaurants and_

 _My own maitre'd_

 _C'mom whisper what is its you want_

 _You want never had a friend like me!_

 _Yes sir, I pride myself on service_

 _I'm the boss_

 _The king, the shah_

 _Say what you wish_

 _It's yours, true dish_

 _How about a little more Baklava?_

This wild and eccentric man was so full of energy and he was more than happy to entertain his guests, giving them what they asked, and boasting about himself in the process. But Asami didn't have time for this. She tried to talk to him about the business deal but, he was too wrapped up in his own little world. And worse, Bolin was having fun too. Varrick even coaxed Asami to get up and dance with him.

"This is all very nice." Asami said, "But I really need to-"

Varrick still wasn't listening. _Have some of column "A"_

"No thanks."

 _Try all of column "B"_

"I'm still talking."

 _I'm in the mood, to help you dude!_

"Are you really?"

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Varrick spun Asami and she collided onto the pillow. Her hair was on her face and she scorned at the man once she removed it. This guy was not going to stop soon. He even began doing summersaults, juggling ten glass cups before tossing them away and breaking them off screen. He even pulled Applejack out of a hat

 _Can your friends do this?_

 _Can your friends do that?_

 _Can your friends pull this, off their little hat?_

"How did I get here?" A.J. asked before flying away from the scene.

 _Can your friends go, poof!_

 _Well, looky here!_

Varrick tossed some exploding dust onto the stage where a stunning woman in a long blue dress, cut on the left exposing her long leg, and red short curly colored hair, modeled for the public and began flirting with Bolin, much to his surprise and Asami's bitterness. The heiress, inconspicuously, stretched out her own leg which caused the model to fall flat on her face while the heiress pretended to act innocent about it.

 _Can your friends go, do the thing, Zhu-Li!_

 _And make the pictures start to move!_

Zhu-Li started the projector and the paper screen depicted the moving image of an ostrich horse.

"Mind-blowing, right?"

 _So don't ya sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

 _I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers_

 _You got me bona fide, certified_

 _You got a genie for your charr d'affaires_

 _I got the powerful urge to help you out_

 _So what-cha wish? I really wanna know!_

 _You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

 _Well, all you gotta so is ask me now-and oh!_

 _Mistress Sato, ma'am, have a wish or two or three_

 _I'm on the job, you little sweet cup_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

 _You ain't never_

 _Had a_

 _Friend_

 _Like_

 _Me!_

 _WA-ha-ha!_

 _Wa-ha-ha!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Finally, the music stopped and Varrick was gone, but his wide smile was still present on his face. Bolin and Asami simply blinked. Varrick then jumped in between them wrapping his arm around Bolin.

"How about that tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these "movers" as I call em" Varrick said enthusiastically to his new 'friends'.

Even Asami was beginning to notice the weirdness of this man, but as crazy as he was, she needed him, "Oookay. But I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal-"

Varrick stopped her midway by holding his hand up to her face, "Stop! Look me in the eye" he pressed his head to Asami, who was initially unsure of what to do, but quickly adopted a determined look on her face. After a few seconds Varrick smiled and suddenly broke away and pointed his finger to the ceiling,

"We got a deal!"

His reaction caused Asami to fall back from her cushion, only to have Zhu-Li help her up. Varrick then helped Asami to her feet and shook her hand, "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight." he turned back to his 'followers', "Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?!"

The people cheered as they followed him out. Bolin was still very confused as to what had just happened, but Asami was just happy to finally have gotten the job done.

"Uh, is that how business usually goes?" asked the earthbender. To his surprise, Asami hugged him and then ruffled his hair.

"You are a natural assistant."

"See? I told you, you had nothing to worry abo-" he couldn't finish what he was about to say. He was far too busy kissing his wonderful girlfriend.

(~)

THe palace was one of the most stunning buildings Korra had ever seen. She had seen it before, but this was the first time she would be entering its walls.

It was entirely white in coloration with two towers which gave out and illuminated golden glow by the sunlight. The exterior was lined with a series of long, rectangular indoors as well as circular windows. A gateway led to the courtyard collocated at the center of the palace, which was connected to the numerous chambers inside the building with corridors that have elaborate arches at their entrances.

Accompanying her was her father, her mother and Mako and the dragon birds. She gripped the folders in her hand, this was the moment of truth. This was her chance to find out if she was right and this man really was her uncle. They all entered the palace, nearly awestruck by its beauty and detail. In the center was the throne room, where Unalaq was sitting. Once they entered he stood up and approached them. His eyes solely on Korra.

"You arrived." he said calmly.

Korra placed her hands behind her back. "Yes. I was hoping we could talk."

"Yes, I agree. Perhaps you would care to join me on the balcony, Avatar."

Korra turned to her family and friends, who nodded in agreement. Korra was more than capable of taking care of herself, and Unalaq was the chief, he would not harm her. With a beating heart Korra followed the man to the balcony, while her family watched with anticipation.

They prayed all would go well. This was between Korra and her uncle…if he really was that.

(~)

The balcony had a perfect view of the entire south pole, as well as a perfect view for the sunrise and sunset. Korra always adored these breathtaking views.

"What was it you wished to speak to me about?" Unalaq asked.

Korra turned to face him, with the folders in her hand. "This, may sound a bit crazy but…"

"My dear, in my age 'strange' is never new for me. I have also seen many who wished to take advantage of my wealth and power."

"I don't want your money." Korra said honestly.

"A favor, perhaps?"

"Nothing like that."

"Is there a world wide crisis I must be informed about?"

"None that I know of."

"Then what is it you wish for, child?"

Korra took a deep breath and spoke the truth, "I just want to know who I am. Wether of not I belong to a family…your family."

Even though Unalaq had originally believed he had seen this child before, he still wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was the case. He listened as the teenager explained further.

"You see, sire, I was originally born here in the south pole, but I was adopted by Master Tenzin. I never knew my birth parents but I heard from Amon, who's real name was Noatok, that he knew my father. His name was Tonraq and he had a brother named Unalaq who both lived in the north pole until Tonraq moved here. And, well I was wondering, or mostly hoping that, you could…maybe…"

"You believe I could be related to your father?" Unalaq finished.

"I know it's crazy, but my friend has been doing intense research in trying to find my family and, he came across you. I hope you're not upset."

"Not at all, my dear." he said calmly, "After all, it's nothing new for others to know of monarchs and their families."

"So, I ask…are you, I mean, do you think that…you could, possibly…"

"Wait." Unalaq once again looked at her pendent. "What is that?"

Korra showed him the pendent. "This? I've had it since I was a baby. I also noticed yours." she gestured to Unalaq's own pendent.

The man's calm demeanor started to fade, his eyes widened in amazement, almost as if he had just seen a ghost. "M-may I?"

Korra removed her pendant and handed it to Unalaq. He gazed at the necklace, his fingers caressing it gently. He remembered it.

"It was our secret." he finally said, nearly breathless.

"What secret?" Korra asked.

"The story we knew as children. Only we knew about it. The story of Wan and Raava."

"Who?"

Unalaq unexpectedly chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't expect you to know about it. Not many people do. These symbols are supposed to represent a character from that story. He must have carved this for you when you were born." he turned the pendent around and read the words behind it.

" 'Korra: Maiden'….our mother's name was Korra. My brother…swore he would name his first daughter after her before she passed."

Korra's own eyes widened at this. This man was practically mesmerized by her pendent, like he was having continuous flashbacks in his mind. He then looked at Korra, as if he was now looking into the eyes of another person entirely.

He saw it. Her eyes. The eyes that captivated his brother long ago.

Unalaq gently took Korra's hand and led her inside. He rummaged through his belongings and took out a small rounded music box and showed it to Korra.

"What's that?"

"It was suppose to be a gift…for her."

"Who?"

"When…when my brother left, we lost contact, but then one day he…" Unalaq looked into his bags and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and revealed it to Korra. The Avatar gasped once she gently took it.

It was an image of a strong looking water tribe man and his beloved wife. She was so beautiful and elegant despite her humble clothing. In her arms was a stunning baby girl…wearing the exact same pendent as Korra.

"Is this…this is me?"

Unalaq nodded his head silently.

"And this is my father. And…and my…"

"You have her eyes." he finally said. "My brother and I…we had a bit of a falling out once he left. I blamed him for driving our friend, Noatok, away. But he still send me this picture, on the day of your birth. I finally managed the courage to go and visit but, they had already told me what had happened…I never had the chance."

Unalaq placed the box into Korra's hands. It had a small key on it.

"It sings our mother's lullaby."

Korra started turning on the key and the box studiedly opened, revealing a lovely crystal image of the moon spirit herself, Yue, twirling as the music played. It was a familiar tune that Korra subliminally recognized.

 _Under the bright blue…endless sky…_

As she sang, the memory somehow came flooding back.

"Wait… _I remember that._

 _How I know that song_

 _I remember her singing in the moonlight and that feeling_

 _What's that feeling?_

 _I remember_

 _Yes, how I know that song_

 _Though it's been so long_

 _I remember, happiness without a floor or ceiling_

 _What's that feeling?_

 _I remember_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _Laaaaaaa_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la_

As she sang to the music, Korra stood up and even began twirling and dancing to her own song while Unalaq watched. She even had her beautiful voice. He remembered this song as well.

 _Oh, I remember her and how we were_

 _I remember watching what the evening would be bringing_

 _I remember her singing_

 _Under the bright blue endless sky!_

 **Korra and Unalaq:** _Waves try to measure_

 _The days that we treasure_

 **Korra:** _And I_

 _I remember her_

 _I remember music_

 _And I_

 _Remember_

 _Love!_

Once the song was over, the crystal Yue returned inside the box and Unalaq stood up, gazing into Korra's eyes. He had never felt like this in so long. Korra wasn't afraid of him as her cupped her cheek…and a single tear rolled down his eye.

No words needed to be said, what more could he possibly say? This was his niece. His family. The last link he had to his brother and sister-in-law. A lost part of his family had returned.

Korra had tears rolls down her eyes. She was right all along. This really was her uncle. Her family.

Unalaq wrapped his arms around the child as she did the same to him. He held her tightly as if fearing once he left go she would be gone. This was all too wonderful and perfect. Just as he hoped, this festival really was different. He finally had everything he was searching for.

Korra had finally found the missing link to her past. And she couldn't be happier.

(~)

 **I know, I know, this is killing a lot of you, isn't it? So, now you ask, will Unalaq be a good guy here like Hiroshi? Well, I can't give too much away but, I will say this: I wouldn't get too attached to this scene if I were you.**

 **'Nough said.**

 **God bless *kiss, kiss*.**


	6. Chapter 6-Can you feel the love tonight

.

.

.

.

Mako couldn't get himself to calm down. After he and the others dropped Korra off at the palace, they all decided to let her and the chief take their time to speak and Korra would meet them in town. The poor firebender was pacing back and forth in the snow covered sidewalk while Bolin and Asami both sat on a bench, bored out of their minds while watching the firebender in his own little world of worry.

"How long as it been already?" he asked, not giving either of his friends a chance to respond, "I knew one of us should have stayed with her! What if something happened?"

Bolin finally spoke up, "Mako, will you relax? Korra's fine she can take care of herself."

"It's true." said Asami, "This the same girl who gives men a broken eye and a black nose."

"Don't you mean-"

"I know what I meant."

But this still didn't reassure Mako, "It's not that I don't think she can handle herself, I'm worried if Unalaq isn't really-"

" _My uncle!_ "

Mako was nearly tackled to the ground when Korra came running up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Luckily, Mako managed to find his balance and instead twirled Korra around before gently placing her back on the ground. His head was still spinning a bit before he released her.

"It's him! It really is him!" The Avatar was literally screaming with joy at the discovery.

Mako, Bolin and Asami couldn't believe it either. "The chief really is your uncle?" Asami asked in disbelief.

"Yes! No mistake, no question!"

The two female friends squealed with delight and took each others hands while jumping and screaming with joy. Bolin swooped in and hugged the two girls. "Korra, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Bolin!" Korra then turned towards Mako, her eyes sparkly and her smile wide, "And thank you, Mako. None of this would have been possible without you."

The firebender blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, no problem." was all he could say. He was once again pleasantly surprised when Korra hugged him again and, as a bonus, kissed his cheek, making his heart soar.

"Oh, one more thing." Korra began, suddenly getting a bit shy as she fiddled with her long white hair, "Unalaq is going to make the announcement tonight at the royal dinner. And there's going to be music and dancing, so I was wondering, well _hoping_ actually, if you could be my…uh, my um…" the poor girl couldn't get her words out. She had never done this before.

Asami was already getting impatient, "Oh, for the love of-Will you be her date to the ball tonight!? There, was that so hard?"

Korra made a mental note to get her back after this, but her attention was still on the firebender. "What she said."

Mako had never been asked out on a date before, unless he counted the times he and Korra spent together, but neither of them considered them dates. Now, she was officially, or at least trying, to ask him on a date. This was what he wanted, he knew he couldn't say no.

"Yes!" he responded rather quickly, realizing his reaction he cleared his throat and tried to play it cool, "I mean, yeah I'd love to."

Korra was giddy with happiness, first she finds her uncle, now she was going on her very first date with Mako! This day could not get any better. Even Asami couldn't contain her excitement.

"Perfect! She'll see you at the party. Come on Korra, let's go shopping!" the heiress unexpectedly took Korra by the arm and dragged her away from the two boys. Bolin started to tear up while Mako kept his gaze on the Avatar. His smile never left.

"My big brother, on his first date." he hugged Mako, who was still looking on as the Avatar disappeared from sight. "They grow up so fast!"

(~)

"This is going to be a night to remember!" Asami said as she continue to drag Korra down the streets, bypassing all the people and stores, looking for the perfect one to buy her friend a new gown for the occasion.

"We're going to find you the most amazing dress money can buy!" finally, to Korra's relief, Asami stopped and released her friend, who took a moment to catch her breath while the heiress pondered. "Now, let's see, it's got to really bring out your eyes, maybe some pearls to compliment your white hair. No, not pearls, too yesterday! Oh, diamonds, those will be perfect! Can't forget shoes, you know I did see a supper cute pair around here somewhere, really clear, almost like glass. What do you thin- _GAH!_ "

Asami flinched and instinctively hid behind Korra once the heiress was now face to face with the gloomy demeanor that was Eska. "Hello…cousin."

Korra blinked twice before replying with, "Hey…cousin."

"So it is true, you and I are of blood."

"It…would appear so." Korra did not know if Eska was trying to be nice or her usual mean self…it was rather hard to tell.

"I couldn't help but overhear your previous conversation with your male companions." said the monotone princess, taking Korra by surprise.

"Wait, how did you-"

"And you are looking for a dress to wear, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"If you wish to comply, I have various gowns I no longer use. Perhaps, if one is of interest to you, you could wear it for this evening."

Korra and Asami blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"We are family, are we not? This may as well be an opportunity for us to bond."

"Um…okay, sure."

Eska turned her back on them, "Come along." he said before heading left.

Asami and Korra looked at each other, sharing skeptical expressions. "I can't believe she's related to you." said the heiress.

"You and me both." Korra responded, "But, I should at least try to get along with her. Who knows, maybe there's more to her than meets the eye."

(~)

Korra was already regretting her decision. Eska had brought Korra to the palace, and the room where Unalaq insisted Korra would stay for the time being, along with Asami, and the princess already had the Avatar try on one of her dresses.

Needless to say, it was not Korra's style. It was an extremely long purple robe with pale purple lining and a darker cape with painted edges on the shoulders. The fur lined collar was so big and round it nearly covered the whole back back her head and Eska even had two hair pieces added to her hair, which were two crystal flowers with transparent lace and amethyst gems dangling from it. This was the only part of the outfit that was nice. Eska even placed horrible eye makeup on Korra, around her eyes giving her a similar look to her cousin's. Asami tried not to laugh at this, but she couldn't help it. She covered her mouth to try and keep herself from doing so.

Korra didn't know who she wanted to punch more, Asami for laughing, Eska for doing this, or herself by getting wrapped up into this.

"What do you think?" Eska asked, though there was no hiding the satisfied smile on her face.

"It's…something, alright."

"I believe it captures your…essence rather well, don't you agree?"

Korra knew what Eska meant by 'essence'. It meant her new cousin didn't think she was pretty enough. Korra knew she was no supper model and her looks could nerve compare to Asami's, but even she knew she wasn't hideous.

"Thanks." she replied sarcastically.

"Now that you have the gown all you need is the basic instructions."

Korra arched an eyebrow and turned her head to face her cousin. She could barely move in her getup. "Instructions?"

"Instruction number one: after the festival, you will leave and never come back."

Asami was just about ready to punch this chick, but stopped once Korra gestured her to sit back down. She could handle this pampered brat.

"Excuse me?"

"You may be the Avatar and you may be related to my father, but it is very clear you do not belong here. This party may be for you but it will only be for one night. Instruction number two, and let me make this as monosyllabic as possible; You. Are. Not. A princess."

Korra clenched her fists tightly, trying to restrain herself from punching her. But, if there was one thing her father taught her, is that violence didn't solve everything. This chick didn't intimidate her in the slightest.

"You know something, _cousin_ , you're right. I'm not a princess. You grew up in a beautiful palace, I grew up on an island off the coast of a city. You have fancy cloths and imported jewelry, I have old jeans and t-shirts. You use high heels and perfume, I use boots and the only fragrance I have is the smell of the ocean. But notice, I'm not ashamed."

Asami wanted so badly to say 'burn!', but she just couldn't. She wanted to see more of the show of Eska being speechless.

"I'm happy with the way I was brought up because, unlike you, I don't have to humiliate others to feel good about myself. So here's a little instruction for you: Get over yourself because I'm not going anywhere."

Eska's once stone cold demeanor slowly dissolved into pure anger. If she wasn't a lady of manners she wool water whip this woman into next week. But she knew she could not disappoint her father. He seemed to happy to have this stranger in their lives now. But Korra was not done yet.

"However, since I did kind of swoop in unexpectedly, I'll do you this favor. I will wear the dress tonight." Asami was just about ready to protest until Korra threw a pillow at her face, shutting her up. "I promise, everybody tonight will see me in this gown. I will wear nothing else."

Eska slowly started to smile at this. This girl amy be a peasant but she knew she could count on her good conscious to get her to do her bidding. "That would be appreciated, dear cousin. Very well, I shall see you tonight."

The princess exited the room and Asami finally too this opportunity to talk some sense into her friend. "You know, you were this close to making me proud of you." she placed her thumb and index finger inches apart from each other, " _This close_."

"If she wants a show…I'll give her a show." Korra placed her two fingers into her mouth and whistled. The seven dragon birds, who were hiding in her bag this whole time, emerged. "Ladies, time to get to work."

(~)

That evening, the ballroom was decorated to perfection. Lanterns lit up the place, giving it an iridescent glow as the flames danced, making the ice structure sparkle like starlight in the night. Cylinders looked like they were made of ice and the floor itself was so clear they could see their reflection in them.

Among the crowd stood Tenzin and the rest of his family. Bumi was already gorging on the buffet table, while The air nomad was nervously fiddling with his fingers. It had been hours since she had told him the great news and was then busy getting ready for the party.

Noticing his nervousness, his sister elbowed his arm. "Will you relax? She'll be out here in no time."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm worried if something has happened."

"What's there to worry about? This whole trip wasn't a total waste after all. She found her family."

Tenzin lowered his shoulders, "Yeah…I know."

(~)

Mako looked like a million bucks, as Bolin said. The firebender wore a stylish red tuxedo that Asami and him so generously gave him. His hair was styled to the side, giving him a sophisticated and even prince-like appearance. He already had several female admirers looking at him, but there was only one girl he wanted to dance with. He took a moment to look at his reflection in the silverware.

Asami gently lowered the spoon down, "Relax, you look fantastic."

"You think so? You don't think I used too much gel, do you?"

"I'm positive."

Mako tugged on his scarf, which was now styled to look like an ascot, "I'm so nervous. I've never been on a date before."

"No, really?" Asami said sarcastically.

"That's not helping!"

The heiress giggled, "Trust me, you guys are going to have a wonderful time."

Mako smiled at his friend, "Thanks, Asami. You're the best."

"I get that a lot." she said with confidence, "But still, keep em coming."

(~)

Korra took in yet another deep breath. This was probably the tenth or twentieth time she's done so. Her uncle insisted on announcing to everyone he had found his long lost niece, she will never forget the sparkle in his eyes when he said those words. She was the last link he had to his brother and old friend just as he was the last, if not the only, link she had to her family.

Rarity and Fluttershy placed the ice flower gently onto the side of Korra's hair, the transparent lace sparkled and small strands of purple diamonds dangled from it in the most elegant way.

"Wow!" said Fluttershy, "You look just like a princess!"

"That's because she is one." said Rarity, "In our eyes."

The Avatar blushed at the compliment as she adjusted the cape around her neck. It was the same one from the dress Eska gave her, only it no longer had that large fur lining and was wrapped elegantly around Korras shoulders, hiding her dress. Korra even wore long white bellow the shoulder gloves with a ice lilly corsage around her left wrist. She didn't wear makeup, aside from some very, very light eye liner to bring out her lashes and a tint of blush on her cheeks, but nothing else. Her face was always naturally beautiful and the dragon birds didn't want to ruin it with gaudy face paint.

"Well, let's do this." Korra said, ready to make her grand entrance until Rarity stopped her halfway.

"Wait! Darling, your shoes!"

Korra lifted up the helm of her dress to reveal her simple flats. "What's wrong with them?"

"Well, they're nice but, let's try something new for a change."

The dragon birds pulled out from Korra's bag a pair of transparent platform heel slippers, transparent and shimmering in appearance.

"Wow! Where did you get these?"

"Asami bought them." said Twilight, "Told us to surprise you with them."

Korra took the shoes, admiring the shimmering beauty. "They look like they're made of glass." she said, even though the material was plastic and only gave the impression of glass.

"And you'll find they'll really comfortable." said Rarity with a smile on her beak as Korra gently placed them on her feet. They fit perfectly.

"Now off you go darling! This is _your_ ball."

(~)

Unalaq stood at the top of the tall stairway, all eyes were on him as he spoke. The chief looked as regal as ever in his long robes. He had the biggest smile on his face, it was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Tenzin and the others listened attentively once he started to speak.

"As your Chief it is my honor to speak at this festival. Which was founded to bring our tribes together. For many years, I have come to this event in hopes of finding new purpose and meaning in my life, but today, my search is over. The Light has shined upon me today, blessing me with a gift I never knew was possible."

His children scoffed at the way their father was gushing over this whole thing. But Eska was secretly satisfied with what would come latter on.

"My brother and sister-in-law were once lost to me, as was my newborn niece. But tonight, my family has been reunited. Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, it is with great pride and incredible joy that I present to you all here tonight, my long lost niece, my brother's daughter…Avatar Korra!"

Music played as the young white haired woman walked out with her long cape, which hid her dress underneath. Eska smiled wickedly, "Here it comes."

But the princess was in for a surprise. Twilight and Sunset untied Korra's cape which gently fell down to the floor, and the entire ballroom gasped with awe and wonder.

Eska's eyes practically fell right out of her head while Mako could have sworn he just stepped into a dream.

Korra was indeed wearing Eska's dress…but not how it was before. The clever Avatar has customized the gown to fit her own style. The white fur lining was wrapped elegantly around her exposed shoulders with a single blue sapphire stone in the center. The dress was light violet on the back but cyan blue on the front, around her waist was white fur lining with transparent lace underneath, flowing from the back and short in the front. The lower half of the dress moved like ocean waves as she descended down the stairs, it was slim, not wide, and sparkled like snowflakes. The Avatar looked like a true princess, nobody could take their eyes off of her.

Pema, Kya and Katara teared up at the sight of her. Even Bumi was tearing up, "My little niece is all grown up!"

Bolin and Asami were giddy with happiness while Mako was speechless to say the least. To him, Korra was always beautiful, but tonight it was like he had just walked into a fairytale.

Once Korra descended from the stairs, Unalaq offered her his hand and she too it. She felt her stomach turn with all of the people and applause she received. "They're all looking at you, uncle." she said, calling him 'uncle' for the very first time.

He smiled, "Believe me, my dear, they are all looking at _you_. That dress sparkles like the spirits dancing in the northern sky."

Korra couldn't helped but blush at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Perhaps one day you will get to see them for yourself."

Korra arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"That is a topic for another time. Right now, I wish nothing more than for you to enjoy the evening. This is your homecoming party, after all." his smile grew wider once he noticed who were coming, "And I believe our friends are already here."

Korra saw Asami and Bolin approach her, both beaming with happiness. Asami hugged her friend tightly. "You look incredible!"

"Thanks! But I had a little help." she winked at the dragon birds, who were waving down at her from one of the cylinders.

It was then that both Eska and Desna approached their cousin. Desna was indifferent while Eska was fuming angry, but did her best not to show it directly. "I though we agreed you were to wear _my_ dress."

"Can't you tell? This _is_ your dress." Korra spun around once to show off the elegant movement of her gown, if only to torture her more. "You never did say _how_ I needed wear it."

Eska growled in her throat. This white haired peasant had outsmarted her. "This is not over, cousin." she threatened before walking away with her brother behind her.

Korra smiled in satisfaction, "Game on, cousin."

Asami and Bolin laughed in victory. Korra managed to outsmart the pampered princess.

Meanwhile, Unalaq approached his niece's adopted father, bowing in respect. "I truly must thank you, Master Tenzin."

"For what?"

"For bringing her back home. Korra has told me so much about you. You raised her well, exactly how my brother would have wanted." he turned his head towards the teenager. "Look at her. She's becoming a fine young woman just as I hoped."

Tenzin had to agree, Korra was indeed a remarkable girl. Not because she was the Avatar, but because of who she was on the inside. "Yes. She really is remarkable, isn't she?"

"I hope there are no hard feelings. The last thing I want is to make you feel I am coming between your relationship. It's just…I feel like I have been blessed by Fate withs something so wonderful it would break my heart to let it go. You know the feeling?"

Tenzin lowered his gaze for a moment. "Yes. I do."

The music began to change, signaling it was time for the waltz. Unalaq politely offered Tenzin the dance with his daughter. "Please, you deserve the first dance with her. It's the least I can do."

But the airbender shook his head, "No, please, I think it's best if you do it. She's been waiting for this for a long time."

Unalaq smiled in gratitude. "Thank you."

Korra's heart started to speed up once she saw Mako walk up to her. He looked so dashing she feared she was going to come out sounding like a dork. Her tongue was tied and her face felt red hot. However, the firebender felt the exact same way.

"Wow. Korra, you look….wow!"

Korra giggled, "You look pretty 'wow' yourself."

"I still can't believe you actually made that dress."

"Well, take a good long look. Probably the last time I'll be seen in public like this."

"Why is that?"

"I'm the Avatar, not a Princess."

"Why can't you be both?"

"Yeah, right. Probably the day when people start growing wings." the two laughed at the joke.

He was just about to ask Korra to dance, when Unalaq walked on up. He took notice of the young man, "Oh, forgive me. Korra, were you about to dance with this young gentlemen?"

Korra was a bit torn right now. She promised Mako a dance but her uncle also wanted to dance with her two. "Um, well…"

"It's okay." Mako said, "I can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You deserve it." Mako smiled and bowed, allowing Korra to dance with her uncle. He was so sweet, she was most definitely going to dance with him next.

The music played and Korra shared the first waltz with her uncle. All around her, pairs danced as well, but others kept their eyes on her. Korra had already received attention from people, first as a pro-bender, then the Avatar, now as the Chief's nieces, which would technically make her a member of a royal family.

"Are you alright?" Unalaq asked, noticing his niece's uncomfortableness.

"Yeah. I'm just not entirely use to so many eyes looking at me like that. Is something slipping?" she briefly looked at her skirt.

Unalaq chuckled, "No, they're just surprised to realize your the Avatar and my niece. It will all die down soon enough."

"Easy for you to say. I bet you have people staring at you all the time. Talking about you, just waiting for you to either do something amazing and life changing or to mess up."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Trust me, it takes time to get use to it. There will come a day where other people's opinions won't bother you in the slightest."

Korra bit her lower lip, "Well, until that day comes, I'll have to endure."

"You're a strong girl Korra, I can tell."

It was then when Korra began asking him questions she had been wanting to ask. "What was he like?"

"Your father?"

"Yeah."

Unalaq smiled at the memory, "He drove me crazy. I was always the level-headed one and he was the wild card, always looking for trouble and the next big adventure. But he also had a good heart. He never hesitated to help anyone in need. He was also more popular with the ladies than I was." he said with a chuckle, "You have his sense of humor, you know. And your mother's eyes."

"What can you tell me about my mother?"

"She was our best friend. Like a sister to me from the start. However, things got…complicated when Noatok and Tonraq both fell for her. But even so, Senna never let feelings get in the way of her friends. She cared and loved us all equally, even though she loved your father. She was as strong in spirit as your father was in muscle. They balanced one another perfectly. Like yin and yang. Or…water and fire."

Korra's eyes widened and she blushed, "Hu?"

"Don't think I didn't notice the look in your eyes when that firebender asked you to dance." Korra tried to hide her blush as the two slowly stopped. Unalaq gently lifted her chin up. "Don't be ashamed, my dear. He seems like a wonderful young man and I owe a lot to him. He was the one who heaped you find me, after all."

Korra smiled while she removed a strand of her hair, "He really is incredible."

"Then maybe it's time for a new partner." Unalaq bowed before walking away, letting Korra on the dance floor, surrounded by the dancing pairs. She had no idea what her uncle was doing…until she found herself in the familiar arms of a certain firebender.

"My turn now?"

Korra giggled once the music started once more and she and Mako glided across the floor. It was like something from a dream. As the song played on, it felt like they were the only two left in the room.

Bolin and Asami approached the stage, the heiress handed the two singers some money to leave and the young couple took the two microphones.

Bolin winked, "Time to create… _the mood!_ " he turned to the band, "Play it fellas."

The music changed, becoming softer with the sound of a soothing piano. Bolin and Asami smiled as they both started to sing.

 **Bolin:** _There's a calm surrender_

 _To the rush of day_

 _When the heat of a rolling wind_

 _Can be turned away_

 **Asami:** _An enchanted moment_

 _And it sees me through_

 _It's enough for this restless warrior_

 _Just to be with you_

As they sang, Korra and Mako danced with such grace and beauty that party guests stopped their dancing just to watch the two. For the couple, it was like a mesmerizing dream that they never wanted to wake up from.

 **Together:** _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we got this far_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How it's laid to rest_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best_

The dragon birds watched from above, swooning dreamingly at the sight of the happy couple dancing to the music their friends were singing.

"It's so romantic!" said Fluttershy, only to be startled when Pinkie Pie swooped in.

"Do you think they'll kiss?"

"Give them time, Pinkie." said Applejack.

"But how much longer do we have to wait?" the pink bird wined.

"Judging by the looks in their eyes," Twilight smirked, "not much longer now."

 **Asami:** _There's a time for everyone_

 _If they only learn_

 _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

 **Bolin:** _There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

 _When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

 **Together:** _Beats in time with yours!_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we got this far_

Korra and Mako really did listen to the lyrics, the words seemed to fall in perfect sync to what they had been through. How they felt for one another. Korra was mentally kicking herself for not having had the courage to do this sooner. She was so scared of not being ready for a committed relationship, but she now knew she was ready. She and Mako had been a team this long, why not make it official? This was what she wanted, she no longer doubted that.

As Mako gazed into her eyes, he knew he was finally where he belonged. He never met anyone like Korra in his whole life. She was the one who made him realize that his dreams were selfish, that he really didn't need riches or fame to be happy or feel he belonged. Her friendship was all he needed, and it was enough to open his eyes to things he never thought possible.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How it's laid to rest_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best_

Slowly, Korra and Mako stopped their dancing. She placed her hands over his heart and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their hearts soared with such happiness and pure bliss, their smiles were as dazzling as the stars in the night sky. Nothing could be more perfect than right now.

 _It's enough_

 _To make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very…._

 _Best_

The music slowly died down while their faces drew closer and closer. The dragon birds were at the edge of their seats, their feathers ruffling from the anticipation. This was it, the moment of truth. Their kiss as an official couple. After this the deal is sealed.

She could feel his breath as her lips practically brushed off of his, one more second and….

 ***CRASH!***

 _"AAAAHHHHH"_

 _(~)_

 **Awwwww, so close! So, wondering what happened next? Who's the party crasher? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Pure makorra bliss with Cinderella on top! Seriously, who doesn't love a good Cinderella story? But seriously, I say we tell Hollywood, no, we must BEG Hollywood to make a CinderFella remake! You know, the one with Jerry Luis? But better with a more complete male lead and equally compelling female lead and equally hilarious fairygodfather. Who's with me?**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think. God bless, *kiss kiss***


	7. Chapter 7-Party crasher

.

.

.

.

The ceiling from above was shattered and pieces of ice and crystal fell all around. Guests screamed while they ran away from the falling shards. Mako instinctively held Korra close and the two looked up, their eyes widening in horror.

Nobody knew exactly what it was, but one thing was certain, it did not look like somebody who would be on the guest list. It was a strange glowing purple creature with long arms and legs and a head almost similar to that of a fish with long slithering eyebrows moving in the cold wind. Its long tale moved gently from side to side while its sinister glowing yellow eyes gazed down at the crowd. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen.

The creature leaped from the ceiling, causing more and more people to scatter away in fear. The monster hissed at the Avatar and the firebender. Mako released Korra and the two got into their fighting stance, ready for battle. The monster snarled and jumped forward at the teenagers. They both quickly leaped out of the way, Korra's long dress bellowing gently as she landed. Underneath the long hem, she wore long black leggings. She never wore a skirt without some protection underneath.

Before Korra could even stand up the creature rushed at her with such speed she hardly saw it coming. Next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall, the creature held her hands with its long sharp fingers, keeping her in place while she struggled to break free. She had never encountered anything so strong in her entire life. The monster just held her tightly, not letting her go. Korra continued to struggle to break free when she suddenly stopped for a brief moment and looked into the creature's eyes. They looked so angry and monstrous, yet she noticed that it wasn't harming her, just keeping her at bay. Why wasn't it attacking her? Korra eased down a bit, trying to see if there was something else to be seen about this creature.

She never got the chance when the beats screeched in pain due to getting hit with a fire blast, curtesy of Mako himself. The monster released Korra and came at Mako.

"Hey, ugly!"

The creature turned its head to spot Bolin and Asami waving at it from the entrance door. The monster left the firebender and ran towards the two. They ran out, leading the creature outside, away from the party, or what was left of it. Bolin quickly earthbended the rocks from underneath him and hurled them at the monster.

"I got it!"

But the creature managed to amazingly slam the rocks with its hands. Bolin's attempts were futile.

"Don't got it!"

Using its enormous tale, the creature slashed at the couple, tossing them several feet away before they landed and rolled down the snow, groaning in pain.

Mako rushed outside to help but Korra struggled to move a bit due to her long dress getting caught in some broken glass. She couldn't fight in this. She used her powerful hands to rip the hem right off, exposing her leggings and making poor Rarity pass out from shock. After kicking off her shoes, Korra joined Mako in the fight against the monster. Korra leaped and unleashed a half moon fire arc at the beast while Mako shot fire bullets at it. The creature moved at the speed of a tidal wave, zooming from place to place before manifesting in front of Korra. She gasped before jumping out of the way, but the creature had slammed its powerful arm into the snow, causing Korra to trip and flip over onto the snow.

Mako flipped and too created a fire arc at the beast, but the poor boy was slammed down by its tail and he fell hard on the snow, loosing consciousness in the process.

"Mako!" Korra rushed over to his side just as the creature was about to attack again.

"Korra!"

The Avatar heard the voice of her uncle, who was waterbending the ice bellow his feet, aiming at the creature. It tried to knock the chief off his ice with its tale but Unalaq managed to trap it in a spear of ice. All was silent for only a short second when the beast blasted its way out, its arms and tail now even longer than before, and slammed the chief away. He was flung off and slammed hard into the snow.

Korra held the sleeping firebender close before the creature extended its hand and grabbed her, now holding her close. Korra screamed while she struggled to break free. "Let me go!" she demanded, but the creature did not comply. Instead it held onto her as it started making its way up the mountains. Korra had no idea why it wanted her, but she refused to be its prisoner.

Thankfully, her father stepped in front of the beast, as if trying to reason with it. "Spirit, why are you angry with us?" he asked, "What have we done to offend you?"

Korra blinked as she looked at her father and then at the creature. This was a spirit? She thought they didn't exist in the physical world. How was this possible? And why did it want her specifically?

The creature slammed Tenzin away with much power and anger, it was enough to trigger Korra's most aggressive emotions.

" _Dad!_ "

Her eyes snapped open, revealing the powerful pure white glow of the Avatar State. The creature released Korra and the Avatar landed onto the snow. Using her airbending, she lifted herself upwards using and air spout and tossed the creature away with her powerful winds. The spirit tumbled down the snowy slope all the way to where the festival was being held. The people scattered once the creature appeared, now being attack by various fire attacks while Korra was still airborne. For harming her family and friends, Korra was not holding back, even if this was a spirit it was not one she wanted to meet personally.

The spirit dodged each of her attacks, which were filled with furry and anger, until it managed to grab hold of her waist, causing her to scream and loose her concentration, deactivating the Avatar State. The spirit slammed Korra into a pile of wooden boxes, the impact broke each box into pieces, snow and dust covered the area before clearing up. Korra groaned as she struggled to get back to her feet, only to see the beast coming at her.

Before anything else could happen, the spirit suddenly stopped. Water suddenly appeared which began to move swiftly and gently around the creature. Korra then saw her uncle waterbending, but it was a technique she had never seen before. His eyes were closed and he looked so calm and serene. The water continued to move around the spirit forming somewhat of a DNA-like trap around it, the spirit looked as if it were in a trance as the water began to glow a stunning golden glow. Korra's eyes sparkled with wonder at the sight, she had never seen anything like it before.

The spirit then started to glow as well, bright yellow like the sun, all while Unalaq continued to bend the water to his will. Tenzin, Bolin, Asami and Mako, now awake, were just as astonished when the spirit stood still, its body glowing brightly. The water stopped moving and the spirit started to walk away peacefully from the scene, right before vaporizing itself in a dazzling display of sparkles that were then lifted up into the night sky. Unalaq bowed once it disappeared.

"Go in peace."

Korra managed to stand up, still amazed at the display. Once Unalaq spotted her he did not waste a second in hugging her tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked after he ended the hug. He inspected her for any physical injuries, caressing her cheek like a father would. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, uncle."

"Korra!" Tenzin rushed on over and held his child close to his body. "You had me worried!"

"I'm okay, dad." Korra assured him…right before Bolin nearly tackled her with a tight hug, practically crying.

"Oh, you had us so worried!"

As much as she appreciated his concern she gently pulled him away. "I'm fine, Bolin. Guys, look at me, I'm fine."

Asami placed a hand over her heart, "That's a relief."

Mako approached Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder, relieved to see she was okay. Korra was happy to see him alright as well. She then noticed that he was holding onto his left arm for some reason. "What happened to your arm?" she asked, gently placing her hand on it, which caused him to wince in pain. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's fine, I'll be fine."

Korra would be able to heal him once they got back inside, but right now she needed some answers. "Uncle, what was that thing? Why did it attack us?"

Unalaq looked down to the ground, his face shrouded with regret and despair. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"What wouldn't happen?" Korra asked, "What is it you're not telling me?"

"I was going to tell you, but I wanted to wait for the right moment. I suppose now is as best time as ever." the rest listened attentively as Unalaq explained all. "You see, several months ago I heard rumors of mysterious attacks at the south pole, ships going missing and reports of 'sea monster' attacks."

Korra's eyes widened in realization, "We were attacked by some kind of creature on out way here." Unalaq held his niece's shoulders, staring at her with eyes that carried both fear and concern. "Unalaq, what's going on?"

The man looked all around the scene, the broken boxes and tables set for the festival were in shattered pieces. "Korra, I know this is a lot to take in right now, and I promise you will receive all of your answers, but right now I think we should get everyone to their homes safely. We can't risk another one of those creatures returning. I assure you, all will be explained tomorrow morning. I promise."

Korra was still very curious about everything, what was that creature exactly? Why was it after her so badly? But she wanted to give her uncle a chance to explain, and perhaps everyone would be much better rested and prepared for the answers tomorrow.

"Alright." she said with a sight.

Unalaq turned to the air nomad, "Master Tenzin, will you assist me?"

"Of course."

(~)

Once they made certain all of the guests were safe and uninjured, Korra was at her grandmother's healing hut, using her waterbending to heal Mako's injured arm. It wasn't serious but it was pretty bruised. The two were still in their party cloths, the sleeve of Mako's suite was torn as was Korra's dress, and was barefoot.

"I'd suggest you lay low on the firebending for a while with that arm." she said as she moved the glowing water swiftly and gently around his arm, trying her best not to be distracted by his perfectly toned muscles. Mako smiled in her direction.

"It doesn't hurt that much." he insisted, right before he winced in pain as he tried to put some effort into his arm.

"Hold still, knuckled head." Korra teased, almost done with his healing. She swiftly moved the glowing water back into the bucket and started wrapping a bandaged over his arm.

"That was pretty incredible." he said, catching Korra's attention.

"What?"

"You going all glowing eyed on that thing. You hardly ever use the Avatar State."

"I'd rather not risk it. I've read all there is to know about it. It's both my most powerful ability and my greatest weakness. If I'm not careful I can get shot by lightning and "poof!" no more Avatar cycle."

"Well you sure seem to have perfect control." he said. Once Korra finished bending him she turned her gaze away to the ground, fiddling with the torn edges of her dress. Mako looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"The Avatar State is the most…exhilarating experience I've ever known. That's why it scares me." she finally turned towards him, "When my grandfather entered the Avatar State he almost always lost it. Whenever he was at his most emotional state he would blast away anything in his path. It frightened everyone he knew. I may have control now because I knew what I was fighting against, but what if something happens that I'm not ready for and I completely lose control? I could end up hurting everyone in my wake."

Using his good arm, he gently caressed her face, making her cheeks flush red as he tried to say the right words, "I don't think that'll happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you. And you would never let that happen."

Korra was on the verge of laughing at this, "Why do you have so much faith in me anyways? All I've done so far was beat Amon. Winning one battle doesn't make me a real hero."

"Maybe not, but you're a hero in a lot of different ways too."

"Name one thing that I've done that's hero worthy."

"Well, when we first met, you stopped Asami from running over me."

"That was just good luck."

"You let Kai go even after he took my lunch, and gave me money to make up for it."

"It's called generosity, no big deal."

"Not to mention, you saved me and Bolin from the Equalists, showed mercy to the helpless, gave a home to seven dragon birds, risked your life for you family, you babysit kids for free, you're great with animals, you're honest, strong, smart, independent and-"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point." Korra was still blushing, mainly at the compliments. "Thanks, though."

Mako always loved seeing her smile. It was enough to keep him throughout the rest of the day. He then remembered something and reached into his pocket. "I found this in the snow outside."

Korra chuckled lightly once she saw what Mako had in his hand. One of her 'glass' shoes. He didn't know what possessed him to do so but the firebender stood up from the bed where they both sat on, kneeled down and placed the shoe on Korra's foot. The young girl didn't know what to make of this, it was corny, downright cheesy and unheard of…

She would remember this always.

He took her by the hand and she stood up, marveling at the way the material shimmered.

"It's a perfect fit." he said. But at this point, Korra was no longer looking at the shoe…but at him.

Now was as good a moment as ever. She placed her arms around his neck, tilted her head and placed her lips upon his. Mako tilted his head as well, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This kiss felt unlike anything they had experienced. It was true, and pure and right. Once they parted nothing could erase the smiles, or the blush, on their faces.

"Yeah. It is." said Korra. But Mako knew she wasn't really talking about the shoe.

Their moment was ruined when a knock on the door was heard. The two quickly separated, blush still evident on their faces, when Kya entered the room.

"Aunt Kya? Is everything okay?"

"You're uncle wants to talk to you." the woman replied.

"Did he get his hand stuck in the cookie jar again?"

"No, your _other_ uncle."

Korra immediately felt both disappointment but also concern. Unalaq must want to speak to her about the creature that attacked. The Avatar cleared her throat and politely excuse herself from the room. "I better go see what he wants. Just, remember what I said about the arm."

"Will do." he said, still feeling a tad nervous with her aunt in the room, but also still feeling like he was flying after the kiss they just shared.

Korra walked out of the room, leaving just Kya and Mako. The firebender's eyes darted around the room, something the elder waterbender took notice of.

"Why are your eyes darting around like that?" she asked.

"It's what I do when I'm not nervous." Mako replied rather quickly, "Gotta got, nice seeing you." he politely exited the room, leaving Kya to only stand there, smirking in his direction.

"To be young and in love."

(~)

Unalaq was outside the balcony of the palace, looking up at the full moon. Its memorizing glow, enwrapping him in its everlasting embrace. He sensed another presence and saw it was his niece. She felt very unprepared with her torn up ball gown and one single shoe.

"You wanted to see me?"

Unalaq turned to face her, his face filled with worry. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what you had witnessed. This was not how I wanted you to find out. How I wanted atone to find out."

"What are you talking about? I thought you said you would explain it to me tomorrow."

"Yes, but it can't wait. You have come to the south in our darkest hour." he took Korra's hand and left her to the balcony, overlooking the entire south pole.

She gasped in wonder at the sight. The winter village looked even more amazing underneath the moonlight, with the golden lights of each home emphasizing the beauty of the land.

"Wow…I've never seen the south pole from here before. It's beautiful."

"Indeed it is." said Unalaq, "Which is why it saddens me."

"Why?"

"You see Korra, the Glacier Spirits Festival was not always the flamboyant festival it is today. In use to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. But now it's just a chance to watch some rube trying to stuff an entire arctic hen in his mouth."

"Traditions change, uncle. It's not the end of the world."

"Perhaps you can tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have purpose."

Korra's eyes widened at this, "We were attacked by some creature become coming here."

"Yes, I believe you mentioned that. I have also heard rumors of the attacks but I hoped it was only just mistaken identity of a sea creature of a prank. But after last night, it's clear my original instincts were right all along. The spirits are becoming dark."

"What's this about dark spirits?" Korra asked, "I've read all about them but never the 'dark' kind."

"Spirits are not all dark, Korra. Some are inherently of the light, others are of the dark. But sometimes that can be shifted and the good spirits can lean towards darkness. Like humans, they have both good and bad within them, but when that balance is shifted then they can often give in to their dark temptations."

Unalaq closed his eyes and hung his head, "I did not wish for you to find out this way." his eyes opened once more, "How I wanted anyone to find out this way."

"You think this festival is making the spirits angry?"

"That is one theory, and a very strong one. However, there could be other reasons for it as well. But I'm afraid simply changing the festival is not enough to fix this." he turned to face his niece, "Tell me, what do you know about the spirit world?"

"Honestly, my knowledge is pretty limited. My dad and Gran gran would tell me stories about this spirit library, the moon and ocean spirits, a face stealer, the painted lady-"

"All very basic knowledge." Unalaq stated. "What we are dealing with is serious."

"So, how can we stop it? Can't you use that glowing water trick on them?"

"It's not enough. But there is something we can do." Unalaq took korra by the shoulders, "I can train you and teach you all I know about the spirits. I've spent my whole life learning their ways. I can help you put things in balance once more."

Korra was both intrigued but also a bit concerned about all of this. What would her father say about this?

Unalaq noticed her uncertainty and released her, "You don't have to decide right away. Sleep on it first before you decide."

"But-"

"Korra, you may be the Avatar but you are also my niece. I don't want to force you."

Korra knew she couldn't just ignore this new information. Still, maybe she did need a good sleep to think this through. She hugged her uncle one last time before leaving to go to bed. The man remained outside, overlooking the south pole.

His mind already hard at work on what to do next.

(~)

The next morning, Bolin was pacing back and forth outside outside of the hut where he and Mako were staying at. "Mako, come on, bro! You've been in there all morning, how long does it take to brush your teeth?"

To his surprise, Mako practically leaped out, his face was so happy Bolin almost couldn't believe this was his older brother. Even more surprising, he practically tackled the earthbender once he embraced him in a huge hug, practically lifting him up the ground.

"You are the best little brother, ever!"

Bolin almost couldn't breath, "You're in a good mood." he said, almost deprived of oxygen, "Despite nearly getting killed by a monster…can't breath."

Mako released the poor younger man, still happy. "Bo, last night was the best night of my life!"

"I'm taking the talk with Korra went okay."

"Better than okay!" the normally serious firebender was on cloud nine, "Oh, Bolin, she's incredible! I-I've never felt like this before!"

"You know what that means, don't you?" Bolin placed his hands to form a heart, "You're in _L-O-V-E!_ " he slightly flinched when Mako grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You think she's already up?"

"She's probably at the Palace for Unalaq's speech by now."

"Let's go!" the firebender dragged his younger brother by arm, not giving him a chance to even reply. This was clear evidence this boy really was in love.

(~)

Outside of the Royal Palace, above the high plight of stairs, stood the royal chief, with his twin children beside him. Eska and Desna awaited patiently for him to begin, but he would not until Korra arrived. Tenzin and the rest of the Southern Council stood beside him as well, also awaiting for Korra to arrive.

Among the crowd gathered in front, Mako and Bolin made their way, closest to where the podium stood. Asami eventually caught up with them and Korra finally arrived right before her uncle could begin. The raven haired girl, who often served Eska and congratulated Korra for standing up to them when they first arrived, gently started shoving Korra closer towards her uncle, where she would stand right on his left while his children on his right. Korra was a bit surprised by this.

"Oh, here? Are you sure? Cause I don't think I'm suppose to-oh, okay." Korra adjusted her parka and her hair a bit and stood perfectly still beside her uncle. On her opposite side, Eska sneered at her cousin.

The raven haired girl stood beside Eska, smirking in triumph. "Looks like some princess isn't going to be the fairest in the land anymore." she teased.

Eska narrowed her eyes but maintained her composure. "Remain silent, Yuki." she demanded.

The girl, Yuki shrugged and placed her hands behind her back. This was going to be interesting, she knew fro certain.

Unalaq spoke to the anxious crowd into the microphone. His voice sounding wise and regal, "As you are all aware, last night we witnessed an attack on our fair homeland. I know many of you are frightened and confused by all of this, but now is not the time for us to panic."

"What was that thing?!" one of the bystanders asked.

"Was it some kind of monster?"

"Another asked."

Varrick, who was also there, rose his hand, "How will this effect my business sales? I've got a shipment of fish I need to deliver before they rot! Who wants to buy a boat full of stinkin' fish?!….Seriously, it's not rhetorical, I need to sell these fish."

"I assure you, it was not a monster who attacked us last night." Unala assured everyone. For a moment, they all sighed in relief before he spoke again. "It was a dark spirit."

The whole crowd gasped at this. They had never heard of a dark spirit before.

"This festival was founded to bring our tribes together, and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits." Unalaq's tone began to slowly change from wise and proper, to upset and disappointed, "But I am saddened to see what it has become. A cheep carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans."

As he said this, Varrick was looking at his refection in a mirror, cleaning his teeth with his finger.

"Because of this, the spirits have taken their anger out on all of us. For months I had heard reports of strange creature sightings and boats being attacked. At first, I hoped I was wrong in my assumption, but it is clear from last night that the time has come to take action. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters and now our homes. I fear the time is fast approaching when the north can no longer stand ideally by while our southern brothers slip into total spiritual decade."

"What do we do?" another bystander asked.

"Please remain calm. The more negative energy the spirits sense the more it will anger them. Thank you for your patience and time and I will immediately alert you all once I have come up with a solution. You have my word."

Once he left the podium, he prepared to walk back inside. Korra took a step forward to follow him but was stopped by Eska.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I want to talk to my uncle." she said sternly.

"He must not be disturbed at the moment." Eska stated in an equally stern voice.

"It's important." Korra took another step forward, not even caring that what Eska would say. She gasped when the two twins inmeidatly stepped in her way.

"If you do not wish to cause any more trouble than you already have, you will leave our father alone."

Korra sneered at the two, her fist half clenched, until she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "Korra, we can come back latter when Unalaq has spoken with the council on this issue."

Korra hatted it when bullies got the upper hand. But she knew she could cause a scene. Not here.

"Fine. But we're not finished her." Korra stated.

"No, we are not, cousin. We have barely begun."

Tenzin led his daughter away from the two, who smiled wickedly as they left. Meanwhile, Unalaq looked through a small opening through the door.

(~)

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. One: I had writers block. Two: I had my masters classes and two projects. Three: Other projects as well.**

 **So far, this is what you guys will get. Again, sorry it's not so long but now the pieces have been put into motion. Now I just need to figure out where they will go from here. If anyone has any other ideas on this, please, please, please, PLEASE let me know! Thank you!**

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


	8. Chapter 8-Reliving the past and choices

.

.

.

.

Tenzin led Korra way from the two twins but the young Avatar was far from calm. "Can you believe her?!" she exclaimed to her father, "I mean, just who does she think she is, anyways? Okay, sure she's a princess but I'm the Avatar! _And_ her cousin!"

"Korra!" Tenzin stopped her by gripping her shoulders and turning her around to face him, "I understand your frustration, but maybe it would be best if we went back home."

Korra slowly backed away from her father, visibly shocked by this. "What?! No, no we can't leave!"

"I don't think it's safe for you to be here anymore. You saw what that thing did, it nearly killed you!"

Korra scoffed and crossed her arms in frustration. "I didn't get hurt." she stated. "Besides, you seriously expect me to just leave these people while this spirit with a temper tantrum is out there and could come back who knows when? I thought it was the Avatar's job to help the spirits."

"Yes, but you are still behind on your spiritual training."

"And who's fault is that."

Tenzin's eyes widened, "Excuse me, young lady?"

"All my life you've told me stories about the spirits but ever since I became the Avatar you barely brought it up. I've already mastered the four elements why haven't you taught me about the spirit world?"

She noticed the hesitation in her father's eyes as he slightly turned his gaze away from her. He shut his eyes closed for a moment before looking back at her sternly. "I don't think you're quite ready, Korra."

"When will I be ready, then? When _you_ say so? I'm not eight-years-old anymore, you can't keep telling me what to do!"

"As your father, I have that right!" he stated firmly. Finally, Korra could take no more and started walking away. "Korra, where are you going?"

"To go see my boyfriend!"

"Your _what?!_ "

Tenzin did not expect to hear that from her. When did she get a boyfriend? When and how? Was it that firebender boy? It couldn't be anybody else. The air nomad lost more of his patience when his daughter ignored his calls.

"Korra, I'm talking to you! Korra!"

As the crowd dispersed, Mako scanned everywhere until he spotted her. Korra was walking towards him, her long loose white hair bellowing in the cold winter winds, making her look like a stunning ice princess with a smile that could melt any heart. Korra smiled his way, relieved to finally see a face that was not an authority figure. Technically speaking, Mako was a cop, but at least he didn't tell Korra how to live her life.

The two teens smiled, rather shyly, at one another. They were still getting accustomed to this new level they were in, but at the same time they felt content with it. It was like going into a scary looking ride but once you're on it you never want it to end.

"Hey." he said first.

"Hi." she replied.

Their two friends, Bolin and Asami, were right beside them observing the two. Bolin arched an eyebrow at his now dorky brother while Asami shared the same expression at her friend, who was acting so shy and girly unlike anything she had seen before. She didn't know if to find this adorable…or downright weird.

" _So, what do we do now?_ " Bolin whispered to his girlfriend who whispered back.

" _I don't know, I didn't think we'd get this far._ "

Luckily, Korra broke the silence first, "So, I was thinking we still haven't gone to the festival yet. You want to check it out with me?"

Mako felt so relieved Korra was a woman who liked to take charge, it helped because he was extremely new to all of this. "That'd be great. But wait, what about the-"

"Don't worry." Korra intervened, smiling at him, "If any of those monsters shows up again I'll be there to protect you."

Mako arched an eyebrow at her, " _You'll_ protect _me_?"

"Hey, somebody's got to keep you from hurting yourself again."

All Mako could do was chuckle, he knew Korra meant well with that saying. She was protective of the people she cared about. One of the many, many things he adored about her.

To surprise him even more, Korra was the first to take him by the hand and lead the way towards the festival. The two teens enjoyed the moment, while their friends just stood there, watching them leave. Korra turned her head towards them, waving with her free hand.

"Latter, guys! Don't wait up!"

Bolin and Asami stood jaw dropped. "What just happened?" Bolin asked.

"I think we just got dumped." Asami said, still surprised.

" _It starts._ Ya think you know somebody."

(~)

However, somebody high up above the highest tower watched the scenery…especially his niece walking hand in hand with the firebender boy. The door opened, and Yuki walked into the room, bowing in respect.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yuki, can you explain to me what _that_ is?" he pointed his finger towards down bellow, the darkness of the room shielding his face so he could not be seen. Yuki leaned froward and saw the young happy couple.

"A problem?"

"Indeed. Perhaps you could…fix it, for me."

Yuki bowed at the mysterious man. "With pleasure, good sir."

(~)

The festival was abuzz with life and energy. Despite the occurrences from last night, people did their best to make the most out of this situation. Children played games, folks ate sugary pastries and all kinds of sweets, ridding on the ferris wheel and various water themed rides. However, one air nomad was not having so much fun. His children played a game where they would shoot water from a gun at a chibi version of Avatar Aang. The one who spayed the most water into his mouth won a prize. Ikki won the game and the man handed her her prize: a giant stuffed sky bison.

Pema was having a wonderful time seeing her children have fun, but was concern about her husband. "Tenzin, please. Try to enjoy yourself."

But the man only crossed his arms, pouting, "I can't believe she would say that to me!"

"In her defense, you were being a bit unfair."

"Unfair?! I'm only trying to protect her! And now she has the nerve to tell me she has a boyfriend? Where did that even come from?!"

"Oh, come on now. Mako's a very nice boy. He has a good job and he's great with the kids."

Tenzin suddenly jolted, "Kids?! What kids?! She's too young to-"

"I meant _our_ kids."

"Oh…sorry."

"Honey, when are you _finally_ going to come to grips that she can't be your little girl forever? You've already allowed her to be the Avatar and make her own everyday choices, why can't you be happy for her that she's not only found a lost part of her past but also found someone who cares about her as much as we do?"

Tenzin didn't know how to answer that. Yes, he came to grips with Korra being the Avatar and needing to take great responsibility. He's managed to allow her to make her own choices, but recently his fears of loosing her were resurfacing. First she finds her long lost uncle, who knows if he will want her to come with him, and even if he did ask he can't make the choice for her, no matter how much he wished he could make her stay. And now, she was in a relationship with a boy. Granted, a boy he was familiar with and, in all honesty, Korra could have done worse. But now, with these spirits running amok, he didn't know if this was safe for her anymore.

Pema placed her hand over his shoulder, "She'll be fine. Trust her."

(~)

While everyone was enjoying the rest of the festival, the dragon birds each took their own routes to explore the place. Pinkie Pie was already gorging on sweets on top of one of the booths while Rainbow Dash and Rarity tried to find Korra and Mako. The white dragon bird found them walking from down bellow…holding hands!

Rarity squealed with delight, "I see them! I see them! Oh, aren't they just the cutest little things?"

Rainbow then shoved her to the side, "Move, I can't see a thing!"

Pinkie Pie came in between the two, "Let me see! Let me see!"

The rest of the dragon birds came up to see them as well, so far they weren't doing anything besides talking. "What are they talking about down there?" Sunset asked.

"Let's get a closer look." said Twilight as she spread open her wings and the seven of them landed on a second booth, closer to the two, who were now playing one of the carnival games where they tossed a ball at the bottles to knock them over.

"So, what did you and your uncle talk about last night?" Mako asked as they each took a turn in knocking the bottles down.

Hearing this, Rainbow Dash face palmed herself, "Are you kidding me?!" she could not believe he was talking about this while the two were on a date. If they could call it that.

"He offered to train me." Korra explained, "He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them. Maybe even figure out how to keep them from acting out like they did last night."

This information got the girls' attention and listened attentively as Korra explained.

"What does your dad think?" Mako asked.

At the mention of this, Korra groaned in frustration. "He thinks it's not safe for me here and wants to drag me back home. I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm more his prisoner than his daughter!"

Out of frustration, Korra threw the ball directly at the bottles, knocking them down in one single blow, winning her the game and a stuffed Appa. The two began walking again while Korra continued to explain her situation.

"You heard what Unalaq said. The south is spiritually unbalanced and as the Avatar I should be involved, but my father won't even let me think about Unalaq training me."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly…I don't know." her shoulders dropped in disappointment, "I've only been the Avatar for a few months now and I still feel like I barely know how to be one. I thought by this point I would have completed my training but I still feel like there's so much more for me to learn and do. I have all of this responsibility and I don't want to mess up or disappoint anybody." realizing how much she just said Korra turned her gaze away from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you."

"No, no it's okay." he insisted while smiling in reassurance, "I don't mind."

Korra's cheek flushed with red, "It's a lot of responsibility just for one kid, you know?"

"Believe me, I understand completely. Having an adult job while still learning to grow up isn't easy." he said, reminiscent of his past when it was just him and his brother.

Realizing this, she intertwined her fingers with his. This gesture felt so right.

"I feel like I can tell you anything." she said, which only made him blush and his heart speed up. Despite the dark spirit attack and his wounded arm, this was turning out to be a fantastic day.

Korra then started leading him away from the carnival. "I want to show you something."

(~)

Asami and Bolin were having just as much fun enjoying each other's company, especially with sitting together on a bench and feeding each other cotton candy. Bolin, like a gentlemen, offered to get them some drinks. While on his way Bolin had the unwanted pleasure of bumping into Korra's cousins, Eska and Desna. The earthbender flinched when he saw them. These two were the immediate definition of creepy. But, they were Korra's cousins, so maybe he should at least try to be nice to them.

"Um, hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra." he greeted her politely but received no response from the stoic princess. "So, you're Eska and Desna, right? Wow, those are some…very nice robes you guys got there." the poor young boy flinched when the princess shot him an annoyed glare. He turned to the man behind the stand and asked for two drinks to go. While he waited he continued to try and make small talk with them. "Sooo, you guys are from the north, right? Cool, I heard a lot about the place, really…icy." he tapped his fingers on the counter, wondering why the man was taking so long.

"What do people see in her?" Eska finally broke the silence by speaking first. "My cousin. Why does everyone acknowledge her so fondly."

"Oh, well I guess it's because she's basically just a really great person. She's nice, and smart and fun and pretty, and she makes my brother happy. Plus, she's like the best friend I've ever had!"

"And you have known her long?"

"Several months, but I feel like I've known her for years. I owe a lot to her, I mean if it weren't for her I never would have met Asami."

"Is she that raven haired woman you spend so much time with?" Desna asked.

"Yep. I'm one lucky guy!" the man behind the counter finally gave Bolin his drinks and prepared to leave, "Well, nice talking with you." but before he could leave he felt his feet suddenly stop moving. He looked down to see that Eska has frozen them to the ground. He blinked at them in fear.

Desna turned to his sister, "He knows much about our unwanted cousin. Perhaps he can be of use to us in our quest to getting rid of her."

"I agree. And perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person who's ways are so rough and uncultured." Eska shot Bolin a wicked smile. "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

Bolin did not like the sound of that at all. "Oh, wow, that's a-a really nice offer, really, but my girlfriend's waiting so-eep!" he yelped like a baby when Eska took hold of his collar and started dragging him along with her.

"Win me prizes." she ordered him. Bolin struggled to break free but this woman's grip was stone hard. How was he going to explain this to Asami?

Speaking of Asami, the young heiress went to look for her boyfriend after being strangely gone for a long while.

"Bolin? Where'd he go?" Asami looked around to find him but so far there wasn't any signs of him. The heiress then flinched when she saw Eska's lady in waiting standing in front of her, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Easy, it's just me."

Asami placed her hand over her already racing heart. "Oh, I'm sorry. You startled me."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking for my boyfriend. He went to get us some drinks but now it's like he just disappeared."

"You better be careful. Lost of angry spirits roaming around here."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." Asami said confidently. She knew her man well enough to know he was strong and much more clever than he looked.

"Speaking of boyfriends, I was hoping I could ask you for some advice. I was going to ask Korra but she's already busy."

"Well, sure of course. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It's Yuki."

"Yuki? Like the snow, right?"

"Yeah, my mom picked it."

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Can we walk and talk?"

Asami didn't want to be rude but she really wanted to look for Bolin. However, this girl really did seem to want advice on how to get a boy to like her. Her big shimmering blue eyes were enough to have Asami reconsider. She didn't have the heart to leave this sweet younger woman by herself, especially with the two royal pains she needed to endure. Maybe she could make a new friend.

"Well, okay sure."

"Thanks!" Yuki could not begin to describe how happy she was…very happy.

From above the dragon birds eyed this young woman skeptically. They all agreed to keep a close eye on her. Whatever it was she was planing, they needed to be fore before telling Korra. They hoped it was just their imaginations.

(~)

Mako was confused as to where Korra was leading him. The young Avatar seemed pretty excited for something but she still wouldn't tell him what it was. She climbed up a snowy hill with Mako close behind. Seeing his struggle, she helped him up.

"We're almost there." she assured him. She hoisted him up but he stumbled, causing the two to slide down the hill slope while holding onto each other. Luckily, the snow was as soft as a pillow so the two teens only laughed at their antics, removing the snow off of their bodies as they helped each other to stand up.

"So, what's so special about this place?" he asked.

"You'll see." she said with a wink and continued leading forward. The two reached the shoreline, where a vast ocean awaited, along with various icebergs raising almost as high as a building. Korra looked around the place and spotted a nearby cave of ice and snow, covered by a large bolder. Using her earthbending she removed the bolder and looked inside. She smiled with glee.

"Yes! It's still here!"

Mako watched her curiously as she began pulling something from inside the cave. It was a small canoe built for two but found that there was no paddle. He figured as much since Korra is a waterbender.

"What's the boat for?"

"It's how we're going to get there." noticing his skeptical look but she reassured him, "Don't worry we're not going very far. You'll love it, I promise."

Mako had never been on a boat before, at least not a canoe, and certainly not in the frozen cold waters of the south pole. Korra managed to effortlessly push the boat onto the waters and got in.

"Hope on."

"Is it safe?" he asked, inspecting the antique contraption.

"Sure, don't you trust me?"

Mako was a bit surprised she would ask that of him. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" she smiled almost as if she knew what the answer already was. She offered him her hand and he didn't even need a second to rethink this. He already has his answer.

"Always."

He got onto the boat, sitting at the front while Korra stood behind him. "Hang on!" Mako did as she asked and held tightly onto the sides of the boat just when Korra moved her arms and the boat speeded forward as if it were a speedboat instead of a canoe. At first, Mako was rather terrified at how fast they were going, especially with so many icebergs in their way. But Korra remained confident, she nimbly dodged each and every single iceberg with perfect ease, she knew this area like the back of her hand so escaping them was easy. Once they were cleared up, the ocean was the limits and it was smooth sailing ahead. The speed seemed to diminish even though they were still going at the same speed as before but now, instead of being afraid, Mako was having the time of his life.

The young firebender was laughing and waving his hands up like the little boy he missed out on being. This was truly an amazing experience. Korra couldn't help but share in his joy, he looked so happy it made her happy.

Korra recognized the area and began slowing down the boat, stopping in front of what looked like the most strangely formed iceberg Mako had ever seen. It was perfectly preserved, almost as if it was 'frozen' in time. Korra jumped off first and helped Mako out, assisting him in walking on the stunning ice.

The object looked like it was once formed into a large rounded shape, only now it appeared something had broken it apart from within. He wondered what could have caused such a formation, but even if he did know it could not take away the majesty of the object.

"It's amazing." he said, nearly breathless.

Korra approached it, placing her hand over the ice. "My Gran Gran first took me here when I was little. We come to visit every year on her birthday. And every year, she would take me to see this. It's her favorite place in the whole world."

Mako started connecting the dots and now fully realized what this iceberg really was. "This is where they met, wasn't it? Your grandparents."

"Yeah. When they got older, I took Ikki, Jinora and Meelo here too."

"I've heard the stories." said Mako, "About how Aang was trapped in an iceberg during the hundred year war. Your grandmother found him and-"

"And he knew." Korra added, still smiling as she marveled at the iceberg like she would an old family portrait, which in a way, this kind of was. "This is a part of my history. My past. Every time I come here I feel like I can see it perfectly in my mind. When Aang broke free. When he and Katara first looked into each other's eyes. He felt a connection so quickly. As fast as lightning." after a brief moment of silence, she chuckled turning back to him. "I know, pretty corny, right?"

"Not at all." the young man smiled warmly as he stepped closer to the object and at the very spot where Aang first emerged all those years ago. "Has Asami ever seen this?"

Korra slightly lowered her head, "No. I've told her about it once, but nobody else but my family has ever really been here. I-I can't explain why but, I felt like I really needed to show this to you."

She didn't know why she just said that to him. It was the truth but still, it did sound rather strange out of context. Sometimes she just couldn't understand these Avatar feelings she would often get at times. She blushed as she tried not to look him in the eye out of embarrassment.

"Bet that sounds really weird, right?"

All his life, Mako would often try to avoid opening himself up and giving in to anything that offered unbelievable promises which, logically, would end in heartache if he didn't have a grip on reality. For this moment, and for a while now, he tore those walls down completely. He didn't care if this could as well be all a dream that he would wake up from at any moment. If this was only a moment, he would rather have it now than spend his whole life wondering 'what if'. He took Korra's hands, gazing deeply into her eyes, gently caressing her face.

"Tell me more about them." he insisted.

Korra was only more than happy to continue on with how her adopted grandparents met and what they went through over the years, even if it wasn't always perfect.

"Gran Gran would tell me and the kids stories about their adventures. The good times and the bad. Listening to them always gave me hope. I wanted to see the world like they did, stir my own course, write my own story." her fingers traced over the ice. Despite it being cold, her heart felt warm as memories replayed in her mind.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Once upon a dream…_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise…_

Even though Korra was referring to Katara and Aang's past, he couldn't help but wonder if she could also be subtly referring to their relationship. All of this was just too good to be true, and for once, he didn't even care.

 **Mako:** __ _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong…_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _A tale as old as time_

 _Song a old as rhyme_

 _Once upon a dream_

 **Together:** _Tale as old as time..._

 _Song a old as rhyme…_

 _Once upon a…_

 _Dream…_

Just like the night before, their fingers intertwined like the two pieces of a puzzle perfectly fitting together. Their faces drew in closer and their eyes slowly closed, their lips only inches apart. However, their moment was ruined when suddenly the iceberg started to shake. The two tried to help each other keep their balance but the iceberg just started to move like crazy, nearly tumbling them over. Mako slipped and fell straight into the water, the impact already knocking him unconscious. Korra quickly dove down after him and managed to pull him up to the surface. He breathed in for oxygen as she helped him onto the canoe. Just as it mysteriously started, the iceberg slowly stopped moving before standing perfectly still as it always did. Korra couldn't understand how this happened, but the worse was yet to come.

A huge piece of the ice started to crack and crumbled at the seems before Korra's eyes. The large piece plummeted into the sea. Her heart broke in two. This iceberg was a part of her past, her heritage, and now it had been party violated by some unknown force. Mako felt sympathy for Korra, this place did mean a lot to her.

"I don't understand." she said, trying her best to fight back the tears. "This never happened before."

"How did the ice move like that?" Mako asked, equally confused.

The two then spotted something moving underneath the canoe, something purple and glowing, staring right at them before zooming away like a speedboat, nearly knocking the two off of their little boat. It was a dark spirit no doubt.

There was no question about it anymore. Korra now knew what she needed to do.

(~)

 **Can't make this any longer guys, I've got to take my mom to the movies. It's her B-Day! We're going to see "Inside Out!" Thankfully, I had the time to finish this little number. It was nearly done for a while now and today I finally finished it.**

 **Hope you guys like it and sorry for the long wait. Busy with school, and I didn't want to abandon the LPL. Not sure when I'll get to Tale of Equestria, depending on what I need to do, but I hope you guys enjoyed this. And don't worry, I'm not going to make Korra and Mako 'boring love disney' here. It's just the first couple of days of their new relationship, trust me, things are going to be heating up now. *squee***

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


	9. Chapter 9-Opening the portal

.

.

.

.

Tenzin and Unalaq were standing together within the palace throne room, where Eska and Desna also waited patiently with him. Yuki offered the chief a cold beverage but he was to anxious to drink, as was Tenzin.

"How could she disappear like that?" Unalaq asked them, his hands behind his back while pacing back and forth. "It's been hours. Where could she have run off too?"

"We should double the search parties." Tenzin suggested, "Get all the troops at our disposal to look for her."

"That won't be necessary." a voice called out to them both and the large doors opened up, allowing Korra and Mako to walk inside. Tenzin quickly arched for his daughter, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Korra! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you and I-" he stopped and looked down upon the firebender, pointing a finger at him. "You!"

"Me?!" Mako was startled by the accusation he did something wrong.

"Where did you run off to with my daughter?!"

Korra quickly came in between the two, slightly shoving her father away from her friend. "Dad, it's not his fault! It was all my idea, I took him to see grandpa's iceberg."

Tenzin was shocked by this, "You did what?! I told you never to go there alone!"

"I wasn't alone! And besides, that's not what I came here to tell you. We saw another dark spirit."

At the mention of this, Unalaq hurried to her side. "Are you certain?"

"Positive. We made it out okay but that thing was relentless. It's clear that something needs to be done about this."

Somehow, Tenzin did not like the sound of that at all. "Korra, what are you saying?"

The Avatar was silent for a moment, looking back and forth between her father and uncle before stating her decision. "I want to train with Unalaq and learn about the spirits. I want to do what I can to help them and the south."

Tenzin was clearly against this. "No, that's not a good idea."

"I think it's wise." said Unalaq to his niece, "Most spiritual knowledge is lost in the south. I can teach you all you need to know to save the spirits and our people."

Tenzin intervened again, "Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgable but Korra still has much to learn about airbending, and I hope going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars."

Korra hopelessly groaned at this. Once again, her father was trying to make decisions for her.

"The Air Temples will teach her nothing!" Unalaq stated at the air nomad, "I understand you only want what's best for Korra, so do I. You have taught her very well but I can help her become a full Avatar if she lets me."

"I told you that will not happen!" Tenzin pointed a finger at the man, causing Korra to intervene again.

"Hey, I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?"

Tenzin tried to reason with his eldest daughter. "Korra, please listen."

"No dad, I'm tired of you keeping me locked up, thinking you know what's best for me but you were powerless against the spirit's attack and so was I! You won't even teach me about the spirits, why is that?"

"Because…because…well…"

"You can't even answer me that?"

"This is absorb! I made my decision and-"

"With who I train should be my decision, dad! Not yours!"

"Now, Korra-"

"Unalaq is the only one who has proven he knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him."

"Please, I know you're upset but we've come so far together."

"I know, but I need to go farther than that. I need someone who can show me more and, as much as I hate to say it…dad…you just can't." at the last two words, Korra turned her gaze away from her father. She didn't want to say this but it was true. So far she felt incomplete with her training. Her uncle could help her, and sadly, her father could not. He wouldn't even give her a reason as to why.

Realizing he had no other choice in the matter, Tenzin complied. Much to his dismay. "If you feel it's best to train with your uncle then…I should respect your decision." with a heavy heart he made his way towards the exit, but not before turning his head to remind her, "Dinner will be ready at eight." he said before leaving.

Korra felt awful. She didn't want to hurt her father's feelings but he was being unreasonable. She needed to do something about all of this, she couldn't let other people suffer because her father was too scared. Unalaq placed his hand over her shoulder.

"I know this was a hard decision, Korra." he said compassionately, "But now it's time to start your training. I have big plans for you."

(~)

Underneath a secret location, a mysterious cloaked figure tinkered with certain jars and concoctions. Her hands traced over a specific jar on a shelf, smiling wickedly at the wiggly black creature within it. She knew it was smart of her master to capture one of these little monsters. And to think, some naive folks wanted to 'save' them from being consumed with darkness. She laughed at the idea. There was only one thing these creatures were good for, and she was going to take advantage of the situation.

She placed the jar on a table and using a pair of tweezers she stuck it into the creature, removing a bit of its dark ooze. Once that deed was done, she took something from a basket nearby. It was a bright shinny apple she had brought with her on the trip. The South always had food imported from various regions of the world. And this bright red fruit would serve her greatly in the near future.

(~)

The next morning, the dragon birds were sound asleep in their own little blanket. Pinkie Pie was snoring, while her little talon was shaking like that of a puppy dog. However, they were all rudely awaken when Korra literally leaped out of bed, her white hair a complete mess, and was practically speeding around the room like a chicken loosing its head. She had overslept and needed to get ready for her new training.

"Okay, first day of new training, come on girls, move, move, move!"

The little creatures groaned in annoyance at this. "What's the idea waking us up so early in the morning?" Rainbow asked, "The morning is _evil_."

"Sorry R.D but this is a very big deal." she rummaged through the drawers, "Where's my hairbrush?" she saw Fluttershy hand it over to her. "Oh, thanks." she started brushing her messy hair until she remembered something else.

"My parka!" Rarity flew on over with it on a hanger, much to Korra's relief, "Thank you. Wait, where are my-" she saw Applejack shove over what she needed and Korra sighed, "-boots. Thanks, A.J."

Rainbow and Sunset Shimmer carried for Korra her shirt while Twilight and Pinkie Pie handed her her pants. Korra managed to get dress in time and was about to place on her parka when her mother walked into the room.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Mom! Ever heard of knocking?!"

"Well, sorry." Pema rolled her eyes. She was the one who changed Korra's dippers as a baby, and gave her baths after all. But, being a teenager, of course she would want her privacy. She complied by closing the door and then knocking again.

"Morning, sweetheart. Better?"

Korra managed to rearrange her two hair tries and her parka. "Yeah. Well, gotta run."

"What's the rush?"

"I'm late to meet Unalaq."

"Well, you should eat something before leaving." Pema said, only to be surprised when Korra dashed out the door, her dragon birds behind her with Rarity shouting.

"Darling, wait! We're not done with you just yet!"

Korra rushed to the dinning room of the hut where she and her family were staying. Kya was making breakfast but Korra only managed to stash several apples, pears and a few morning muffins into her satchel bag. She left out the papayas since she hatted those.

"Whoa! Slow down there ya road runner!" said her uncle Bumi.

"I can't, I'm late." she gave him a kiss on the cheek, followed by her aunt, siblings, and mother, each one saying. "Love you. Love you. Love you, and you and you. Love you." she finally reached her father who, while not really mad, but their relationship was now a tad strained at the moment. She wanted to kiss him and say she loved him but she feared it was a tad too soon. She simply smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye, dad."

And just like that, she was gone. Tenzin tried his best to hide his disappointment, but the air inside the hut was now chilling cold.

(~)

Korra ran all the way to the palace and Rarity finally added the finishing touch on Korra, placing a lovely hair clip behind her long white locks. "Thanks!" she said before heading to see her uncle. She was very excited to be learning spiritbending.

She panted a bit before stoping in front of the palace entrance, where her uncle was already mounting his arctic camel.

"You're late." he said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was up late last night because I could hardly get to sleep. I'm pumped up to learn that spirit fighting thing you do."

Unalaq chuckled at his niece's enthusiasm. "I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits, I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world. The long neglected spiritual center of our tribe. The Frozen wilderness."

"You're going to train me in the wilderness?"

"We will do more than just train." he said, "By neglecting the spirits the people of the south have brought darkness upon themselves. And now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The southern water tribe depends on you."

"A dangerous trip to the frozen wilds? Count me in!"

(~)

"Count me out!" Asami crossed her arms while turning away from her friend. After informing her best friend about the trip she was hoping she would come along.

"Come on, Asami! It'll be fun."

"Fun"? There is nothing "fun" about going into the unknown wilds of the south pole? You have any idea what's out there? Snow leopards and wolves and polar bears!"

"Oh, boy." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Korra, I love you and you know I support you, but there is no way, no how, that I am going to be a buffet for a bunch of killer carnivores!"

"But you faced equalists and street thugs before, remember? And they were twice our size!"

"Yeah, but while they had only muscles to back them up, these things have _teeth_!"

"You'll be fine. Me, my uncle, Mako and Bolin will be there. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know."

"Besides, you said you'd do anything for me. Don't you remember?"

Asami's mind flicked to when they were kids. She and Korra were eight and nine-years-old and crazy adorable to boot. She remembered the specific sentence she said to her friend long ago.

…

 _"I'd do anything for you, Korra! Even face giant snow beats in the south pole!"_

 _"Do you Pinkie Promise?" young Korra asked._

 _"Pinkie Promise! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"_

…

The heiress pouted in annoyance. "Oh, crud."

"And you know you can't break a Pinkie Promise."

Asami wanted so badly to strangle her right now, even going to far as to clench her fists but quickly gave up. "Curse my conscious. Fine, I'll go."

Korra hugged her friend tightly, practically lifting her off the ground. "Thanks Asami! You're the best!"

"If I die, I'm never speaking to you again. Ever."

(~)

Korra and Mako mounted the supplies onto the arctic camel they were going to share. The dragon birds were coming as well, they had no problems with the colds. Their feathers were very resilient.

"I thought you said Asami was coming." said Mako.

"She said she'd be here. Hope she hasn't chickened out. Speaking of missing people, where's Bolin."

"He said he'd be here too. But I can't worry about it. I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip."

Korra simply smiled, it was just like Mako to care about another's well being. "Thanks Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine."

Korra then heard the sound of an engine approaching them. The engine of a snowmobile. But what was even more surprising was who was driving it.

"Dad? What are you doing here? And how are you able to drive that thing?"

Tenzin gently parked the vehicle, "You didn't think in the time I dated Lin I wouldn't have picked up a few things?"

Mako's eyes widened at this, "Wait, he and Beifong use to be a thing?"

"We don't talk about it much." Korra said, "At least, not while she's around." she then whispered, "If anyone asks, _she_ dumped _him_."

Unalaq spotted the air bender and approached him. "Master Tenzin, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were taking Korra to the wilderness. I'm coming too." he said crossing his arms.

"Absolutely not! You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her."

Korra approached the two men, already mounted onto the camel with Mako sitting behind her. "Dad, I know you're not completely okay with my decision, but Unalaq's right. Maybe you should go back to the hut."

"You don't understand Korra."

"I know you're worried but you can't keep controlling every decision I make."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Mako asked.

Fluttershy didn't like the sound of that, "Everstorm? Nobody said anything about an Everstrom!...So, what's an Everstrom?"

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades." Tenzin explained.

"Oh, joy" said Fluttershy both sarcastically and fearfully.

"I'm coming." he said stubbornly to Unalaq. The two men stood there, glaring at each other while Korra stood ideally by. Most teenage girls have to deal with two boys fighting over them, now she was being torn between her adoptive father and biological uncle. Being the Avatar was truly not an easy job to handle. Thankfully, a very happy-go-lucky voice came in to lighten the mood.

"Guys! Hey, wait up!"

Bolin zoomed in on a slick snowmobile with an attached sidecar where Asami sat on, both wearing snowsuits, Bolin's had the Varrick industries logo on it. The earthbender stopped the vehicle and smiled confidently and removed his hood. His new snowsuit was the same color as his old one. "Check it out, Sami and I are traveling in style!"

Rarity marveled at the vehicle he was ridding on, "Style is right."

"Uh, where'd you get the ride?" Korra asked with an amused smile.

Asami removed the hood from over her head as well as her goggles, "From Varrick. What? You didn't expect me to go into the unforgiving cold wasteland without my tech, did you?"

Both Korra and Mako rolled their eyes while Bolin demonstrated them their new stuff. "That guy is awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like a month!" He reached into his snowsuit and pulled out some treats, "Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats?"

Pinkie Pie quickly grabbed them with her tongue, and ate the entire handful; she chewed with a great big smile, "Mmmmmm. Yummy!"

Pabu stuck out of Bolin's suit and ate the remaining cucumberquats. Bolin then noticed the serious expressions from everyone, "Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, the conversation is over." Korra said strongly before turning to her father, "Dad, come if you want but don't interfere with my training." She pulled on the camel's reins as they all prepared to leave. Tenzin swore he would not allow his daughter to get hurt, no matter what.

Asami adjusted her goggles when Eska approached the two on the snow vehicle. However, Bolin immediately felt a shiver go up his spine. He did not want this crazy girl around him or his girlfriend.

"Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" Eska asked in her usual monotone voice.

Asami stood up and politely addressed to the princess, "Well, yes but-" she was interrupted when Eska forcibly shoved her aside and took a seat on the sidecar. "Wait, that's my seat."

"No anymore. I will be traveling with Bolin."

Bolin himself flinched in fear. "Uh, I don't want to sound rude but, Asami and I were planing on riding together. You know, as a couple. Her and me. Me and her. Just the two of us. A couple." Eska was silent for a moment, not even blinking, and Bolin cleared his throat, "So, if you could maybe se so kind as to, let her sit. Please?"

"I believe I previously established you shall now be my boyfriend and not hers."

"Wait, what?!" Asami could not believe what she was hearing. Was this the reason Bolin disappeared back at the festival and didn't return until later that night? It would explain why he looked like he had seen a ghost but was too terrified to say anything.

"You were serious about that?!" Bolin exclaimed in horror, "I thought you were joking!"

"I never joke."

"I can see that now, yes. Look, Eska, you seem like a very…nice girl, but I'm just not into you that way."

"You will be. Nobody can say no to me."

"I technically just did. _No!_ "

"Start the engine." Eska received a surprise when Asami stood in front of the sidecar, placing her hands firmly onto the vehicle, glaring at the princess.

"Look, I don't know how common curtesy works where you're from, but where I'm from folks won't stand for this kind of behavior. And neither will I. I can't do anything to you because, One: you're a princess, and Two: you're my best friend's cousin, but you are crossing a serious line here and if you keep it up I won't hesitate to give you a proper stern Republic City talking to. This is just a little sneak preview, but the real show won't be so G rated. Have I made myself clear?"

Eska remained unfazed by this woman's threats. She simply blinked and stood up. "And here I thought my cousin was the irritating one. Very well, you may have won this battle. But you have not won the war."

The icy princess stepped away from the sidecar, bitterly allowing Asami to take her seat back. Bolin was both relieved and amazed by his lady's powerful will.

"You never cease to amaze me." he said, practically swooning.

Asami smiled, "Awww, you're so sweet." she then surprised him by punching him in the arm. "And so stupid!"

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Bolin, I know you don't like confrontation but you've got to stand up to her too."

"I've tried, but she's terrifying! She's like a spider waiting for the kill!"

"Well if she keeps this up you're going to have to get more of a backbone. I'm saying this because I care."

Bolin sighed. "I know you are. Okay, I'll try."

This time, she kissed him in the cheek. "That's my boy."

(~)

" _And so, our quest begins. Just a small party of friends and family, scouting the cold, dark and unforgiving homes of the frozen wilds. Will any of us make it out alive? Who knows. But I do know one thing: Korra's responsibility on saving the south pole rests on her shoulders, and her shoulders alone. As the Avatar, it is a sacrifice she is willing to take_ ….Know what I mean?"

Pinkie Pie had been monologging throughout most of the trip, much to many of the other dragon birds and even Korra's annoyance. She envied the fact that the others couldn't understand her like she could.

"I think I liked it better when I could only hear you chirp." said the Avatar. She told her camel to head forward towards her uncle. "So, once we get to the wilds then what?"

"You will open an ancient spirit portal." her uncle said, earning a confused look from her and her friends.

"I'm sorry, a what now?"

"There is a portal that connects our world to the spirit world, but it has long been closed."

"Is that why the spirits are attacking?" Korra asked, "Why they're so angry?"

"If you can open the portal in time balance will be restored."

"In time? You mean on the Winter Solstice?"

"So you are aware of this." Unalaq said, actually being impressed by his niece's knowledge.

"Having a book-loving little sister has it's advantages." said the Avatar, "On the Solstice is when the physical world and the spirit world are closer together."

"Exactly. Only then can you be able to open the portal. Being the Avatar you and only you have the power to do so."

"But the Solstice is tomorrow."

"Exactly, we can't afford to wait another year."

Suddenly, the seven dragon birds felt a strange presence. They all landed onto the snow, fluffing their feathers and hissing at something in the distance.

"Girls, what is it?" Korra asked. She squinted her eyes to see what it was that stood before them. In the fogy distance stood three tall figures, dark in color and glowing a very faint blue color. They mere presence was enough to make everyone feel an immediately uneasy feeling.

Bolin hid his head under his hood. "What are those?" he asked fearfully.

Korra, on the other hand, remained unfazed. She had still not forgotten what one of them did to her grandfather's iceberg the other day. They did not show any respect for a property of the Avatar's past. Her bitterness towards them grew.

"Dark spirits." her voice was cold as ice.

As quickly as they came, the creatures vanished into the night. Once they were gone Tenzin revved up his engine. "Let's keep going. We need to find a safe place to set up camp." he led the way on his snowmobile and before long they did find a cave where they could rest peacefully.

The group made a fire for everyone to keep warm while Unalaq offered them warm soup for them to eat. It was going to be a long journey. While they ate, Korra could not stop thinking about the spirits. She was still angry with them but another part of her was concerned. Something didn't feel right about them at all.

"Uncle, why are the spirits following us?" she asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin begged as he clung closer to Asami.

Mako rolled his eyes, "My brother doesn't like ghost stories."

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story." said Unalaq. "This is real."

"Not very reassuring." said the eathbender as he clung closer to Asami.

"I just don't understand why the spirits are angry." said the Avatar, "It can't really be because of the festival. I just can't help but feel there's more here that we're not getting."

"I agree." Tenzin said before standing up, "Which is why we mustn't remain here. I too have studied the spirits and I believe it is best not to anger them even further."

Unalaq also stood up, "You don't understand, Tenzin. These spirits are corrupted by darkness and the Korra is the only one who can bring peace to them. I've seen the kind of Avatar she is, she has a powerful light inside of her. It's that same light that will save these spirits as well as the south. What I don't understand is why you are so against this, I thought the son of Avatar Aang would know better."

"I don't want my daughter putting herself in harms way!"

"She's not in any danger, I'm with her."

"How can I trust you to protect her? You weren't there when she was left alone in the cold as a baby. You weren't there to watch her grow up, to wipe away every tear she ever cried. You were never a part of her life!"

"I know that and I regret not having doing so, which is why I'm trying to make up for it now. I lost my brother and my sister-in-law before I could make amends over the rift we forged over the years. Korra is the only link I have left of them both. I care about her as much as you do."

"If you truly cared about her you will let her come back home with me!"

" _Enough!_ " Korra stood, once again, in between the two men and pointed at her father. "There you go again, trying to decide my future! Why are you so against me learning about my powers?" her father was silent. "Answer me!"

"Korra, I know just as much from the spirit world as anyone and-"

"Well if you've been there so many times why haven't you taught me about it?"

"You've been to the spirit world?" Unalaq asked, rather surprised.

Tenzin froze once all eyes fell on him. Korra knew this look, it was her father's nervous look, the one he gave when he didn't know what else to say. This clearly signified he was hiding something from her.

"Dad…what aren't you telling me?"

"I…I…" the poor air nomad knew there was no fighting it. He had to confess. "I've never actually been to the spirit world."

Korra gasped in horror before backing away a few feet. "But-but all those years of you meditating in the temple."

"Trying to get in. But it never happened."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you keep this a secret?"

"Because I was too ashamed. It's my greatest shortcoming an an airbender, a spiritual leader, and son of Aang."

"So that's why you never bothered to teach me about the spirits." Korra realized, already feeling betrayed, "You didn't even trust me with this."

"Korra, please try to understand."

"Understand what? That you lied to me, that you don't even want me to learn of the spirits just because you couldn't do it? Is that why you didn't want me to come?"

"No! I didn't want to lose you to these spirits and since I've never been into the spirit world I feared I wouldn't be able to help you."

"And you don't even trust Unalaq? You don't trust him to teach me? To protect me?"

"I hardly know him!"

"He's part of my family, and he's a chief, he saved me from that dark spirit how can you not trust someone who would risk his own life for me? Face it dad, you're never going to let me go. I'm tired of you _protecting me_!"

With a wave of her white hair, Korra turned away from her own father, ignoring his cries for her. She didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. Tenzin felt terrible, how could he have done this to his daughter. Even Korra's friends didn't know what to do.

The young Avatar needed to be alone and sat on a small snowy hill not to far from the campsite. She never felt more betrayed in her life. Her own father didn't even trust her with this information and he was suppose to be her spiritual mentor once she uncovered she was the Avatar. She was interrupted from her weeping when the sound of a roar was heard in the distance. The others heard this too and all immediately stood up, taking on defensive stances.

"What was that?" Asami asked, taking her electric glove from her satchel bag, ready to fight off whatever that was.

Korra stood up as well, wiping the tears from her eyes, and tried to scan the area for any signs of the creature that roared. The sounds carried on for a while, followed by a howl. They suspected it could have been wolves or leopards. Everyone stood their ground, Mako ignited a flame in his hand. As quickly as the sound came, it seemed to stop. For a moment all was peaceful. Perhaps the creature was farther away and they had expected.

They were proven wrong…

A large monstrous creature rose from the snow, snapping it's razor sharp teeth at them, growling in anger, it's pitch black eyes sending shivers up their spines. The creature was massive, almost as big as their arctic camels, its body was covered in white fur, it's ears were that of a hound, as well as its snout and head overall. Its upper body resembled that of a large polar bear and the back of a dog.

"It's a polar-bear dog!" Tenzin exclaimed in terror.

"See, I knew this kind of thing would happen!" Asami stated, "But nobody listens to me!"

The creatures leaped forward, causing the ground to jump out of the way, the beast's landing caused the snow to distinguish the fire and the arctic camels started to flee, along with their supplies. Korra and Mako rushed towards the camels, leaping up and landing on their backs, yanking on the reins to stir them while the other two arctic camels fled in fear, dropping the supplies on their saddles. Korra and Mako aimed at the creature, sending fire blasts in its wake. The beast managed to dodge their attacks, proving to be smarter than it seemed. Unalaq used his waterbending to lure the creature away from his niece while Tenzin blasted wind at it. The creature roared in anger, not wanting to give up. It used it's massive paws to knock both men down and Unalaq now pinned down by its massive weight.

Korra then bended the earth from underneath the beast, forcing it to release her uncle. The creature shook its head, glaring its eyes at Korra. Mako ran to her aid but he too was knocked down by the creature's massive raw power, as was his arctic camel. Korra tried to face the creature but fell backwards onto a rock. She scurried away from the beast before it leaped onto her, showing her its sharp teeth. Korra was trapped. Fear consumed her, until…

She noticed something peculiar about the beast. It's ribcage was wounded, claw marks and semi-dry blood could be seen. Everyone else was so terrified of the beast that they did not notice its injury. But Korra did. This creature was hurt. All of a sudden, she was no longer afraid. The beast as ready to attack her but Korra slowly raised her hand up. The beast growled at her causing her to flinch but she kept her position. Ever so gently, and slowly, not thinking about how afraid she was, she placed her palm over the beast's nose. At the feeling of her skin, the creature slowly started to calm down, but kept its teeth visible.

Korra started to adjust herself to sit up straight, keeping her hand on the creature's nose. "It's okay." she said in a soft tone. "No one's going to hurt you."

Everyone else managed to get back up, the camels now completely calm, sensing they were no longer in any danger. The group could not believe what they were witnessing. Korra was able to tame this gigantic creature that tried to kill them earlier.

Korra managed to stand up and the polar-bear dog finally hid its teeth. She allowed Korra to trace her fingers through her fur, the human girl's touch was so serene and calming, she knew she could trust her. Korra then approached the creature's ribs, feeling sympathy for her.

"So that's why you attacked. You thought we would hurt you too."

The creature, as if knowing what she said, gave her a silent growl. Using her waterbending Korra formed the snow into pure water, making it glow and placing the soothing water onto the side of the creature.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

As Korra sang her soothing melody everyone took notice of how not only the water, but also her hair, was glowing brightly. The polar-bear dog relaxed against her touch while listening to the lovely song.

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine…_

Once she was done healing the wounded creature, Korra's hair stopped glowing…and the polar-bear dog thanked her by licking her face. The Avatar laughed at the loving gesture and rubbed the creature's ears. "You're welcome. I promise, we won't bother you anymore. Now go on."

The creature licked her one last time before running off into the distance, finally at peace. The others were amazed by this, especially Unalaq. "Korra, how did you do that? I've never seen anyone tame a polar-bear dog before."

"She was hurt so I helped. It's really no big deal."

"She? How do you know it was female?"

"Unlike some kids, I actually stayed awake in health class."

"Amazing!" Unalaq knew his niece was special but even he was still amazed by this new discovery. "You truly are one very special Avatar, Korra."

Mako was just as proud of her as well. It seemed that every new thing she did was enough to make him swoon all over again.

But Asami and Bolin were both still shocked. "Her hair glows." the earthbender finally said. "I didn't know she could do that. Her hair actually glows. _Why does her hair glow!_ " he started shaking his girlfriend frantically, only to have her slap him in the face once to snap him out of it. "Thanks. I needed that."

"But yeah, how did you do that?" Asami asked her oldest friend.

Korra traced her hair, looking at her white locks. "I…don't know."

"It must be a sign." said Unalaq, "A sure sign this is your destiny to save the spirits and the south pole. You have light inside of you Korra, and it is that very light that will save us all."

Tenzin had no choice but to watch from afar as the chief congratulated Korra for her heroism. Maybe he was right and maybe Korra should remain with him. But he still refused to leave her alone.

Mako and Asami approached the rest of their supplies, which were now scattered everywhere. "Well, the polar-bear dog sure knows how to show her gratitude." said the heiress as she started picking up her things.

"At least they're not covered in drool." Mako stated while he assisted her, but did manage to find one piece of luggage that was slobbered all over. "Mostly, anyways."

"And now we lost two of our camels." said Eska. "It would be wise if Desna and I sat on the sidecar this time."

Asami wanted so badly to claw this girls eyes out, but with no other form of transportation, and and only two remaining camels, there really was no other option.

(~)

Asami crossed her arms bitterly, being forced to ride alongside Mako on one of the camels while Korra rode with her uncle. Bolin was forced to drive the snowmobile with Eska and Desna on the sidecar. Asami was fidgeting on her seat, much to Mako's annoyance. "Will you stop that?"

"I'm not used to saddleback travel. Besides, I'm not in the mood right now."

"You do realize there's a zero chance of Bolin ever being interested in Eska, right?"

"Pretty sure she's not going to let that stand in her way."

"Relax, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Asami was surprised by his words, "Wow, not even dating for a week and Korra's already having an impact on you."

The firebender couldn't help but blush at the comment.

Meanwhile, Korra rode with her uncle while her father rose beside them on his snowmobile. His daughter was still not speaking to him.

The winds then started to pick up more power and above the sky began to change into a strange and mysterious green color along with storm clouds with lightning overhead. They had made it to their destination.

The Everstorm.

With their hoods over their heads, the group made their way through the storm. The dragon birds hid underneath Korra's satchel bag for safety. The Avatar ordered them to remain, the winds were far too powerful for them to fly on and would surely be swapped away by the powerful currents.

The winds then carried what sounded like shrieking in the distance. Bolin began to shiver, and not from the cold. "Is that what I think it is?"

"We must keep moving!" said Unalaq, just as the winds picked up even more.

"Oh, man! I really don't like this."

"Bolin, just stay calm." said his brother, "There's no reason to-" before he could continue, a dark spirit emerged from underneath him and Asami, attacking the two. "-Panic!"

More and more dark spirits emerged from the ground up, frightening the arctic camels by ripping off their supplies, and causing the creatures to buck their riders off of their backs. Korra rolled onto the snow when one of the spirits came at her, only yo be stopped when Tenzin intervened and blasted the creature away.

Korra heard another spirit coming at them and used her waterbending to create an icy ramp to slide on and dodge the creature's attack. She landed safely down only to be pinned down by another dark spirit. She managed to sucker punch it in the face and ran away from it, taking a stance to fight it off.

Asami and Mako tag teamed to fight against the spirits that came after them. Asami leaped up and electrocuted the spirit. For a moment it landed on the ground before coming back up again.

Another spirit managed to submerge itself into Bolin's snowmobile.

"Oh, it's in the engine!"

The creature came out, causing smoke to emerge from the hood and the vehicle when haywire, while Bolin screamed in terror.

Korra and the others fought against the creatures, but soon they started to swarm around Korra like wolves after its pray. One of the spirits managed to grab Asami's arms and legs, wrapping her up and it did the same to Mako. The two struggled to break free while the other spirits aimed at Korra. It was her they wanted. Tenzin and Unalaq were just as trapped as well, the spirits trapping their limps like tentacles of an octopus.

Korra tried to blast them away with her bending but they kept coming at her. One manage to grab hold of her arms and knocked her down, wrapping her hands with its gooey substance to keep her from bending.

Just when it seemed all was lost, a loud roar was heard and a large puff of white fur leaped over Korra, snarling at the dark spirits, causing them to leave the Avatar alone. The polar-bear dog snapped her jaws, slapped the creatures away with her gigantic paws and the other dark spirits released the other humans to fight off the beast, who released a powerful roar, so loud it could be heard for miles and mile away. This, somehow, was enough to frighten the spirits, seeing this large beast was protector of the young white haired maiden.

Korra stood up beside the polar bear dog and, quite boldly, leaped onto her bag, holding onto her fur like horseback and the beast rammed itself onto the spirits, knocking them down while Korra blasted them away with her air and fire bending.

Finally, having had enough of a beating, the spirits ran off from the scene, leaving the humans alone. Korra leaped off of her new friend's back, who immediately started licking her face.

"You good girl." The creature started to growl once Mako and Asami approached their friend. Korra managed to calm her down. "It's okay, they won't hurt you this time, I promise."

"She actually came back?" Mako said in amazement.

"I guess she wanted to return the favor." said Asami.

The polar-bear dog nuzzled Korra's face in an affectionate manner and the Avatar rubbed her head. "Sometimes, you just need to show a bit of kindness."

Asami them remembered, "Speaking of kindness, where's Bolin?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" the sound of his girlish screams got everyone attention. The snowmobile was heading towards a large mountain. "I CAN'T STOP IT!"

Eska and Desna did not show any reaction to this scenario, but they did manage to stand up and leap out of the snowmobile while holding onto the frightened Bolin. The vehicle crashed onto the mountain while the two twins bended water onto their feet, creating ice-like shoes to slide down the hill. Bolin's snowsuit inflated, with Pabu resting on his chest, and started to slide down as well.

"I'm a raft!"

The twins slid towards the others, perfectly safe, awaiting for Bolin to arrive. Mako stopped his landing with his foot.

"Uh, could someone please deflate me?" Bolin asked. Eska bended some share icicles to pierce through his suite, deflating him in the process. "Thank you."

Asami helped him up and immediately hugged him in relief. He returned the gesture but were interrupted when an ice wall literally formed between them and around Bolin's neck, forming him to turn to Eska.

"I believe I should receive thanks for saving your life." she stated rather bitterly, and Bolin gulped in fear.

"Uh…thank you?" he said fearfully, much to Asami's dismay and she scoffed in annoyance.

But while everyone was safe and sound, there was still one pretty big issue Mako had to address. "Oh, great. There goes the rest of our equipment. Now what are we suppose to do?"

"You mean, aside from what to do with Fluffy, over here?" Asami pointed her thumb to the polar bear dog.

"Her name is Naga." Korra said while rubbing her head.

"What? Korra, you can't name that thing. Once you name it you start getting attached to it."

"She saved our lives. Besides, I think she might like being part of a family. Isn't that right, girl?" she tingled Naga's chin and the creature panted, sticking her tongue out with happiness.

Asami had to cross her arms, "What's the point of being here if nobody listens to me?"

"There is only one thing we can do now." Tenzin said, "We have to turn back."

Unalaq immediately disagreed, "No! The Solstice is tonight we're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous! We're leaving."

Korra had had just about enough of all of this. Her father was being unseasonable and unfair. She needed to take a stand.

"No dad. _You're_ leaving."

(~)

With their supplies now gone the team had to hurry and get to the portal before the Solstice was over. Korra mounted onto Naga's back and spotted Mako speaking with her father, who readied to leave on his snowmobile.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll keep an eye on Korra for you."

Tenzin, for once, did not shun the boy down, but rather shook his hand in gratitude. "Thank you, Mako."

With the snowmobile destroyed, Bolin was now forced to be pulled on by Naga, with Eska and Desna still on the sidecar seat. Mako and Asami rode on Naga behind Korra, who was still bitter about her father. Asami was literally shaking, annoying Mako.

"Asami, will you relax?"

"Need I remind you we're ridding on a beast that tried to kill us!"

"She wasn't going to kill us." Korra stated, "She was just trying to defend herself. Besides, she's really just a big sweetheart. Aren't you, cutie?" she cooed at her new companion, who barked happily at her while her tongue continued to stick out. Asami was still uncertain about this beast, but then again Korra did have a way with animals, especially the really big ones. The woman owned like twenty sky bisons back home and taught them all tricks in the spare of two weeks.

"Well, it's better than ridding on a camel." said the heiress.

Mako was still feeling rather uneasy about what happened between Korra and her father. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure if it was his place to do so. It was a personal family affair and unless Korra wanted to speak about it he believed it was bet to remain silent for now. However, he didn't need to any longer for once Naga started to head forward, Korra spoke to him.

"So, what exactly where you and my dad talking about?" she asked, though she tried not to sound angrier than she already was.

"Nothing. He was just worried about you, that's all."

"What else is new?" she replied rather bitter under her breath, but Mako heard her.

"Look, I'm not saying he was right in making you leave but at the same time you can't really blame him for feeling threatened."

"Threatened by what? My uncle? There's nothing to be threatened by."

"Have you told him that lately?"

Korra for the moment was silent, for she did not have the right response to that question.

"We've arrived." said Unalaq, stoping his camel.

Korra's eyes widened at the sight before her. It was a forest that looked completely uninhabited. The trees bared no leaves, no hint of life at all, the old branches looked like hands ready to grab hold of anyone that came by. Another thing that made them both fantastical and terrifying was that they were completely frozen in ice, which shimmered underneath the green glow of the evertsorm clouds above.

The ground dismounted their beasts and Korra took one step forward towards the forest. The dragon birds were just as astonished by this view, they didn't know if they should consider it wondrous or terrifying.

"Trees frozen in ice." said Korra, already seeing her old breath coming out of her mouth.

Unalaq approached and stood beside her. "It wasn't always like this. These trees use to grow beautifully with life, now they are completely frozen."

"What can I do?"

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spiritual portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

Mako stepped forward beside the Avatar, addressing to the chief. "Wait a second, there's no way is she's going in alone." he said defensively.

"Yeah if she goes, we all go!" said Bolin, and Pabu emerged from his snowsuit, chirping in agreement. Asami stood beside them all, also agreeing with them.

"The Avatar must go alone." said Unalaq.

Korra felt very uncertain about this. "But how am I suppose to open the portal if I don't have any connection with the spirits. So far, it seems like they hate me."

"You have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." her uncle said encouragingly.

"We all believe in you Korra." said Pinkie Pie who landed on her shoulder. Korra looked back to see the other dragons birds on her human friends, all smiling in encouragement. Korra turned away with a somewhat serious/saddened look.

"What is it?" her uncle asked.

"I guess I'm so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me." She smiled at her uncle who smiled back with much pride.

"Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

Korra looked at the frozen forest and then to her friends, "Wait here, I'll be okay." she said before heading toward the forest.

"Good luck" Mako said as he watched his girlfriend enter the forest. Asami bit her bottom lip before stepping forward.

"Wait!" the heiress stood before her friend, who stopped to turn around and face her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and hugged her. Korra returned the gesture, knowing how much her friend cared about her well being. Once the hug ended Korra waved at her before going into the forest. Bolin wrapped his arm around Asami fro reassurance while she rested her palm on his chest and the two watched as Korra entered the forest. Mako silently whispered a prayer.

"Be safe."

(~)

Korra walked deeper into the frozen forest with a look of uncertainty and fear. Though she was focused on the task at hand, she couldn't help but admire the detail and shimmering beauty of the icy forest. She knew Rarity would become incredibly inspired by all of this. Suddenly, Korra was broken from her thoughts when he heard a noise coming from behind her. For a moment all was silent before something emerged from behind her.

She turned around and gasped in horror as two snake-like dark spirits charged at her!

Korra quickly turned and began to run from them, but they managed to catch her and began to wrap themselves around her body and legs. Another spirit attempted to attack Korra, but she defended herself with a blast of fire and freed herself from the spirit wrapped around her with airbending. They once again charged back at Korra, but she stopped them by creating an ice wall, intercepting between her and them. She could see their reflections on the other side of the ice. The Avatar took in a deep breath as she turned away from the spirits. She found herself in a large cave, where she saw a glowing dome in the very center. Her eyes sparkled with fascination.

"The spirit portal."

This was it, this was what she was looking for. She had never seen anything more incredible in her entire life. Her gaze held onto the orb like she was in a trance, completely unaware of her snow white hair glowing brightly. She squatted down on one knee, her hand slowly lowering down, her index finger was only inches away from the glowing orb. If she touched it she knew something would happen.

The young woman's hair stopped glowing when a strange and abnormal-looking hand suddenly dragged her wrist and she scurried away from whatever it was. She gasped when she saw a mysterious hooded figure approach her, crunching down like some sort of hunchback. She couldn't distinguish exactly who or what this thing was, she couldn't make out his face but he could somehow tell he was barefoot, which was strange considering the environment they were in.

"You shouldn't have come here." it said in a raspy voice while Korra stood up, trying not to cause a fight with whoever this was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm."

"Step away. Step away!" he ordered.

"You don't understand. The spirits are unbalanced and if I don't open this portal I-"

"Get out!" the stranger took the staff he was holding and attempted to hit the young woman, who dodged his attacks.

"Please, stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Get out!" the stranger waved his staff once more, dodging his attacks. Meanwhile, the dark spirits that had been on the other side of the wall managed to break free and surround the two. The stranger was immediately terrified of these things and tried to swat them away with his stick. Korra knew that she couldn't waste anymore time. She saw the portal right in front of her. She rushed towards it but was slammed back by one of the dark spirits. The woman groaned and gasped when the beast aimed for her again. She summersaulted out of the way and ran towards the portal, finally having her hand make contact with it.

The orb started to glow brightly, making the dark spirits suddenly start to shriek and glow. The stranger was horrified.

"No!"

Before he could do anything when a golden ring formed around the cave and the ground cracked beneath them, creating a powerful blast that tossed Korra and the stranger aside. The spirits began to loose their dark coloring, slowly changing into bright colors.

Outside, the others watched in awe as a green beam of light rose up from the heart of the forest and into the sky. In a blast, the night sky was surrounded by stunningly beautiful light patterns that danced in the sky like rainbow waves. In the process, the Everstrom dispersed, the clouds disappeared and the lightning stopped and the now colorfully bright spirits flew around it before disappearing into the night sky.

Korra stood up, her white hair glowing brightly much to the stranger's shock. "It's…it's you." he said nearly out of breath.

Korra looked at him confused. "Who are you?" she asked. She slowly started to approach him, extending her hand. "Let me help you."

But the stranger only backed away, as if terrified of her. "I can't stay. Not here. Be warned, m'lady. Beware of the company you keep. Do not be deceived. _Do not be deceived!_ "

Korra shielded herself when the stranger waved his cape around, causing the winds to circle around him before disappearing from sight. Once all was clear the stranger was gone, leaving behind only his cloak. Korra took the cloak in her hand, noticing it had what appeared to be hairs. But not just any hairs.

"Lemur fur?"

She looked up, noticing the brightly beautiful lights in the sky. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

(~)

Mako had never seen anything more beautiful. The Southern Lights were truly a breathtaking sight. "I can't believe it" he said breathless.

"Me neither" said Asami, equally amazed.

"It's beautiful" Bolin said as he wiped away a tear.

Unalaq grinned as he admired the beauty of the lights. From afar, Tenzin stopped his snowmobile and looked upwards into the sky smiling proudly.

"She did it."

The others spotted an image emerging from the forest, revealing to be Korra, her hair no longer glowing but bellowing in the winds. Bolin leaped forward to welcome his friend.

"Hey, Korra! You're back!" he happily exclaimed as he ran to her and shouted at the others, "Hey, Korra's back!" Bolin ran up and surprised Korra with a big hug. She returned the gesture, but then an ice wall separated them and brought Bolin to face an annoyed looking Eska. Again.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with yet _another_ woman?"

Bolin looked at her with a weak fearful laugh, before Eska melted the ice.

"I don't know about you but she gives me the creeps." Rarity whispered to Rainbow Dash, who nodded.

Korra walked toward her uncle, smiling happily at what they had accomplished. "Everything you said was true."

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world."

To Unalaq's surprise, Mako rushed in between them and hugged Korra, lifting her up and twirling her in the process. It was a very impulsive reaction but Korra didn't care in the slightest. Mako rested his hands around her waist while her hands remained on his shoulders.

"You never cease to amaze me." he said, lovingly gazing into her eyes.

"Thanks" Korra replied, her cheeks red with blush, bashfully while fiddling with her fingers, "By the way, I'm really sorry for being a total pain before. Things were really stressful and confusing. It's hard being the Avatar."

He then jokingly nudged her arm, "Good thing you've got us around to makes things interesting, hu?"

Korra giggled at his humor and the two hugged nice again, followed by Asami and Bolin who joined in the embrace, as did the dragon birds and Naga.

But even with their victory, Korra still did not forget about what that stranger said to her. What did she need to be aware of? Who would deceive her? So many questions arose from this.

(~)

The next morning, after a long journey, the group as finally heading back to the south pole. Asami was so happy to be returning back to civilization. The ride was unbearable as she leaned against Mako's back while ridding on Naga, with Korra still leading on. The firebender gently shook her awake.

"You okay?"

The poor heiress rubbed her sleepy eyes, which had bangs under them. "I'll be fine, just get me back to civilization before I ruin the upholstery."

"Now that the northern lights are back, I don't think we'll be seeing anymore angry spirits anytime too soon." Rarity said while she brushed her messy mane with her wing.

"We should have a "Southern Lights Welcome Back" party!" Pinkie Pie blew on a party whistle. The others smiled while rolling their eyes.

However, as much as everybody was expecting a nice quiet return home…things did not look the same as they did before.

Over the edge of a cliff, they all saw the Southern Water Tribe….as well as a number of battleships entering the harbor. Northern Battle ships from Unalaq's tribe. This was not something they were expecting to see once they got back and it made very little sense for them to be here. They also spotted water tribe troops marching in as more battleships approached the city.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Rainbow asked.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked just as curiously.

"Troops from the North." Korra stated. She turned to her uncle for answers, "What are all of your Northern troops doing here?"

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Korra and Twilight both shared unsure looks before looking ahead at the troops.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, ya'll." said a very worried Applejack. But she wasn't the only one.

The moment troops started to walk out of the ships and onto the shores, Korra felt an uneasiness in her stomach. The relief she felt after opening the portal was now gone, being replaced with worry and fear.

Mostly fear.

(~)

 **Again, I say sorry for the long wait. So, here is another chapter and things are starting to get interesting. Did you spy any disney references in there? Also, YAY NAGA'S FINALLY HERE!**

 **Catch you all next time.**

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


	10. Chapter 10-Civil Wars part 1

.

.

.

.

There was nothing the airbender children enjoyed more than to play in the snow. They hardly had snow back in the city, and even when it did snow it was hardly a blizzard enough for them to make snow angels and snowmen or to ice skate. They didn't know exactly how long they would stay at the south so they made the most of it. Meelo giggled as he and his lemur, who he brought along with him, threw snowballs as his sisters. He managed to strike Ikki right in the head and he jumped in victory.

"Nobody can defeat the great Meelo!" he shouted with pride…only to be thrown down by Jinora's snowball. The two girls high fived one another and Meelo sat up, wearing a snow beard and an annoyed expression.

The three then head a strange new sound coming from behind them and were astonished to see their older sister…ridding a giant polar-bear dog!

"Korra!" they on over and Korra leaped off of the beast's back before squatting down to hug her siblings.

"We were so worried!" Jinora said and Korra kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay."

"What's this fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked, bravely pointing his finger at Naga. She sniffed his finger before licking the little boy's body, making him laugh.

"Everyone, this is Naga." Korra introduced her new furry friend to her brother and sisters. "She's a polar-bear dog."

Ikki airbended herself up onto Naga's back and scratched behind her ears, much to her delight. "Awww, she's so cute!"

Jinora just stared at the beast in awe. "Incredible! No one has ever been able to tame a polar-bear dog before."

"Then I guess I'm the first." the Avatar said rather proudly with a smile.

Hearing all of the commotion, Pema walked out of their temporary hut. "Kids, what's going on around he-e-e-e-e-e-AH!" the poor woman nearly fainted at the sight of the giant dog-bear hybrid. Korra quickly rushed on over and caught her in time.

"Mom, relax. She's not going to hurt anyone."

Pema leaned on her daughter as she assisted her to stand up. But the poor woman was still petrified. "That's a-a-a-a-a p-p-p-p-polar bear dog!"

"Her name's Naga."

The children then started asking their mother, "Mommy, can we keep her?" Ikki begged. "Pretty please?"

Pema turned to her adopted child, "Korra, you're not seriously thinking about keeping this thing, are you?"

"I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She saved my life."

Naga approached Pema, who whimpered in fear. "Nice, girl?" to her surprise, Naga nuzzled her face against Pema, showing she was harmless. "Oh, well. Aren't you sweet?" she pondered for a moment before replying. "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad. I mean, we have twenty sky bisons in our backyard. And so long as you house train her I guess it's alright."

"Thanks, mom!" Korra hugged Pema tightly, followed by her other three children. Now she had six mouths to feed.

Bumi approached them and tapped Korra on the shoulder. "Hate to break this up but, care to explain why there's a navy fleet down there?" he pointed down towards where the troops were marching through the streets.

The southern residence were shocked to find the troops from the north had invaded their boarders without any warning. It was as if the chief himself was expecting this to happen. None of this made any sense, what did they want?

"Everyone, clear the streets!" said one of the troops as they marched forward. "Get back in your homes."

But when no one would listen, the leader ordered two of his troops to rise up the snow around them to create ice barriers to separate the townsfolk into two separate sides so they could walk through. To be certain that nobody else would leave, the troops still on their navy ships levitated the water to form a gigantic ice fortress to keep any ship from leaving or entering the village.

The entire south was on lockdown. And nobody was happy about it.

Korra didn't like the looks of this at all. She quickly mounted onto Naga, "Don't worry, I'll figure this out. I'll be right back. Let's go, girl."

Naga obeyed and ran in the opposite direction towards the place.

(~)

Unalaq stood at his palace balcony observing the process. His hand gripped onto his red and black pendent. One of the many things he and Korra shared.

"Why did you bring your troops from the north?" Korra asked, taking her uncle by surprise.

"Korra. I didn't hear you."

"I don't want to point any fingers but, do you realize how much fear the people of the south are feeling right now?"

"Please, try to understand Korra. Now that you have opened the southern portal we need to do all we can to protect it from anyone who wishes to harm the spirits."

"I can protect it." she said firmly.

"No, I need you for something more important. There is another portal in the north. Once you open it spirits and man will be able to move freely from the south and north in a matter of seconds."

"But the Solstice is over. How am I suppose to open it?"

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the north." said Unalaq as he and Korra looked down upon the village. "And now that you've opened one portal you're energy is stronger as well. With both portals open, our tribes will be united again. The world will be united again."

A part of Korra honestly liked the idea of her two tribes being united as one once more, but frightening the people of the south did seem a bit extreme. Realizing her doubts, he placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I promise everything will become clear to them. New things are always frightening at first, but they will get better in time."

"Just promise me you won't do anything too extreme. I know northern royalty has been known to be a bit…strict, with their rules."

Unalaq chuckled, "At ease, my dear. You have nothing to worry about. You've had quite the adventure last night, why don't you run along and have some fun with that nice gentlemen if yours."

The Avatar smiled at the idea. Some quality time with Mako always did ease her worries. She didn't waste a second and turned to do just as her ounce suggested. She quickly stopped herself and turned back around to hug Unalaq, catching him by surprise.

"I'm so happy I found you."

The man's heart warmed up for a moment feeling his niece's embrace. The moment ended far too soon for his liking before she ran off, nearly bumping into Yuki in the process.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No worries." the pale skinned girl smiled and waved as Korra left the palace before turning to her chief. "Everything seems to be going smoothly, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yes. It does." Unalaq hesitantly replied, which was odd because Yuki knew he never responded with uncertainty.

"Is everything alright, my Chief?"

"I'm fine. I want you to carry on the plan."

"Believe me, I'm one step ahead of them." Yuki smiled a wicked smile.

(~)

Why did this happen to him, he wondered. Why was he being punished like this? He never did anything cruel to anyone, he always said please and thank you, was was he now being forced to pull a rickshaw by himself carrying two creepy royal twins. There was no denying it, he needed to give Eska the boot. He just hopped he would get kicked by it in the process.

"I would hate to leave this quaint tribe." said Eska to her brother.

"Is that true, Eska?"

"Of course not, Desna. I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the South." she began to laugh awkwardly, followed by her brother. Their laughing died when Eska addressed to the one pulling them, "Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!"

"Yes, dear." the poor boy had to force himself to laugh, "Ha, ha. So-so funny."

"And I will certainly not miss, cousin Korra." Eska continued, "She is always so…unruly. I simply can not understand why so many favor her. Especially that street-rat she calls her boyfriend."

"Yes. It does not make any logical sense." her brother agreed, "After all, you are a princess and she is simply a commoner who is only fortunate to be the Avatar. And even so, she is nothing compared to you, sister."

"Thank you very much, brother. Bolin! Do you not agree?"

"Yes, yes, definitely." Bolin lied. The poor boy was having the worse time of his life. Thankfully, she would leave soon and this nightmare would be over.

He finally stopped the rickshaw and ran to the side where he earthbended a small flight of stairs before gesturing for Eska to walk down. He held her hand while she descended the stairs.

"You know, It'll be _really_ sad when you have to leave." he said, trying his best to hide his secret relief and joy, "It's been _really great_ getting to know you. _Really._ " He chuckled lightly. Eska turned to him, her expression completely free of any visible emotions.

"But you will be coming with me to the North." she stated. Bolin's eyes slightly bulged, he did NOT like the sound of that. "There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin." she said as she walked away with her brother in tow.

Bolin could feel his heart racing, he really didn't want to be with Eska. Being her boyfriend was a fate worse than death itself. To his relief and joy he spotted Mako walking towards him.

"Oh, Mako! I'm so happy to see you!" he ran towards his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay, bro?"

"No! No, I'm not okay! I can't take it anymore! I don't want to live in icy bliss with her! I don't love her!" he bowed his head and started weeping on his brother's chest, "Oh Mako! Don't make me, please, please don't make me!"

Mako felt sympathy for his brother, he knew none of this was his fault. If he was the one who made an attempt on Eska it would be his own mess to clean up, but he was the victim here.

"Look, if you're that unhappy why don't you just tell her you're not interested?"

"i've tried! but overtime I bring it up she threatens to feed me to dolphin piranas! And she says she'll hurt Asami if I don't do as she says! I can't live with myself if that happened. I mean, I know Asami's tough and all but-"

Mako took his brother by the shoulders, "Look, if you want this to end you're going to have to man up and tell Eska exactly how you feel. If you don't it'll be both you and Asami who will be unhappy. You get me?"

Bolin wiped away his tears, "Yeah, I get ya. Thanks, Mako. You know, I'm glad you're dating Korra now. You're a lot better at giving advice." his green eyes widened when he spotted someone from behind his older brother. "Speaking of which, hey Korra!"

Mako quickly turned around to see Korra, his girlfriend, approach him. "Hey, Bolin." she waved back.

"Well, I'll just leave you two crazy kids alone. Have fun." he winked before walking along his way, leaving the two to spend some time together.

"Hey." he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." she greeted back. "What was all that about?"

"Oh, Bo's still having trouble shaking off that crazy cousin of yours."

Korra just had to roll her eyes, "I swear, even when she's not around she's annoying."

"At least she'll be leaving soon." realizing what he just said, Korra's expression shifted from happy to disappointed. He had almost forgotten that it also meant Unalaq would be leaving as well. He didn't think Korra would go with him, or was he going to stay longer now with his troops on their boarders.

"Mako, I actually needed to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My uncle says that there's a portal in the north and that he needs me to open it too."

Mako could feel his spirits drop at the news. "Wait, does that mean that you're…?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm feeling a little confused. Suddenly, I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore. Opening the portal was a success but now with this whole troops thing I…"

"Avatar Korra!"

The two turned their heads to see Yuki rushing towards them. She bowed once she stopped. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just received word that your father and grandmother have organized a small meeting at her healing hut."

"What?!"

"I was tasked with escorting you there. They won't start unless you have arrived."

Korra turned to Mako, ready to apologize for having to leave so soon, but he only nodded in understanding. "Go head. We'll talk latter."

The Avatar kissed his cheek before leaving with Yuki. Even though he knew her responsibilities were important, it didn't help in not feeling disappointed. Now, even he wasn't sure on what he was doing. Placing his hands in his pockets, he turned away. Yuki walked alongside Korra, but briefly turned her head to see a distraught Mako walking farther away.

A smile creeped up her lips.

(~)

Tenzin and his mother stood at the center of the meeting, where several southerners had gathered in hopes of settling this whole ordeal. Korra had already arrived with Yuki standing right next to her.

"Thank you all for coming." said the air nomad, "I understand you are all troubled by the recents events unfolded recently."

"Troubled?!" Varrick voiced out, "Troubled is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it!"

Korra cringed at this, "TMI, pal."

"What I'm saying is this is shocking! It's sickening!" he continued to munch on the cookies that Katara had placed out for everyone. "But these cookies, opposite." he turned to his assistant, "Remind me to get the recipe latter."

"Do you have a point, Varrick?" Tenzin asked, already rather annoyed by his attitude.

"My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before herstarts telling is what cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days." said his assistant.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up. As if the dark spirit infestation wasn't bad enough."

Korra stood up before everyone, "Chief Unalaq is here to help the south. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they will stop attacking."

"Well, he got rid of the dark spirits, so why do we need a lockdown?"

"Varrick's right!" said one of the men gathered there. "The only spirit we need to restore is our spirit of independence! Right, everybody?"

The majority of the men, and even women, angrily cheered in agreement. This didn't look too good.

Varrick spoke up once again, "Whoa, whoa, hold your poodle-ponies! I want to get rid of Unalaq as much as you guys, but let's not start some crazy war. Last time I got involved with one of those I…on second thought, let's not go there. My point is, maybe you or your air nomad vegetarian pops here can do something about it." he said to the Avatar. "I mean, the Chief _is_ your uncle, can't you just ask him to quit it?"

"My uncle is only trying to make our tribes unified again."

"No!" the man from before spoke again, "He wants control of our lives! If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

Several members rose up to their feet, cheering in agreement.

"Well, that could have gone better." said Varrick.

Korra intervened once more, "No! There will be no war! My family had lost many loved ones because of a stupid war, I don't want them to suffer through another!"

"Who are you to talk?" the man said, pointing his finger at her, "Avatar Aang was never really your grandfather!"

Korra jerked back at his words. She always knew she wasn't biologically related to Aang, but to her he was still her family. How dare this man say such a thing.

"You got to make a choice, Avatar! Either you're on our side or on your rich uncle's side! You can't have both!"

Katara stood in between the two, glaring at the man in anger like she did as a youth. "Enough! You should be ashamed of yourself, putting her on the spot like that! At least she's trying to think about the well being of everyone here, all you care about is your won pride! And it's that pride that will be your undoing. Believe me, I know."

But the man only scoffed, not caring at all about her words. But the damage was already done. Korra fled the room in tears, not even bothering to speak to her father, who tried to get her to come back.

But while her family was distraught, Yuki was smiling in triumph.

Korra ran across the snow, her tears still streaming down from her eyes. The man's words really hurt her. If she wasn't confused already, now she was even more so. She didn't know if what she was doing was right anymore. Nothing made any sense. She was starting to wish she had never come here in the first place.

(~)

She kept on running until she reached the palace once more, forcibly prying the doors open.

"Uncle!" she cried out, but found he was nowhere to be found. His throne was empty.

"Uncle? Are you here?" both her voice and footsteps echoed within the halls. She wondered where her uncle might be.

She walked up the stairs in hopes of finding him in his chambers, when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She gasped and spun around but found no one.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked. No answer. She processed to walk back up but she felt that chilling sensation again. She pun around, this time walking down the stairs in hopes of finding whatever it was.

"Whoever you are, show yourself." she said in a calming voice, trying not to be too demanding. "I just don't like being followed."

She followed the sensation, it felt like some kind of energy that she couldn't explain. At the corner of her eye, she spotted something that appeared to be glowing. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed. She followed it to behind the throne. Korra peaked her head but saw nothing special about it. Then, as if by some kind of magic, the floor opened up to reveal stairs leading downwards.

Could this be where her uncle was? There was only one way to find out.

Down she went, using a flame as her source of light as she gently walked down the stairs. It looked like a spiral staircase, but not a very long one. Once she reached the bottom the lights suddenly turned on. It wasn't a bright light but also not that dim. A medium light shade that still gave the hallways a sense of creepy. Beside Korra were what appeared to be statues of men and woman. She studied them closer, noticing they were all royal chiefs and their wives from over the centuries. Korra wondered why they were down here to begin with.

She walked further and further into the hallways, taking in all of the marble statues around her. Beside her she even spotted what appeared to be a cracked mirror but carried on. Then, she spotted that glowing thing again. It looked like some kind of floating or of some kind which led her farther into the halls. She looked above her to see portraits of a council of some sort. She immediately recognized them as the council that led the southern tribe after the hundred year war. Korra looked at it closer, taking notice of one man among them all. He was tall with strong features and wore a familiar wolf tail hairstyle only older-looking. He bared a remarkable resemblance to her uncle Bumi. She knew this must have been Sokka from when after he moved from Republic City and back to the south to spend the last of his remaining years in the council.

The light glowed brighter and Korra followed it into what appeared to be some kind of large doors with a strange animal handle. It looked like some kind of lion. The glowing object disappeared through the doors, and Korra knew this must have meant it wanted her to follow it inside.

She was a bit hesitant to do this, but there was no going back now. With her strength, she opened the door.

The room inside was a complete mess, unless the hallways. The place was torn, many items were destroyed, mainly working items like wrenches, blueprints for machines, Sokka was quite the wannabe inventor of his time, and destroyed historical items like water tribe fabrics, vases and weapons. She knew what this place was.

"This was Sokka's." she said, "Before he retired he stored all of his treasures and findings in one location. It was underneath the palace this whole time."

This was astonishing, she just uncovered a missing piece of her adopted family's past. She gasped once she hit something on the floor and it rolled a few feet. She squatted down and picked up the object.

It was the music box her uncle gave her. That must have meant he had been here to begin with. But why?

The glowing appeared again and Korra turned around to spot the glowing object float around something she never thought she would ever see.

It was glowing brightly gold like the sunset or sunrise, and it depicted the body of a man and something floating around his body. Korra didn't recognize who this person was, but why would her be here. The man himself looked very young, like in his early twenties, with a handsome face.

Korra felt drawn to this statue, drawn to the man somehow. Like she had met him before but couldn't figure out when or where from. Curiously, she extended her hand to reach him when suddenly the glowing orb started going crazy, as if it was trying to warn her of something. But korra had come too far to just back down now. She couldn't leave without knowing who this person was.

The next thing she knew, she was hit on the back of her head and fell unconscious.

(~)

Her vision was blurry for a moment but it quickly readjusted once she saw the worried face of her biological uncle attending to her. He placed a wet cloth on her forehead. "Good, you're awake." he said.

"What happened?" Korra asked, still feeling dazed but not from the impact, from seeing that statue.

"I see you stumbled into your great-uncle Sokka's old study. I myself discovered it during my first stay here. I was going to surprise you but it seems that plan backfired."

Korra slowly managed to sit back up. "But, who knocked me out?"

"I was only going down there to organize a few things I found and I saw you unconscious. You must have fainted."

"But…no, I was knocked out by someone."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anybody else in there but you. I quickly brought you back up here. I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

Korra rubbed her temples, "Sorry. I guess my memory's still a big foggy." she then remembered what she saw underneath the palace. "That statue, made of wood…who is it?"

Unalaq removed the cloth and dipped it into a bucket of water, rinsing it as he explained. "That was why I wanted to surprise you. As you already know, Sokka was Aang's brother-in-law so he knew plenty involving the Avatar and its history." he placed the cloth back on Korra's forehead. "One day, Aang uncovered a lost piece of this history. The story of the very first Avatar."

Korra's eyes widened in amazement. She had heard and read all about the Avatars, but never the very first one.

"His name was Wan. He lived on this earth many, many, many centuries ago. Long before the four nations were even the four nations. Back then, people weren't born with their bending like we are today. Rather, they gained them from the Lion Turtles."

"I read about them." said Korra, "They're the oldest creatures on the planet. They can live up to a thousand years."

"Indeed. Most of them are extinct, the last one being encountered by your grandfather. Wan was the only human being who was able to master all four at once in order to vanquish an ancient evil. But, like most Avatars, his heroic deeps invalid a mighty sacrifice."

"What did he sacrifice?"

Unalaq looked away briefly, his eyes filled with sadness. "My knowledge of his story are very limited, to say the least. However, all I know is that it involved his heart." he turned back to Korra, "In fact, you two are a lot alike. You're both very noble, kind, unyielding and fearless. Not to mention good with animals. I wish I could tell you more of him, but-"

"It's okay. I'll take what I can get." she removed the cloth and then got serious, "But, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, child?"

"I understand why you brought your troops here," though deep down she still had her doubts, "but, I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

"Your father has been talking to you, hasn't he?"

"Not just him. My Gran Gran held a meting at her place and a lot of southerners feel that their tribe is being invaded."

"I am their chief." said her uncle, "I am uniting, not invading."

"I know. But, I'm just afraid if something doesn't change there could be a civil war."

"If the water tribes were at war the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off of this negative energy and the world will be throne into a battle between spirits and man. It would be catastrophic."

"Then, how do we stop it? How can we keep the tribes from being at war?"

"I'm afraid, _we_ can't. This is a battle only the Avatar can prevent."

"Me? But, I…I don't know if I'm ready."

"I believe you are." Unalaq said while placing a hand on her shoulder, "I've seen what you are capable of, my child. You have a heart as pure as snow. You tamed a polar bear dog with nothing but your kindness, you saved Republic City by showing mercy even to Amon. I am more than confident you can make peace between our tribes. You are ready."

"But people are already turning against me. They think I'm betraying them because you're my uncle."

"As the Avatar you must remain neutral. You will naturally want to help your people, and that's understandable, but showing favoritism will not help our tribes find unity."

"I don't know. Resolving a fight between my brother and sisters is one thing, but…" she felt her uncle lift her chin upwards so she would face him.

"I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known."

Korra smiled in return. "Thank you, Uncle. I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

(~)

Just as Korra had said, the southerners did not take very likely to their new visitors. The northern troops patrolled the cut, making everyone feel as though they were being watched over like in a boot camp. Their once peaceful lives had been disrupted by these unwelcome folk. Even if they were of the same tribe it certainly didn't feel like it right now.

Four soldiers walked along, separate two in two and in perfect alinement. They took notice of the angry glare given to them by some of the fishermen around. The soldiers tried to ignore them, after all their orders from the chief were very exact. They respected their wise and noble leader, and they wanted to make sure these lower life southerners did so as well. But the southerners were not fooled one bit.

 **Southerners:** _Deception…_

 **Northerners:** _Disgrace…_

 **Both:** _Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

 **Southerners:** _Deception…_

 _And outrage!_

 _Disgrace_

 _For shame!_

 _They asked for trouble the moment they came_

 **Northerners:** _Deception_

 _An outrage!_

 _Disgrace_

 _For shame!_

 _You know these southerner types_

 _Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

 _Disobey and pay the price_

 **Southerners:** _Deception_

 _Just leave is alone!_

 _An outrage!_

 _Disgrace_

 _For shame!_

 _Traitor, go back with your own!_

 _They asked for trouble the moment they came_

 _Can't take us, can't break us_

The northern soldiers felt something feel on their heads, noticing the whiteness of the substance, they knew it was snow.

"Who threw that?" one asked as he and his men looked up, seeing a trio of southern children laughing down on them from a rooftop. The troops were not one to mess around with.

One of them bended the snow from underneath the children, causing them to scream as they fell down from the roof. They were unharmed, but in big trouble.

"You little hoodlums think you're tough, hu?"

The children whimpered in fear before the troop leader, until another voice was heard from behind him.

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!"

Three grown men stood before the troops, each one bending a large portion of water around them, ready to strike at the invaders. The troops each bended the snow around them, melting them to create their own water streams. It was four against three.

"Stop!

The men all turned their heads to see a large polar bear dog running towards them. The creature stopped in between the two groups in an effort to prevent them from attacking each other. On her back sat the Avatar herself. Her long shimmering white hair bellowing against her shoulders as Naga came to a full halt. Seeing both sides of the water tribe like this gave her a terrible not in her stomach. As much as she loved action and bending battles, she was not one to support unnecessary violence. A side effect from living as an Air Acolyte for most of her childhood.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North." said one of the southerners, "They're not welcome here anymore!"

"These Southerners need to stay in line." said the northern soldier.

"Everyone, please, calm down." Korra said with much authority in her voice, "Fighting isn't going to solve anything. You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it."

The southerners looked at the Avatar in shock, "You're taking their side? We thought you were one of us."

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Korra insisted. Before she could say more she flinched when a snowball hit the back of her head. "Hey!"

A little girl waterbeded water into a snowball and threw it at Korra. She grabbed the snow with her hand and melted it with her firebending.

"Please, I don't want any trouble."

"It's too late for that!" said the southerners, now fuming with anger.

"Not it's not! Please, if you would just listen to me-"

"Why would we listen to a traitor?!"

"I'm not a traitor!"

One of the northerners approached her with a bow, "Avatar Korra, please allow us to do away with them."

"What? No! You're not going to hurt them!"

"But they disrespected the North and in doing so they disrespected your uncle the chief."

"Your chief is the real problem!" said the southerners.

Korra once again tried to plea with them both. "Look, I'm sure if we can all find a way to resolve this peacefully."

"Why don't you go back to the royal palace where you belong!" the southerner shouted in anger while pointing a finger.

"Excuse me?" Korra replied, feeling a tad insulted by his remark. "I was born in the south just like you!"

"No, you're not. You may have been born in the south, but your or northern blood! You're not one of us after all!"

Just like before with the man's cruel reminder that she was not Aang's blood, Korra felt a stab in her heart. She had always felt she was a southerner at heart, just like her aunt and grandmother. But they were right, her only living biological relative is of the north, as where her parents and Kya and Katara were only her adopted family.

Just when it seemed she was finally discovering who she really was, she was even more confused than ever.

"Everyone, walk away from this." came another voice, a familiar feminine voice, "They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

"Aunt Kya!"

The woman had come in between the two feuding groups and they all respectively dropped their water before walking away from one another.

As grateful as she was, Korra was also humiliated on account that the people would have rather listened to her aunt, Avatar Aang and Katara's daughter, rather than the Avatar herself. This did not do well for her self esteem. She dismounted her polar bear dog, who nuzzled her cheek with her wet, warm nose.

"You okay, kiddo?" Kya asked sympathetically.

"No. I tried to make peace but nobody would listen to me!" she sighed, dropping her shoulders in disappointment. "This is a disaster."

"You shouldn't take what they say to heart. They're just frustrated."

"I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this, I'm the Avatar."

"Being the Avatar doesn't mean you have all the answers. Your grandfather knew that better than anyone."

Korra absentmindedly grabbed her pendant, "He's not my grandfather and you know that."

"Forget what that jerk said! How many times have I told you before? Come on, say it."

Korra gave her a hesitant smile. "Love is what makes a family, not the blood."

"Exactly. You know, whenever I look at you, I can see him."

"I wish he was here. I wish I could talk to him somehow."

"I talk to him all the time." said Kya, a soft breeze blew on her hair, "Whenever I feel the wind, or think about him, I can feel his presence. Not literally, but I can feel him in my heart. And I know he lives in you too." she gently removed a stray piece of hair from Korra's face before embracing her in a loving embrace.

"Thanks, Aunt Kya. You always know when I need a hug."

"Let's go home. I'll make you your favorite. Hot chocolate!"

Korra felt even better now. Her aunt always knew how to make her smile. But even with the sweet hot beverage waiting for her, she couldn't completely shake off what those men said.

The men themselves, were not done yet. They knew something needed to be done about this. They no longer trusted their Avatar to help them now. They needed to take matters into their own hands.

 **Southerners:** _Deception_

 _An outrage!_

 _Disgrace_

 _For shame!_

 _She asked the trouble the moment she came_

 _We can't live_

 _In this state_

 _Helpless to defy the fate_

 _Let her run_

 _Let her live_

 _But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_

 _And she is not one of us_

 _She has never been one of us_

 _She is not_

 _One of us_

 _She is not part of us_

 _Not our kind_

 **One man:** _She is not!_

 _One of us…_

 **Southerners:** _Deception…_

 _Disgrace…_

 _Deception…_

 _Disgrace…._

 _Deception…._

From his balcony, Unalaq watched as more and more southerners grew angry and bitter. This would sure bring Korra's spirits down. He thought with a frown.

(~)

Bolin had been looking for her all day. She wasn't at any of the eating establishments, he didn't see her at the carnival, he didn't find her at most of the clothing stores, even asked every single employer if they had seen her. They pointed in the right direction to where she would have most likely gone afterwords, but once he got there he missed her. It wasn't until he took a rest stop at a nearby bench when he spotted her, already carrying a few shopping bags, walking only a few feet in front of him that he called out her name.

"Asami!"

She spun her head around and spotted him, only she didn't look at all to happy to see him. At least he wasn't with Eska this time.

"So, Eska finally let you out of her leach?"

"Okay, I probably deserve that." he said once he caught up, only to take notice of her death glare. "Okay, I _totally_ deserved it. Please, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for, well, everything. You you have to know I don't like Eska like that!"

"I already know that. But what I want to know is if you're just going to let her walk all over you or are you going to stand up for yourself? I already did that for you but if you really wanted her to stop you need to do the same too or she will never leave you alone and…" she lowered her gaze in sadness, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll tell Eska straight up that I don't want anything to do with her. No more wimping out like a scare little kid!"

"You promise?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise. In fact, why don't we take a break from all of this Eska business and we go for a nice quiet dinner? Just the two of us. What'ya say?"

"I say…pick me up at seven."

(~)

Korra dismounted off of Naga once she returned to the hut where she and her family were staying until she spotted Meelo…packing?

The young boy immediately screamed once he spotted his sister and his aunt approaching them. The little boy dropped the bags he was carrying and hid them behind his legs, chuckling nervously in hopes of throwing the two off.

"Meelo, what are you doing?" Korra asked him, rather suspiciously.

"Uh….I was shopping! Just thought a nice foe pelt for the hut. Some throw pillows, maybe a little potpourri."

"You were packing." Korra stated, not being fooled for one moment. "Dad's making us leaven isn't he?"

Meelo fiddled with his fingers, "Uuuuuuhhhhhhh…maybe?"

Korra growled in anger, "I should have known he would do something like this!" she angrily made her way into the hut, where she indeed saw her father, Jinora and Ikki packing things to leave.

"I can't believe you are doing this!"

"Korra, let me explain." Tenzin insisted.

"Next time you want to force me to go back home I'd like for you to let me in on it!"

"Korra, you've seen what is happening out there. Things are only going to get worse."

"Which is exactly why I need to stay! I can't abandon these people!"

"I'm not asking you to abandon anybody. We will got back home and speak to Raiko about coming up with a diplomatic solution to this problem."

Korra was appalled by his statement. "You don't think I can handle this. You don't' believe I can do it. Are you forgetting I was the one who stopped the Equalist organization? I stopped a war between bender and non-benders and you don't think I can handle one civil war?"

"Korra, this is beyond your control."

"I can't believe you're doing this! This is a new low!"

A light shone into the room once Pema walked in. "Korra, what's going on?" she asked, having come back from doing some shopping. Seeing the bags, she looked at her husband in shock. "Tenzin, what's happened?"

"Pema, please let me explain-"

"Care to tell me why you're packing our things and didn't tell me?"

"I don't think we should stay here. It's not safe for any of us."

"Tenzin, this is ludicrous! You can't force our daughter to leave like this."

"You want her to get hurt by angry southerners? I've seen what's been happening, you expect me to just stay here and watch my children suffer?"

Korra stepped forward, "Well, you can pack all you want because I'm not going anywhere with you! In fact, I'm not even going to stay in the same hut." the angry teenager began packing her own things, rather angrily, before flinging them onto her back.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"At the palace. At least there they treat me like an adult and not their property!" with an angry huff, she walked out of the room with her father running after her.

"Korra! Korra, get back here! Korra!"

Ignoring his cries, Korra rode off on Naga away from him. He felt his wife and sister's angry eyes fall upon him.

"You know Tenzin, you think you know what's best for Korra…but even you have a great deal to learn."

The two women turned their backs and walked away, preferring to go back into town than have to deal with this. Even his children went along with their mother and aunt.

Tenzin was now all alone.

(~)

But the humans were not the only ones seeing all of the trouble brewing. The dragon birds were all astonished to see so many southerners speaking terribly about the northerners. While there was no physical fighting at the moment, people were not happy. Stands were taken down, people were on probation for speaking badly about Unalaq or even Korra, these two were getting a pretty bad reputation.

Applejack tried her best to make the most out of this situation. "I think things are getting a little better."

"Satisfactory, I'd say." said Rarity.

Sunset Shimmer cringed, "It, could be worse."

Fluttershy whimpered, "It's not very good."

"It's a disaster!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"You're telling me!" said Rainbow Dash, while playing cards with Pabu, "I'm loosing to a ferret!"

Rarity was already feeling faint, "Oh, but our poor poor Korra-kins! When she first came here she was showered with praise, and now rumors are spreading like wild fire through Paris!"

"What's a Paris?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't know, I read it somewhere."

"She's right." said Fluttershy, "I'm beginning to fear the worst if things keep going on like this."

Sunset placed a wing on her shoulder, "I know, but don't you say anything to Twilight. She's worried enough already."

"Yeah, you're right." said Rainbow Dash, "We better lighten up."

"We can do it!" Pinkie replied with uncertainty, "I think. Maybe."

Applejack then ordered everyone to keep silent, "Shush, she's commin'. Now just stay calm."

"Not a word." said Rarity.

"Easy does it." said Rainbow.

"Poker face." said Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle, who had taken her own solo patrol across the tribe to see how things were going, landed beside Pinkie Pie's, who's' eyes were darting around everywhere. A sure sign she was nervous.

"Please tell me there's some good news." said the purple dragon-bird hopefully.

But Pinkie Pie could hold it in no longer. She screamed dramatically, " _It's a lost cause!_ *inhale* _She's gone from hero of the month to public enemy number one!_ " she hugged Twilight and began sobbing uncontrollably onto her chest.

Sunset arched an eyebrow, "Way to keep cool, Pinkie." she said sarcastically.

"No, she's right." Twilight gently pushed Pinkie Pie away while wiping away her tears with her wing. "What are we going to do, it's not like we can vouch for her. She's the only one who can understand us."

Rainbow began playing with her cards, "Hey, if I know Korra she's got everything under control. She's not nothing to worry about. She's got us, Asami, Bolin and Mako."

Speaking of which…" Rarity pointed with her tail downwards and the others followed to see Mako himself walking out from a store. The young man looked around him, apparently trying to make sure nobody else saw him.

The dragon birds already had a feeling as to what he was doing. They spread out their wings and followed him as he headed towards the direction of where Korra was staying. He was already several feet away from town, his feet getting covered by the white snow as he took out what he had bought. It was a simple little blue comb formed in an arc with a white five petal flower, decorated with several leaves on its left and right. He was just strolling down the streets when he spotted it on display outside a store. He knew Korra was never really the accessory type of girl, unless he counted very simple things that weren't too flash. This comb just reminded him so much of her. The blue seemed to be a perfect match for her cyan colored eyes and the white flower reminded him of her now white hair. It seemed wrong for him not to get it for her. He just hoped she would like it, though chances are she would. After all, she liked the little arts and crafts gifts her little brother made for her from time to time, why wouldn't she like something he got because it reminded him of her.

Apparently, Fate agreed with him. He heard panting from afar and saw Naga walking towards him. Mako quickly hid the comb away, wanting to it to be surprise when he gave it to her. Korra tugged onto Naga's fur, still not having the time to make her a proper saddle, and stopped in front of Mako.

"Hey, Korra." he greeted her with a smile, "How was your day?"

Korra leaped off, still holding her bags. He could already tell she wasn't in a very cherry mood. And when Korra was mad, it's like trying to tame a wild angry dragon. If that dragon was house broken.

"Oh, fabulous!" she responded in angry sarcasm, "The water tribes are about to go to war and I'm suppose to stop it, but nobody will listen to me. And now, my father wants me to go back home because he doesn't think I can handle it. You'd think after stopping an anti-bending revolution a civil war would be a cake walk! Er, I just don't understand him sometimes!"

Mako just stood there, allowing her to blow off her steam. He was her firebending teacher after all so he knew how her temper worked better than anyone. However, there were times in which he couldn't tell if she was saying this because she wanted advice or not. He may know Korra well but she was still a pretty complex individual. And that was, ironically, one of the many things he likes about her. She could be a challenge, but he had grown to love that about her.

"So, do you want advice or not? I'm not always quite clear on that."

Korra sighed, this was enough to convince him she really did just needed to blow off steam and nothing more. "I'm sorry. My dad just gets me all worked up. And this whole war thing isn't helping either. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Of course it's not."

"How do you know that? My uncle brought the troops and I was the one who opened the portal. I'm starting to think all of this was nothing but a big mistake."

Mako wished he could somehow wave a magic wand and make things better, but he knew as well as Korra that he couldn't. He didn't know what else to say, he knew that this war was not Korra's intention, but should he dare to say her uncle may not be the man she thought he was. He was hesitant because even he wasn't so sure. She was so happy when she found him he didn't want to take that away from her. And most importantly, he didn't want her to think he wasn't being supportive. Her father was already having trouble trusting Unalaq as it is, if he said he was, at the very least, sketchy about him it would crush her. She had already been through enough. Maybe all she needed was some time to herself to put things into perspective. It was then he remembered what he was going to give her.

"I'm not sure if this'll help or anything but…" he pulled out the comb he had gotten her and her eyes sparkled. "I saw it in town and I thought of you."

Korra gently took the gift into her hand, her fingers caressing the simple yet stunning hair ornament. This simple little piece of plastic was enough to make her feel better. This simple little gesture that came out of the goodness of Mako's heart was all the reassurance she needed that not everything was as bad as it seemed. She held the object close to her heart.

"I love it. Thanks, Mako. After everything that's happened today, this just made it all better."

"How about you take a break from this Avatar stuff and we go for a quiet dinner. Just the two of us."

Korra's eyes widened with joy, "You mean…like a date?" she asked, her voice sounding like that of a hopeful little child.

"Yeah. A date."

"I'd love to!" she didn't think twice when she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "For the first time today, things are starting to right."

(~)

 **Okay, this chapter is long enough as it is. On the next one you will see Tenzin's own struggles with letting Korra go (which is not something he can overcome over night. This is deeply rooted territory people). And, of course, come court action.**

 **I'm sorry I've been absent for so long, I was on finals this week, but now I have a FULL WEEK OFF! YAY! I can finally focus on this story, on Tales of Equestria, maybe even get a chance to write a bit of my original novel! I want it to be perfect, and I need time and research to do it right. That's right, I do my homework when it comes to stories ;)**

 **Oh, and I am going to be graduating on the 20th this month! That's right, I am officially going to be a college graduate!**

 **HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!**

 **Until next time, God bless! *kiss kiss***


	11. Chapter 11-Civil Wars part 2

.

.

.

.

Asami ran up the stairs of the palace where she spotted Korra sitting there with the dragon birds beside her. "Your folks said you staying here she said."

"Thank goodness, you're here!" Korra said while standing up. "I really need your help and I had no idea where you could have been!"

"What's wrong?"

"Mako just asked me out on…a date!"

Asami simply smiled. It was, once again, time to work her magic. "We can handle this."

Meanwhile…

"Finally! I've been looking for you, literally, everywhere!" the firebender panted a bit once he found his brother.

"What happened?"

"I just asked Korra on…a date!"

Bolin only smiled as he rubbed his hands together, "Oh, I am going to enjoy this!"

(~)

As always, since they were little, Asami was Korra's personal Fairy Godmother when it came to looking perfect for any occasion. Using the comb Mako had given her, Asami arranged Korra's hair into a medium sized bun, while the rest of her hair was let lose and slightly curled around her shoulders. The nonbender applied a little bit of blush on Korra's cheeks.

"Not too much, I don't want to scare him off." the blue eyed girl insisted.

"Relax, I've been applying makeup since I was five." she placed the makeup brush down and picked up the lipgloss onto Korra's lips lightly. She instructed her to suck in her lips a bit to which Korra complied, arranging the gloss perfectly on her lips. She tasted the substance a bit.

"Mm, strawberry."

"And it won't smudge when he kisses you. Just don't overdo it, okay?"

Korra couldn't help but blush at her words. "Don't worry, he's not like that and neither am I. Speaking of kissing, how are things with you and Bolin?"

"Better. I'm actually going to meet him for dinner tonight too." she noticed Korra was about to say something but she immediately stopped her, "Relax, it's not the same place. It's just a simple noodle shop, nothing fancy."

Korra sighed in relief, "Oh, good. I mean, I don't mind double dating I just…I just really want some quality time with him. After this crazy day I sure could use some RnR."

"I totally get it." Asami added some finishing touches on Korra's jacket, "I'm only half out of my end of the drama pool."

"Sorry about that. I had no idea my cousin could be so…ew!"

"Well, I have a feeling Bolin is finally going to tell her off and we can finally be free of that lunatic."

"I wish Eska was my _only_ problem."

Asami stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry about what happened with your dad. And what those guys said about your family."

"But they're right." Korra said sadly, "I'm not a full southerner, I'm not actually related to Aang, I've never even met him, I've hardly ever really lived here in the south…I was so hoping I could have my adopted and my biological family together. Have the Best of Both Worlds. I was no naive."

"You're not naive. You've just got a really big heart. It's one of the many I love about you."

Korra smiled, "Thanks, Asami. I love you, too." The heiress surprised the Avatar by kissing the top of her head as a joke, making Korra flinch in disgust, "Ew! I don't mean _that_ kind of love!"

Asami laughed while Korra shoved her aside. She loved to tease this kid. She stood up and got Korra to look at herself in the mirror. "Now, look at yourself."

Once again, the green eyed woman had outdone herself. Korra was wearing a simple cyan dress, perfectly matching her eyes, a short long sleeves jacket with fur lining around the collar, a long pale blue scarf hung loosely around her neck and she wore long slim black pants with long bellow the knee snow boots. Her hair was styled perfectly and she only could see a tint of blush on her cheek, she wondered if it was either the makeup or her own. Asami smiled proudly as she rested her head on Korra's shoulder. She knew Mako was going to flip once he saw her, and she couldn't wait.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi- _bam!_ " Asami snapped her fingers with great pride.

"Wow…" was the first word that came to Korra's mind as she looked at herself. "I look…almost normal."

"Your welcome."

(~)

Mako couldn't stop his heart from racing. This was the first time it was he who asked Korra on a date. And this wasn't just a public gathering with millions of people, but with her in private at a dinner. However, while she thought they were going to a restaurant, Mako had other plans. He was checking his reflection, making certain his hair was just the perfect blend of casually messy, he didn't want to scare her off. Not that she ever would, she was able to tame a polar bear dog without so much as a flinch.

Bolin walked into the room, holding a black jacket he had purchased beforehand just for his brother. "Okay, I ironed it so it's one hundred percent wrinkle free!" he noticed that his brother was still at it with his hair. "Mako, you've been at that for ten minutes. I think you spend more time on your hair than Asami does. Which I'd normally find creepy but, when has my life ever been normal?"

"Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Why do you look like you're about to throw up?"

"Because I'm more nervous than Pabu on bath day."

"Relax, you've been on a date with Korra before."

"Yeah, with a whole bunch of people. This is the first time we're actually going to be alone together."

"You could always go to a restaurant like me and Asami."

"Maybe…" Mako quickly shook his head, "No. No, I want her to take a break from all of this crazy stuff. If people saw her at a public place I don't even want to imagine what folks will say to her."

"Right, good call."

"But what if she doesn't like my surprise? I've never done anything like this."

"Bro, I think you should be pass timid by now. You and Korra are like this," he crossed his two fingers together, "You gotta be more bold, and daring. Like she is."

"Right. Okay, bold and daring. I can do this."

"Exactly. If you can do it, so can I!"

"Say what now?" Mako arched an eyebrow.

"After tonight, I'm going to tell Eska I won't tolerate being her boyfriend slave anymore! I know I said it before but this time, I mean it! I care about Asami, more than anything." he then looked at his watch and slightly jumped, "Ah! We're already late! Put your jacket on and let's move!" he helped his older brother to place the jacket on and the firebender looked at himself in the mirror. So far, so good he thought.

"Thanks, Bo."

"You better love the things I do for you." Bolin then flinched when Mako kissed his younger brother's head as a joke. "Not _that_ kind of love!"

The two brothers didn't take long to arrive at the palace. Twilight immediately spotted them and flew inside the windows to tell the girls. Mako and Bolin walked up the stairs only to have the doors already open. Both were greeted by their dates. Asami wore her casual outfit but styled her hair into a loose side braid, and Mako was awestruck by Korra's appearance.

The two were silent, both, as always, too bashful to say something, even though their glances pretty much said it all. That was their way of saying "you look great".

Bolin stepped forward and linked his arm with Asami's, "M'lady. Your evening awaits." the heiress placed her hand on Korra's shoulder before leaving with her boyfriend.

"Have fun, guys!" she shouted back as the two made their way. Korra was a bit surprised when Mako didn't take her hand to lead her along with them.

"Aren't we going to dinner too?" she asked him.

"We are. But, I have someplace else in mind."

Korra tilted her head a bit, curious as to what he meant by that. "What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise."

"I thought I was the one who does all of the surprising."

"Well, let someone else take the job the once."

Korra giggled but complied. She mounted onto Naga, who was close by, and helped Mako onto her back. "I'll drive, you navigate."

Mako nodded and Korra told Naga to go forward. The dragon birds had to tag along to watch. However, they were not the only ones who were observing the two. From a room above, a certain pair of eyes narrowed down upon them. This did not look good for her. Luckily, she had a backup plan at the ready.

(~)

"Turn left here." Mako explained and Korra told Naga to go in the direction to where Mako had pointed. She was still curious as to where he was taking her, but she complied.

"Okay, stop!"

Korra got Naga to come to a rather rough halt and Mako quickly jumped off. "This is it?"

"No, we need to walk from here."

"Are you serious?"

"Just trust me."

Korra opened to her mouth to say something but quickly stopped when she realized he was using her exact same words. She complied and jumped off of Naga.

"Now, close your eyes." Mako instructed, Korra complied and felt her heart race once he took her hand into his. With Naga close behind, not wanting to be alone, the young woman awaited patiently for his surprise. She wondered what it could be. It wasn't like Mako to be creative, it would probably be something simple like the comb he gave her, which she really didn't mind. She was a very non-materialistic girl, what was originally a foil for Mako's desire for the good life. But that was before he met her.

She felt him stopped and gently let go of her hand, placing them both on her shoulders. He leaned in close to her, feeling his warmth as he whispered into her ear, sending her chills.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded. "Open."

A soft gasp escaped her mouth once she caught sight of what it was…a winter picnic with candlelight and a basket of, no doubt, her favorite treats. It was rested nearby the shoreline, the water shimmering underneath the light of the moon, giving it an enchanting magical atmosphere. There was also a tarp over the picnic, held up by too sticks, which was illuminated by the light of the flame. Korra could not believe Mako had done this just for her.

"How did…when did you…?"

"Well, I had a little help from my brother. He lend me the tarp."

"Mako…this is beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me."

The firebender didn't know what else to say in return, except.."I did."

Korra couldn't begin to describe how happy she felt right now. Everything that had happened today, it was now being washed off by this loving act on Mako's behalf. She thanked him the best way she knew how, since she felt the words 'thank you' wasn't enough. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, to which Mako happily returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This was his way of saying, 'you're welcome'.

(~)

But they were not the only couple having a wonderful time. Finally, after a rough could of days, Bolin and Asami could have some quality time together. The couple sat on the sat booth, sharing a bowl of noodles like the adorkable couple they were, while romantic music was played by a trio of musicians inside. A man played an accordion, while another played on a guitar while one played softly on a horn.

This seemed to be the perfect night for the two. The restaurant was nice with its soft golden lighting, water tribe decorations and great food.

"This is perfect." Asami said with a swoon, gazing lovingly into Bolin's eyes and vice versa.

"Yeah. It really is." he replied, swooning as well. The only thing that could make this evening better was a kiss. Of course, these two had the same idea as they leaned in forward, their lips only inches apart…

"Bolin."

Their eyes snapped open and stopped leaning, both frozen in place, uncertain if to ignore the voice or turn their heads to face its owner. The two of them began to chant in unison, "Please don't be Eska. Please don't be Eska. Please don't be…" after much hesitation, they both turned their heads to see the two freaky twins standing before them. One looking angrier than the other.

"Eska!" Bolin greeted with fake enthusiasm. "And Desna…hello."

"Why are you at this eating establishment with another woman?"

Asami was just about to stand up and tell her off, but Bolin stopped her and stood up instead. He towered over Eska, his eyes narrowing in anger while crossing his arms.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend." he stated with much confidence and authority in his voice.

"No you are not." Eska replied, while her voice was still the same as always, her tone gave the notion that her anger was slowly rising. " _I_ am your girlfriend, in case your inadequate peasant mind forgot."

"No, I didn't, but to make it perfectly clear, I am _not_ your boyfriend!" Bolin flinched when Eska grabbed him by the collar in the speed it took him to blink.

"You are testing my patience, Bolin. If you do not do as I say and leave this rat haired peasant girl behind-"

"I'm right here!" Asami exclaimed in annoyance.

"-I shall freeze you and feed you to my dolphin piranas."

Bolin gulped in fear and Asami was done sitting around. She stood up, ready to face the princess, "Now you listen here you-ah!" the heiress was shoved aside by Eska's brute force, causing her to fall to the ground, accidentally having her hand hit the table and the bowl of noodles land on her hair, causing a mess.

People in the establishment started to laugh at poor Asami, the noodles sliding down her raven hair, messing up her braid. This was enough to ignite something inside Bolin. To Eska's surprise, he grabbed her wrist and shoved her aside.

"That's it, Eska! I've tolerated your attitude, your stupid demands, your scary stares but you mess with my woman you have crossed the line! Now get one thing straight, I am not your boyfriend, I never was your boyfriend, I. Will. Never. Be. _Your. Boyfriend! Have I made myself clear?!_ "

Everyone in the restaurant were jaw dropped awed by Bolin's boldness to tell off the princess of the north like that. Eska just stood there, her brother standing only two inches away from her, while Asami was too stunned to get up. She knew Bolin was capable of standing up for himself but…wow.

Finally, the princess turned away from Bolin, "Come Desna, clearly we are not wanted in this filthy establishment."

"But, what about the imbecile who has dishonored your name, sister?"

"He shall pay for his mistake soon enough. But for now, let us allow him this evening of nauseating bliss. It may very well be his last."

The two royal twins exited the place, leaving many stunned and Bolin a chance to help his girlfriend. Together, they removed the bowl and the noodles from her head, hair and dress.

"Asami, I am so sorry. I didn't want it to go this far."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was trying to help you stand up for yourself but now…it seems I only made things worse."

The earthbender took a napkin and started to wipe the smudges off of her face, caressing her cheek in the process. "You didn't mess up anything. I should of stood up to her before any of this happened. I was just too much of a chicken and a pushover to do it. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. Can you forgive me?"

"How I can not forgive a girlfriend who believed I could defend myself even when I didn't think I could? Besides, whatever Eska has planned, I'm sure I can handle her now."

"You'll be lucky to know you won't be handling her alone. I've got your back. And I always will."

"And I'll always have yours. Forever."

Even with the messy meal on her outfit, this date was still one of the best they had. They both learned a valuable lesson and had become closer because of it.

Everyone in the restaurant felt touched by their actions that the waiters decided to give the two a free meal, since they kind of lost the one they already had. One of the men placed a bowl of fresh noodles, even placed a candlelight on the table for the two.

"On the house, kids." he said.

Bolin and Asami smiled graciously and sat down. Another waiter came by and gave Asami a single flower, as a sign of apology for what happened, and even better, the musicians started to play a romantic melody that filled the room.

 _Oh, this is the night_

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _And we call it bella notte_

 _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

 _On this lovely bella notte_

As the song played Bolin and Asami took two separate noodles into their mouths. Which, ended up being a single noodle the whole time, causing the two to kiss. Asami briefly pulled back, blushing and giggling at what just happened. Bolin placed the flower the waiter had given her into her hair, making her look all the more lovely.

 _Side by side with your loved one_

 _You'll find enchantment here_

 _The night will weave its magic spell_

 _When the one you love is near_

 _Oh, this is the night_

 _And the heavens are right_

 _On this lovely_

 _Bella notte_

(~)

While Asami and Bolin enjoyed the rest of their evening, Korra and Mako were having a great time themselves. They may not have been in a restaurant or had fancy music, not that it would be a bad thing, but for them this quiet little winter picnic was enough. But, unlike other dates, Korra just had to add her own little spice to it. She somehow managed to wrangle Mako in having a thumb wrestling match, figuring an agni kai would be too much for their date.

The normally stoic firebender was actually having fun. Even though he had already lost three times so far. This was the forth one. Once again, Korra managed to beat him.

"Yes!"

"Ah man!"

The happy avatar cheered in victory, "Oh, yeah! Still the undefeated champ!"

"Okay, I give. You win." Mako laughed, even though he lost seeing Korra as happy and enthusiastic as she was made him smile.

Seeing him smile made Korra happy as well. There had been times where it was a bit hard for him to loosen up before, but now he felt more and more comfortable with her as time went by. He didn't hold back anymore, he was okay with feeling and being happy for once. She gently reached for his hand.

"Another rematch?" he asked.

She gently shook her head. "No." she scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. The two laid together against the tarp, admiring the moon above. Korra wrapped her arm around his wait while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. This was just perfect.

"I wish this moment could last forever." she said, enjoying the closeness between them.

"Me too."

A question had been nagging behind Korra's head for a long time now. She knew she needed to say it now.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Six months ago, I told you I loved you." Taking notice of the seriousness in her voice, the two sat upright again, gazing at another. Korra had his undivided attention. "And since, I've been too scared to say it again. I love you." her voice had no pretenses or any doubt whatsoever. The words she just said were true and honest and he knew it. This couldn't be real, he thought. This all had to be a big dream. Except, it wasn't. It was real. Oh, too real.

"What about you?" Korra asked, after he was silent for a few seconds, "Do you still love me?"

Her heart sped up with a rising anxiety when Mako's gaze fell. "I don't know what love feels like."

Korra was really _not_ expecting that answer. Why would he say that after everything they've been through? However, everything changed when he lifted up her chin lightly to gaze into her eyes.

"That was before I met you."

She should have known he was teasing her for a moment. She taught him well. They faces slowly started to lean in. Before long, their lips once again touched. They briefly stopped, their foreheads still touching.

"Everything has been so crazy for me lately." she said, "But, having you around…it's actually made it easier. I can't thank you enough, Mako."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." he leaned in once again, enwrapping her in yet another kiss. This moment could not be any more perfect.

Until…

Korra gasped and backed away from Mako, unexpectedly ending their kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Korra suddenly felt woozy, her mind was throbbing. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, feeling as if something was calling her. "I don't know. I fell so weird."

Naga started to growl, getting the teen's attention. They both stood up, cautiously keeping their stances ready for when and if they needed fight. Naga kept on growling at something up a snowy hilltop. Korra took one step farther, taking notice of something hovering over the snow. It appeared to be some kind of blue flame dancing in front of them, nearly two inches above the ground.

Korra gently lowered Mako's risen fists down, her eyes still locked onto the creature. Naga continued to growl, still concerned as to what this thing could be.

"What is that?" Mako asked, slowly relaxing his tense muscles.

"I think it's a spirit." Korra replied. As she walked over closer, with Mako close by, she could distinguish that this was indeed a spirit. Upon closer inspection, the creature looked like a creature or a lantern flame, with small white eyes and two small little arms. It began to chant at them, almost in a whisper.

The Avatar walked over even closer but was stopped once Mako took her by the arm. "Wait. How do you know if it's friendly?"

"If it wanted to attack us it would have done it by now."

The spirit chanted once more, calling out to them. But it was a pretty good chance that it was mainly trying to get Korra's attention. She knew this little thing was too small to hurt them. Her mind wandered back to the secret chamber she had found earlier underneath the palace and remembered that little golden light that led her down there. Could this little spirit be similar? Or was it luring her into a trap?

Korra got closer, hearing Mako's feet drag against the snow as he stood beside her, not taking any chances. She slightly crunched down, seeing the little spirit's arms move, as if gesturing her to come over. She gently reached out her hand for it but the spirit disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke.

Then, it reappeared…followed by another. And another, and another, and another, all lining up in somewhat of a trail, leading up towards the snowy hills. They were forming a path. A path they wanted Korra to follow.

A bright glow appeared around Korra's neck. Her pendent was…glowing!

The firebender took notice of the look on her face and grew concerned. "Korra? Please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"We have to follow them."

"Of course." he sighed, throwing his head back in dismay.

"Mako, you don't understand. Earlier today I found a hidden chamber underneath the palace. There was a small glowing light that led me down there. I saw a statue of a man. The first Avatar ever."

Mako's eyes widened at this new information. His eyes briefly drifted back to the trail of light blue spirits, all floating steadily over the snow like the soft movement of the waves. "And you think these littles guys know something about it?"

"I'm not sure. But If I'm going to have any chance of stopping this war…" she turned back to the trail and then back at her still glowing pendent. "…I'm going to need all the help I can get." she turned back to him, her expression filled with regret. "I'm so sorry for ruining our date like this."

"Don't be." he said with a kind smile, "I guess it's just something I need to get used to."

"Are you mad?"

"Disappointed, maybe. But not mad." he was, surprisingly, the first to jump onto Naga's back. "Well, let's get going."

Korra smiled with relief before jumping onto Naga's back and the trio ran across the snow, following the whispering spirits.

(~)

This was just not Tenzin's day. His wife would not speak to him, nor would his brother or sister. He began to wonder if he had really gone too far this time. He was only trying to keep not only Korra but his entire family safe. Tensions were brewing, animosities were forming, the chief himself and the Avatar were now being frond upon like they were toxic. Hard to believe such hatred, prejudice, and pride could poison the hearts of so many people in just a short time.

But what made him feel even worse, was the fact that, once again, he was trying to control every aspect of Korra's life. Deep down, he knew this wasn't fair. After all, she had proven her bravery, courage and wisdom in defeating Amon, even if his outcome was unpleasant. She had developed wonderful friendships, showed impeccable talent in bending, and she was loved by many back at the city, including the children.

But the moment he witnessed her dance at the ball, looking so incredibly beautiful and grown up, holding her birth uncle's hand as they spun across the dance floor it dawned on him.

It was a childish thing to have, but he felt he was being replaced. Simply saying it was foolish, Korra's heart was big enough to hold them both, but he couldn't accept that. He didn't want Korra to leave. For so many years, he was well aware of the fact she was not of his blood but only now did the reality of her birth family one day coming to claim her had hit him hard, turing his world upside down.

When they uncovered she was the Avatar, Tenzin was so excited. Being the son of the previous Avatar, he felt this was the perfect opportunity for them to reconnect like they did when she was young. Only now, he couldn't even teach her about the spirits or the spirit world. Her uncle took his place in that matter.

She was his first child, the one who witnessed the birth of his other children, whom he loved equally as well, she was his whole world. And once again, he had to deal with the fact that he couldn't keep her forever. Tenzin was always one who had trouble letting people go, especially his late father. By keeping his legacy alive, he felt he was still keeping his father.

But look where this has gotten him. By still holding on too tight, he was pushing his child away. When would he learn?

He finally reached his destination, the palace. He was going to tell Unalaq that he had decided to take his family home and that there was nothing he could say to change his mind.

But once he was face to face with the building, he stopped. The reality of his choice finally becoming clear in his mind like the aftermath of a terrible storm. This was a terrible mistake. He would only be making matters worse not only for Korra…but for himself as well. Standing where he was, he looked up, taking notice of a single glowing star high up above. He sighed, silently praying for an answer as to what he needed to do.

 _She's got to do what she's got to do_

 _And I've got to like it or not_

 _She's got dreams too big for this isle_

 _And she needs to give them a shot_

 _Whatever they are…_

 _It looks like she's all ready to lead_

 _There's nothing left to teach_

 _There is no room for me in those walls_

 _Even if she asked me to tag along_

 _Oh, I need to be strong…_

 _She's at the starting line of the rest of her life_

 _As ready as she's ever been_

 _Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

 _The prize is hers to win_

 _I can't keep holding her back_

 _From hitting that open world_

 _So child, get ready_

 _Get set_

 _Don't go..._

He took several steps back before turning around. In his mind, he could picture her innocent face from the past. All the times he would sing her to sleep, feed her, even when she was being stubborn, read her stories before she dozed off in his arms, the piggy back rides, all the nights where she would crawl into his and Pema's bed whenever she had a nightmare, all leading up to her growing up from a bubbly child into a young woman.

Where did the time go?

 _She says things are falling in place_

 _Feels like they're falling apart_

 _I'm painting this big smile on my face_

 _To hide my broken heart_

 _If only she knew_

 _This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_

 _This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

 _Of her and her dreams_

 _And spreading her wings…_

 _She's at the starting line of the rest of her life_

 _As ready as she's ever been_

 _Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

 _The prize is hers to win_

 _I can't keep holding her back_

 _From hitting that open world_

 _So child, get ready_

 _Get set..._

 _Don't go..._

 _Oh, don't go!_

 _She's at the starting line of the rest of her life_

 _As ready as she's ever been_

 _Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

 _The prize is hers to win_

 _I can't keep holding her back_

 _From hitting that open world_

 _So child, get ready_

 _Get set_

 _Please, don't go…_

 _Don't go, oh…_

 _Don't go_

 _She's got to do what she's got to do…._

 _She's got to do what she's got to do…._

 _Please…._

 _Don't go…._

As much as he didn't want to, he had to. He had to let her go. No more 'buts', no more 'maybes'. The chain needed to break. Even if it broke his heart.

"Daddy?"

Tenzin was startled when he saw Ikki standing before him, wearing a long red cape around her shoulders. "Ikki? What are you doing here all alone? It's too dangerous for you!"

"I wanted to say goodnight to Korra and give her this." she showed her father a folded piece of paper. "To let her know that she can come back whenever she wants."

Tenzin couldn't help but smile at the kind gesture his youngest daughter wanted to do for her older sister.

"I know you were upset when she decide to leave, but if she's happy with her uncle then, as her family, we should be happy for her too. Family is all about putting someone else's needs before yourself, right?"

"Who taught you that?"

"Grandpa Aang. You said he taught you that."

Hard to believe that this young innocent child had far more wisdom than even he did at this moment. Tenzin squatted down and gently took the piece of paper form her hand. Using his airbending, he created tornado that carried the latter all the way to the nearest window.

"Will she see it?" Ikki asked.

"I'm sure she will." Tenzin said, now feeling more at peace. "Let's go home."

(~)

The wisps disappeared one by one as the trail slowly came to an end. Korra ordered Naga to stop in front of what appeared to be…a complete and total barren wasteland of ice and snow.

This didn't make any sense. The two teens jumped off of Naga's back, looking around the place. There was nothing special here. At all.

"Why would the spirits lead us here?" Korra asked, already feeling stupid for thinking she could blindingly trust these things.

"Maybe they were playing a prank or something." Mako suggested, not being much of an expert on spirits. At all.

"No, it can't be. Why else would my pendent have been glowing? Why was it glowing?"

"Uh, Korra…"

"Why did these spirits lead us to the middle of nowhere, anyway?"

"Korra."

"I mean is it so hard to just tell me where it is I need to go instead of being so vague about everything?"

"Korra!"

"What?!"

"I think there's your answer!" with a fearful look in his eyes, Mako pointed to behind her and Korra spun around _,_ fear dawned on her face at the sight before her.

A large four legged dark spirit with long antlers and four clawed legs and a large sharp mouth snapping at them.

"Maybe follow the wisps wasn't such a good idea!" said the Avatar, her terrified eyes still fixated onto the beast.

"Ya think?!"

The creature roared at the two while snapping its abnormally sharp jaws at them. Naga leaped forward, giving it her own roar. The two beasts lunged at one another, engaging in a fierce battle. Naga's gigantic paws stroked the creature right in the face, but the spirit managed to swiftly slider around her, enwrapping its front legs onto her back and, using all of its supernatural strength, lunged Naga forward, causing her to land roughly onto the snow. She wasn't injured, but wobbled and strained as she tried to get back up. The monster was indeed powerful.

It turned its head, roaring in Mako's direction before ramming towers him. With a fire in hand, Mako prepared to fight him off, but didn't get the chance once Korra stepped forward, shielding him and raising her hand up at the beast.

"No!"

Her eyes closed shut as the creature ran closer, expecting it to collied with them and spread them across the snow. But nothing came.

Slowly, Korra opened her eyes and noticed that the dark spirit, while still growling at her with its jaws bare and its long tongue sticking out, it did not attack. She told him to stop and he did. However, it was clear that he did not want to become friends with them, but then why did it obey Korra's words? Why was he remaining still if he wanted to destroy them?

Korra gazed into the creature's eyes, just like she did with the previous one from the last fight she had with them. There was something there. Their eyes were glowing a pure whiteness, but it seemed to be going dimmer. Ever so slowly, the light's shimmering glow was dying down before her eyes, but it was in such a subtle way one would hardly tell if they did not take a moment to stop and look.

It was as if the pure light, still inside this creature, was trying so hard to come back out. It was trapped within the darkness. While the beast looked as if he wanted to tear her to shreds, his eyes were saying,

 _"Help me."_

Mako only stood there, uncertain on what he should do. Korra was standing in front of him, starring into the eyes of the beast, her hand still up and facing him. Slowly, Korra's hand reached farther towards its long snout. The beast growled in anger but Korra remained calm. Gently, she placed her hand over his nose, and the creature slowly started to calm down. By touching him, Korra could feel his warmth. The light still burning within him. He needed her help.

As if by pure instinct, she closed her eyes. Her mouth opened.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

As she sang, her hair started to glow once again, as did her hand where she was touching the spirit. Mako watched in awe as the creature's body began to glow in a stunning display of gold.

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine…_

Her hair stopped glowing as she slowly removed her hand. The once dark spirit creature began to shift, it's body shrinking downy to a medium size and its proportions shifting. No longer did it posses large bear-like paws, but instead had thin legs with hooves, it's snout grew a bit smaller compared to how it was previously, and its antlers shrunk down, placed elegantly on its head like tree branches. Once the brightness disappeared, the creature before them was a graceful and pure white colored male arctic stag, its eyes a stunning emerald green that sparkled like emeralds and its antlers were a startling silver.

Mako could not believe his own eyes. Korra actually managed to cure this dark spirit, and all by just singing. The newly pure creature bowed before Korra in gratitude before galloping off into the snow before disappearing overhead.

"What…just…happened?"

Korra was just as stunned as he was. "I…I don't know." she felt Naga's cold nose nuzzle her face after she had gotten back up.

"And how did that dark spirit show up anyway? I thought the portal was suppose to cure all of them."

"So did I. When I looked into his eyes…I saw the light. Trapped inside of him. It was like he wanted my help but didn't even know he did."

"So, what does this all mean?"

Korra pondered for a moment. Dark spirits were still roaming around, and opening the portal certainly wasn't helping. She remembered what her uncle said, about negative feelings effecting them. Then, it hit her.

(~)

After a long ride back, Korra and Mako arrived at the palace and barged into the two large doors. The young Avatar called out for her relative.

"Uncle!" she cried out. This was something that could not wait until morning. She needed to tell him now.

But once inside, the two caught sight of a couple of northern soldiers tied up and gagged around a cylinder.

"Oh, no."

Korra ran up the stairs with Mako right behind her as she continued to call out, "Uncle!"

Once they reached the top, Korra slid to a halt and Mako quickly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to hide behind the wall. Every so slightly, they peaked over, noticing several other men, all wearing masks over their heads, and carrying an unconscious Unalaq over one of the men's shoulders.

"Who are those guys?" Mako asked in a whisper.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Korra whispered in reply, "Apparently some southerners are taking matters into their own hands. We have to stop them."

Korra boldly stepped forward, addressing to the men. She didn't show them any anger, just disappointment.

"Please, don't do this." she begged, but the man holding her uncel only glared.

"Turn around, Avatar." said one of the men, "And pretend you didn't see anything."

Mako stepped forward as well, in an effort to help her in trying to make peace. "Please, there's no need for this kind of behavior."

"You stay out of this, pretty boy!"

"No, he's right." said Korra in his defense. "Just leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell them I tried to stop you but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No. We can't." the masked man pounded his hand onto the floor, creating an ice wall that grew as it reached Korra and Mako. Korra managed to flip away from the attack while Mako melted it with his fire before it could increase in side. The men ran out, carrying Unalaq with them, and the two teens followed suit.

Korra froze the stairway and slid down, beating the men to the end of the stairs and flipped over, landing in front of them. Their leader turned to the man carrying Unalaq, "Get him out of here!" he ordered. The man complied and carried Unalaq away. Mako jumped up and kicked two of the men down before landing beside Korra. He attempted to run after the kidnapped chief but was stopped by an ice wall that forced him to fall back on his feet.

Korra quickly helped him stand back up. "We're all part of the same tribe!" she said to the men, "I don't want to hurt you!"

But it was clear these men did not fell the same way. Two bended the water at the two, only to have the water vaporized by Mako's fire. The attacks kept on coming but Korra had an idea. She dodged the incoming water bullets and flipped upwards, grabbing grabbing on to one of the banners as two rebels came at her. The Avatar tossed the banner against them, using her airbending to wrap it around the two men, entrapping them.

Mako fought against two more rebels, taking old of one of the ropes around their waists, dodging their punches, kicking one till he was out cold, wrapped the rope around the other's wrist and, using his strength, spun the man around, hitting him against a cylinder before tying him up with his own rope.

The two quickly ran outside, spotting the other rebel taking Unalaq away on his snowmobile. Korra ran after them and bended the ice from underneath him, creating an arc and the snowmobile to fall down, destroying its engine and causing the two men to fall off.

Korra rushed on over towards her uncle, who was now waking up. "Uncle! Are you alright?"

As for the rebel, Mako angrily tackled the man down, removing his mask and tying his hands together behind his back with his own rope. "You're looking at some hard time in prison, pal."

Korra flung Unalaq's arm around her shoulder as he struggled to stand. "Korra? What happened?"

"It's okay, Uncle. You're safe now."

(~)

The rebels hung their heads as the handcuffs closed on their wrists. The northern troops had regained consciousness and were now taking these law breakers to the slammer.

Unalaq stood beside the throne, alongside Korra and Mako. "Thank you both for saving my life." said the chief.

"I'm just glad we got here in time." said Korra.

The man turned back to his men, "Find the rest of these rapscallions and the ringmaster of all of this. I want him to freeze in prison along with the rest of these traitors."

As the troops took the men away, Korra quickly turned to her uncle. "Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the south angrier."

"You want them to go free?"

"I'm saying you should let them stand trial for what they did. Every water tribe citizen deserves that right."

Unalaq looked at his niece with a stern expression before softening. "Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

Korra smiled in relief. "Thank you, Uncle. And, while we're on the subject, I have to tell you about what I uncovered tonight. About the spirits and how we can save them."

Unalaq's eyes widened at this new information. "You did?"

"Yes." Mako intervened, "We ran into one not too far from the city."

Unalaq crossed his arms, eyeing at the two. "And just what exactly where you two doing outside the city at this hour?"

It didn't take very long for both of the teens faces to turn red. They weren't entirely sure if to tell him the truth or not. It was pretty embarrassing, especially for Mako, to tell the chief he was on a moonlight picnic date with his niece. And kissing her already three times.

Thankfully, they didn't have to say much else when Unalaq spoke again. "Whatever it is you've uncovered it can wait until morning. I think I've had enough adrenaline for one evening. Say goodnight, Korra."

The chief made his way towards his chambers, leaving the two teens to say their goodnights. First time they had some alone time tonight before having to rescue her uncle.

Korra placed her hands behind her back bashfully. "So…not exactly the date I had in mind."

"It certainly was interesting." Mako said, scratching the back of his neck, slightly messing up his hair.

"I'm sorry things got so crazy. Seems I'm a magnet for trouble." her eyes fell to the floor in regret. How could she maintain a relationship while her entire life just seems to be one big battle after another?

"You know, you were pretty good back there." he compliment, still feeling bashful.

"Thanks, you too. We made a pretty good team."

"Yeah. We do."

Even though the night was not entirely what they expected, it certainly wasn't boring. Their picnic may had been interrupted, but they did manage to beat some bad guy butt, which was something they both enjoyed doing. Korra enjoyed putting the punks in their place and Mako enjoyed bringing them down, being a police officer and everything. Overall, it wasn't a complete loss.

"Maybe, we can do it again sometime." he said hopefully, though he kind of already knew what her answer would be.

"I'd like that. But, maybe we could cut down on the kicking and punching a bit."

The two chuckled, happy blissful smiles on their faces. Mako made his way out, opening the doors, allowing Naga to walk inside. Korra leaned against the door, smiling at Mako.

"Goodnight, officer."

"Sleep well, Avatar."

Their faces slowly started to move forward towards one another in yet another goodnight kiss. But Naga wasn't being very patient at the moment. She pushed Korra forward, causing her lips to collied rather quicker than expected into Mako's lips. But, this didn't bother them at all because they were already entranced by the kiss. Once it ended, Korra smiled once more at Mako, who sighed blissfully before she got inside and closed the door. She leaned against them once they were closed, smiling to herself.

Mako did the same thing from his end. The two were on cloud nine.

But not all was as happy as could be, for a familiar pair of eyes watched from the shadows of the hallway. She allowed them to enjoy their happiness.

"This is going to oh, so easy."

(~)

In her new royal room, Korra brushed her hair with her new comb, humming to herself as she was getting ready for bed. Naga was already sound asleep in her corner of the room, which was a pretty large one Unalaq had arranged just for her. He really did like spoiling his long-lost niece.

However, despite the clear company she kept, Korra still felt lonely within these chambers. Her mind drifted off to her family as she walked over to the window, overlooking the entire tribe. She wondered what her family was doing right now. Probably had a nice warm meal, Meelo with his usual antics, Jinora trying to pry her books away from Ikki, who didn't even like to read, she just did so to toy with her older sister. Bumi was probably retailing another one of his famous stories from when he was in the United Forces Military…again. And Kya, she could juts picture her rolling her eyes at him.

The only times she slept away from home was when she and Asami has their slumber parties, only now she was sleeping in a completely different place with a long lost member of her family. So, why did she still feel like she didn't belong?

She wasn't confutable in a palace, she missed the simplicity of the hut they stayed at, or her home back on the island. She rested her head against the window, looking up at the moon.

 _I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life_

 _As ready as I've ever been_

 _Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

 _The prize is mine to win_

 _I can't keep holding back now_

 _From hitting that open world_

 _So, get ready_

 _Get set…._

 _Don't...go…_

Her dragon birds rested on her bed, sadly watching as Korra looked out the window, sighing sadly. They knew she was having an internal turmoil but they knew simple words would not be enough to convince her now.

Then, Pinkie Pie remembered something that she had found recently near a window. She picked it up with her beak and flew over towards her, showing her the piece of paper she had.

Korra's eyes sparkled at the adorable little drawing her sister Ikki had made her, no doubt a goodbye present in case they had to leave and she decided to stay. There was even a few words written there as well.

 _"Dear Korra, I'm sorry you're angry with daddy, and he can be annoying sometimes. But, if you decided to stay with your uncle from now on, I won't stop you. I'll miss you a lot but if this is what makes you happy, then I'm happy too. I didn't want to cry and make you feel bad so I wrote this down instead._

 _Lots of love, Ikki."_

This simple innocent gift was enough to convince Kora that she had made a big mistake.

(~)

Bright and early, Korra rode back towards her family's temporary hut, hoping they had not left already. Seeing her siblings playing outside in the snow was a sure sign that they had not. Once they saw her, Ikki leaped forward and jumped into her big sister's arm.

"Korra! You came back!"

"I did. I'm so sorry for leaving in the first place."

"Daddy decided not to leave after all." said the young girl, surprising the Avatar. She gently lowered the child down and walked into the hut where she saw her parents eating their meal. Both looked at their daughter, rather surprised to see her here again, and so early in the morning.

The Avatar briefly turned her gaze away in shame before taking one hesitant step forward. "Is it okay if I come in?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." Pema replied, sounding as motherly as always. "We heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Hearing her mother's voice was enough to bring tears to Korra's eyes. Her guilt grew and her heart ached with such regret but at the same time relief to know her parents still allowed her to enter despite what happened between her and her father.

With tearful eyes, sparking in the sunlight like pearls, she ran inside, got down on her knees and hugged her father with all the love in her heart. She began to sob, not even caring how loud she sounded. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all entered the room as well, joining in the hug.

"I'm so sorry for leaving!" Korra said between sobs, "And for all the pain I caused you and mom."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Tenzin gently wiped away her tears, caressing her face. "After I saw the southern lights return I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back. The truth is, I really was jealous. I was jealous that your uncle could teach you more than I ever could and that you would prefer being with him rather than us. I know it was foolish of me to think that, but the thought of ever loosing you was a fear I had long since carried since the day I found you in the snow all alone. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. Unalaq may be my biological uncle but you will always be my father. I should have known you were feeling this way, but I wanted to badly to believe we could all be a family. I'm sorry, daddy."

Father and daughter hugged once more, with Pema also joining in along with the three children. No matter what happened between them, they were still a family no matter what.

The embrace ended when they heard someone enter the hut. It was Unalaq, his presence overshadowing the family.

"We weren't expect you." Tenzin said to the chief, feeling very surprised by his unexpected visit. Why exactly was he here? Was he here to pick up Korra?

Four northern troops came into the hut, all taking their stance before the family. Two of them walked in with Kya and Bumi with their hands behind their backs.

"Hey! I said I didn't do anything!" Bumi insisted.

"What's going on?" Korra asked, questioning why her uncle had Kya and Bumi arrested like this.

"Master Tenzin, you and your siblings are under arrest and will stand trial." said the chief in an authoritative tone.

Korra's eyes widened in shock, "Trial?! For what?"

"For conspiring to assassinate me!"

(~)

 **WOW! This one was a doozy to write down. So many disney references, let's see if you guys can spot them. I'm pretty sure you can. ;)**

 **The song and reprise Tenzin and Korra sing is from Billy Ray Cyrus that he wrote for an episode of Hannah Montana. I may not personally like how Miley has 'reinvented' herself over the past several years (when there were so many other ways she could have) but I won't deny she and her father have both written some pretty good songs. My personal fave is "the Climb." And, technically, this song played on Disney Channel, which is part of the Disney family, so it counts as well.**

 **Oh, and yes there are some Descendants references in there as well. ;)**

 **Until next time, God bless *kiss kiss***


	12. Chapter 12-Poor unfortunate souls

.

.

.

.

Tenzin never, in a million years, would have imagined that he would be handcuffed and arrested by the police. Even when Bumi and Kya got into their little shenanigans back in their youth had he never been in a predicament like this. Pema was forced to stay behind, holding a crying Rohan in her arms, while the troops took her husband, siblings-in-law into the back of a truck. Korra's arms were wrapped around her younger siblings, who were all equally terrified by the situation.

"What's going to happen to them?" Jinora asked, trying her hardest to fight back the tears.

"Everything is going to be alright, Jinora." Korra promised. However, even she herself wasn't so sure if she could talk her uncle out of this. She watched with a heavy heart as her father, aunt and uncle were being forced into the truck, the doors closing, preventing her from seeing them. The truck started to drive away and once it was gone, Pema finally got the chance to speak up to the chief.

"How could you do this?! My husband is innocent!"

"I wish it hadn't come to this." he replied, trying to sound as sincere as he possibly could. But he was not fooling this woman.

"Don't play dumb with me, mister!"

Korra quickly came in between the two, "Mom, settle down." she turned to her uncle, her eyes narrowing slightly, "But she's right, Uncle. You're making a mistake."

"Your father, aunt and uncle held a meeting with the rebels and last night one of my men reported seeing your father wandering outside the palace."

"But he didn't do anything!" Ikki protested, "I was there, we went right back home, I swear!"

"Were you with him the entire time?"

"Well, not I only found him when I was going to give Korra my letter."

"He was walking there for several minutes, he could have met up with the rebels before you caught him."

Korra shook her head in disbelief, "That's ridiculous! My father's a nomad, he doesn't believe in violence!"

"Rest assured, I have appointed judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He's the most fair an honorable man I know."

"There's no need for a trial." Korra stated boldly, "My father had nothing to do with the men who attacked you."

"I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about."

Korra wanted to say something else, but at this point, there wasn't much she could do. Her uncle just wouldn't budge. Maybe there could be some other way to work around this.

For now, she and the rest of her family needed to comply. No matter how much they didn't like it.

Unalaq politely left the family, the children looked up at their mother in distress. "Are daddy, aunt Kya and uncle Bumi really going to jail?" Ikki asked with fear in her voice.

"No, sweetheart. No one is going to jail."

"Mom's right." said Korra, now looking incredibly determined. "I know just the person who can help us.

(~)

Never had Mako seen a more flamboyant household in his life. Even Asami's house was never this over the top. But, what to expect from somebody like Varrick?

He, Bolin and Asami were in the rich man's mansion, which contained many mires, no doubt for him to admire himself, stuffed fake animals, he had a several no-real-deal-corpses policy, and furniture made out of the finest red silk from the fire nation. The two brothers were resting on the couch, Bolin was more relaxed than Mako was, while Asami paced back ad forth.

"Where's Varrick?" she asked, "We were suppose to close our deal an hour ago."

"Will you relax?" Bolin said optimistically with Pabu on his stomach, "This place is great! And the best part about it, I don't have to worry about Eska anymore."

Right after the words left his mouth, a loud banging was heard by the door. Varrick came barging in, panting and running like he had seen the worse thing in his life. He rushed over to them still jogging in place.

"Guys! Guys, you won't believe what I just heard-why are you all looking at me like that?" he looked down at his feet and realized he was still jogging. "Oh, right. Anyway, I was out for my morning walk, like I always do, just strolling along, minding my own business when I heard these folks talking and, in my natural curiosity, I wanted to find out what it was. Normally I don't do gossip but it sounded supper important and with all of this civil war stuff going on I-"

"Can you get to the point?!" Mako interrupted the man by standing up and yelling at his face.

"Okay, okay! You firebenders and your tempers. So, I listened in and they said that Korra's dad, the airbender fella, was arrested this morning because Unalaq thinks he had something to do with the people who attacked him last night!"

" _What?!_ " The three teens all exclaimed in shock, Bolin jumping out of the couch, dropping Pabu in the process.

"I said; So, I listened in and it they said that Korra's dad, the airbender fella, was arrested-"

" _We heard you!_ " they exclaimed in unison once more, making the man flinch.

"You don't have to yell."

Just then, the doors opened once more and this time it was Korra who entered, running towards them. "Good, you're all still here! My dad was just arrested!"

"We know!" the three replied, once again, all at once.

"Really? Who told you?"

"Varrick." they all pointed towards the man, all once again speaking in unison.

"When did he tell you?"

"Just now." they asked again all together.

"Okay seriously, you need to stop that."

"Stop what?" they all asked her, until they looked at one another and the reality that they were al speaking at once hit them. "Oh."

"Sorry." Bolin said, alone. "We got distracted with your dad being in prison and all."

"He's not in prison. Yet."

"How did this happen?" Asami asked, "There's no way your father would have been involved with those rebels."

"I know, I don't understand why my uncle would think he had anything to do with it."

Just then, the doors opened once more, and this time it was her two creepy cousins who entered, much to Korra's dismay. They were accompanied by northern troops.

"Well, if it isn't our rugged street cousin, Korra." Eska said in a disinterested before darting her eyes at Bolin, narrowing them in anger. "And _you_."

For a moment, Bolin grew a bit worried but then took a deep breath and stood his ground. "Eska, hello. You're looking gloomy today as ever."

"You would be happy to know I am not on the hunt for you. Currently."

"Then why are you in my house?" Varrick asked.

"We heard you were also involved with the meeting the rebels had with Korra's father. Anyone who was a witness is ordered to stand trial."

"What?! I had nothing to do with it! I swore I would never do anything that would place me in court again!"

"What did you do anyway?" Mako asked, rather skeptically.

"Not the point, look I'm innocent I tell ya!"

"You can state your defense in court." Desna replied, "We are looking forward to seeing you all there." the two twins prepared to leave before Eska turned to her cousin.

"Our father also tasked us with retrieving you." said the cold-hearted princess. "Come along."

Korra shot her cousin a fierce glance before looking at her friends with worry, "We'll see you there." Asami reassured her.

The Avatar smiled before leaving with her two horrible cousins. Once they were gone, Varrick sighed in despair.

"I can't believe it! I have to go to court again?!"

"Seriously, what did you do?" Asami asked, more curious than ever, "And how are you still in business?"

"Patience. Community service. And the love of a pony."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, see you guys in court!" he happily walked out with a suitcase and a top hat he seemed to have gathered out of nowhere and walked out, leaving the three teens very confused.

"That guy's a weirdo." Mako stated, his friends nodding in agreement.

(~)

Korra was pacing back and forth within the hallways, chanting to herself the healing song she had been using often lately. She figured, if it could calm down a dark spirit, maybe it could calm her down as well.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

She sang, rather quickly and mainly to herself. Her hair was already starting to glow brightly.

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

The more she paced and the more she sang to herself the stronger the glow in her hair became.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine..._

"If you keep going like that you'll explode."

Korra quickly spun round to see her grandmother there. "Gran Gran!" she rushed over and embraced her warmly. "I'm so glad your hear. I couldn't let mom see me like this."

"I understand deer. Don't worry, everything will work out fine, you'll see. Have faith."

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

At the Water Tribe Palace, the courtroom to be more precise, the trial began. From a corner of the room, Korra and Mako stood beside Unalaq, along with Eska, Desna and Yuki. Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and the rebels sat on a table before the judge's podium, all with handcuffs on their wrists. Korra kept on taking deep subtle breaths to calm her nerves. This was certainly something she didn't want to happen. Bolin and Asami sat together on the benches with the rest of the audience, both holding each other's hands for good luck.

The gavel hammered. The trial was starting. "This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding."

An elderly man too his seat in front of the court. He had a long white beard and hair and bushy grey eyebrows. He wore a water tribe robe consisting of main purple colors. This was Judge Hotah.

The trial commenced with Unalaq speaking in front of the jury near the stand where Hotah sat, explaining the events of the previous night. "I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra and her comrade Mako had saved me."

"Chief, you also claimed that one of your men saw Master Tenzin outside of your palace not long before the men broke in."

"It was not one of my men, actually. It was my family's most trusted employer. Miss Yuki."

The raven haired, gray eyed woman bowed her head in shame while Korra looked at her. How could this sweet girl every do something, even Asami was surprised. She had had the opportunity to speak with this girl before, and she was a complete sweetheart.

Hotah asked Yuki to set forward and speak to the court what she had seen. She spoke to the judge in a sweet, innocent tone.

"I was doing some late night reading when I heard somebody from outside. I looked out and saw it was Master Tenzin. I didn't think much about it and assumed he was out on a nightly walk. However, I did find it a bit peculiar when he just seemed to be standing there, as if waiting for something. I was begging to doze off so I dismissed it believing I was being paranoid. When I heard the commotion I woke up but was too frightened to assist. I had never fought with anyone in my entire life." her eyes began to water and covered her face in shame, "I am so ashamed!"

Unalaq quickly rushed towards her, rubbing her shoulders in a fatherly manner and led her away. Hotah then asked Varrick to speak and tell the court what he did that night.

"What was I doing last night? Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme disease is a serious killer." he then stretched himself demonstrating the workout while Korra and Mako rolled their eyes. "Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics, followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it."

" _NO!_ " the whole crowd shouted at once. Nobody wanted to see that.

"Okay, I'll be taking my seat now." Varrick scooted away from the judge, grinning nervously.

Next was Katara who, because of her status at the South Pole, she was regarded a very important public figure.

"Master Katara, is it true that there was a meeting help at your healing hut?"

"That is correct."

"I see. And was it your suggestion to have such a meeting?"

"I suggested an open gathering for anyone of the South who felt concerned with the current situations we are facing. I assure you, it was not intended to cause any conflict."

"Did you lead the meeting yourself?"

"It was my son who did. However, I assure you, he was not in favor of them either."

"Where these men at the meeting as well?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly did they say at this open gathering."

"They bluntly stated their beliefs, however I never said I was in favor of such behavior. After they insulted my granddaughter I kindly ordered them to leave. Besides, do you really think a woman of my age would get involved in a silly war again? I barely survived the first one."

"Thank you for your time, Master Katara."

Hotah then had Korra stand in front of him. The young Avatar took deep breaths as she tried to keep herself from loosing control.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where various southerners tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?"

Korra hesitantly answered, "Yes."

"And where one of these mean the ones who insulted you, as your grandmother stated?" he gestured to the line of rebels behind Korra. She did recognize their faces, including the man who bluntly reminded she was not Aang's biological granddaughter, and a few of the men who nearly caused a riot the other day in town with some of the northern troops.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And who led this meeting?"

"My grandmother told you, it was her and the rest of my family but we never wanted it to go this far. We were simply trying to help those who were concerned and confused."

Hotah stroked his chin in thought, "Is it also true that, before the night of the kidnapping, your father wanted to leave the South Pole and didn't bother to inform you about it?"

This wasn't looking too good. The assumption that Tenzin wanted to leave the south as soon as possible may look suspicious if they didn't know the whole story. But Korra was under oath, she couldn't lie.

"Uh…."

"Objection!"

All eyes landed on Bolin who stood up from his seat in hopes of helping. "Quiet down out there!" Hotah ordered, making Bolin sadly sit again. The judge turned back to Korra, "Is it true?"

Korra looked down and hesitantly answered, "Yes."

Bolin stood up again, "Your honor, if I may?"

"May what?" Hotah glared at the boy, making him flinch.

"May I…declare a mistrial?"

"Sit down!"

"Yes sir."

The poor embarrassed boy did as he was told and Hotah turned to Korra once again. "Your father kept these secret from you, didn't he?"

"My father is innocent!" Korra shouted defensively, taking one step forward.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision."

This was not going well for Korra, not one bit. From afar, Yuki could see the sadness in her eyes. She was then nudged by Eska, who narrowed her eyes at her. She immediately got her command.

(~)

The ice princess waited patiently in the hallways when the earthbender appeared. He didn't look too happy about this.

"Yuki said you wanted to talk with me." he said, sounding more confident by the minute. "Look, whatever it is you're going to do to me just go ahead and do it. Nothing can be worse than what you've already put me through!"

"Do not be alarmed. I have realized threatening you was the incorrect manner of expression I should have demonstrated towards you."

Bolin blinked in surprise. "Wait…really?"

"Indeed. I have realized now that a great chasm has been formed between us and nothing can bridge it."

Bolin felt a huge wave of relief, "Oh! Oh, yes! I'm so glad you finally understand!"

"Nothing, that is…except marriage." Eska sported a menacing grin as she showed Bolin a betrothal necklace with a skull pendant. Bolin's eyes grew wide in fear as she promptly tied it around his neck before dragging him towards her by the necklace. "We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears."

As Eska pulled him away, Bolin began to cry, trying to get away and reach Spike for help, "Oh, no, I can't, why-" he coughed as he was being dragged away, "This is really tight."

(~)

Asami couldn't stop tapping her foot impatiently while she and Mako sat on the bench, waiting for Bolin to show up and for the trail to start. The firebender was fiddling with his fingers nervously as well, but it was Asami's foot that was driving him mad.

"Will you stop that? I'm already tense enough as it is!"

"I should have gone with him. What was I thinking, what if Eska does something to him?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Bolin's not scared of her anymore."

"I agree." said another voice, surprising the two raven haired teens.

"Yuki?"

"I'm really sorry about that episode earlier. I feel so embarrassed."

"No, don't be." Asami assured her, "We totally get it."

"We do?" Mako asked, right before getting an elbow to the arm. Korra taught her well.

"So, what's with the basket?" Asami gestured to the said basket Yuki was holding. It was covered by a white blanket over them.

"Oh, I brought them for when I get nervous. They calm me down." she removed the blanket, revealing a sight Mako and Asami had not seen very often in the south.

"Apples?"

"My father was from the Earth Kingdom, he use to grow them all the time. When I was little and feeling upset, we would underneath his tree and eat the fresh fruit. I didn't know how this whole thing would go so brought them in hopes of making it easier."

"Where's your dad?" Asami asked, curiously.

Yuki's gaze lowered, "He passed away a long time ago. But, I always find a way to get the best imported apples in the north. Would you like some."

"Of course!"

"No, thanks." Mako once again got an elbow to the arm, "I mean, sure why not?"

Yuki smiled and offered them two brightly red apples. Asami graciously accepted one and gave the other to Mako. He was never particularly found of apples, but he didn't want to be rude. He took one bite and chewed the fruit, swallowing it, trying his best not to cringed at the taste of it. It was a good thing he had a powerful stomach for food he didn't like. He managed to take two bites, chew and swallow, though he wished he had some water to wash it down.

Asami, on the other hand, loved apples and ate the fruit with much joy. "Mmm, you were right. I'm feeling a lot better already."

"Glad I could help." Yuki said with a smile before leaving the two. Once they were gone, Mako stuck out in tongue, disgusted by the taste. He stood up and walked to find the nearest trash can while Asami enjoyed her fruit, nearly half done already.

"You going to finish that?"

Mako happily gave it to her, "Knock yourself out. I'm going to go get some water." he stood up and went looking for a fountain or something. He would even drink the water from the sink in the bathroom.

Why was this fruit worse than the times before. He could feel something slithering down his throat. This was one of the downsides of trying to be polite. Luckily, he found fountain and started drinking the water. Once satisfied, he wiped the refreshing liquid from his face.

He was glad that was over.

(~)

Moments later, back in the courtroom, Hotah looked at both of Tenzin's siblings. "Kya and Bumi, please step forward." The two complied and walked over to the judge who gave them his sentence, "I have found you both…Innocent. You are free to go."

They both sighed in relief as the northern troops removed their handcuffs. Kya rushed over to Korra, who embraced her aunt while Bumi hugged his mother. However, there was still the matter of Tenzin. Pema was so worried, she prayed he would come back to his family.

Hotah looked at Tenzin and the rebels who stood before him, "On the charge of treason, you are all found…guilty."

Everyone in the crowd murmured in shock. They could get why the rebels were to be arrested, but why Tenzin? This didn't make any sense.

"That's not fair!" Meelo exclaimed angrily and attempted to go right up to the judge to give him a piece of his mind. "Let me at em! Let me at em!" he was held back by his mother and aunt.

From the roof, the dragon birds watched. Rainbow Dash pounded her feathers together. "Why I outta-let me at em! Let me at em!" she gave Pinkie Pie her tail, "Here, hold me down."

"Okay!" Pinkie complied and took her friend's tail.

Rainbow then tried to fly down to attack the judge with Pinkie Pie still holding her tail, preventing her from doing so. "Let me at em! Let me at em!"

"Okay!" Pinkie released Rainbow, causing her to fall off from where they stood and hovered before Pinkie Pie, narrowing her eyes.

"I think you're missing the basic point here, Pink."

"Oh…"

"The punishment for this crime…is death." Hotah's words stroked fear into the hearts of Korra and her family. Mako and Asami both stood up in equal shock and Tenzin lowered his head in shame.

As Hotah began walking away, Korra addressed to him in anger, "You can't do this!" she shouted at the man and rushed over to him, "Take me instead!"

The crowd gasped in horror at the young woman's words, Pema felt faint. "Korra!"

"It doesn't work like that." said Hotah.

"Please, I'll do anything to keep my father and these men out of prison."

"Even at the expense of your own life?"

"Yes."

Unalaq placed his hand on his niece's shoulder, "Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him." He walked over to Hotah, "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and Tenzin." as he said the last sentence, he sends the air nomad a sad glance.

Hotah bowed to the chief, "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison."

The rebels and Tenzin all sighed in relief. "Thank you, uncle." Korra said. But even with this done, it wasn't enough.

(~)

Tenzin was surprised to see his prison cell door open, and his wife and children rushed to hug him.

"Honey, are you alight?" Pema asked with worry.

"I'm fine, Pema."

"Good, let's bust you out of here right now." Meelo said determinedly, but his father stopped him. "Korra can just go all Avatar State and kick those northern troops' butts!"

"No, son. If Korra does that she will be going against the law, and that will start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. I'll be alright. Just promise me you won't do anything rash."

Korra lowered her gaze, "I promise.

(~)

Inside the house, Korra watched her mother from a distance. Pena was standing before the sink, crying. Korra approached and tried to comfort her weeping mother, "It's okay, Mom."

"I-I hate feeling so helpless." Senna wiped off her tears, as her daughter hugged her.

"I know." the young Avatar hatted all of this. She hatted seeing her father in prison, her mother so heartbroken, and her entire family being torn apart. Her father may had said that he didn't want to start a war, he was an honorable man for anyone of all nations, but this was too important.

Nothing was as clear anymore. But she was now done, done going along with what the grown ups said. This time, she needed to take maters into her own hands.

(~)

Hotah casually was driving his satomobile on the road of a cliff, listening to the radio, minding his own business, when he took notice of a very strange sight on his review mirror. His eyes widened with fear.

The Avatar was ridding on the back of a gigantic polar bear dog, coming towards him. The woman herself did not look very happy.

Hotah quickly stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated the car but Naga managed to catch up to him. Using the weight of her body, Naga collided against the vehicle, causing it to loose control and crash it by a large rock. Hotah was alive, and the car was fine, but he was not out of the woods yet.

Naga's gigantic paw slammed at the door, removing it from the car and Hotah screamed in terror. Korra looked fiercely at the judge before grabbing him by the collar and slammed him against the car. He had never seen anyone so angry at him, or who was able to command a polar bear dog so easily.

"What do you want?" the judge asked terrified.

"It's not about what I want." Korra replied, having one hand against the car and another on her hip, "It's about what Naga wants." Naga growled at the man, "And she'd like you to let my father out of prison."

"I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded to know.

"I-I've said too much." The man yelped in fear when Korra took him by the collar and place his head into Naga's now opened mouth. The beast growled in anger as his head rested on her tonguer.

"Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you better keep talking." she said threateningly. However, this was mainly a bluff. Naga was never one to eat people, but Hotah didn't know that. The myth that polar bear dogs ate people was nothing more than a myth caused by classic paranoia. But, Naga was smart enough to play along with the act. By the looks of it, Hotah was falling for it, hook-line-and sinker.

"I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say?"

"Yes! Every word." he confessed.

"Then why did he have you free my aunt and uncle and change your sentence?"

"He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father out of the way."

Korra's anger slowly deteriorated, "What do you mean he wanted my father out of the way?" there was more hurt in her voice rather than anger. How could her own uncle do this to her father? Unless…

"Tell me everything!" she demanded, her anger returning.

"I don't know anything else!"

"Alright then. Naga, lunch time!"

"No, no, really I don't know! He just said it was none of my concern. He just needed you to stay so he could take you to the north with him!"

At that moment, all feelings of anger and confusion were gone. All being replaced with a reaction of shock and hurt. Slowly, she loosed her grip on Hotah's collar but did not let him go. Her eyes softened, her brows furrowed, her breath in soft sharp inhales. Her uncle, her long lost family member…lied to her. He tricked her, he wanted to take her away without any regards to her or the family she grew up with. Tenzin may had done a similar thing but at least he didn't conduct a scheme like this. The worse he did was not tell her and at least he didn't do anything to harm Unalaq, unlike him.

She angrily released Hotah, shoving him into the car before mounting back onto Naga and ran off into the distance.

At that moment everything changed.

(~)

She led Naga all the way back to town, but first she needed to vent. She got her to stop and dismounted, stopping by a snowy cliff, overlooking the ocean. Any confusion she once had had disappeared. She now knew exactly what she needed to do. No more deceptions, no more lies, no more masks.

 _I can't_

 _I can't back down_

 _I can't_

 _I can't back down_

 _I can't_

 _I can't back down_

 _Not right now_

 _I can't back down_

 _Not right now_

 _I won't close my eyes_

 _Thought we were in this together_

 _Whatever_

 _Here, I draw the line_

 _I'm not gonna struggle, I'll cross it_

 _Or lose it_

She had never felt so angry with somebody in her life. Even the anger she previously had for her father was nothing to compared to how she was feeling now. Her uncle, a man she admired and even loved had taken advantage of her. She felt so betrayed. But, even with that, she was now more determined than ever to stop him.

 _I won't back down_

 _There's too much at stake_

 _This is serious_

 _Won't walk away_

 _I can't pretend_

 _It's not happening_

 _In my own backyard_

 _My own home plate_

 _I've been called out_

 _Do you hear my name?_

 _I'm not confused_

 _I'll fight this thing!_

 _I can't back down_

 _There's too much at stake_

 _Won't walk away_

 _Won't walk away_

 _Don't get me wrong_

 _I don't like confrontation_

 _I'd rather we all just get along_

 _Family should be undivided_

 _United!_

 _I won't back down_

 _There's too much at stake_

 _This is serious_

 _Won't walk away_

 _I can't pretend_

 _It's not happening_

 _In my own backyard_

 _My own home plate_

 _I've been called out_

 _Do you hear my name?_

 _I'm not confused_

 _I'll fight this thing!_

 _I can't back down_

 _There's too much at stake_

 _Won't walk away_

 _Won't walk away!_

(~)

At Varrick's mansion, Korra explained to the others what had happened. "Unalaq is a liar and a traitor!"

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go!" Varrick said.

"No, you didn't. You just said you didn't like him."

"Well I was thinking it!"

"By the way, why are you in a platypus-bear suit?"

The rich man was indeed inside a stuffed platypus bear costume. "Just in case somebody wants to accuse me of something again. I'm tellin' ya, even when you're innocent they want to tear you to pieces."

Mako, Asami and Korra blinked in confusion. "You should really do a background check on your business partners." Mako said to the heiress.

"I'm starting to see that, thank you."

"My uncle was trying to get my dad out of the way so I would have no choice but to go with him to the north." Korra explained, "I knew he wanted me to open the portal but I didn't know he would do this."

"It's really weird." Mako voiced out, "Unless…he didn't want you to leave afterwords."

"He already knew things between me and my dad weren't going so well so he used this to his advantage. He used the rebels' kidnapping to add more fuel to the fire and set up the whole trial to make it look like my father was guilty. I can't believe I trusted him."

"We all did, Korra."

"Well, I'm done with him. Blood or no, you don't do this to family. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

"If you do this, there's no going back."

"I know. So, can I count on you guys?"

"Of course I'll help."

"Me too" Asami said.

Varrick raised his bear paw, "Count me in!"

Right on cue, the doors opened. Everyone looked on with surprised and confused expressions as Bolin walked in. The young man wore a long water tribe outfit similar to Eska, his skull betrothal neckless around his neck and his hair was gelled down. Pabu had a similar outfit and hair.

"I don't even want to know." said Mako, completely unfazed by this odd choice of fashion.

"Bolin, what is that getup?" Asami asked, "And where have you been all day? And why am I just now asking this?" she asked herself, honestly confused as to why she wasn't concerned earlier before. It wasn't like her at all.

"Did you have another unwanted run in with my cousin?" Korra asked.

"What gave it away? The itchy robe or the fact that _**my life is over?! Eska wants me to marry her today!"**_

" _ **She what?!**_ " Asami was just as angry as he was.

"And, apparently, she's not taking 'no' for an answer this time! She won't even let me out of my room!"

"Then how did you escape?" Mako asked.

"Let's just say, if ever need to tie a whole bunch of bed sheets together into a rope, I'm you're guy."

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra stated, though she was kind of amused by this.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo."

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

(~)

At the water tribe prison, one guard was patrolling the interior. All was perfectly quiet, he was the only one there for the moment. The only noise was the sound of his footsteps and the keys gangling around his waist as he moved. Suddenly, he cried out in horror when an unexpected earthbending move cause him to fall into a trench. Blue sparks flew out of the trench and the guard was electrocuted, knocked out unconscious. While he was out cold, Asami, Mako and Korra climbed out of the trench and Korra pointed to a cell door.

"My dad's in there". The friends quickly rushed to the door and Mako, now holding the keys, unlocked the door. The Avatar forced the metal doors open, but once she did, they were shocked to find it completely empty. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Korra. You'll never see your father again."

They all turned to face Unalaq standing in the very center of the hallway. For a moment, pain filled Korra's heart as she stood before him. "Where's my father?" she asked demandingly.

"On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

"How could you do this? I know you both had your differences but even he would never do anything to harm you. I came all this way in hopes of finding you. I trusted you, I believed in you, I loved you!" tears began to fall from her eyes, "…and you do this?…why? What has my father ever done to you?!"

Unalaq's expression softened as he watched her cry. The hands he once had behind his back lowered, diminishing his authoritative demeanor.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I never did. Once I found you I swore I would never let our family be torn apart again. But that man stood in the way. I knew he would stop at nothing to keep you from leaving him, I couldn't bare to lose you again. When your father and mother died I lived with that guilt for years. I wanted nothing more than to see them again, to apologize for the way we left things. I wasn't always the best brother or friend, and when I saw you I saw a second chance to make a right."

Korra slowly took a step back, the truth finally coming clear like the pure ocean waters. "So it was never really about me. It was always about you." her words caused Unalaq to slightly jerk back, hurt and regret filling his eyes.

"You saw me an opportunity to regain what you had lost, it wasn't because you wanted to get to know me for me. You just wanted to make up for something you did. But here's the thing, I'm _not_ Tonraq and I am _not_ Senna. I am their daughter, not their reincarnating. I'm sorry you feel this way but whatever you did in the past you can never get it back. Amon had the same problem, he couldn't let go and that led to his downfall. But, I can look at you and I know that it wasn't all a lie. I know, somehow, somewhere, deep down you cared about me as much as I care about you. And if you really want me to trust you again, then you will let my father go. Right now."

Silence filled the hallways, waiting for a reply from the man. Unalaq's eyes began to shimmer, as if he was trying to fight back the tears that threatened to come out. He closed them shut, taking in a deep breath before opening them again.

"I'm sorry, Korra. But I can't let him stand in my way any longer."

It seems Korra had her answer. He choose his own feelings, his own ambitions, his own way, over her's and anybody else's. Maybe, like Amon, he was just too far gone. And to think, that was a side of him she never expected or suspected at all. The pain, regret and madness hidden behind his kind and loving expositing.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then you leave me no choice but to take you down and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity. You want power. All you care about is how you feel and what you wanted."

"All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny."

"Well, I don't want your help anymore."

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South. And even I will be powerless to stop it."

"I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the north." she turned away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me, Korra!"

"You're the one who turned your back on me, Unalaq."

"Why would I do as you say?"

"Because you still need me and the ponies to open the northern portal." Korra pointed out, her back still turned away from him.

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose."

Korra spun around and angrily threw three fire blasts at her uncle while Twilight shoot fire blasts of her own. Unalaq threw an arc of water from his water skin at Korra but she managed to freeze it, but was none the less was pushed off by the frozen blast. Mako did a fire kick but Unalaq dodged it and punched Mako with a water blast. Unalaq send another water attack at Korra, who flipped out of the way and blasted a powerful wind attack at her uncle. Unalaq fell down and slid across the floor.

"If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father." Mako tells her.

"Let's go" said Korra as they ran down the corridor. Once they were gone, Unalaq managed to stand up, mentally slapping himself for allowing the girl to get away.

(~)

Meanwhile, Bolin and Varrick, who was still in his bear costume for some reason, managed to get a hold one of of his expansive yacht where Varrick took control. Accompanying them were the rest of Korra's family. Bumi whistled once he took a good look of the boat.

"Nice digs you got here. But you sure this thing is fast enough to get us out of here?"

"Positive!" Varrick replied.

Just then, Korra, Mako and Asami made it in just in time. Pema quickly hugged her daughter while Kya held Rohan. "You're alright! Where's your father?"

"On a ship headed north." said Korra before turning to Varrick, "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get past our friends from the north." They looked ahead and see the northern battleships forming a blockage.

"If only we had a plane to get close to those ships I could waterbed them out of the way." said the Avatar.

"A plane? Well, why didn't you just say so?" Varrick pressed a bottom and a biplane emerged from the hatch of the ship.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Kya asked.

"In case the boat sinks, of course."

"But there's no runway." Asami pointed out, "How are we supposed to take off?"

"Zhu-Li! Take a note: 'Build runway' " Varrick tells his assistant.

"Yes, sir." she replied…who was inside the costume as well.

"Wait, your assistant was in there this whole time?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"Zhu-Li never leaves my side."

Pema, Korra and Kya quickly took the kids and led them away from Varrick, questioning if he was a good influence on these kids. So far, all arrows pointed to 'no'.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Bumi said while pointing a finger up into the air.

"Bumi, this isn't the time for one of your crazy schemes!" Kya stated in annoyance.

"It's not a scheme, trust me it'll work. This was something I learned while patrolling overseas. All we really need are two incredibly skilled firebenders." he turned towards Korra and Mako, "How's about it, lovebirds?"

Korra smiled proudly at her uncle's clever thinking, "Uncle Bumi, you're a genius!"

Asami, on the other hand, arched an eyebrow, "Wanna fill me in here?"

"Just put on a helmet and get on that plane. Mako, you and I take the wings."

His eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

(~)

Asami, now in her pilot outfit, started the engine and placed on her goggles. Korra and Mako took their opposite positions on the plane's wings. The Avatar gave her best friend a thumbs up who returned the gesture before getting the biplane to start moving.

"Now!"

At Korra's command, she and Mako simultaneously unleashed a fire blast that boosted the biplane to take off. Before long, the four friends were soaring through the skies. The others cheered from inside the yacht as they flew off.

"That's my sister!" Meelo said proudly.

As the plane closed in on the blockade, Korra's eyes shifted to an enchanting white, entering the Avatar State. Waving her arms in motion, she began to bend the waters down bellow, causing a moving wave to clear the path for Varrick's yacht, causing the northern navy ships to tumble out of the way. With the hatch safely out of the southern boarders, the plane flew on to find the ship where Korra's father and the rebels were being held. She quickly spotted the ship up ahead, pointing her finger towards it.

"There! My dad's on that ship!" Korra turned towards the pilot, "Asami!"

"On it!" the heiress steered the plane towards the ship. Northerners spotted the plan approaching and Asami stirred it towards them.

"Jump!"

The three friends leaped at the same time. The plane continued to fly on its own, but without a pilot it in no time all crashed near the side of the ship into the ocean, and exploded in a fiery inferno. The northerners believed whoever was on that plane must be dead by now.

Korra managed to create an air bubble for her and her friends to breath as they swam upwards to the ship. Using a water sprout, Korra brought herself and her companions onto the deck, immediately creating two water whips to throw two crew members overboard. She spotted one trying to escape and quickly froze him against the wall. The man struggled to break free as Korra approached him.

"Where are the prisoners?" she asked demandingly, her eyes stroked fear into the man's heart. He dared not to defy her.

(~)

Inside his cell, Tenzin tried to meditate but he couldn't stop thinking about his family. He kept on hoping and praying for a some kind of sign to know if they were okay.

This prayers had been answered when a powerful gust of wind cracked the metaled door open and saw his eldest daughter standing before him.

"Korra!"

"Dad!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. She had never been so terrified for him in her entire life. He held her closely as well. "I'm so sorry about everything."

"It's aright, Korra. I'm alright." The two ended their embrace once Tenzin realized the reality of the situation, "Wait, what are you doing here? You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I had to. I'll explain later but right now we have to go. Mako and Asami are already with the rebels. Let's go!"

While still a bit confused Tenzin none the less complied and followed his daughter out towards the deck, where they met up with the others. Once outside, Northern troops started attacking the rebels with their waterbending but Korra and Mako both neutralized it with firebending. Varrick's yacht approached. Using the platform on the side of the ship, everybody jumped onto the boat as fast as they possibly could. Once they were all onboard, Korra sent another fireflast at the troops before Varrick drove the ship away.

Once the battle was over the rest of the family rushed outside to greet the air nomad.

"Tenzin!"

"Daddy!"

He had never been so happy to have them back. "We thought you were gone forever." Ikki said between tears.

"I'm here, sweetie. I'm sorry I scared you."

Korra, on the other hand, lowered her head in shame. She wanted to say something to her father but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She realized this all could have been avoided if she hadn't brought them here to begin with. Silently, she made her way into the hatch only to have her friends notice her leave.

Inside, Korra wallowed in her guilt. She had never known she could caused something like this. She knew Unalaq had done his part in tricking her, but she should have seen the signs all along. She shouldn't have allowed her heart to clouds her thinking the way she did.

She witnessed a shadow on the ground and looked up, seeing her father looking down on her with concern.

"None of this would of happened if it weren't for me." she confessed.

"Korra, I don't blame you. I'm as much to blame too." he knelled down beside her, "I allowed my jealousy to get the better of me. I never should have tried to keep you away from your uncle."

"No, you should have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Unalaq lied. He only wanted me to open the portal, and to relive the past and tried to get rid of you so I would have no other reason not to go to the north to be with him. I was just something he could gain. And I, like an idiot, didn't realize that. And now, the tribes are at war, no doubt he'll be looking for me…and I almost lost you forever. I should have just let this go. I should have never tried to look for answers to my past."

Tenzin cupped her cheek with his hand, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "No, Korra. You and Unalaq may be related by blood but you both have something very different. You have enough room in your heart to love both of us. I was too insecure to realize that. I don't believe he never cared for you. I could tell he did. Maybe he was too caught up in his own desires to fully allow himself to love you completely. Maybe it's not too late for him to come around."

"I really don't know."

He held his child in his embrace, rubbing her back as she weeped.

(~)

Later that night, underneath the light of the moon, the rebels gathered together with Tenzin, Kya and Bumi about what to do next. They knew they couldn't just leave, the tribe needed help now more than ever. Thankfully, they had come up with a good solution.

"So, are we all clear on the plan?" Korra asked the rebels, who after being saved by her, had her undying loyalty.

"Yes." Kya said with a nod of her head, "Bumi and I will stay with the rebels and help protect the south while you guys head back to Republic City and get Raiko and the United Republic to lend a hand."

"Once Raiko hears of what Unalaq has done I have no doubt he will assist in any way he can."

"But we can't just bluntly attack." said Korra, "If we do then the north will only crush them."

"Don't worry, Korra. We're figure out a solution to this. I promise."

"I hope so." she turned to the southerners, "You were right about one thing, I may not have lived in the South as much as you have, but it's just as important to me as it is to you. I was born here, part of my history began here. It's where my grandmother and great-uncle where born, where they found Avatar Aang. It's a part of my family. And yes, I am also of northern blood, but that doesn't make me like Unalaq. I wanted to believe he was a good man. I was wrong. I hope you can find it in yourselves to forgive me."

The rebels were all silent, touched by her honesty and bravery. However, none of them said anything to her, rather they each placed a fist on their hearts and got down on one knee, bowing their heads to her. Korra was very surprised by this gesture.

"You have our support, Avatar Korra." one of them said, raising his head slightly.

"We would be proud to fight alongside you once you return."

Korra was deeply touched by their words, and gestures. To show them her gratitude, she bowed as well, "And I with you."

(~)

Once they found a safe place for the rebels to hide out, Korra shared one last hug with her aunt and uncle before saying their goodbyes. Kya created an ice raft as she, Bumi and the rebels returned to shore. They looked on as the yacht disappeared from sight. Inside the yacht, Korra and the others looked sadly as they left.

"Korra, I really need to thank you." said Bolin.

"Why? I started a civil war."

"Exactly! Now Eska can finally leave me alone."

"Guys, looks like we have company." said Varrick, looking out into the distance with a telescope. "And not the fun kind!"

They all looked at the horizon and witnessed something approaching.

"What is that?" Jinora asked.

"Let me see", Bolin took the telescope from Varrick for a better look. He gasped before rubbing his eyes and looked again through the telescope.

"I love guessing games!" said Ikki, "Is it a boat? A dolphin? A seahorse? No, wait is it a boat?"

"You already asked that" said Asami.

"No, no, no and no." Bolin answered. Through the telescope he saw a very, very angry Eska rushing towards him on a huge wave. Her make up was all smudged across her face, and her once composed emotionless face was now full of pure anger and heartbreak, her eyes narrowed and widened and her white teeth bear like a piranha after its prey.

"That would be my darling Eska."

"You're good at this game." said Ikki.

Korra tapped Varrick's bear costume's shoulder, "Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy cousin who probably wants to kill me right now?"

"Why do you think I build this boat?"

Every screamed in terror once the boat started to speed up ahead, away from the princess lunatic.

(~)

Unalaq watched in scorn at the northern troops out at sea. They had failed to keep the Avatar from leaving. And so did he. He felt so incredibly angry….and so incredibly sad. All of which he hid behind his stoic look.

Yuki appeared beside him, no longer looking like the sweet innocent, shy girl the others had come to recognize during their stay. Her eyes carried a sense of arrogance and confidence. A wicked smile on her face.

"She got away." said the chief, his eyes still on the view before him. "And worse, her father is free as well. My plan to split them apart failed."

"I did suggest you should have been more firm." said Yuki, even her voice didn't' sound as it once did.

"I didn't want to drive her away." he replied sincerely, "I wanted her to trust me. To love me."

"I understand. She's your only living blood. Not to mention, you need her to open the other portal. Why did you lie to her anyway?"

"I honestly don't know."

"My chief, you know I respect you and am thankful for everything you have done for me. But, you shouldn't allow your heart to cloud your thinking. Remember what we are trying to accomplish. You've fought for this for so long, as did my parents. I will not let their efforts go in vain."

"I understand Yuki. Thank you." he finally turned to look at her, "Is there at least some good news?"

"Well, Eska won't be marrying that baffon anymore."

"That's not good news. They need to be separated."

"That's where the good news comes in. Her boy-toy and princess bestie took the bait. Won't be long now for the darkness to take hold of them."

"How do you know they at the whole thing?"

"Trust me, one bite is all it takes. And, if by chance at least one of them at the whole thing…well, things should be interesting for Korra, now wouldn't it?"

This news brought a smile to Unalaq's face as it did Yuki.

(~)

That evening, Yuki made her way down to the tunnel Korra had discovered. Only, there was more to it than what Korra discovered. She pulled on a book on a shelf and the shelf itself spun around to reveal a secret laboratory where Yuki contained a few dark spirits in jars on display.

"Who'd have thought that just a little bit of your darkness." she taunted the creatures, "And one little fruit mixed together could bring so much fun. I almost feel sorry for Korra. Such a nice girl. And now, she won't have her best friends to turn to."

He eye narrowed when the spirits started screeching angrily at her in the jars. She slammed her fist onto the table, silencing them.

" _Quiet! You pests!_ You can whine and cry all you want, but your precious Avatar won't save you from your dark makeovers. Once her heart's been broken by the ones she holds closest we'll have her right where we want her." she chucked to herself, "Wow. I really am a bad girl."

 _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

 _They weren't when they called me, well_ -oh, not in front of the kids.

She laughed at the captive creatures.

 _You'd think that now a days_

 _I'd've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

 _True? Ha!_

 _And no, I wouldn't exactly call this magic_

 _But a secret I've uncovered and now posses_

 _And here lately, please don't laugh_

 _I use it on behalf of the miserable_

 _The lonely and depressed_

 _Pathetic._

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _In pain_

 _In need_

 _Rich girl wanted to help her daddy_

 _Romeo wanted to get the girl_

 _And what did I do?_

 _Well, let's see_

Once they were sure they had lost Eska, Mako had trouble sleeping in his bed. His body was sweating, his heart was racing and his mind felt foggy. He couldn't stand it anymore, he removed the blanket from his body, wiping the swear from his forehead. He was soaked. He tried to get up in attempts to get himself a glass of water or something but his legs felt weak. He stumbled against the walls as he tried to make his way out.

 _Those poor unfortunate souls_

 _So sad_

 _So true_

 _They go on preaching, "everything will be fine."_

 _But now it's time for_

 _Something new_

But he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Asami too was feeling unbearably warm. Her throat felt sore, her mind was hazy and the room was spinning. She got up, leaning against a closed window, seeing a very faint imaged of her reflection on it. She felt so week she got down on her knees, her body dripping with sweat.

Mako managed to get out onto the deck, trying to soak in the cool fresh air, but he still self ill. It felt like the boat was shifting even thought it was sailing perfectly still. He leaned against the side, looking down at the ocean before him. He suspected he was probably feeling seasick, but that could not be the case. He had felt seasick before and this was not it. This was something else.

 _Men these days they try to be sincere_

 _A man who speaks truth is a bore!_

 _I believe, it's much preferred, for boy not to say a word_

 _And after all, what is communication for?_

His hand caught his neck, feeling something on his throat. It was like something was slithering up and down to no end. He could still breath but he didn't know if he would vomit or swallow it. This entire experience was a nightmare.

But the strangest thing was yet to come. His throat started to glow a bright gold, his mouth opened wide open in hopes something would come out of his system, but it never did. His throat continued to glow brightly and began to feel something change in his voice. He kept his mouth open and aimed at the sea, trying to get something, anything to come out but it seemed it would never.

The same thing was happening to Asami, only both her throat and her eyes were glowing. A strange golden-like mist began to swirl in her eyes, giving the impression she was in some kind of trance.

 _Come on, I'm not all that impressed with trusting_

 _I for one, avoid it when I can_

 _But for some kids it's just fine, hate to break it to ya hon_

 _Faith and trust aint part of the plan_

 _Oh my, you poor unfortunate souls_

 _It's sad_

 _But true_

 _Gonna live with no regrets_

 _Gonna fight for what I know_

 _Take a leap and take a bite_

 _You won't tell wrong from right_

 _Mother, father now I've got them_

 _Oh, the boss is on a roll!_

 _These poor_

 _Un-_

 _Fortunate_

 _Souls!_

Mako did not receive this in his own eyes, only his throat was what was putting him through so much agony. At long last, the feeling stopped. His throat was slowly returning back to normal and his body was no longer sweating. He was getting the feeling back in his legs and his mind ad becoming clear. Whatever it was that happened, it was gone now.

As for Asami, her pain came to an end as well, her eyes and neck ceased their glowing. Only, now as she looked at her reflection, something had changed. It wasn't physical, but there was certainly a different in the way Asami was looking at herself. In the way she thought about herself. Her entire mentality had shifted as her now hauntingly stunning gaze looked into the eyes of her reflection.

She was feeling good… _wickedly_ good.

(~)

 **I'm beginning to think it's best I name down the tittles of the songs for some of the fans since I've been receiving a few questions regarding which song I chose. I'm sorry I wasn't clear on them.**

 **The song Korra sung here was a parody of "We can't back down" from Camp Rock 2 (a Disney CHannel movie). The song in the previous chapter is from the famous "Lady and the Tramp" spaghetti scene ("Bella Notte"), and the song Korra sung with her uncle once she found the music box (which I haven't forgotten) is from "The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning". I hope that clears some things up.**

 **Also, I promised myself I would post this song in this fanfic. I had another idea for this concept, as did Atea, but I couldn't find a better way to integrate it. Atea, if you're reading this, I hope you can give me your honest opinion. Thanks, you're the best girl!**

 **Until next time, God bless *kiss kiss***


	13. Chapter 13-No good deed goes unpunished

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Korra was already out on the deck, petting Naga's head while her dragon birds friends surrounded her. Her father walked out to check up on her.

"How you feeling?" He asked, knowing that the whole Unalaq situation was still very fresh. But Korra looked fine, physically at least.

"I'm okay, dad. I'm just worried, what if Raiko doesn't help?"

"He's known you for years, I'm sure once he understand what's at stake he will do everything he can to help the tribe. It's a part of my history too. your grandmother was born and raised there, as was my uncle."

"If the war doesn't stop more dark spirits will be victimized to the negative outcomes. I've seen what they're going through. It was terrible."

The two of them heard Bolin's voice calling out to them, "Hey, guys! Republic City off the port bow!" he shouted while looking at the city through his telescope. However, he had it backwards. He turned around to se his brother, to which looked to be a few feet away due to how Bolin was holding the object.

"Hey, bro! How'd ya sleep?" once he lowered the telescope, he saw his brother was right in front of him, with a very exhausted look on his face. "Wow! What happened to you?"

"I don't know." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hair a complete mess. "I feel like I slept inside an oven and my throat is killing me." he rubbed his neck, though his voice didn't sound raspy to signify his pain.

"Really? You sound fine to me."

The next person to walk out was Asami, who flipped her hair as she approached them. "Morning, sweetie!" Bolin happily greeted.

"Whatever."

To his, and Mako's, surprise, Asami just walked right pass them, not even bothering to smile or give Bolin a kiss on the cheek. This was very unlike her. Bolin quickly rushed over to her, "Hey, Asami I think you forgot to say good morning."

"No, I didn't." she responded bluntly, which was very, very unlike her.

"Well, did ya sleep well?"

"Never better." the heiress took out her little hand mirror and looked at herself vainly. It almost seemed as if the sweet, compassionate Asami he knew was replaced by some stoic and uninterested diva. She spotted Bolin's reflection in the mirror, narrowed her eyes at him and walked away towards Korra and Tenzin.

"So, what's the plan here again?" she asked the two, using a tone that was very unlike herself.

"We ask Raiko to send troops to the south so we can stop Unalaq. I told you this yesterday, remember?" Korra was also a bit startled by her friend's strange attitude. Normally, she's cheerful in the morning and ready to assist in anything. But today, it was almost as if she barely cared.

"I meant for my company." Asami stated, placing her hand on her chest, signaling to herself, "Now that my vacation's over I need to bust up some sales. In case you forgot, the mecha tanks aren't selling as they should."

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Are you feeling okay? This isn't really like you."

"Hate to break it to you, Kors, but you're not the only one with problems." she turned away with a flip of her hair, making Korra even more confused.

"It's probably the stress." Tenzin said to reassure his daughter.

"Yeah…probably."

Varrick's boat stopped at the docks of Republic City, where Lin Beifong was already awaiting for them. Word of the civil war had spread fast and now practically everyone in the city was aware of the situation at hand. The woman approached the Avatar, who stood beside her father.

"You leave for a few days and all heck breaks loose." she said to the young Avatar.

"Aunt Lin, I can explain." Korra took in a deep breath before confessing, "I found my uncle at the south pole, who turned out to be Chief Unalaq of the north and at first things were going great but then there was this dark spirit that attacked the ball and tore up my dress and then I opened a spirit portal and my uncle turned out to be a lier and tried to get my dad arrested, I busted him out and now we need to speak with Raiko or else both my uncle and the dark spirits are going to destroy the south!"

She took in a large deep inhale after speaking so rapidly. Lin wasn't that surprised, after all this kid had to confess to being in trouble before in the past. Only now she was older enough to take responsibility for them, unlike when she was younger.

Tenzin addressed to his childhood friend, "Lin, we need to speak with Raiko immediately. It's urgent."

"Raiko canceled any potential meetings for today. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight and I need to be there so things don't get out of hand." he turned to the firebender who stepped forward before her. "Mako, I'm going to need you back on the beat."

"I'm all yours, chief." he replied, still having his throat soar.

"I'm going too." Korra said, "The south needs to know that the Avatar is on their side against the northern invaders."

Lin didn't like the sound of that. "Great. That should calm them down." she said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure if that is a wise idea." said Tenzin to his daughter.

"What?!"

"Having you there bluntly supporting one side might make matters worse. You should at least try to seem neutral."

"I'm not neutral! Unalaq's forces invaded the south and we need to stop them!"

"I understand your frustration, but you can't let your personal feelings towards your uncle cloud your better judgment. It's high time we all started listening to our heads from here on out."

Korra sighed in defeat. "Alright."

However, Asami then began to ponder on the situation for a moment. Her rosy red lips shifted into a sneaky grin. "You know what, I think Korra should go to the peach march." she said, speaking in her old tone once again. "Maybe instead of just siding with one of the tribes she can give a little speech to the public. Get everybody to listen to reason. After all, the Avatar is suppose to help keep the peace, what better way than to speak up against this animosity, am I right?"

"She is good at giving speeches." said Jinora, "Maybe it would be good for her to speak up. Somebody has to."

Tenzin thought about this for a moment. He still believed it was risky, but maybe it was worth a try. If they could ease the tensions here in the city maybe that itself could help them.

Mako, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. "I don't know, Asami. I think Tenzin might have the right-Ah!" he suddenly felt something in his throat. He gripped his neck, taking a few steps back, coughing loudly

"Mako, are you okay?!" Korra asked with worry.

He had randomly started coughing, as if the words themselves had made him choke. He cleared up, finally feeling better and swallowed an invisible object within his neck. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lin asked with concern, "If you're feeling sick-"

"No! No, I'm okay. If Korra's going to that peace march then I need to be there too."

Asami, simply shrugged, "Whatever. I've got to go check on my factory." she walked off, roughly bumping into Korra's shoulder as she did. She didn't bother to say goodbye to anybody. At all. The others watched her leave, all looking on with confused expressions.

"What is up with her?" Varrick asked.

Korra was about to reply that she didn't know, but then remembered what her father said. She needed to listen to her head now and not her feelings. "We've got more important things to focus on right now. I'm going to find out more about this peace march."

With that, everyone started walking away from the boat, while Varrick turned to his assistant, who was carrying all of his bags. "And I am dying for a pedicure!" he tapped his assistance nose, to which she did not respond, and continued on their way. Bolin was the only one who stayed behind.

"So, uh, what should I be doing?" he asked, not entirely certain as to what purpose he could play in all of this.

"I don't know, Bolin." Mako spoke up, rather harshly, "Figure something out." the firebender stopped for a moment, shocked at what he had just said. He gripped his throat, feeling a strange sensation after the words left his mouth. Why would he say such a thing to his own brother who only wanted to help? What got into him? First Asami was acting cold and mean, and now he was saying harsh things to his own brother? Just what exactly was happening?

But, like all the others, Mako focused on the big picture and concentrated on the peace march that night. Varrick felt sympathy for the young man, who looked completely distraught at his friends ignoring him. The rich man wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Say, kid! Have you ever seen Republic City at night?"

"Sure, I live here."

"Have you _really_ seen it?"

"Uh…I guess not?"

"That's what I thought. Come on!"

(~)

Back at the royal palace, Unalaq was looking over a map alongside another man who pointed to a specific area on the image. "We've received word that the rebels are hiding out here in the hills outside of town." he said.

"Leave them." Unalaq ordered, "They are of no threat to us up there. Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority."

"Yes, sir." the man bowed before the chief before walking out the door, opening them to see the royal children before him. As scary looking as they both were, Eska was even more trifling, what with her ruined makeup and over the top wedding outfit. The man politely walked away, cringing at the sight of the unruly princess. The twins entered the room, standing before their father.

"I ned you too to go after the Avatar and bring her back to me. She is the only one who can open the northern spirit portal." he ordered them.

Desna looked at his father in confusion, "But father you told Korra-"

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear."

Eska's eyes narrowed in a deathly manner, her anger billing from beneath the bowels of her soul. "I'll find her. She stole my husband."

"I need her alive." Unalaq stated, already familiar with his daughter's aggressive, and somewhat sadistic, form or vengeance.

Much to her dismay, she complied. "Very well. I still don't see why you still need her. Her father is free and she will clearly never trust you again."

"Good. I will need her heart to be filled with anger and hatred. And with what Yuki gave her friends, I believe that goal will be far easier than we thought."

(~)

That night, Korra made her way through the peace march while ridding on Naga. Police officers were scattered around the area keeping surveillance. Police tape separated the crowd from the road as varios people of southern descendant peacefully walked across the town, carrying signs that had the words "peace" written on them and carrying candles, shaped like lotus flowers, illuminating their bodies.

Korra wasn't technically a part of the march, but rather walked only on the side, between the people of the north and south. The northerners booed and yelled at the southerners while Korra tried to keep her calm. This simple gesture was suppose to mean that she was being neutral. She wore a long dark blue hooded cape with fur lining, not wanting to flaunt her status in front of everybody. That and she still felt ashamed about what had happened. She tolerated their booing, yelling and cursing. Hopefully, once she spoke to everyone, things would calm down. She hoped.

The march would stop at the Water Tribe cultural center, where Korra would speak to everyone. The place held a statue of her late great-uncle, Sokka. She looked up at him, the stone structure never did capture his supposed humorous spirit from his youth which her family always said he had.

Mako kept his word and maintained a close eye on the happening around the area. He swore he would protect Korra at all cost. He observed from his spot as Korra too on top of a podium, still wearing her hood, and stood before the microphone. She took in a slow deep breath before removing her hood, revealing her long white hair that still astonished many who saw it, and tonight was no exception. While many were already familiar with her abnormally colored hair, others were only now seeing Korra in person for the first time and were quite astonished by this. Realizing she had their attention, she spoke.

"Let me begin by saying, I'm truly sorry for everything that had been happening. Many of you claim this was my fault, and I won't deny that. However, I am grateful you have given me a chance to explain myself. You see, I can't choose either one of your sides because…I'm from both."

Several people gasped at the revelation, though they were more silent gasps and were hardly heard. The streets were never this silent before.

"I was originally born in the south pole before my birth parents…passed on." she couldn't reveal how they died. It was still too hard to swallow. "But, originally, my parents were from the north. And my father, was Chief Unalaq's brother. I am his niece."

This more, the gasped sounded a bit louder and a few people slowly grew angry.

"I had not known this until a few days prior. I was excited to meet him, but he wasn't who I expected. I fell for his lies and now I'm paying the price for it. Only now, so are you. But, I assure you, fighting one another isn't going to help at all."

As she spoke, Mako heard something from behind him. He spun round and spotted two men running away. "Hey! Stop!" he ordered, "Republic City police!"

One of the men took something from his pocket, Mako didn't get a good view on what it was before the criminal ran off, making a turn at a building. The young cop ran after him but quickly stopped once the building beside him suddenly exploded in a fiery inferno.

The flame were aiming at Mako, who swiftly used his firebending to make his way through, but even he couldn't stop what happened next.

The entire Water Tribe Cultural center's walls were blown to bits by the flames that erupted from within. Dark smoke and amber came out, engulfing the area with its blaze.

The police led people away from the scene, many of whom were devastated to witness a piece of their history be destroyed before their eyes. The statue of Korra's deceased great-uncle had become a victim of the outcome as well. Pieces of the building flew out, landing hard on the ground, nearly missing various bystanders, and one chance aimed at the statue, knocking it down from its pedestal. People screamed in terror as they ran away, the statue smashing into the ground, missing the crowd that managed to escape the terrible fate of being crushed underneath it.

The sight broke Korra's heart. Another piece of her family's past was being destroyed. This was just like what happened with the iceberg where Katara found Aang.

She was too stunned to move, Lin had to rush in and grab her to safety before more pieces of the building crumbled, smashing the podium where she stood. The two women rolled down onto the ground, Lin shielded Korra protectively with her arms, and the young Avatar began to weep.

Mako continued to run after the two men, unleashing his fire to subdue them, but one of them revealed himself to be a firebender as well. He maneuvered the attacks but Mako managed to knock him down, dropping whatever it was he was holding before jumping into the car with his associate and the two drove off into the night.

Mako walked over towards the object and picked it up. It looked like some kind of remote control with an antenna sticking out of it. This must have been what was used to cause the explosion.

After recuperating from her shock, Korra began using the water of the fountain in front of the building to extinguish the flames. Her sadness now being replaced by anger. Her first suspects were people of the northern side, most likely the fanatics.

Mako rushed over to see if she was alright, but she looked so furious. "Korra, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" she snapped, "I knew people from the north didn't like me but I didn't think some of them would go this far!"

"I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The north may not be responsible for this."

"I'm not blaming the entire flock for one black sheep." she said, using one of her father's old metaphors.

The firefighters came by and Korra rushed over to assist them, leaving Mako to wonder who could have done this? Could it be possible that somebody from the north hired those men? Or was there something else going on?

While all of the chaos was going on, a mysterious cloaked figure smiled at the scene. This was looking good for her.

(~)

While his friends were all off doing what they needed to do, Bolin was invited by Varrick to a pro-bending match a the arena. With Bolin's team out of the tournament, he couldn't play. The young man wore the tux Asami gave him and was rather amazed to see so many cameras flashing before his eyes, while Varrick seemed to be soaking it all up like the rich man that he was.

"Wow." said the earthbender, "Usually when I see flashing lights like this is because I got hit in the head with a rock."

"Being famous is like getting hit with a rock all the time." he smiled and waved at the adoring public until he noticed that his friend was looking gloomy. He immediately felt sympathy for him. "Cheer up buddy, I'm sure everything will be alright with you and your lady."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do! I know love when I see it and you two have got it. Big time!"

"Thanks. Maybe I could use some time to relax after all of this."

"That's the spirit!"

The two made their way into the arena where Varrick reserved a v.i.p seat for them on a balcony. One of the fans on the bleachers spotted the familiar green yes young man and shouted, "Look, it's Bolin!"

Bolin himself was very surprised when the entire stadium began chanting his name. Being one of the city's most famous pro-bending star he had quite the reputation. Apparently, no longer being able to play this season didn't mean he still wasn't adored. Still, all of their admiration couldn't fill the hole he felt in his heart without Asami or any of his friends and family to share it with. Still, he gave them what they wanted and waved with a big smile on his face and flexed his muscles.

"Folks that cheer your hearing is for local favorite, Bolin of the Fire Ferrets!" the voice of Shiro Shinobi spoke through the microphone, "Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin!"

He turned his head to see Shiro only a few seats away. He complied and walked over and sat down in front of a second microphone.

"Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season, how have been spending your time lately?"

"Well, I took a trip south for the Glacier Spirits Festival, had some trouble in paradise when a princess tried to come between me and my girlfriend, was briefly-thank goodness-engaged to her before I ran off, then I got accidentally involved in a civil war…"

He briefly stopped once he noticed the audience looking at him with confusion, disinterest and concern. He knew he needed to liven things up or he would ruin the night for them.

"But there's nowhere I'd rather be than pro-bending night in Republic City! Am I right people?!" he grabbed the mic and spoke with such charisma and enthusiasm, completely dying down the previously bleak atmosphere. The audience cheered with glee and Bolin stood up, pointing his finger up into the air while shouting, " _Republic City!_ "

"Bolin, we've missed seeing you in the ring." said Shiro.

"Well, I definitely don't miss getting hit with things all the time." Bolin answered, sitting back down more relaxed than before.

"Well, many of us have been wondering, how are things going with you and the lovely Asami Sato of Future Industries? We've heard you two are quite the lovesick couple." he said with a knowing wink, making Bolin blush.

"Oh yeah, Asami's amazing. I mean, she's so smart and loyal and brave and she's never afraid to say what she thinks, and she believes in me like no one else does. Though, since we got back she's started acting different. I don't get why, I thought things were going great now, but It's like I don't even know her anymore…."

Once again, the mood was becoming dead. He grabbed the mic once more, stood up and shouted with joy at the crowd.

"But seeing all of these fans here tonight is enough to lift up my spirits! Am I right, people?! _You're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans!_ "

Varrick was incredibly impressed by this. Bolin was a natural at getting folks all happy and joyful. "Look how these people love you, kid!" he said while placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder once the interview ended.

"Whenever I get confused I just say "Republic City" or "Fans' and then everybody cheers."

"You know, have you ever considered a career in acting? I think you'd be pretty good at it."

"Acting? Nah, I don't think it's my kind of thing. Honestly, I was thinking maybe I could become an engineer like Asami." his spirits dropped once again, remembering his girlfriend.

Seeing him sad made Varrick sad. And he hatted being sad. So, he would make sure his new pal would feel better about himself.

(~)

The next morning, Korra, Tenzin and Varrcik went early in the morning to meet up with Raiko. Korra was rather nervous to say the least. This whole time she had tried to keep herself levelheaded and composed. She needed to do this for the people of the north, her family was still there along with numerous other families as well.

"I hope Raiko listens to us."

"Don't worry, Korra." said her father.

"You've got nothing to worry about, snowflake." said Varrick, giving her a new nickname, "I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy, gotta head your bets."

Once they walked in, they received a warm greeting from the president, who was already very familiar with the three of them. "Master Tenzin, Varrick, Avatar Korra, so good to see you all again."

"Good to see you too, Raiko." Korra greeted him politely, "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this but I really need to talk to you."

"Step into my office." he said, leading them into the room. Korra took a seat facing Raiko while Tenzin stood beside her and Varrick sat on the other couch next to them.

"What can I do for you all?"

"I think you're already aware of Chief Unala's troops invading the southern water tribe, taking it by force. We need you to send the United Forces to help."

"I'm very concerned about what is happening down there." said Raiko, speaking in a serious tone, "But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal water tribe maters."

"I understand what you mean," said the Avatar, "But believe me, there is more at stake here than you realize."

"Besides, the Republic is already involved in this conflict." said Varrick, "There was an explosion at the Water Tribe Cultural Center last night."

"My daughter was nearly killed." Tenzin stated, "He framed me for a crime I didn't commit and rigged a trial in order to keep me locked up. He illegally bribed a judge."

"I assure you, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible for the explosion to justice, and I'm sorry for what happened to you, but unless you have concrete evidence to support you I'm afraid there is really nothing I can do. Unalaq is the royal leader of the water tribe."

"Just because he's chief doesn't make him a good leader." Korra stated, "He's taking the southerners their civil rights. But there is more to this than just a war between the tribes."

"What are you talking about."

"This may be hard to explain, but there are supernatural forces involved as well. Unalaq tricked me into opening a spirit portal that was suppose to stop dark spirits from attacking the south, only it didn't and now it seems the war is only increasing the darkness and turning these spirits into monsters."

Raiko shook his head in disbelief, "Wait a minute, spirits? Are you serious?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. Sir, if we don't do something there won't be anything else left in the south pole at all."

"Korra, I understand when you're young it's hard to keep perspective, but sending the troops is something I just can't do at this moment. I promise I will work with Unalaq and the south for a diplomatic solution."

"In any other circumstance that would be the right course of action." said Korra, "But it's not going to help here." Korra stated as she stood up, "Unalaq is a lying, manipulative man and no doubt he will work a way around anything to get what he wants and if he can't he'll take it by force."

"Raiko, please reconsider." Tenzin begged, but at this point there was no convincing Raiko.

"I'm sorry, but I stand by my decision. This meeting is over."

Korra's fists and teeth clenched in anger, her eyes narrowed in a way Raiko had never seen before. It was infuriating that Unalaq was getting away with this, he didn't deserve to be a leader, not with how he had shown her just the kind of ruler he truly was. But, there was nothing she could do. This feeling of helplessness was infuriating for her. She promised her father she would keep herself under control but at this point she couldn't anymore. First the Cultural Center blows up, endangering thousands of people, and now Raiko, the man who's nephews she babysat, wouldn't even take her words into consideration. He didn't seem to trust her own judgement, even though he had known her for years. And her own passive father couldn't argue with him either. Along with that, the memory that her grandmother, aunt and uncle were still there in enemy territory only made matters worse. Her anger, her emotions were reaching its boiling point. She couldn't contain her feelings for much longer.

With a powerful angry roar, Korra kicked with her leg, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked Raiko's desk over, destroying his fine china in the process. Tenzin and Raiko stepped a few feet away from the angry Avatar, who panted in anger. Varrick stood up in shock at what had happened.

Once she cooled down Korra took a moment to collect her thoughts. She had just lost control, and she flipped over a desk in such a destructive manner. She herself was shocked that she had done such a disrespectful thing.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted at his daughter in disappointment. Once she looked at him with her eyes filled with regret, he reeled back. "Korra, I didn't mean-" before he could continue, Korra ran out of the office, shielding her tears of embarrassment.

Varrick whistled, "Well, that could have gone better."

(~)

Mako knew he needed to figure out who was behind the bombing, he couldn't stop the war at the south, but he could do his part in helping Korra solve this, maybe find some clue as to how they can stop this war. It was mainly hopeful thinking but he had this strong urge to help in any way he could. He was interrupted by his thoughts due to a knock at the door. He opened it and Korra quickly rushed in, wrapping her arms around him, weeping.

"Korra, what happened?"

"Raiko's not going to help."

"What? Why?"

"I tried explaining everything to him but he still said no. Then I got mad and flipped his desk over and…" she covered her face in shame, "I can't believe I blew up like that."

"No offense, but you always blow up when you're mad."

"Not like this. And not in front of an elected official. I don't know what came over me. I just got so mad! It was like he didn't even care!"

Mako wanted to say something to ease her pain, but for some reason he found he couldn't. His voice got caught in his throat, like what he wanted to say the most he couldn't.

"It's not fair. Unalaq is doing whatever the heck he wants to my people, getting away with it and when I try to do something about it it blows up in my face! Literally, last night." she sighed, crossing her arms, turning away from Mako, too shocked up to look him in the eye at this moment, "That building was made in honor of my great-uncle. Seeing his statue being destroyed like it was a piece of garbage, it was exactly like when I saw that spirit vandalize the iceberg where Aang came out of, or when that guy said I would never truly be a part of Aang's family and that I wasn't a full blood southerner. All I wanted was to reconnected with a lost part of the family I never knew, and now it seems more like everything I've ever known, everything I have ever loved is being taken from me. Unalaq betrayed me, he had my father arrested, people are suffering because of me, I'm doing all I can to save them and yet it feels like I'm I can't do anything."

"You can't."

Korra was taken by his blunt answer. "What?"

"You can't do anything. Raiko made his choice, there's nothing you can do about it."

"What? How can you say that? Don't you know what's at stake here?"

"Yeah, I do. I also know that the president can't send his people to fight in a war that has nothing to do with them."

"Okay, I get that but you've seen what Unalaq is capable of, or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't. I also didn't forget that you were the one who opened the spirit portal which led to him bringing his troops in the first place."

"Are you saying it's all my fault?"

"Isn't that what you've been saying all this time? That it's your fault? You're the one who trusted Unalaq to begin with now you're paying the consequences."

Korra was completely shocked by this. She knew Mako was known for telling everyone the truth, even if it was hard, but the way he was speaking to her just wasn't the same as before.

"What's wrong with you? You've never spoken to me like this before."

"I was caught up in the romance, but since we came back I've been seeing things a lot more clearly. This is your mess to clean, not mine."

"I can't believe you're turning on me like this!"

"I'm not turning on anybody, I'm doing my job!"

"Well, excuse me officer, don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets, I'm just trying to save lives here!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing things up all the time!"

"You know what? Coming here was a mistake!" she opened the door and ran out as quickly as she could. First Raiko and now Mako. This was just not her day.

Once Korra was gone, Mako gripped his throat, coughing roughly as if he almost couldn't breath. He got down on one knee, leaning against the sofa as his throat began to glow yellow once more. He was perfectly aware of the things he had just said to Korra, only…he didn't mean any of them.

It was like his voice was saying things his heart didn't mean. This didn't make any sense, when he wanted to tell her the truth he couldn't, and instead he could only say horrible things to her that weren't helping the situation. Something just wasn't right, it wasn't.

(~)

Asami was walking along the docks doing what she didn't normally do on such a daily basis…admire herself in the mirror. For most of the day, she had her eyes glued to the reflection in the tiny mirror in her hand. She was startled when Korra roughly walked by her, not acknowledging her presence due to her own problems. Asami nearly dropped her mirror and narrowed her eyes at the Avatar.

"Hey! In a hurry, much?"

Korra finally shook from her thoughts and turn to see her friend. "Asami! Oh, thank goodness. I've been having the worse day I could really use some good company."

"I figured you'd be off with your boyfriend." she said while looking back at herself in the mirror.

"Don't even mention him." Korra said with scorn, "He's the last person I want to think about right now." she then took full notice of the way Asami was admiring herself in the mirror. In all the years Korra had known Asami, she had never known herself to be so vain. "Uh, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better. So, what brings you here?"

"I have to talk to Varrick. Maybe he can help me with this whole war deal."

"Funny, I was just about to talk with him too." she walked pass Korra, roughly hitting her shoulder with her best friend's who looked at her in confusion.

"What is with everybody today?"

(~)

The two girls walked up the stairs of Varrick expensive boat. Korra was behind Asami, who was still hypnotized by her own image in the reflective surface. She was so busy admiring herself that she didn't see the arrow coming at her. Korra reacted quickly and grabbed her friend's arm, saving her from getting shot when the arrow hit the target board.

They both turned to see Varrick, who was blindfolded and holding a bow and arrow in hand. Bolin had shown to be worried for the two girls but was now relieved to see they were okay. Varrick removed his blindfold and greeted the two guests, "Oh, hello! Sorry about that, I'm still learning how to shoot an arrow blindfolded."

Korra growled angrily and snatched the weapon from the man's hand, took an arrow and shot a bullseye onto the target, which in turn went straight through Varrick's arrow, surprising him so much that his jaw dropped. Korra sighed in relief before handing him back the weapons.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"How did you learn to to do that?" Varrick asked, rather impressed.

"My Uncle Bumi taught me but that's not why I'm here. We can't wait for the president to act. We need those troops now."

"And my company is about to go under." said Asami, "I have to find a way to make some sales, pronto."

"Right, okay, got it." Varrick was more than happy to assist, "Idea storm! Go get the supplies!" he said to his assistant who did just that. "You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stands at the forefront of imagination innovation, or-Imagivation! That's trademark, pal!"

Zhu Li came by rather quickly with a contraption with a poll and a pair of strange looking shoes. He took a plate of red chilly peppers and his face turned red, "Brian works requires increased circulation. Okay, let's do this!" his face became redder and Zhu Li placed a pair of strange shoes while he hung upside-down on a pole. Ideas began swarming around his mind like crazy. Korra and Bolin both shared confused glances while Asami simply rolled her eyes, uncaring.

"Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious!" Varrick's face became redder as he voiced out the ideas, "Pink…mint…lemon…tea…radio…for…pets…uh, hand shoes….seashell…neckless…talking…teapots!" he stopped for a brief moment before speaking calmly, "Hold on a tick. We don't need the president to go to the South. We just need the troops. Let's go straight to them!"

"You mean, go behind Raiko's back and get the troops down there?"

"No, I'm saying we dress in a drags and do the hula-of course I mean get the troops down there without Raiko knowing!"

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Don't you know General Iroh?" Asami reminded her, "Just ask him. After all, his grandpa and Aang use to be best friends back when. You're practically family, he'll do the solid. Didn't you say you needed the troops pronto?"

Korra pondered, "He is the best option, not to mention he can come up with a calculative way to sneak troops into the borders without anyone knowing. Give us a better fighting chance."

"A man on the inside, perfect!" Varrick turned to Asami, "And you need to sell some mecha tanks! Okay, I've got a good one-"

"Let me stop you right there." Asami interrupted him with her hand up to his face before turning to her friend, "Maybe there's something we can do that will help both of us. I could send my mecha tanks up north to help with the fight against the northern invaders. I'll be making money and I'll helping my best friend in the whole world."

"I'm not so sure, Sami." Korra confessed, "Won't mechas kind of ruin the element of surprise?"

"We'll send them as a plan B precaution with the troops. After all, we'll need all the help we can get, right? Not only with Unalaq being a threat but so will the dark spirits if things get worse. Isn't that what you said?"

The heiress did make a good point. Time was running out, Korra could feel it somehow. Something was going to happen even if she didn't know what. She had a sinking feeling her uncle would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"It's going to be pretty risky, but I'm willing to try if you will."

"It'll be crazy and risky." said Varrick before smiling, "But I like crazy and risky!" he got himself back upwards and panted a bit. "Okay, so we're all agreed, right?"

"Right." Korra responded, "But, remember, we can't bluntly attack the north once the troops get there. I'll talk to Iroh and we can discuss a game plan."

Asami sighed, "Whatever, if you need me I'll be checking inventory back at the factory." he readied to leave until Bolin tried stopped her.

"Asami, wait!"

"Talk latter!" she responded before walking out, leaving poor Bolin devastated. Korra placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Everything just seemed completely topsy turvy today. Even with Iroh assisting, Korra still didn't feel at ease. At all.

(~)

Mako was trying everything he could to figure out not only who was to blame for the bombing but also why he had spoken the way he did to Korra before. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, you can do this. Just say it." he told himself. He opened his mouth to say something, "I…love..K-K-" there it was again, that lunge in his throat that kept him from saying what his heart was saying.

The door opened and Bolin flopped himself face first onto the couch. "I'm sad." he said, his voice muffled underneath the pillow.

Mako walked out, still gripping his throat, "What happened?" he asked, his voice sounding rather raspy.

"I don't know what I did. Asami won't talk to me and I have no idea why. What did I do? Did I forget her birthday? No, that can't be it? An anniversary? No, that's not for another three months. What could it be?"

"I don't know, but it's none of my business." Mako replied, however he knew that was whatever that was happening to him working on his voice again.

Bolin sat upright, "What do you mean, none of your business? Help me out! You and Korra seem to be doing fine why can't-" he noticed his brother was still gripping his neck, apparently struggling to say something but couldn't. "Are you okay? Got something in your throat?"

The firebender took a pen an paper from the counter and began writing something down for his brother, since he couldn't seem to say the right things now.

Bolin arched an eyebrow as he read the words out loud, "You think there's something wrong with your voice?"

Mako nodded his head, pointing at his neck while Bolin read more of the note, "Whenever you try to say something you really mean you say the opposite?"

Mako nodded once more, not even daring to speak.

"And you said some terrible things to Korra and now she's mad at you?"

Mako nodded once more, this time a bit more relieved his brother could get what was happening to him.

"And you've been spending the rest of the afternoon trying to figure it out?"

The oldest brother nodded again.

"And you think I'm the best brother in the world and you're gonna buy me a car?"

Mako arched an eyebrow, that was not what the note said at all.

"Sorry, worth a try. Okay, so somehow, no matter how hard you try you just can't say the words you feel?"

Mako nodded and wrote something else on another piece of paper, asking how Korra was doing.

"Oh, about that, great news! Varrick came up with a plan for Korra to get Iroh to help her send troops to the south without Raiko ever even knowing!"

Mako's jaw dropped, he knew that was a much to risky idea.

Seeing this, Bolin straightened the whole thing out, "Oh, no, no, don't worry! She's going to talk to him about coming up with a plan to sneak the troops into the borders and meet up with Kya and Bumi before attacking. If you ask me, that's pretty smart. The south gets its troops and there won't be a crazy out of control war, it's more of a sneak attack."

Hearing this gave Mako a bit more ease. It was still risky to do this without Raiko's permission, but the plan itself was a clever one, at least there wouldn't be an all out war upon arriving. Korra could be incredibly smart at times. He was so proud.

"So, did you have any luck figuring out who bombed the cultural center?" Bolin asked. Mako sadly shook his head while his brother examined the book of criminals Mako was just reading up on. Bolin flipped a page and Mako immediately spotted the guy he saw the other night. He smiled happily before taking the book. He found the guy. He hugged his brother in gratitude before running off to speak with Lin about what he had found.

"Glad I could help!" Bolin shouted as his brother ran out.

(~)

Mako didn't even care what would happen, he would just communicate with Lin the same way he did with Bolin. He'll just say he had a sore throat. He was already in his uniform once he entered the hallways of the Police Headquarters. This was his chance to help Korra, make up for what happened. He was just about to walk into Lin's office until he heard the voice of Raiko coming from inside. He stopped his hand, reaching for the knob, and listened attentively.

"How did this cultural center attack happen right under your nose?! And why haven't you arrested the northerners responsible?"

"We're working on it sir." Lin responded.

"Well work harder! If you don't get me results soon I'm going to find someone who can."

Mako heard footsteps and stepped back once the door opened and Raiko spotted him. The young firebender stood straight and dignified before the president. The older man read the name on his uniform's badge.

"Mako, is it? I've heard some good things about you. You've made some big Triad busts for a rookie."

Mako couldn't dare to say the words out loud so instead he nodded his head in gratitude.

"You're also a very close friend to the Avatar, am I right?"

Mako nodded his head once again, already feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm concerned that she might be getting a bit…well, emotionally unstable about this civil wars deal. I fear she's allowing her personal feelings cloud her better judgment."

Mako wanted so badly to say something in defense, but he knew if he tried he would say the wrong thing. It would be best to keep silent.

"I'm also worried she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if she had done anything drastic that could compromise the security of Republic City, would you officer?"

Mako shook his head in 'no'.

"Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else."

Mako nodded his head in agreement. The man was right, he did take an oath. Still, should be reveal the truth? Maybe if he could talk to Korra again, or write to her, then maybe they could work on something together. At this moment, he was torn between his conscience an his heart.

The young man's silence convinced Raiko he was either hiding something he wasn't sure he should, or if he really didn't have anything to hide.

"Well, keep up the good work." he said before leaving the young man. Mako sighed in relief, glad that that part was over. He never knew not saying anything could be so hard.

But, his relief didn't last for very long.

"Wait. There's something you should know." Mako's eyes widened. What was happening? Now his own mouth was betraying him? It was too late to turn back, he now had Raiko's undivided attention.

"What do you know?"

Mako tried to control himself but found he just couldn't. His mouth and voice were working against him. His back was turned to the president, his expression horrified, while gripping his neck. He tried to cover his mouth but the sensation somehow manipulated his hand as well, preventing him from doing so. His body was stiff as he spoke.

"Korra's planing on sending troops to attack the south without you knowing. She got General Iroh in on it too. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. She even threatened me if I said anything. She's gone completely mad."

His body finally relaxed once the last word left his mouth. He was completely horrified by what he said, he wasn't even saying the whole truth!

"Thank you for that information, officer." said the President before walking away, leaving a very devastated firebender behind.

What had he done?

(~)

He knew he needed to do something before it was too late. He rode his bike to the docks, where a navy ship stood, no doubt it was Iroh's. His heart started beating fast, he feared he was too late. Thankfully, he spotted Korra arrive on Naga's back. She hadn't spoken to Raiko yet. This was his chance. He removed his helmet and ran up to greet her.

"Korra!"

Hearing his voice, the young Avatar narrowed her eyes at him while Naga growled. "I don't want to talk to you!" she said sternly.

"No, wait, Korra let me explain!"

"Explain what? You've already made it clear how you feel about me so why bother reminding me?"

"That's not-" once again, he couldn't say what he needed to say. Knowing this would happen he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the note. She began reading it, looking on with curiosity, "You can't talk? Seriously?" Mako gestured her to keep reading but she was already getting impatient, "Look, I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Iroh about something important."

But as she tried to make her way to the boat, Mako stepped in her way. "Mako, what is wrong with you? You really think one flimsy little note is enough to make up for it? I trusted you with my heart and you just stomped on it! If you really want me to listen, then show me how you _really_ feel."

She was right, a hand written note wouldn't be enough to convince her. So, instead, he showed her. He took her hand and placed it over his own heart. For a moment, Korra was relaxed, feeling the soft rhythm of his beating heart against her palm, if she didn't know any better she could have sworn it was beating even faster. She could hear her own heart, beating in perfect sync with his. This gesture didn't require words for her to understand. Now she did.

Anything else he had said, it didn't match what she was feeling against his chest right now. His eyes looked at her with the same admiration they always did. He caressed her cheek with his free hand and the two leaned in, closing their eyes until their lips made contact. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as did he. This was the Mako she knew, whoever the other guy was didn't exist at this moment. Once the kiss ended, she smiled. She had her answer. Mako wanted so badly to tell her the truth but he knew he still couldn't.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Iroh asked from his ship, smiling down at the two teenagers who started to blush.

Korra removed a stray strand of hair before looking back at Mako, "We'll talk later, okay? I promise."

Mako nodded his head in a agreement, happy that she was no longer angry with him as she walked up to greet her old friend. But while they were on the ship, Mako began to feel his throat glow once more, but even more astonishing, a strange golden mist began to leave his now wide open mouth. Before long, that thing in his throat was literally pulled right out of his mouth, a glowing object that fell to the ground. The golden mist disappeared and the object was revealed to be a pile of dark goop and disappeared completely before his eyes. Mako touched his neck once more, he hoped this time he could say the words.

"I…love…Korra." he gasped as he stood up and repeated the sentence, "I love Korra. I love Korra! Yes!" he was so happy, he could finally say the words he wanted to say. However, this moment was cut short when Raiko appeared. "Oh, no." he rushed over in an attempt to explain everything, "Mr. President, I need to tell you something!"

"You've already told me everything I needed to know, my boy. The city thanks you."

"No, you don't understand! I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"So, Korra is not planing on sending troops to the south behind my back, is she?"

"No! Well…it's complicated."

"Did she or didn't she?"

"It's not what you think. If you would just listen-"

"I've already heard enough." he made his way towards the ship, where Korra and Iroh had already come up with a plan to help the south.

"So, do you think you guys can do it?" she asked hopefully.

Iroh pondered for a moment, "It's still a very risky move, but I think we can managed. I will have my strongest men at your disposal, I would be honored to assist you in dethroning this wicked man."

Korra smiled in relief, "Thank you, so much!" she was so glad that things were finally coming around. But it all came crashing down once she heard a familiar voice form behind her.

"Swapping old war stories, are we?" Raiko asked as he walked towards the two, not looking at all happy.

"Mr. President!" Iroh saluted the man,

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander and chief."

"Of course not, sir."

"Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so you'll be court marshaled. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Raiko turned to Korra, who did not look too happy with the change of plans. "Korra, I expected better from you. I can't believe you would go behind my back like this. Not to mention, threatening an officer to keep your dirty little secret?"

"Threatened? What are you talking about? I haven't threatened anyone!"

"Your friend Mako says otherwise."

Korra was stunned to hear this. "What?…No. He wouldn't."

"He told me himself. Better watch your back young lady, I will not hesitate to put you on probation if you try anything else."

With that, Raiko left and Korra saw Mako arrive. Nothing was making any sense, who could Mako say such a thing? It wasn't like him.

"Korra, please let me explain."

"Explain why you keep stabbing me in the back? Why did you tell him such a thing? You know me better than that! Or at least I thought you did."

"Korra, it's not what you think." he tried to reach out for her, but she shoved him aside.

"No! Stay away from me! I never want to speak to you again. _Ever!_ "

The two men watched sadly as the woman rushed out of the ship, not looking back. Mako turned to Iroh, already looking angrily at him. "Iroh, it's not like that at all. You have to believe me."

"There are a lot of ways for a man to loose his honor." said the prince, "One of them is possessing a lying tongue. Get off my ship, officer."

Mako sadly complied.

(~)

Korra went to the only person she could talk to at this point. She just hoped she wasn't too busy. Once she arrived at the factory, she was relieved to see her best friend there. She surprised her with a hug.

"Hey! What's with the hugging?"

"Asami, I need to talk to somebody and you're the only person who-"

"Who what? Takes pity on you?"

Korra quickly removed herself from the heiress. "What?" she asked, her voice cracking. This couldn't be happening again.

"Korra, in case you haven't noticed I'm supper busy and I can't deal with your pity party right now."

"Pity party? What is wrong with everybody?!"

"Maybe it's not everybody, but _you_." Asami bluntly stated.

Korra's patience was wearing thin at this point. "Asami, if you don't stop talking like that I swear I'm going to-"

"Oh, why must everything be so violent with you? Besides, I thought you had other things to think about. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of an entire nation, wouldn't you agree?"

"That's not fair! Unalaq-"

"Unalaq this, Unalaq that, sing a different tune, will you? Tell me, who's really to blame for this whole war anyways because, I'm telling you, I don't think it was your uncle."

Korra's eyes closed shut as tears rolled down her eyes.

"That's right, it was _you_. _You_ trusted your uncle, _you_ wanted to believe him, _you_ glanced over everything he did, do you deny that?"

"No."

"Do you deny you disrespected the President of the United Republic?"

"No, but-"

"Then that clinches it. Your fault this war is going on, your fault everybody's suffering. You're in big trouble this time Korra, only now daddy won't be able to save you. And now everyone knows why."

"How can you say these things? You're not the Asami I know!"

"You're right, I've finally woken up. Maybe it's high time you did too."

"So you're not going to help me?"

"I'm helping my company. Who cares if these tanks get used or not, so long as they get sold."

"I can't believe you would do this!"

"Want some friendly advice? Grow. Up."

This was all Korra could take. She couldn't talk to anybody right now. She had to leave. And so she did, while Asami simply smiled in satisfaction as she did.

(~)

Korra rode Naga across the city, she made the polar bear dog run and run across the streets. She was feeling so terrible.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

She began chanting the words in hopes of calming down.

 _Let my flesh not be torn_

 _Let this blood leave no stain_

 _When they beat me_

 _Let me feel no pain_

 _Let my bones never break_

 _And however they try_

 _To destroy it_

 _Let hope never die_

 _Let hope never die!_

She got Naga to swim all the way across the bay towards Air Temple Island. The dragon birds observed her. Worried, they flew towards her to try and help her. The young woman was walking around the grassy fields of the island, chanting to herself.

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was-what once was-_

 _Uh!_

 _What good is this chanting?_

 _I don't even know what I'm saying!_

 _I don't even know which prayer I ought to pray_

 _What's going on here?_

 _My heart feels like it's bleeding_

 _One more disaster I can add_

 _To my generous_

 _Supply!….._

As she looked beyond the horizon, everything dawned on her like a tidal wave. Since she got back, every attempt of doing the right thing came crashing down upon her. Now, her best friend and the man she loved were against her, the president was against her, she couldn't even imagine how her father must have felt when she flipped over Raiko's desk. She looked down at her hands, was Asami right? Was all of this due to her obliviousness and desperate attempt to have more to her family? Had she not gone to Unalaq would none of this ever happened? So far, the signs pointed to 'yes'.

 _No good deed goes unpunished_

 _No act of charity goes unresented_

 _No good deed goes unpunished_

 _That's my new creed_

 _My road of good intentions led to where such roads always lead_

 _No good deed_

 _Goes unpunished!_

… _.Father…._

… _Asami…_

… _Mako…_

… _MAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _One question haunts and hurst_

 _Too much, too much to mention_

 _Was I really seeking good_

 _Or just seeking attention?_

 _Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye?_

 _If that's all good deeds are maybe that's_

 _The reason why!_

 _No good deed goes unpunished!_

 _All helpful urges should be circumvented_

 _No good deed goes unpunished!_

 _Sure, I meant well_

 _Well, look at what well-meant did!_

 _All right, enough, so be it!_

 _So be it, then…_

She stood onto the ledge of a cliff, looking down at the ocean while her hair bellowed against the wind. However, something terrible was happening. A small piece of her once snow white hair…was turning ebony.

She realized that maybe she no longer belonged anywhere here anymore. She was not a southerner, not a northerner, not an Air Acolyte, not Asami's best friend, no longer the girl Raiko admired, not Mako's…whatever she was to him. Her family was at risk, her family that wasn't even hers. Her uncle didn't love her the way he should have. The more she opened her heart, the more she cared for everyone around her, even those who didn't deserve it, she kept getting hurt. It happened already with Amon. Maybe this was all a sign. Tenzin was right about one thing, she needed to start listening to her head.

So, from this point on. She was closing her heart in her quest to right the wrongs that had happened. She would do them because they were right, not because of emotional attachments.

 _Let all of us be agreed_

 _I don't belong here_

 _Since I could not succeed_

 _Aang, to be like you_

 _I promise no more masks_

 _Will I attempt to wear again!_

 _Ever again!_

 _No old me…_

 _Will I be…_

 _Again!_

Ignoring the dragon birds' protests, Korra leaped onto the speedboat and drove away from the island, but not before tossing away the comb Mako had given to her back at the south pole. The object managed to land onto the wooden port of the island, sliding to a halt. Korra didn't want the dragon birds to come with her, nor Naga, or anybody. This was her mission, she would not be endangering anybody else. But the seven birds would not have this. They would accompany the Avatar, whether she wanted them to or not.

It didn't take long for Korra to reach the Mo Ce Sea, she made sure not to think about the pain in her heart, or the tears that escaped her eyes, she just wiped them away, her expression blank. She had not noticed that new dark strand of hair that appeared. It wan't even dark brown like it use to be, it was pitch black.

Korra felt a sudden bump against the boat. She looked back and noticed her two royal cousins attacking her with waterbending attacks, while ridding water skies.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska shouted, enraged at the Avatar for taking away her future prince. She threw a stream of water at Korra, which she dodged with her boat. Using her own bending, she destroyed their jet skis, but they began gilding on the water to catch up to her.

"No one steals my Bolin!" Eska shouted in anger, creating a powerful wave form underneath her to destroy Korra's speedboat and throw her overboard. Underwater, Korra emerged from a waterspout and began attacking her cousins with her fire blasts, while avoiding their waterbending attacks. Eska managed to knock Korra off but she quickly regained balance with an airspout before jumping on another waterspout.

The dragon birds finally caught up with her, the speedboat was far faster than their wings but not enough they couldn't' eventually catch up. They were shocked to see the battle.

Korra bended a water dome, trapping her cousins, but Eska and Desna shielded themselves from the water before they noticed a green glow coming from underwater, bellow them. The twins looked at one another and retreated, much to Korra's surprise as she slowly began descending.

However, the waters began to rise and before her was a large dark spirit with long snake-like tentacles. Its size knocked Korra off of her waterspout and she sunk down. She opened her eyes, entering the Avatar State and re-emerged in another waterspout. She began bending the water around her in an attempt to purify the spirit the same way her uncle did, but it had no effect. The spirit prepared to head underwater, but re-emerged at the last minute and proceeded to devour Korra.

The dragon birds speeded down, in a desperate attempt to save her. Only Twilight, Rainbow and Sunset managed to reach her in time once Korra futilely firebended at the beat's mouth before being swallowed whole and dragged into the water.

The rest of the dragon birds were devastated to see this. Their friends had been devoured.

Eska and Desna witnessed the entire incident before leaving. The Avatar….

Was dead.

(~)

Jinora heard chirping at her window, waking her up. She saw the dragon birds frantically chirping as if something had happened. Jinora rushed to her sister's room and was shocked to find it empty, not even her bed looked like someone had been in it. She rushed to her parent's room in a hurry.

"Korra's gone!"

"What?" Tenzin and Pema immediately woke up at their daughter's news. The two rushed outside to the deck, where they noticed the speedboat missing, and Naga laying there as if waiting for someone to arrive but never did. Tenzin called out her name,

"KORRA!"

No answer. His foot hit something and he looked down at the wooden plank, finding the comb Mako had given to Korra. The father caressed the accessory in his hand.

"No…"

Pema was devastated. Their daughter was gone, and they had no idea where she could be. She weeped into her husband's chest as Jinora pressed her hands together.

"Merciful Light, hear our prayer. Watch over the Avatar."

(~)

 **Okay, I know that song isn't from Disney and I broke my own rules here but…that song was just too good to pass up! Besides, I don't think there's any other song that could fit with the tone I was going for here.**

 **I payed a little tribute to "Mermako" here *wink, wink* and this chapter was mainly based on season 4 of Once Upon a Time, where they were teasing Emma would become dark.**

 **Also, while I was writing this, I was reminded of, once again, why this was my least favorite episode in the ENTIRE SERIES!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. God bless, *kiss kiss***


	14. Chapter 14-Rotten to the Core

.

.

.

.

Underneath the starry night, a ship sailed peacefully on the cool waters. The ship itself carried supplies from Future Industries to send to the south pole in assistance with the war. The captain of the ship observed peacefully from the railing. Nothing peculiar was going on, but he suspected as much since nothing ever happened at the ocean at night, and the weather was clear, no signs of any storms at all. But the peace was disrupted when the captain spotted something flicker red. Bright red, blinking objects were thrown onto the deck. Before long, the objects exploded in a fiery inferno. Another device, stuck to some white sticky substance, was thrown at the captain, landing at the wall behind him. The object was a remote controlled bomb, which detonated in less than five seconds. The captain managed to jump off onto the deck before the explosion hit him.

"We're under attack!" he cried out. Just then, four waterbenders ambushed the ship while ridding on a wave, swapping it with their water. The events happened so quickly, the captain and passengers didn't know what hit them. They managed to escape on a rats while looking on at the destroyed ship with smoke emitting from its sides.

"Varrick is not gonna be happy about this."

(~)

Both Eska and Desna stood in front of the Southern Spirit portal, which had been fortified with a surrounding wall along with some watchtowers.

"Where is he?" Eska asked her brother.

"Father said he would meet us at this location. He'll be here."

Right on cue, they saw their father emerge from the portal, "Were you just in the spirit world?" Desna asked in surprise. But Unalaq was not in the mood for silly questions.

"Never mind that. Where is the Avatar?"

"She was within our grasp until a dark spirit attacked her." Eska explained.

"They're out of control" Desna said, angering their father.

"You didn't get her?!"

"The Avatar is dead." Eska said bluntly.

This news devastated the chief in more ways than one. His children could not red his expression as clearly as they wished. He appeared to be both heartbroken but angry, and appeared to be struggling with which emotion it was he was feeling.

"What do we do now? Desna asked. But his father did not have the voice to answer at the moment.

(~)

Nothing could pry his amber eyes away from the gray image. The photograph he held carried far too many memories. On the one hand, they were too painful to remember now, but at the same time he didn't want to forget. Love is such a strange thing, it brings you joy, it brings you pain. It makes sense and yet it doesn't. It can make you feel, and yet not feel at all. Anybody else would just forget the past and move on, but Mako was not like anybody else. He knew he needed to make things right with Korra. But first, he needed to find her. He had already heard news from her father that she had gone missing. Tenzin had the entire police force on the look out for her, but so far nothing had turned out. To makes things even harder, many cargo ships had been robbed in the past several days.

The doors opened and Mako hid the photo in his jacket when the Avatar's best friend entered the room.

"Is it true?" Asami asked with worry as she approached him.

"I'm so sorry. Your entire shipment was stolen." he said with sympathy.

"Without that sale, I don't know how much longer dad and I can keep our company going. What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship." Mako pushed the button of the intercom, and from it they could hear the captain speak in the interrogation room with Lin, Gang and Lu, two of Lin's detectives.

"I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened." Lin said to the captain.

"We were ambushed about thirty clicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming."

"This is the third attack this week at about the same location" Lin said.

One of her detectives, Lu agreed, "Yep, and mask-dad in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us." he sighed as he stroked his mustache, "All this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray."

"It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe." said his partner Gang, "They're trying to stop supping supplies to the South."

"I agree." Lin said, before turning to the captain once more, "Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?"

"There is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were detonated remotely."

Mako's eyes widen slightly at hearing this, "Like the bombs at the cultural center." he made his way out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asami asked.

"I gotta grab some evidence." he said as he exited while Varrick entered.

"Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in piece, Rocky Bottom."

"Without the money from the shipment, Future Industries is almost broke." said Asami. Her attention turned to Mako, who had just entered the interrogation room.

"Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the cultural center." Mako tells his boss. But Lin was not in the mood to listen to a rookie.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked aggressively.

"Solving this case." he turned to the captain, "Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hands?" he showed the man the remote control he had found that night at the bombing, "I think it's a remote detonator."

"I was too dark to see anything."

"Mako!" the young man slightly flinched when his boss snapped at him.

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked you were the Northern Water Tribe."

Gang laughed at this theory, "Of course they were Northern Water Tribe. They were waterbending."

Mako ignored him and showed the captain a picture of the firebender he and Flash Sentry spotted that night, the one who was responsible for placing the bombs. "Was this one of the guys who attacked?"

"No, I don't recognize him."

"Oh, that's embarrassing." Gang said to his partner Lu, who chuckled, "Nice try, Rookie."

Lin had had just about enough of this, "Mako, leave. Now." she said the last part rather threateningly. At that moment, Varrick and Asami entered the room.

"Great work, everybody" said Varrick, "Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!"

"Wait, I think Mako might be onto something." said Asami. Mako practically pleaded to his boss, "Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys."

"Yeah, let's listen to the rookie." Lu said sarcastically.

Asami angrily glared at the immature man, "He's doing a better job than you!"

"Whoooooo's hungry?" Varrick spontaneously asked to lighten the mood.

"Enough!" Lin finally snapped, "I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job!"

Mako lowered his shoulders in defeat. He clenched his fists as he watched Lu and Gang laugh at him, while Lu styled his hair to look like Mako's to tick him off. The two men laughed while Mako silently wished he could burn their mustaches right off of their faces.

These two always loved to pick on the new, younger, cop. Mako had tolerated their antics for far too long now.

(~)

Mako and Asami stood outside of police headquarters, the firebender vented out his frustrations, "Lu and Gang are idiots. I hate them and their stupid mustaches."

"Forget them. What's this idea of yours?" Asami asked, sounding very interested in his plan.

"A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it."

"Let's do it."

"It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Beifong already said no."

"We can make it work, just the two of us."

"I don't know. I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force."

Asami pleaded to her friend for help, "Mako, I need your help. My dad has done the best he could, we both have, but it's just not enough. Future Industries is a huge part of my family."

Mako knew Asami needed his help, but he still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. "I want to help you, but this is more than a two-person job. First of all, we'd need a ship."

"You need a ship?" Both teens recoiled in shock when they saw Varrick beside them, "I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans."

"The less you know, the better." Asami told him.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things."

Mako decided to agree with this plan. With Varrick's help, they might be able to catch these crooks and save Asami's company.

"All right, I'm in." said Mako with a smile, "Let's get these guys."

(~)

At the harbor outside of Future Industries, an empty cargo was closed while two meca tanks lifted the cargo on board. Asami and Mako looked on from the warehouse, which was filled with meca tanks and biplanes.

"The ship's all loaded with the dummy crates." Asami said. "Let's get this sting operation going."

"Not yet. We need some extra manpower."

"Well, I'd suggest Korra but…" she quickly stopped herself once she took notice of Mako's expression. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." he replied sadly.

"I miss her too, you know." she answered sympathetically, "But I'm sure we'll find her. She's probably blowing off some steam somewhere."

"Probably." his eyes then widened once he remembered somebody who could help, "Wait, what about Bolin? He'd be more than happy to help out."

Now it was Asami's turn to be surprised, "Oh, um, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Everything okay with you two? Ever since we came back you've been acting distant."

"I've just been having a lot on my mind."

"Well, whatever it is, can't you put it aside to help your company?"

The heiress knew she needed to come up with an idea. Luckily, it came. "You know what, you're right. But, I should be the one to ask him. In fact, I'm going to go find him right now. Mind keeping an eye on things here?"

"I suppose, but I don't-"

"Great, thanks!" with that, Asami rushed out of the building, leaving a very confused Mako behind.

(~)

Bolin sat alone on the couch. He had just come back from a lunch with Varrick, but it did nothing to cheer him up. Not even Pabu's tricks could lift his spirits. Then, a knock on the door interrupted him. He quickly got up to answer, but found nobody there. He looked down and noticed a letter on the floor. Once he took it, a familiar scent caught his nose. It was the smell of vanilla, and the envelop was sealed with a kiss mark made up off red lipstick. He knew that color anywhere. Happily, Bolin opened the envelop and read the letter out loud.

"'Bolin, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, but I think now's the time to finally explain to you why. Meet me at this address by midnight tonight. Can't wait to see you.

Love, Asami. xo xo xo"

He jumped happily, waving the paper with glee. His sorrows faded away with this just one note.

(~)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mako asked his friend.

"I already told you, Bolin was too upset to talk to me." Asami responded, knowing very well it was just a big fat lie.

"But, why this?" Mako never would have imagined that the always reasonable Asami would even suggest to something like this.

 **"** It's our last resort. Now knock."

Hesitantly, Mako knocked on the wooden door in front of him and they saw the eyes of a man through the open faceplate.

"Hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it."

 **"** I'm not here on police business. I'm running an off-the-books operation, and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action."

 **"** How big a piece?" the man asked.

(~)

Both Asami and Mako sat on chair, opposite a waterbender named Viper. The leader of the Triple Threats. The criminal smuggled smugly at his guests. "So Mr. Law and Order needs our help, huh? What's in it for the Triple Threats?"

"Helping the Avatar in stopping a war." Mako stated confidently.

"The Avatar? Ha! You've got to be kidding."

"Don't you remember when Amon captured Shady Chin and the rest of your gang? She was the one who let them go. She showed them mercy."

"One charity act aint enough, kid."

Asami stepped up and spoke, "What if I said we could ask the Avatar to give back Shady Chin here his bending?"

 **"** Sounds good to me, boss." said Shady Chin. He was one of the unlucky ones who lost his bending, but due to there criminal records he could not go to the Avatar personally and ask for his bending back.

 **"** What about the rest of us?" the leader asked.

 **"** I've got vehicles, all brand-new and top of the line." Asami said. "They can be yours if you help."

Mako was rather surprised by Asami's words. She acted so confident around them. Normally, she would be disgusted by these kind of people, and yet she acted as if she was just an expert in the criminal underbelly as any of them. There was definitely something very off here.

Viper smirked at their offers. "I think we got ourselves a deal."

Asami shared his exact same smirk, which still gave Mako a bad feeling.

(~)

That night, out in the open sea, Mako, Asami and the Triple Threats were all on board the bait ship. Mako kept a watchful eye out for anything suspicious, waiting for their thieves to appear. Asami stood with her back pressed against the wall of the deck with her arms crossed, while one of the Triad, the firebender named Two Toed Ping, stood near Mako at the rails.

"This is right around the area where the attacks happened." said the young cop as he leaned on the rails, looking down at the ocean. "So keep your eyes peeled, and stay quiet."

 **"** I agree. Keep quiet." Ping said, "Mouth zipped, don't say a word. That's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody, which is what we're doing here, and it's basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I am a gangster, after all, and -"

 **"** Two Toed Ping, please." Mako silenced him. He remembered this guy pretty well from his Triad days. He was the most annoying of them all.

 **"** Oh, right. So, I heard you and the Avatar had been getting pretty cozy lately." he wiggled his eyebrows and gave the young man a knowing smirk, "Care to share some details?" Mako sighed in annoyance, turning his head. "Come on, Mako, I gotta know."

 **"** Ping, stay focused!" he snapped.

 **"** What? What are you so weird about it? If I was dating the Avatar, I'd tell you all about it."

"There's nothing to know!" Mako shouted, still angry. He turned his head away form them and spoke in a much softer tone, though his expression remained angry. "She broke up with me." he finally confessed. Asami was surprised by this.

 **"** You broke up? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

 **"** I don't know." he sincerely answered, "I really don't know how it happened. Ever since we came back from the south pole I had this weird thing stuck in my throat. Whenever I tried to tell the truth, I couldn't. And then I told the president a big fat lie that got Korra in trouble."

"What do you mean you told a lie?" Asami asked.

"I said I don't know! It was like my voice had a mind of its own. But then Korra kissed me and I was back to normal." he gripped his neck, "I'm still trying to figure out what it was and how I got it."

"What do you think it was?" Asami asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was almost…like, some sort of spell."

Then, Ping started laughing. "Yeah, right! Hey, Shady Shin, Viper. Mako says a spell made him break up with the Avatar!"

The rest of the triads all laughed along at the idea.

 **"** Sure he did."

 **"** Yeah, I did too."

Mako's anger grew even more with their laughing. "All right, would you guys knock it off and do your job?"

With that, the laughter slowly died down and Mako continued looking down at the reflection of the moon on the ocean. He knew the idea of a magic spell was insane. But what other explanation could he come up with at this point? It really didn't make any sense.

A few hours passed, and still nothing had happened. Mako and Asami were slowly growing board, and even Ping. So, in order to stay on 'friendly' terms with them, he decided to use his own way to break the ice…which disgusted both Asami and Mako. The two teens felt like they wanted to gag.

"And that's why they call me, Two Toed Ping." he said, while wiggling the two extra toes on both of his feet, giving him a grand total of twelve toes.

 **"** Because you have two extra toes." Asami concluded, though in her head she was puking up her lunch.

 **"** That's right. And there was already a Twelve Toed Ping on the south side."

Suddenly, Mako heard a strange sound in the distance."Wait, guys. Do you hear that?"

 **"** I didn't hear anything." Asami said.

 **"** No." Ping said.

Mako groaned in frustration. "Ah! What's taking so long?"

 **"** You just gotta relax, like me." Ping said while placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair. "Maybe try taking your shoes off."

"'m gonna check it out." Mako said and he walked along the deck, trying to find the source of the sound. He heard both Shady Shin and Viper talking to one another.

 **"** So how long do we have to stay out here?" Shady Shin asked.

 **"** I told you, it's gonna be a few hours. What, do you have a hot date?"

As they talked, Mako hid under the stairs of the ship and looked up, seeing the two criminals. He listened in on their conversation underneath the staircase.

"Actually, I do. And I wanna look my best." Chin said to Viper. "I gotta shower and shave. I have a whole routine, okay?"

 **"** Well, your date's gonna have to wait."

 **"** She's not gonna be happy about that."

 **"** Too bad. We were paid to keep pretty boy distracted for a few hours, so that's what we're gonna do."

"See? This is why I never get dates."

Mako's eyes widened at the realization…they had been played. He knew he had to warn Asami, and fast. Back on the deck, Asami was watching Two Toed Ping stroking his toe, when Mako gestured her. Asami walked up to Mako. **"** I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper." he said. "We've been double-crossed. We have to get off this ship." both teens ran off, only to be ambushed by Viper, who smirked wickedly at the two.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mako knocked the gangsters off with firebending before running off with Asami by grabbing onto her wrist. They both boarded a speedboat that was on the side of the ship. Viper growled at his goons.

 **"** Get'm!"

Mako burned off the ropes sustaining the speedboat, causing him and Asami to plunge to the sea. Once there, Asami turned on the ignition and began driving the boat at full speed. The gangsters pursued them with two speedboats of their own. Mako stood from his seat and attacked the speedboats behind them with firebending, but missed each time as they dodged his incoming blasts. Asami turned the wheel and made a sharp turn, causing Mako to nearly lose his balance and fall back onto the back seat. He was so close to fall off.

Already fedd up with this, Viper jumped off his speedboat and waterbended a geyser, throwing Mako and Asami's speedboat up into the air. Both managed to remain in the speedboat as it plunged back to the sea. Mako was only seconds away from vomiting, but the gangsters were far from done. The chase brought them back to mainland Republic City. Mako looked behind them and saw the criminals gaining on them.

 **"** They're getting closer."

 **"** Not for long."

Mako braced himself as Asami drove the boat between two ships. **"** Watch out! We're not gonna make it." the firebender cried out, but Asami made a swift turn, making it pass easily. One of the triad's speedboat failed to execute the same turn and capsized.

"One down, one to go." Mako said as he witnessed Viper's speedboat cut through in front of them. Asami swerved off and the engine stalled

 **"** We're stalled." cried the heiress and her eyes widened as Viper's speed boat approached them. Mako attempted to firebend at them, but the speedboat crashed, throwing him back while the speedboat was being pushed back. Viper leaped to Mako's speedboat and threw a water pulse at him, but Mako managed to dodge. He prepared another attack, but was stopped by Mako. Mako did a fire kick, which Viper managed to neutralize. Mako threw another two fire blasts, which Viper managed to dodge one and neutralize another. Mako missed his attack and was pushed back to the passenger seat by Viper's waterbending attack. Asami's engine still wouldn't restart.

"It's no use! It won't start up!"

"Let me try something." using his old criminal skills from the past, he managed to hot-wire the boat and the ignition started up again. Asami grabbed the wheel.

"Mako, hang onto something." the heiress then swerved violently, throwing the gangsters' speedboat off the water before reaching the docks near her warehouse.

"What was that all about?" Asami asked.

 **"** Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted."

 **"** Distracted? From what?" then, the horrible realization struck her. "Oh no."

Once they reached the warehouse, Asami turned on the lights…only to see that all of her meca tanks and biplanes had been stolen. The entire warehouse was completely empty. There was not a trace of what she had left.

"Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything." Mako said, his eyes widened at the sight. But even though he was deeply upset, it could not measure up to the heartbreak Asami was feeling right now.

"I'm ruined. My company…it's over."

"We should check out your other warehouses. Maybe they didn't have time to hit them all."

"You don't understand. Everything I had was in here."

"We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead…"

"Mako…it doesn't matter anymore."

"I can figure this out."

"Just stop. It's over. I give up."

Mako looked on at his friend with determination, "Well, I'm not giving up on you."

Asami's eyes briefly darted to her right, indicating she saw something, but before Mako could look he received a very unexpected, and unpleasant, surprise.

Asami grabbed his face and placed her lips on top of his own. Korra's best friend was actually kissing him. And quite passionately, he might add. He struggled to break free, not kissing her back at all, and pushed her away from him with all of his might. Her grip was stronger than he thought. Mako was both furious as well as confused.

"What was that?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Mako spun around at the sound of his younger brother's voice. Bolin was standing before them, carrying a bouquet of flowers, his eyes were wide like saucers, his fists half clenched and his lip quivering, trying his best not to cry right then and there.

Mako tried to explain, "Bolin, it's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like my brother was kissing my girlfriend!"

"No, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" the older brother insisted, for it was indeed the truth.

"Asami, is that true?" Bolin looked at his girlfriend, who was only standing there with her hands on her hip, not showing any signs of remorse.

"Sorry you had to find out like this, Bo." she said, her voice cold and unloving.

The poor earthbender was crushed, "Asami…why would you…?"

"I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I said to Korra before she left. Grow. Up."

That was it, he couldn't' think of anything else to say. His heart was hurting too much to even think straight. With tears in his eyes, Bolin ran off, tossing the flowers onto the ground, ignoring his older brother calling out to him.

"Bolin, wait!" Mako then noticed that Bolin also dropped a piece of paper. Picking it up he quickly realized it was written in Asami's hand writing. The firebender turned to face her, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You told him to come here? You wanted him to see that?!"

"Not at first. I originally just wanted to stand him up so he'd leave me alone. But, this works just fine too."

Mako shoot his head in disbelief, "This…why would you-this isn't you, Asami! How could you do that to my own brother, and to me. And Korra, you said you didn't see her before she left!"

"Oh, get a clue, detective. I lied." she replied, rather bluntly.

"What?! You never lie, you stink at it!" it was then, that more pieces of the puzzle started to come together, "Wait, you also lied about Bolin not wanting to help. And at the hideout, you acted you've been there before." his eyes widened, hoping his conclusion was wrong. "This was all a set up. You went to the Triple Threats beforehand, didn't you?"

Asami slowly clapped her hands while smirking wickedly, "Very, very good, Mako. Took you long enough." with a snap of her fingers, more and more mend appeared from the shadows of the warehouse. They were more Triple Threat members, even the two men two he witnessed at the bombing.

"You're responsible for the bombing too?!"

"Guilty is charged." Asami said with a vainly flip of her hair.

Mako slowly backed away from, whoever this wicked woman was, but was stopped once his arm was twisted behind his back and was forced on his knees. Viper and the others had arrived and had subdued him.

"And, FYI, my supplies were never really stolen. I shipped them off to the south to be used as weapons for the northern invaders."

"What?!"

"If you can't make money from a war, you just flat-out can't make money."

"But why did you go through all that and didn't just finish me off right then and there?"

"Well, since you couldn't keep your sticky little nose out of the bombing mystery, I had a hunch you'd find out eventually. So, I went to these guys, got them in on the act to keep you distracted while my workers send the supplies. Once you were out at sea, they could have just finished you off right then and there. But, of course, somebody couldn't keep his mouth shut!" she glared at Viper, who quivered in fear of her, "And then you had to go all 'noble hero', I had to improvise. Believe me, I'd finish you off myself but, I can't risk having any blood on my hands. I've got a reputation to keep."

"How could you do this? I thought you were our friend!" it was then, Mako remembered something else. "Wait…this all started when we got back." he then remembered that feeling in his throat, the one that kept him from speaking the truth. The sensation was familiar, like the taste of the apple Yuki had offered him.

"The apples…the ones Yuki gave us. She must have done something to them. That's why you're acting like this!"

Viper couldn't help but laugh, "Looks like somebody's been reading too many fairytales."

Mako struggled to break free but the worse was yet to come. Asami snapped her fingers and one of the triads hands her her electric glove.

"Asami, you can't go through with this!"

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? Your girlfriend? You don't even know where she is. And after you betrayed her the way you did, I doubt she'll listen to anything you say."

"You're no match for Korra." he said through his teeth.

Asami squatted down, and grabbed his chin, "No. _You're_ no match for Korra. I, on the other hand, will be the hero who saved Future Industries, and the North to win this battle."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Mako, sweetie…I always have."

The young man felt an incredible pain course through his body once Asami's glove made contact, sending waves of lighting all around him. The last thing he saw was darkness and his now limp body rested at her feet.

Viper whistled, "Lady, you are rotten."

"To the core, baby." Asami smiled. Feeling wickedly good about herself.

(~)

Mako's head was throbbing, and his body was in serious pain. He found himself in his apartment, rubbing his head. He still remembered the events from last night, but why was he at his home now?

He was still wearing the same cloths as before and nobody else was there but him. Not even Pabu. There was a note on the fridge, which was from his brother, saying he didn't want to be around Mako at the moment and was staying at a hotel thanks to Varrick.

The poor young man sighed before sitting back on the couch. He felt terrible. How could any of this happen, he wondered. One of his closest friends betrayed him, Korra was gone and now his own brother was angry at him for something he didn't even do. A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts and he stood up, limping a bit due to the shock he received from Asami. That woman did not kid around. Opening the door, he saw it was his boss Lin, Lu and Gang.

"Hey, Mako. Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Lu said rather smugly before he, his partner and boss made their way inside.

"What's going on?" Mako asked, rather confused and still a bit delirious.

"We had a word with miss Sato earlier this morning. Some of the cops found her unconscious near the docks. Said something about Triple Threats hired for a job." he explained while he and Gan searched his place.

Mako knew he couldn't lie to them about this, and they needed to know the real truth. Maybe they could help him to stop Asami.

"Alright, it's true." he confessed, "Asami and I were trying to figure out who stole her stuff so she hired them for a sting operation. I'm sorry for going behind your back but, there's something else you should know."

Before he could continue, Lin interrupted him, "According to Asami, you did more than that."

"What are you-" he remembered that Asami was not acting like herself, "Wait, what did she tell you?"

"She said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property!"

"What?! That's crazy!"

"I have to follow up on the lead."

"No, you've got it backwards! The supplies were never really stolen. Asami is illegally shipping them off to the south to be used as weapons! She set me up!"

"Mako, I've known Asami for as long as I've known Korra. She would never do something like this."

"I thought so too, but she's changed somehow, and not in a good way."

Lu walked out of Mako's bedroom, and waved something in his hand. "Well, look what I found here. Cash and these." she waved a couple of explosives in front of the others. Mako's eyes widened.

"What are you doing with explosives, Mako?" Lin asked him suspiciously.

"Those aren't mine! I don't know where they came from!" before he knew it, his hands were cuffed behind his back by Gang.

"You're under arrest."

"None of that is mine!" Mako protested to no avail.

"Yeah, should have known you'd hook up with your old pals." said Gang as he tightened the cuffs. Once a Triple Threat, always a Triple Threat."

"I'm telling you, Asami's lying! She's the one behind all of this, and she's the one responsible for the bombing!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Lu said, "Blaming that sweet little angel for what you did. You've been using her the whole time."

"Sure glad the Avatar's not here to see this." said Gang, "She'd be so disappointed in you, lover boy."

Against his will, Mako was led by the cops away from his apartment. If things weren't bad enough, now he had to pat for a crime he didn't even commit.

(~)

As Asami gazed into her mirror, she could not be happier. Korra was gone, Bolin was through with her, and now Mako was in jail, and nobody was the wiser. She just had to celebrate.

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _That makes me glad_

 _A dirty no good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _So I got some mischief_

 _In my blood!_

 _Can you blame me_

 _I never got no love_

 _They think I'm callus_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _Hey, yeah!_

 _Mirror, mirror, on the way_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core!_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the…._

 _Core!_

 _Listen up, now_

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just unique_

 _What me a traitor?_

 _Aint got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt?_

 _I broke your heart_

 _I made ya hurt_

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive forget_

 _The truth is_

 _You aint seen nothing yet!_

 _Mirror, mirror, on the way_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core!_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the…._

 _Core!_

 _oooh, oooooh,_

 _Original…_

 _oooh, oooooh,_

 _Unusual…_

 _oooh, oooooh,_

 _I'm rotten to the…._

 _I'm rotten to the core!_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _Yeah!_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _(No way)_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the….._

 _Core!_

 _ **Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

But while Asami was rejoicing, her old best friend was somewhere else. Somewhere far from all is this wickedness surrounding the city.

She was in a place unlike anything she had ever seen. With people she never thought she would ever meet again. A place where she would find the strength…to believe once again.

(~)

 **No, nobody's dead, just to be clear. Also, what do you guys think of Evil Asami? Personally, I like imagining her as both a good girl and a bad girl. She just seems to fit both pretty well, depending on what universe she's in.**

 **The song is from Sofia Carson, who played Evi (daughter of the Evil Queen) from Disney's Descendants. You have got to check it out and picture Asami dancing to this.**

 **Thanks to everyone who tuned in to read this, and hope to write more soon. We're about to find out where Korra is.**

 **A bit of a spoiler, we're going to encounter some characters from book 3. ;)**

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


	15. Chapter 15-Here on the Isle

.

.

.

.

Everything was dark the last time she opened her eyes. There was no light. No sound. No smell. There was only emptiness. For a brief moment, the loneliness comforted her. There was nobody around to hurt her. To break her. To lie to her. But it didn't last long. Oh too quickly, that comfort faded and all she wanted was to get out. Her slumber made it feel as if she had been in there for an eternity, but now. Now she was awake.

Her eyes fluttered open, she could see light, even if was a small portion of it. It peeked through the leaves above her head. She could smell the ocean close by, mixed with the tropical aroma of fruits and the trees. The sound of birds filled her ears, musical chirping that eased her worried mind and spirit. Her body was no longer wet, by dry. Her cloths felt breezy, no doubt they had been torn when that monster swallowed her. Was she even alive? Was she dead? Was this the afterlife? Was she in paradise? No, no wasn't.

Slowly, she found the will to control her limbs and moved. Using her arms, she lifter her upper torso, rubbing her head with her hand as she did. She felt a bit woozy at first, but her vision cleared as did her mind. She looked around, she was most certainly not in heaven. Unless heaven was a large tree house covered in vines with flowers growing all around them, and humble furniture made out of wood and stone. Someone must live here, she wondered. But who? Was it the person who brought her hear? As if so, why did they help her? Why was she still alive?

"Good, you're finally awake!"

She heard a familiar voice coming from the open window. She managed to get up on her two legs and approach her three friends who all stood at the side of the window. She smiled with happiness.

"Rainbow! Sunset! Twilight! You're all alright!"

"So are you." said Twilight, equally happy, "Though, I can't say the same for your cloths." the dragon-bird gestured to the woman's outfit. Just as she suspected, it was torn up, her boots were goon, her pants were torn up from bellow, her small jacket was gone, her shirt was cut, exposing her midriff, she only had one arm-warmer and her two remaining front hair ties were gone. She gasped as she gripped around her neck but sighed once she felt the string and traced down towards the pendant. It was still there, thank goodness.

"So, what happened?" Korra asked, "Where are the others?"

"We were the only ones who managed to reach you." Sunset explained.

"Before that dark spirit swallowed us up." Rainbow concluded and Twilight continued next.

"Last thing we remember was us washing up on the beach. You were out could until she saved you."

"Wait, who saved me?" Korra asked.

"So it's true." the young woman gasped once she heard a voice coming from behind her. "You really are the child." the voice said, it was clear this person was a woman. Her voice was feminine, soft and gentle, but also carried a sense of firmness and security. She hid herself in a dark corner of the room, covered by a torn up tarp and several vines shielded half of her face, revealing only her eyes. Korra could see they were a stunning shade of brown, mixed with golden sunlight.

But regardless, Korra immediately got into a defensive stance. Her instincts took over, she wasn't about to allow herself to be deceived again.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"Don't be scared." the woman responded, sounding sincere as if she understood the girl's reason to be suspicious.

"Scared? I'm not the one hiding in the shadows!" Korra's voice rose up, her anger already begging to take effect. She didn't like this stranger's cryptic nature.

"Please, if I wanted to hurt you I would have already."

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know. You were washed up on the shore so me and my husband brought you here."

"Your husband?"

"Yes, this island isn't as isolated as you think."

"Enough already, just tell me what you want with me!"

"Look, I know you've been through a lot recently, but you need to understand your negative energy is only going to hurt your heart."

"My heart's been hurt enough already." Korra stated coldly, "If you really want me to trust you, then come out into the light."

The woman was silent for a brief moment before responding, "If I do…then you will be afraid."

"No I won't. Nothings scares me anymore."

Hesitantly, the stranger moved, stepping one foot into the light that came through the roof. Korra slowly lowered her arms watching the stranger step out. She was tall, taller than anyone she had ever seen. Her body was covered in red clothing, adorned with a few golden accessories and a long old cape around her neck. Last but not least her face…Korra gasped.

The woman was pale, slender in features, long dark raven hair styled into a stunning braid, pierced ears with golden earrings, lips red as blood, eyes of gold and brown….and the tattoo of an eye rested on her forehead.

Korra took a step back, recognizing the image from the stories she was told as a child. "You're a…a combustion bender." she said, nearly out of breath.

Amazingly, the woman smiled kindly, "What, did you expect your fairy godmother?"

Korra didn't know how to react to this. In the tales her uncle Bumi had told her, combustion benders were people who could control fire with their minds. They cloud blast away a single building with just one thought, all coming out of their third eye.

"I told you you'd be afraid."

"How…how are you…?"

"It's a long story. But I haven't used my power in a really long time. I don't even think I have any of my old mojo left."

Korra was about to say something but found she didn't know what to say. Here she was, in a tree house, with a combustion woman who had lost her combustion, her cloths were torn, she was stuck in who-knows-where, and a war was still going on. On top of that, this woman certainly didn't seem like she wanted to harm her.

"Where am I?" was all she could ask, "Are we in the fire nation or the earth kingdom?"

"Neither. This island is hardly found on any map. Our own little paradise. Free from civilization."

"No, you don't understand, I need to get back! The water tribes are at war and-"

"I know all about the civil war. We all do."

"Wait, there are more people here?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them _people_." Korra shook her head in disbelief, making the woman arc an eyebrow in amusement, "Hey, don't judge me, you were just talking to a couple of birds just now."

She had to admit, the tall lady had a point. "Can I know your name? If I'm going to really trust you, I think I should know a bit more about you."

"P'Li. My name is P'Li. And you're Avatar Korra, right?"

"Was my hair a dead give away?"

"More like the pendant around your neck?" P'Li gestured to the necklace, to which Korra gripped tightly. "I promise, I will explain everything. But first, let's get you into something a little more…appropriate. Hope you like green."

(~)

While she was healthy, Korra did not come unscarred. Her hands had cut marks on them, so P'Li handed her a few bandages to wrap them in. She currently wore a sleeveless dark green shirt with a single lighter green stripe across the center staring upwards to ending in a straight line at the end of the shirt. Her pants were darker in green, ending just a few inches bellow her knee, and she now wore green flats. Her pendant remain. Her hair was still tangled and messed up, and had grown much longer up to this point, reaching three inches past her shoulders. Having it loose in this tropical atmosphere would be a nightmare, no wonder P'Li kept her hair manageable.

Pulling her hair back, including the front pieces, revealing her hears and two small strands sticking out on the sides. She was never one to make a braid, but she felt now was as good as time as ever to have one. Seeing her struggle, P'Li stepped in and took over, softly stroking the white hair, trying her best not to take notice of the ebony piece, and began bradding the long white hair.

"Never done a braid before?"

"No. I usually wore ponytails. At least this way it won't get tangled on a branch or something."

"Well, lucky for you I happen to be quite the expert on this." she pouted her lips a bit in thought, "You know what, why don't we spice things up a bit. A pretty girl like you needs something to compliment this new look." she reached out her hand to one of the vines, which carried several flowers of bright and beautiful colors. She found the best ones that matched perfectly for Korra and began placing them into the stylized braid. Before long, she was done. P'Li took a piece of a broken mirror and placed it in front of Korra's face. Her eyes, once emotionless and stoic, slightly widened in her new look. She took the mirror, gazing into the image before her while P'Li smiled brightly.

"I know. I'm good, right?"

"Where did this come from?" Korra asked, addressing to the single dark piece of hair.

Before P'Li could answer another voice came out from outside, which grew stronger followed by footsteps that climbed upwards.

"So, she's awake now, isn't she?"

A man walked up from the opening on the wooden floor, a middle aged man of medium size with a bald head, adorned with an 'x' shaped scar, and wearing greet clothing while carrying a basket of deliciously fresh fruits that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Korra's stomach growled at the sight. She had nearly forgotten how hungry she was.

"Korra, this is my husband. Zaheer."

The man smiled warmly at the young woman, "An honor to meet you, Avatar."

"Likewise." she said politely.

"A polite little one, aren't you?" he said with a light chuckle, only to notice her ocean eyes were glued to the food he had brought. "And hungry too, I'm guessing." he handed the basket to her, placing it in her hands. "They're all yours. Fresh."

Korra smiled before taking one of the pears and took one big bite out of them. The couple watched as the teenager helped herself to the fruit, taking a bite out of each one like she hadn't eaten in days. The poor child must have been starving. Her face was covered in juices, which she wiped with her wrist or licked clean with her tongue, the fruit was unlike anything she had ever tasted. It was like heaven in her mouth.

"This is amazing!" she said with her mouth full, swallowing before she spoke again, "I've never tasted fruit like this before. What are these?" she picked up a strange looking fruit she had never seen before. It was small and red, shaped like a heart with seeds all around it and little leaves on the top.

"Those are strawberries." said P'Li, arching an eyebrow, "You've never had one before?"

"They don't normally grow on the island I grew up in." Korra took one bite and automatically she felt like fireworks exploded on her tongue. This fruit was unlike anything she had ever tasted. She began eating two at the same time, taking in the sweet sensation. She stopped for a moment once she heard the couple chuckling. The reality of her behavior caught up with her and she stopped eating like a wild animal. If that wild animal was a vegetarian. She blushed and placed the basket aside before standing up, formally thanking them. "Thank you, for your hospitality."

"Anytime, sweetheart." P'Li said kindly.

"I hate to be rude but, I should probably be heading back. You see, there's this-"

"Civil war." Zaheer finished for her, "We know. A friend informed us that Unalaq got you to open one of the portals."

"You know about the portal? And how do you know my uncle?" The couple was silent as they share looks of concern. Korra was already beginning to grow suspicious about these two. "What aren't you telling me? What do you know?"

Zaheer walked towards her and gently took her by the hand like a gentlemen. "Come with us."

Korra complied, she was already getting the sense these two were very kind individuals, but she was not about to let herself be deceived by false kindness again. She would give them a chance, but the minute they proved her otherwise, she would not hesitate to blast them right off of this island like there was no tomorrow.

(~)

With the dragon birds on her shoulders, Korra followed Zaheer and P'Li across the their jungle home, moving the palms and leaves that surrounded the place. Korra herself was awed by the beauty of the place. She'd never really been to any jungles before, so seeing one in person was astonishing. She was so entranced with the scenery that she didn't notice the palm tree Zaheer had just moved aside so he could pass, had hit her in the face.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, you gotta keep your eyes open around these parts. Lots of trees. Oh, and snakes."

"Snakes?!" Korra heard a hissing sound and saw one little field snake move in front of her. If there was anything Korra hatted more, it was snakes. The say their long slender bodies moved across the ground, and their long four tongues with their horrible hissing noises. She released a scream before jumping over the creature.

"Don't worry, they're not poisonous. But they do bite. You'll be scratching yourself for weeks."

Korra shuddered before walking along behind them. "So, how long have you two been living here?"

"Fifteen years and counting."

"And where did you come from?"

"Isn't that a conversation you should have had with your parents?" Zaheer replied jokingly.

Korra rolled her eyes, laughing sarcastically, "Ha, ha, very funny."

"P'Li grew up in the fire nation, I was born somewhere in the earth kingdom."

"And how did you guys find this place?"

"We've been trying to find somewhere we could call home. Away from civilization."

"What's wrong with civilization?"

"Oh, right I forgot. You were raised in the urban jungle. Maybe we should call you, Urban Girl."

Korra couldn't decide if she was annoyed or impressed by this man's charisma and wit. "Is he always this charming or am I just lucky?" Korra asked P'Li.

"Welcome to my life." the woman replied with an amused smirk.

Korra chuckled along, these folks weren't half bad. Then, she remembered she couldn't get too attached to these people. She changed the subject, "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"We're here."

Korra walked up beside Zaheer, looking over the area. It looked like a large clearing, filled with various stones, decorated like some kind of garden-like setting, various flowers, and even empty bowls on the ground.

"Oooooooookay?" Korra and her dragon birds all shared the same confused expressions.

"I think these guys are crazy." Rainbow whispered to Korra, "We'll distract them while you run."

The Avatar flinched when Zaheer placed his hand on her shoulder, "Wait here. We'll be back in a moment."

"Wait, what? You're just going to leave me here by myself? You said there were snakes!"

"Relax, you won't be alone." P'Li responded while she and Zaheer made their way back into the jungle. "You'll have friends."

"No way! You are not going to leave me here! Hey! Do you hear what I just-Whoa!" Korra tripped over something but managed to regain her balance once more. She turned around, looked down and noticed she had tripped on a bowl. She scoffed. "They can't afford to clean up after themselves in the woods? Classy."

She squatted down, reaching her hand out to grab the bowl but stopped when she saw a shadow looming over her. She saw two large feet in front of her. But they were not of any human. Hesitantly, she started to look upwards, seeing more and more of the body covered in fur. It was colored gray, white and black. Long limbs with white stripes and sharp claws before she finally saw the face. The large yellow eyes with a white snow face and large gray ears looked at her, sniffing her face with its wet pink nose, which twitched as it looked at her.

"Hello."

" _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Korra tumbled back, screaming her head off at the creature before her. It was some kind of humanoid lemur creature. The beast rose up his hand sin surrender.

"Please, m'lady. Calm down, I won't hurt you!"

"You-you can talk?! How can you talk!?"

"Well, my lips are moving and words are coming out."

Korra's only reaction to this things was fear. She had no idea what to do in this situation, she was far too stunned to think straight. When, finally, her mind began to clear up after he spoke.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"M'lady. Would you have preferred something else? Like, your highness, or your ladyship, or perhaps something less formal like 'Miss' or 'girly', maybe."

"Just Korra is fine."

"Ah, the Maiden."

"What?"

"That's what your name means. Maiden, as in pure."

Korra blinked, her heart beast slowly calming down. The lemur thing extended his hand to help her up. She looked at it and then back at him once more.

"Don't worry, I won't bite."

Bitting her bottom lip, Korra allowed him to help her stand up. "Thank you." she examined her new companion closer, "You…you look…kind of familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"We have, actually."

The memories started to flow back. "Wait…at the wilderness. The portal…a cloaked man was shouting. He had these long…nails…" her eyes drifted back to the creature's hands, which were as long and sharp as from the hands of the cloaked being back at the south pole. Then, she remembered the lemur's fur she found from the cloak. "It was you! You were trying to warn me about Unalaq, weren't you?"

"To be honest, I didn't know who was really behind the events. I had been protecting that portal for decades. Centuries, even. But once you opened it, I felt a terrible wave of energy. Something bad was about to happen. I knew I needed to warn you but I needed to leave before I could become effected by the darkness. I quickly came to the one place I knew I could recharge and clear my mind. Oh, where are my manners?" the lemur clapped his hands twice and turned to the forest trees, "Come on out, everyone! It's safe!"

Korra could not believe her own eyes. All around her, colorful, bright, strange and unique creatures emerged from the leaves, underneath the rocks and even from holes in the tree trunks. There were of all shapes and sizes, some were yellow with leaves on their heads, others were shaped like insects, others looked like colorful rabbits with bug-like wings for ears, even several that looked like animals of all shaped and sizes.

"Spirits." she said breathless, "They're spirits! But wait, I thought you all lived in the spirit world."

"Technically, we do. But some had managed to live here in the human world. Though, the longer we stayed the less chances we had of getting back home."

Korra's shoulders dropped in sadness, "I'm so sorry. Whoa!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Move your foot, honey!"

"Oh, sorry!" Korra quickly moved from where she was standing, only to see a talking female meerkat, sticking out from the ground. The lemur creature placed his hand on Korra's shoulder and introduced her.

"Everyone, this is Avatar Korra."

All of the spirits began to cheer happily, making the young woman feel rather uncomfortable. Why were these spirits happy to see her? What did she do to make them like her so much. The female meerkat gasped while clapping her paws together, "Oh, how wonderful! You know, we always hoped you'd come one day."

"What's this about the Avatar?" a second meerkat, gray in coloring, popped out from the ground beside the female one. He looked up and down the human, sniffing her from afar. " _This_ is it? A teenager with grandma's hair?"

"Hey!" Korra felt offended by that remark as she held her long braid, decorated with flowers. The female meerkat slapped the male one.

"Uncle Max, be nice! She's not here to be insulted, she's our guest. We need to make her feel welcome."

"Welcome? She's been missing for seventeen years, you'd think she would have at least given us a little warning if she was coming."

"Look, I didn't even plan on coming here." Korra stated, "I was swallowed up by a dark spirit and-wait, what am I doing talking to a meerkat?" she shook her head, trying to make sense out of all of this, "Okay, I really appreciate your hospitality and all, but I'm still a little confused. What is this island and how are you spirits even here?"

"Where else are spirits suppose to live?" the lemur creature said, "Pretty much everywhere is filled with so much strife and discord, it's hardly a place for us to stay. Thankfully, we found this place and made it our home."

"So, Zaheer and P'Li know about you?"

"Of course. Why else would they have entrusted us with you."

Korra felt a tug on her leg, looking down she saw a small little yellow spirit with an adorable smile and two little leaves sticking up from its head. "I heard stories about you." she said in the sweetest little voice that reminded Korra of her younger sister, Ikki. "You're prettier than I imagined."

This innocent little think was enough to make Korra's heart melt. More younger spirits surrounded her, one in particular looked like a purple slug. He looked up at Korra, rather skeptically. "You sure she's the Avatar? I thought she was suppose to have brown hair and wear a lot of blue."

"My old cloths were ruined so P'Li let me borrow these and I did have brown hair but now it's white."

"Will you be staying with us?" the yellow spirit asked in a hopeful voice. Korra really didn't want to disappoint this sweet little angel, but she knew she couldn't stay for long.

"Well, I, um…you see, there's this…I mean…" she looked all around her. The spirits awaited eagerly for her to say she would stay. She couldn't let herself be sucked into their innocence but…it was one thing to say no to a person but these guys? Especially the little ones?

"I…don't see why I can't."

"Did you hear that, everybody? She's staying!" the lemur shouted out happily, making the other spirits cheer happily. But Korra knew they had taken this out of context.

"Wait, you don't understand lemur guy."

"Call me, Aye-Aye."

"Aye-Aye, okay. Look, I will stay for a day or two, but I really need to get back to civilization and-"

"You want to leave?" the little spirit asked sadly.

"No! No, that's not it, it's just…I don't belong here."

Aye-Aye arched an eyebrow, "Don't belong? Everybody belongs here, child. Korra, listen to me. The human world is nothing but a big mess. Life here on the isle, is better than anything you can find out there."

 _They say the grass is always greener_

 _Near somebody else's lake_

 _You dream about going back there_

 _But that is a big mistake_

 _Just look at the world around you_

 _Right here on the jungle floor_

 _Such wonderful things around you_

 _What more are you looking for?_

Korra smiled when a few of the children spirits flew around her, making her long braid dance in the wind, making her look graceful

 _Here on the isle_

 _Here on the isle_

 _Darling, it's better_

 _Here where it's sweeter_

 _Take it from me_

 _Back in the city, there's too much sin_

 _No one feels satisfied within_

 _While we're devoting_

 _Full time to floating_

 _Here on the isle_

Korra sat on a nearby rock with the younger spirits on her lap while Aye-Aye, and the other spirits, played their wooden, leave and various naturally organic instruments and explained to the young Avatar why they loved this place.

 _Down here all the souls are happy_

 _As off through the winds we soar_

 _The folks at the states 'aint happy_

 _They're sad cause they're lives are a bore_

 _The material things they pursue_

 _They're worth much as an old burned shoe_

 _When all the luck has run out_

 _You might as well be in a zoo_

 _Oh, oh!_

 _Here on the isle_

 _Here on the isle_

 _Nobody is needy_

 _Antsy, or uneasy_

 _Here we are free_

 _Folks like them may call us loons_

 _But really, we've got nothing to lose_

 _We got no troubles_

 _The fun always doubles_

 _Here on the isle!_

 _(Here on the isle)_

 _Here on the isle_

 _(Here on the isle)_

 _And life is sweet here_

 _We've got to be here_

 _Naturally!_

 _(Naturale-e-e-e)_

 _Every year feels like a day_

 _And we get the urge to start to play_

 _We've got the spirit_

 _You got to hear it_

 _Here on the isle_

Aye-Aye pulled Korra up, inviting her to dance. Korra loved to dance, and the music was just too upbeat not to. Before long, the spirits were entranced by the Avatar's movements, the way her body swayed from place to place like a wave, her long braid dancing and twirly around with her in perfect sync while the music continued to play. She and Aye-Aye danced together as the music played on. The entire jungle area had turned into an all out music festival.

 _Yeah!_

 _Here on the isle!_

 _(Here on the isle)_

 _Here on the isle_

 _(Here on the isle)_

 _Everyone's beaming_

 _Singing and gleaming_

 _It's music to me_

 _Friendships and love, here they expand_

 _This is our own promise land_

 _Each little clam here_

 _Knows how to jam here_

 _Here on the isle_

 _Each little slug here_

 _Cutting a rug here_

 _Here on the isle_

 _Each little sin here_

 _Never remains here_

 _That's why it's hotter_

 _Here by the water_

 _Yeah, we're united_

 _Never divided_

 _Here on the isle!_

The music came to an end and Korra, for the first time since she had arrived, was having the time of her life. It was life all of her troubles were fading away. "That was fun!" she said between giggles.

"You see, Korra? Why would you want to leave this place? We've got no problems, no worries, for the rest of our days!"

The words he said triggered something within Korra's mind and a familiar moto came to mind, "Hakuna Matata…" she said, nearly breathless.

"What's Ahuna Tamata?" the yellow spirit asked.

"No, sweetie, Hakuna Matata. It's something a friend of mine use to say." the memory of the vivacious young earthbender only led to her thinking of her best friend and the one man she thought she had ever truly loved. The memory of their betrayal, their words, stroked her heart like an arrow. It was then, she was reminded of her new vow. Not to get sentimental about things, not now. Her feelings needed to be pushed aside.

The sound of rustling bushes was heard and the tall woman appeared along with her shorter husband. "I see you met Aye-Aye." said Zaheer with a smile once they arrived.

"Where have you too been?" Korra asked, demanding to get more answers out of them. Playtime was over for now, she needed to know the truth and now.

"We were looking for someone." P'Li said, "He's been waiting a long time to meet you."

Korra looked at them curiously when a third figure began to emerge from the tall grass. It was a male, almost as tall as Zaheer, but not nearly as tall as P'Li. His skin was a dark mocha tan, his arms bare and well toned wearing blue clothing, consisting of water tribe origin, and long dark brown hair that fell over his shoulders. His face had sharp masculine features and adorned a beard. His eyes were a piercing dark blue, almost as dark as the ocean on a raining storm, but what really caught Korra's eyes…was the pendant around his neck.

It looked remarkably similar to her own, only it was not shaped like a heart but was still colored in white and blue with the four inch star on the center.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the young woman, almost as if he had seen a ghost. Korra was confused until…she recognized the face. Having seen it in a photograph her uncle had shown her. She could barely move, or think straight. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be real. The man moved in closer, their eyes locked on one another as he reached out his hand slowly towards her face, cupping her cheek. For a moment, Korra felt his soft gently yet strong touch. It felt so familiar and new all at the same time. The man's eyes became watery and a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"It's you…" he said softly, still in shock but clearly showing signs of happiness, "Korra…my Korra."

Korra gasped when the man wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace while sobbing. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes as well, no matter how hard she tried to keep them from coming.

This man…this stranger…was her father.

(~)

 **Anyone else's mind blown right now? P'Li and Zaheer being the good guys, Tonraq living with them, Aye-Aye making an appearance and singing a parody of "Under the Sea", a cameo from Ma and Uncle Max from the Lion King 1/2? Korra's hair now in a braid with flowers like Rapunzel's and wearing her book 4 earth kingdom cloths?**

 ***Inhale*!…..sorry it's short, I've been working my flank off this weekend on homework, and I still need to get started on a commission request. That's why this is so short, I needed to relive some stress and so you can know what's going to happen next. Until then, God bless, *kiss kiss***


	16. Chapter 16-Find the Light

.

.

.

.

The two detectives, Gang and Lu sighed once they entered police headquarters. They, along with various other police men and woman, had been searching every nook and cranny of their fair city but found no leads on where the Avatar had gone. Lin had even gone to calling her sister, Suyin, in hopes she had seen the Avatar, who was probably so desperate to seek help from anyone at this point that she would even go to Su, since she had a good reputation with the world leaders as a Beifong. However, that was not the case. They called General Iroh, his mother, Fire Lord Izumi, but turned up nothing. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"I can't believe we still haven't found her!" Lu said in exasperation, he and his partner were the only two in the office. "Somebody's got to put a beeper on that kid or something!"

"I know!" Gang agreed, "This is like the, what, eighteenth time she's gone missing?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't stop to flirt with every woman you see we'd have found her by now."

"Hey, you're the one who kept stuffing his face with pastry casks instead of asking for leads!"

"Why do we even need to keep looking for the girl? Not like we're her baby-sitters. And if we were, you'd have lost her ages ago."

"What?! No, _you_ would have lost her!"

"No, you would have lost her!"

"No, you would have lost her!"

"You would have lost her!"

"That's it!" Gang leaped up and tackled his partner to the ground, "Take that, you crazy warthog!"

"Who you calling a warthog?!"

While the two wrestled one another on the ground, Lin walked in, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow at the scene. "What are you two morons doing?" she asked in a cold harsh tone, causing the two men to stand back up, fixing their cloths and hair.

"Good question." Gang began, "Uh, let me ask you one."

"Hipotheracly!" Lu said, mispronouncing the word.

"Very, _hypothetical_ there's this girl."

"But she's not the Avatar!"

"No, no, she's not the Avatar. Definitely, not the Avatar. And um, well, let's just say she's still…missing."

"You haven't found anything on Korra?!" Lin snapped, already loosing her patience at this point.

"We looked everywhere, no sign of her."

"She couldn't have just vanished!" the policewoman angrily ramped her fist onto the table, "Keep looking, double ask all of the suspects if you have to, we won't rest until the Avatar is found! If anything has happened to her-"

The two men stood up straight and saluted, "Don't worry, chief! Were on it!…again." the two ran out of the room, leaving Lin all to herself. She needed a moment to ease down. Entering her office she opened a drawer, taking out a few pictures from her past. Several of them were images from Korra's seventieth birthday party. An image of the happy teenager, while she still had some brown hair, had her arms wrapped around Lin's neck, giving her a rather one sided hug. Lin was never one to have her picture taken, but Korra was always persistent and got her uncle to take one of the two of them. Lin did manage to give a small smile, compared to the Avatar's big happy one. The girl was always so full of life and she admired Lin so much when she was little. This child was the whole reason as to how Lin and Tenzin were able to let the past behind them. She loved this child, she reminded her so much of herself, and swore she would protect her as well. But now…now she was gone, and one of her best cops, Mako, was in prison. She herself couldn't believe it, but Asami was so dead serious about what happened. She would make the boy stand trial, but her mind was too occupied with finding the lost Avatar. If anything had happened to her they would all be in big trouble.

And worse…she would have lost her niece.

Outside of the window, the remaining dragon birds; Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, observed the depressed officer from outside the window.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Pinkie asked in a frantic.

"I don't know. Nobody will listen!" Rarity said, "Oh, if only there was somebody who could understand us!"

"But who? Korra's gone." Fluttershy stated.

"There is another person we still haven't tried." Applejack suggested, the other immediately caught on.

"Do you really think he will help?" Rarity asked.

"It's the only other option we've got."

(~)

Korra was still at a loss for words. Here she was, sitting in a tree house with two strangers, several spirits, and a man who claimed to be her father. She did not deny this reality, he looked exactly like the picture Unalaq had, and his pendant was identical to his and hers, but colored white and blue. P'Li handed Korra her cup of tea to which she drank. After a long moment of silence, Tonraq spoke first. "I know this is a lot to take in." he said.

"No kidding." Korra replied, "Unalaq said you died. Apparently, he lied about that too."

"Actually, no he didn't. He really doesn't know I'm alive."

"So, you've just been hiding out here in the jungle for the past seventeen years?"

"Please, just let me explain."

"Okay. Explain to me how the heck you ended up here after my mother was killed by a bunch of maniacs trying to take me when I was a baby and you never came back to find me!"

"I didn't know you were still alive. I thought you and your mother were both…" he couldn't bare to say the word.

His daughter remained firm and stoic, "Tell me the truth. Don't leave anything out."

Zaheer and P'Li looked at the child with regret. "Only if you promise to listen to the very end." he said. Korra nodded in agreement and so, Zaheer began to tell his tale. "Have you heard about the Red Lotus?"

"The anarchist group Amon was briefly a part of after he left the south pole when Senna rejected his affections and they were the same people who wanted to end the Avatar cycle? Yeah, I'm familiar with it."

"P'Li and I were once members of the society as well when we were very young."

"Let me guess, like Amon you eventually realized they were insane and left, right?"

Zaheer smirked, "You're a very clever woman, Korra." his expressing shifted to regret once more, "But, sadly for us, we found out the truth the hard way. Along with our two best friends, Ming-Hua a waterbender, and Ghazan and earthbender, we lived with the Red Lotus for many years, fighting for what we believed was right. We thought the only way to true order was disorder. That chaos was the only way to achieve balance. We were both blinded by this twisted fantasy, we killed, murdered, and tormented anyone who did not agree with our ideals and only showed mercy to those who did. Eventually, P'Li became pregnant and we had a child. A baby girl. We named her Meigui."

"Rose." Korra translated, "That's really sweet."

P'Li's eyes began to sparkle at the memory of her child, "She was everything we could ask for." her eyes slowly began to water at what came next, "But then, the four of us were called for an important mission. We were sent to be rid of someone who, at the time, we believed wasn't suppose to exist."

At this point, Korra's eyes widened while the combustion woman broke into tears. "That poor woman. I can still hear her skull cracking against that rock." covering her face, she sobbed like mad, the regret stinging her heart like a poison. "And I didn't show any remorse. I just left her there…like a monster!" she couldn't go on anymore while Zaheer wrapped his arms around her and continued for her.

"When we failed, our leader punished us in the worse possible way…he took our Rose. He slathered her right in front of us." as he told the story, tears fell from his own eyes as well, and Korra could feel her own heart breaking as well. "At that moment, the vail was pulled off of our eyes. We broke down, regretting everything we had ever done."

Zaheer looked at the Avatar with eyes that carried so much pain and sadness, "Not a day goes by that we don't regret it. We took a mother away from a child, and we faced the consequences for our ignorance and pride. We left the society as quickly as we could. We left everything of that old life behind, everything but our guilt."

Korra's heart was beating fast, "That…that child you were supposed to kill…was she…?"

The three adults hesitated to reply, but regardless of their pain they shouldn't keep the secret from her. No matter how painful the truth was, she needed to know.

"Yes, Korra…it was you." Zaheer replied sadly. The white-haired young woman gasped in horror. If she was the child they ere after, that could only mean…

"You killed my mother!" she shouted as she stood up. P'Li lowered her gaze, tears rolling from her eyes like a leaky sink and her face red from the strain that came from her muscles as she cried. Her eyes were just as red and Zaheer did not look in the best shape either. Korra finally knew what happened to her mother and he people who killed her…were sitting right with her, sipping tea with her long lost father.

"We know no amount of apologizing could make up for what we did." Zaheer said, "But we are truly, truly sorry."

"We don't blame you for hating us." P'Li said, finally calming down and wiping her tears away.

"I should hate you!" Korra shouted in such anger it made the dark strand of hair actually slowly grow in size. "You took my mother away from me and my father! You tried to kill an innocent child for your own vendetta the same way…!" she stopped herself once she remembered what they had gone through, "Just like…what happened to your daughter."

"We got a taste of our own medicine. We never knew the error of our ways until we actually felt the pain and suffering we had inflicted on another. We know we can never make up for what we did, and you have every right to feel mad."

A part of Korra was angry, furious and hurt, but another part felt sympathy for what they went through. They had lost a child, but not before trying to take away the life of one. These people had been deceived greatly by a mad man. They wanted to believe in something, they ended up believing in the wrong thing. And now, they payed the ultimate price for it. Harshly, Korra believed they deserved it, but her conscious said they didn't. Nobody should suffer that kind of loss.

"I think you both have suffered enough." she said as she slowly sat down, "But that still doesn't explain how you found my father."

Tonraq continued speaking next, "After I managed to fend them off, I hurried back to find you and your mother." he hung his head, remembering the moment where he held his dead wife in his arms. His powerful cries of heartbreak echoed across the entire southern water tribe that night, being carried away by the powerful snowy winds. "I searched endlessly for you, but after so many failed attempts, I had to come to grips that you were no longer around. Devastated, I left the south, not wanting to be reminded of what I had lost. I traveled and traveled until I came across these two." he gestured to P'Li and Zaheer, "Because they wore masks that night during the attack, I didn't recognize them. The three of us traveled for a few years, until one day while on a boat ride across the ocean to find a new place to live, they finally revealed to me the truth. Naturally, I was furious and wanted to end their lives right then and there. Our new friendship went out the window, being only replaced by anger and hatred. A storm caused us to shipwreck here on this island. I tried to survive on my own, but I struggled due to my injuries. Finally, I realized holding onto my anger wasn't hurting anybody…but myself. I accepted Zaheer and P'Li's apology and from that day on, we worked together and built this place. We made friends with the local spirits, they helped us through our losses, pain and heartache. They gave us something to believe in. We found…Light."

"We didn't know what true freedom was until now." P'Li said. "We put the past behind us and we were born again."

Once hearing their entire story, everything was slowly becoming clear to Korra. Everything they had been through, she could understand. She had just been through such great pain and guilt. The guilt of starting the war, the guilt of not listening to her father, the pain of Asami and Mako's words, and the devastation that came with her choices to believe in Unalaq. The tribes at war, the cultural center being destroyed, brother against brother. It was madness. But even though she could understand what they were trying to say, it did not erase the fact that this was bigger. Her mistakes caused even more damage than theirs did, even if they were just as terrible, but Korra's choices could not cost just one life, but everybody's.

"But, then why did Unalaq want me to open the portal? Why is he so obsessed with it?"

"Because of the story." Tonraq said.

"What story?"

"The story of the first Avatar." this caught Korra's attention even more. Unalaq mentioned this first Avatar once, but now she had a chance to learn more of his story.

"When we were children, our father told us the story of Avatar Wan. For centuries, his story eventually faded into folklore, being adapted into stories like The Tale of two Lovers. Only a few knew of the true story. Long before the four nations existed, people lived in cities build on top of Lion Turtles. They were guardians of these lands, and each one granted the people the power of bending one element to defend themselves against the spirits in the wilds. But Wan was not like most humans. He was kind, selfless, a little cocky, but clever and brave. He scavenged for food but always gave what he had to those who needed it most. One day, he had the Lion Turtle give him the ability to control fire, but he tricked the great protector and instead used his new power to teal the storage food from the rich family of his village. He was banished to the wilds but was allowed to keep his new powers. He found refuge in a spirit oasis where he learned their ways for years. One day, he encountered a different kind of spirit. One unlike any other."

P'Li stood up to find something from one of their shelves. Pulling out what appeared to be a sketchbook, she gave it to Korra, who was astonished by the stunning images. They looked so much like the things she drew.

"I was quite the artist in my time." Tonraq said with a smirk. Korra now knew where she inherited her natural art talents. She stopped flipping the pages once she found one of a tall beautiful woman with hair white as snow, long and wavy like the ocean waves, wearing a long slim kimono and had marking son her face, similar to that of her pendant.

"Her name was Raava. As the oldest, and most powerful spirit, she was the known defender of the Light. She fought for all things righteous, pure and good. However, she did have a bit of an ego." Korra lightly chuckled at his amusing tone when he said that and turned the page to find one of a man, his skin black as night, his eyes a piercing blood red and markings all over his body. "Her brother, Vaatu, was the opposite. He hated all things good, and so he rebelled against the Light and swore to embrace darkness. He struggled for years to spread darkness all across the world. They say that every wicked thought, every sin, every horrible thing is influenced by him. Him and his followers. He and Raava were at constant war, but she always managed to keep him under control. She swore her services to the Light and only the Light. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next."

Korra flipped the page and gasped at what she saw. It was an image of Wan, the same man she saw of the statue back at the palace, and Raava…holding hands and gazing lovingly at one another. She knew those gazes, she had seen those gazes, she had experienced those gazes.

"They were in love." she concluded, tracing her fingers against the stunning image.

"And love, once it is chosen, is an incredibly powerful thing. Vaatu knew of this and did all in his power to keep them apart. However, because of Raava's love for Wan, she was slowly becoming human. Vaatu saw this as his chance. He created an entire army of dark spirits, controlling them against their wills, spreading chaos all across the world. Wan and Raava were not about to let that happen. But with Raava's dying powers, there was not much she could do and she refused to leave Wan, knowing Vaatu would come after him the moment they parted. And so, they swore to work together. Traveling to each Lion Turtle city, Wan gained the ability to bend all four elements. Every time Raava touched him, her spirit power allowed him to switch from bending power to bending power. Finally, they were ready to face Vaatu, the three of them had an all out battle during Harmonic Convergence. It's a moment that happens once every ten thousand years, when the portals unite, and it is always where Raava and Vaatu did battle to determine the fate of the world. Vaatu lost every time to his sister, but this time he was determined to win. Wan's power wasn't enough alone, and Raava's power was fading. She couldn't let the one she loved die and so, she gave up her immortality and gave all of her spiritual power to Wan, granting him the Avatar Spirit. With his new powers, he defeated Vaatu, imprisoning him within the Tree of Time. But using the last amount of power he had, he closed one of the portals to trap him and Raava, but Harmonic Convergence was already over and he no longer had any power over anything anymore. Wan then closed the portal of the south and he and the now human Raava escaped, but sadly, she passed away in his arms, for a spirit can never truly become human. From then on, Wan always carried a piece of Raava with her. Her symbol of true love had transcended from Avatar to Avatar, inspiring them to help all in need and fulfill their destiny in bringing balance to the world."

Twilight, Rainbow and Sunset couldn't help but cry. "That's the saddest story I've ever heard!" Twilight said while crying.

"One of the portals was closed by love, the other by hatred. The one you opened was the one only a person with a pure heart could open. Everything that happened since then was to make your heart grow bitter and angry so you could open the second portal. For only an Avatar with a heart of darkness could open it."

Everything started to become clear to Korra now, "So…the civil war, framing my father, all of that was to get me to turn my back on my family?"

"Exactly. For some reason, I don't know why, Unalaq wants to release Vaatu during harmonic Convergence, which is only a few weeks away, but now he can't without you."

"But that still doesn't explain why Mako and Asami acted like that!"

"I'm afraid, I can't answer that for you." her father confessed sadly before he gave her a reassuring smile, "But now, now there's still hope. I thought I'd never see you again. And look at you, you're the spitting image of your mother."

Tonraq reached over to cup Korra's cheek with his hand but, to his surprise, Korra swiped his hand away and stood up, facing him. "I accept the fact that you are my father and I can understand why you've been gone for so long. But if you think we're going to start holding hands and sing 'zip-a-dee-doo-dah' round a camp fire I'll take a rain check."

"Korra!" P'Li was rather surprised by this girl's reaction. She had reunited with her long lost father and this was the reaction she gave him?

"Maybe we can catch up later, but right now I need to focus on stoping this war. I've procrastinated long enough."

Zaheer stood up, trying to reason with the girl. "Korra, I'm sorry you were hurt by your uncle. No one blames you for being deceived. But if you allow the Light to guide you you will find the truth you seek. You just have to believe."

"I have believed!" she spatted back at him without restriction, "All my life I've listened to my heart and now It's failed everyone! I tried to be patient, I tried to be generous, I tried to do the right thing but no mater how hard I try, no mater how much effort I put, I ended up hurting people and getting hurt in the process! I only had one job- _one job!_ -and I messed up. All because I cared way too much, that clouded my judgement and I ended up trusting the wrong people and people I should have trusted I betrayed! How can I trust my heart now when it's so clearly failed me in nearly everything lately?"

"Even the human heart doesn't have all the answers." said Zaheer, "That doesn't mean it can't learn and grow like you. Our hearts were dark and empty once, but now they are anew. Things can change Korra, but you need to take the first step too."

"And I will. I'm going to stop this war."

"You can't while you're carrying all of this pain and heartache. Nobody can win like this."

"Why not? For once in my life, I'm finally seeing things clearly. Maybe I do need to have this so I won't be foolish again."

"You know that's not true."

"Oh, no? And who's to say somebody else won't lose their lives in all of this? Wan and Raava fought for what was right and one of them died!" she pointed to her father, " _You_ fought to protect me and you ended up alone! People always preach that 'love is worth fighting for'. Well, if that's so…then maybe it comes at much too high a cost. I'm not a little kid anymore…so it's time I started acting like it."

With that, Korra left the house. The three adults looked on in dismay. They had tried, but this stubborn teenager had made up her mind. They needed to be patent with her or else Unalaq's plan would succeed. And worse, without neither of them or even Korra knowing, the single dark strand of hair she had…grew bigger.

Just like the bitterness in her heart.

(~)

Varrick happily skipped along the hallways of Future Industries, ready to discuss business with Asami. After hearing about what happened to her warehouse full of mecha tanks, he was more than happy to help her in her dilemma. As he went, he sang a happy tune with his assistant Zhu Li behind him.

 _Oh, in the jungle_

 _The mighty jungle_

 _The lion sleeps tonight!_

 _Oh, in the jungle_

 _The mighty jungle_

 _The lions sleeps-_ "I can't hear you, Zhu Li! Back me up"- _A-weeeeeeeehh! Ba-bum-bu-eh!_

Once he ended the song he was close to Asami's doors, that led to her office. However, he stopped when he heard her voice coming form inside.

"I told you, they'll get their weapons as soon as possible. Then make time, you moron!"

Varrick arched an eyebrow in curiosity. This did not sound like the Asami Sato he knew. Silencing Zhu Li, which wasn't necessary since she was already silent from the start, he peeked into the keyhole and listened in on the conversation she was having on the phone, while admiring herself in a full body mirror, which he had no idea was there to begin with. She was even wearing a new outfit, consisting of midnight black and dark blue colors, along with a jacket with long sleeves and a high collar, making her look fabulously wicked.

"Relax, with that loser beat down cop locked up and the police on our side, we've got nothing to worry about. His brother's about as smart as a rice cake, he's no issue. There's nobody else to stand in my way, so with that in mind, I want those mecha tanks on their way to our northern clients, pronto! They want to win this war so badly we'll give them what they want. So stop your whining and get the job done before you end up in the slammer just like him!"

She angrily hung up the phone and Varrick's eyes widened in horror while Asami twirled in her new outfit, gazing at her reflection.

"And especially with that little Avatar out of the way, I'm going to be swimming in money for the rest of my life!" her expression briefly showed signs of regret, "Though, that would mean a few lives would be…well, no more." her smile returned, "Oh, well! The sacrifices you make for your company."

Varrick covered his mouth to keep himself from gasping. Muffling to Zhi Lu, who still showed no reaction, told her to quietly leave the place. He knew what he needed to do now.

(~)

Mako hatted prison. The smell, the closed doors, the loneliness. It was terrible. His own brother wasn't speaking to him, Korra was missing and Asami, sweet generous Asami, had thrown him in jail. He so wished he could talk to somebody. Anybody. His prayers were answered when he heard voices coming from his window cell.

"Mako! Mako!"

"Hu?" he looked up, shocked to find the four dragon birds he knew so well. "Pinkie Pie? Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy? What are you guys doing here?" he asked as they flew downwards.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Applejack asked her friends.

"How should I know?" Rarity replied, "This was still a long shot."

Mako rapidly shook his head in disbelief. Did these creatures just…talk? He wiggled his fingers into his ears to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Well what plan did you have, Rarity?"

"Don't ask me! I was just following you. We all were."

"Please, enough fighting." Fluttershy intervened, speaking in her soft spoken tone.

This was enough to convince Mako, "Did…did you guys just talk?"

"Hu?!" the dragon birds were just as surprised.

"You mean, you can understand us?" Rarity asked.

"I…I think so."

"But-but I thought only Korra could understand us." said Pinkie Pie.

Mako tried to think of an explanation for this, but then again stranger things have happened. First with Korra's hair turning white, and glowing when she sang, the dark spirits turning pure again, and that weird thing that made him unable to speak the truth, Asami acting like a complete witch, and now dragon birds were talking to him like normal people. Either he was having a mental breakdown or there was indeed a much stronger force working here. Then, he remembered the moment Korra kissed him to break the spell.

"Korra's kiss…after we kissed my voice went back to normal." it was a long shot, but maybe Korra's kiss did more than just cure whatever it was that he had. He squatted down to the dragon birds, speaking to them. "Okay, you guys can talk, I'll work with this. You know Korra as well as anybody, do you know what happened to her?"

"She was attacked by a dark spirit!" Pinkie Pie explained, "it was huge and dark and it came out of the water like a giant sea serpent but then Eska and Desna came in and attacked Korra but were scarred off and that thing swallowed Korra whole, along with Twilight, Sunset and Rainbow Dash, and now we have no idea where they could possibly be!"

"Wait, Korra was swallowed by a dark spirit?!"

"We have no idea what happened!" Rarity said in despair, "I fear the worse."

She wasn't the only one. Mako suddenly lot the feeling in his knees and got down, handing his head, his hands clenching into fists against the stone cold floor. Could it be that Korra…the vivacious and full of life Korra…was gone?

"No…no, she can't be gone."

"I refuse to believe that." said Applejack, "I still believe Korra's out there. I just know it."

"But, Applejack, what you said-"

"I don't care about what the evidence says, what do _you_ believe, Mako?"

"I…I don't know." he didn't want to think she was gone, but what other explanation could there be. Still, there was a small piece in his heart, something he never knew he could have before he met Korra, was telling him to think otherwise. It was telling him to have faith, to believe.

"I want to believe she's still alive."

"There ya go, partner."

Saying this words, and having these girls' support was what he really needed right now. The moment came to a halt when the door of his cell opened and one of the police officers appeared.

"Good news kid, your friend is here to bail you out?"

"What friend?"

Varrick immediately entered the cell, shoving the guard aside once he did, jogging in place as if he had the biggest news to tell him. But based on the expression on his face, it couldn't have been good.

"Mako! Mako! Mako! Quit talking to your little song birds and listen up!" he stopped jogging in place so he could explain, "Okay, I was on my way to Asami's office, you know to discuss business industrial type stuff, and then, then I heard her talking on the phone about sending weapons to the north to help them win in the war without the cops knowing, then she confessed to framing you and then she was watching herself in the mirror while spinning in a new outfit that could put a goth chick to shame!" he took Mako by the shoulder, frantically shaking him, "Do you hear what I'm telling you?! _Asami Sato has turned into a two-faced, no good lying, cheating spawn of Hades!_ "

Mako aggressively shoved Varrick aside, "You sure you heard her right?"

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!"

Mako then suddenly smiled in relief, tracing his fingers through his hair. "No way! This is fantastic!"

Varrick crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, "Geeh, you're really chocked up about this, aren't ya?"

"No, you believe me! This means Bolin will too! Have you talked with him ye?"

"No, I thought about busting you out first and then we can both tell him what happened. I figured he'd believe both of us at the same time."

Mako was rather surprised, "Wow. You're not as dense as you look, Varrick."

"I get that a lot!"

(~)

"She's what?!" Bolin still could not believe what his brother and new friend had just said. It was not an easy thing to believe. "I don't know what's crazier, the fact that my girlfriend is part of a secret conspiracy! Or that my brother can talk to birds now!"

Mako narrowed his eyes No matter how you spun it, it was still a very strange, and even funny, thing to think about. Even funnier knowing it was reality.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I haven't heard it with my own ears!" Varrick said.

"But, Asami would never do something like this. There's got to be some kind of explanation."

"There is." said Mako, "Remember when I couldn't say the truth? I realized that back at the south pole, Unalaq's assistant Yuki gave me and Asami two apples."

"You hate apples."

"I only took two bites but Asami ate both of them."

"You're saying she voodooed those fruits?" Varrick asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it makes perfect sense. This all started after we left, and not long after Yuki gave them to us. I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and my voice felt like it was being controlled. Since I didn't eat much of it, the only thing it effected was my voice, but since Asami ate more than one bite it effected not only her integrity but her entire personality and consciousness."

"Mako, ordinarily I'd say you were crazy, but after everything that's happened to us up until now, I'd believe anything."

"But how did you get back to normal?" Varrick asked the firebender.

"When Korra kissed me. It broke the spell."

"Ah-ha! True Love's Kiss breaks any curse! Of course!"

"So, I just have to kiss Asami?" Bolin asked, already getting excited that this whole thing might be resolved in a short amount of time, "But wait, how am I going to do that? She won't let me go near her."

"Maybe we can knock her out with a frying pan!" Varrick suggested, waving his hands together as if hitting something. "You can smooch her while she sleeps!" The two brothers looked at him like he was mad, "What? I saw it in a mover once. Frying pans are a serious leather weapon."

Mako pondered for a moment, "Actually, I think Varrick's onto something." he said, much to his brother's shock.

"Mind filling me in?"

"We wait until Asami's fallen asleep, sneak into her room and you kiss her."

"As much as I like the idea of kissing Asami again, sneaking into her room seems pretty extreme."

"Believe me, it's the last thing I'd suggest but we have no other choice." his eyes narrowed when Varrick took out an object from the kitchen, "We're not using the frying pan." he said bluntly, making Varrick pout in disappointment.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Bolin asked fearfully.

"Then it'll be lights out for all of us."

(~)

The soothing sounds of hummingbirds' wings and the gentle sound of frogs croaking gave the atmosphere a very soothing vibe. Korra sat on a rock, nearby a lovely lilly-pad river. However, she wasn't enjoying the scenery at all, she was far too focused on her plan to stop Unalaq. Her dragon birds remained beside her, Sunset Shimmer ruffled her wet feathers after taking a dip in the shallow end of the water. Korra was tracing her plan out on the soft area of a rock with a stick.

"Okay, if I get word from Fire Lord Izumi about the war, her submarines can-" she was interrupted when Sunset shook her feathers dry, wetting Korra's face, "Sunset, focus!"

"Relax, Korra. Look around you. This place is gorgeous."

"In case you haven't noticed, we've got bigger problems to deal with. I can't afford to goof around."

"But don't you find something… _magical_ about this place?"

"If by "magical" you mean "creepy" because that frog's been making goo-goo eyes at me for the past hour!" she pointed her thumb to one of the spirit frogs, which was colored blue instead of the usual green, and was indeed gazing at the Avatar with a loving glance, even puckering his lips, awaiting for a kiss. "Not gonna happen, froggy!" she stated, making the creature pout sadly before jumping away.

Twilight landed on her friend's shoulder, "Korra, I know you're feeling stressed right now but maybe P'Li and Zaheer are right. You haven't really been yourself since-"

"Let's not focus on the past." Korra interrupted while swatting Twilight away, much to the later's surprise. "And I especially don't want to talk about you-know-who." but while her expression was stoic and firm, her heart was still in pain. The dragon birds wanted to get through to her, but she just wasn't opening up. She had been hurt intensely, not by just one but many people. And to make matters even worse, the main person she was angry with was herself. Her own compassion brought her destruction, no wonder she was so closed up now. It truly was sad.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar masculine voice was heard. But rather, instead of talking, it was singing.

 _The waves roll low_

 _And the waves roll high_

 _And so it goes_

 _Under a bright blue endless sky_

 _Waves try to measure_

 _The days that we treasure_

 _Wave hello, and wave goodbye…._

Korra knew the lyrics to those words perfectly. She couldn't believe it, it was the same lullaby her uncle sang to her when she first met him. She didn't even look up but sat upright, hugging her legs when her father sat beside her.

"Your mother and I use to sing you that song every night." he said, "And the last time we saw you."

The girl didn't even look at him. She didn't want to. Seeing him, believe it or not, was painful. She knew he wanted to make up for all the years she missed seeing her grow up, but after all she had been through, it wouldn't be fair to be joyful now. She didn't feel now was the time for happy sappy moments. They were hurting far too much.

"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. You have every right to be upset and I understand that you're dealing with…a lot of things at the moment but…"

"Look, Tonraq, I really don't want to talk ri-"

"But I do. You're my daughter and…I want to talk to you."

"We have talked." she replied bluntly, her eyes still on her schematics on the rock.

"That's not the kind of talking I meant. I've traveled half of the world, grieving, hating myself for not haven been there for you. I would cry myself to sleep every single night thinking about you. And now here you are. This, for me, is a gift. A miracle I've been dreaming of for so long and now…please let's talk."

She knew this was was not going to quit. Apparently, this was where she got her stubbornness from. She sighed and finally looked up at him. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"We're together, amazingly, and I can't help but…think you're not happy about it."

The look on his face filled Korra's heart with guilt, "No, I am. I'm glad I found you and you're alive, this is…great and amazing but…"

"But?"

"You see…here's the thing, no matter what the circumstances, for seventeen years I never knew anything about my parents and I never had any hope of finding someone from my bloodline. Ever. But after I became the Avatar, and found out how and why you were never in my life, I never blamed you for what happened. Then Amon told me you had a brother who was still alive and…something just…compelled me to want to know more about my family. My birth family. I finally did when I met Unalaq." tears began to form in her eyes, "But then he turned on me. I did nothing but show him love and trust and he betrayed me. Do you have any idea how it feels to be tossed aside by somebody of your own blood? It feels like a knife stabbing you in the chest!"

Tonraq's own heart started to break as well. "But I'm not Unalaq. I will never do what he did to you. Don't you trust that?"

"I want to. I want to trust again, I want to believe that things will get better if I just have faith but…that's not enough. Not anymore. Everything I ever knew, everything I ever loved, I saw it slip through my fingers." realizing she was getting too emotional, she wiped her tears away and tried to regain her composure. "No good deep goes unpunished."

To her surprise, Tonraq wiped away the single tear that managed to escape her eye, "When you do good and suffer for it you endure." Korra looked at him curiously at the phrase he was reciting. "Wan suffered greatly in his lifetime, just like you did, just as me, Zaheer, P'Li, Unalaq, Amon, everyone did. And he made mistakes just like we all do. But after our suffering, came happiness. Wan and Raava suffered, but they found meaning in their suffering, they left a great example of Love and Light, so that we may all follow that very example."

That was enough for Korra to take once she stood up, "Thanks for the talk." was all she said before walking away. She didn't want to hear any more of what he needed to say.

For she already heard all she needed to hear. Even if, for the moment, it was hard for her to listen.

(~)

The three men, plus dragon birds, commenced their plan. At the dawn of night they made their way into Asami's mansion. They hid behind a bush, slightly peeking out at seeing bodyguards posted out front. There have never been body guards there before, but apparently Asami wasn't taking any chances in the mater.

While the boys were crunched down, Varrick's eyes darted around the place, "Body guards." he said, "I hate body guards. Unless they're my body guards in which case they're okay."

"So what's the plan of getting past those guys?" Pinkie Pie asked Mako, who was technically the leader in this operation.

"Live bait." he responded.

"Good idea…hey!"

"Come on, Pinkie. You girls got to create a diversion."

"What are they suppose to do?" Varrick asked, "Dress in drags and do the hula?…where'd they go?"

The three men heard the sound of banging metal and saw the two guards unconscious on the ground. The dragon birds wand Fluttershy carried the second. Varrick smiled proudly at the two.

"What'd I tell ya? Frying pans are leather weapons!"

With the guards out cold, the boys made their way over the large marble fence to the garden and walked up to the tall white building with a single balcony and window where Asami's room was. Varrick twirled a grabbling hook and hurled it towards the balcony.

"Where did you get a garbling hook?" Mako asked in surprise.

"I'm always ready for anything."

Bolin was the first to climb up the rope, followed by Mako and Varrick, who pulled the rope upwards once they arrived. Bolin walked in deeper into the room where the kingsized bed rested. As expected, Asami was sleeping soundly, her long raven hair spread across her pillows and her hand resting on her chest. Despite everything she had done, in Bolin's eyes, she was still beautiful. There wasn't anything he wanted more than to place his lips over hers. Gently caressing her face, he slowly started to lean in.

Varrick couldn't contain his suspense, "I'm so nervous. Mako, will you hold my hand?"

"What? No."

"Zhu Li always holds my hand when I'm nervous."

Realizing he wasn't going to stop, Mako, very angrily, complied. Varrick's eyes were shimmering with delight as Bolin's lips were only inches away from Asami's.

"Please…come back to me." he said in a whisper. It was so close, only a few more seconds and…

The lights went on, causing Varrick to jump up into Mako's arms like a scared little kid, much to his annoyance. Bolin suddenly felt a powerful grip on his neck, nearly chocking him. Asami's eyes opened wide and she smiled wickedly at him.

"Did you think it as going to be that easy?"

Before he could react, Bolin was punched in the face and fell onto the floor. Asami got out of her, revealing she was wearing cloths the whole time.

"You knew?!" Bolin asked in disbelief, "How?!"

"Let's just say, a little birdie told me."

"You talk to birds now too?" Varrick asked in disbelief, right before Mako angrily tossed him aside and he landed on the floor.

"How could you have know about this?" Mako asked demandingly, "Only me, Bolin and Varrick knew."

"True…but so did Zhu Li."

Varrick jerked back upwards in shock, "Zhu Li?!"

"I offered her some cash, a spot as my new weapons specialist and she sang like a canary."

Varrick could not believe his own ears. His own assistant betrayed him. He stomped his foot angrily, "This is what I get for hiring a former hit-woman!"

"You hired a hit-woman as your assistant?!" Mako asked in disbelief.

"She got out for good behavior."

Asami had had enough of this idiocy. She placed on a mask over her face and tossed a smoke bomb onto the floor, releasing a green gas into the room. Bolin was the last one to see her before his vision became blurry.

(~)

It was night and Korra was at her rope's end. Pacing back and forth in a wide grassy field underneath the moonlight, thinking on what to do next. A million thoughts were buzzing in her head at this point.

"This is crazy." she said to herself, "What does any of this prove anyway, it won't change anything. I can't change the past." she slowly stopped her pacing and looked upwards into the night sky, shouting loudly with anger, "Hello! Any past Avatars up there listening?! I could use some help here! _I thought you'd always be there for me!…_ but you're not." she got down on her knees, crying. "I don't blame you. It's all my fault. It's my fault."

The only things keeping her company were the moon and the sound of crickets…and humming?

Korra wiped away her tears and looked up, noticing one of the tree branches moving up and down and a silhouette among them. One look and she knew who it was. But she wasn't in the mood right now. She got back up and continued to walk away, but her new companion was not giving up so easily.

Walking over a log over a small pond, she looked down, seeing her reflection. Back on the island, she would look at herself, in hopes that one day she would see someone worth wild. But now, now she saw nothing. She didn't see a sparkle in her eye, or even joy, regardless of the colorful flowers in her hair. Sighing, she sat down, laying on the log just gazing down. She jerked up when a rock fell into the pond, followed by that humming sound again. She looked upwards and saw Aye-Aye, swigging and humming happily, making her scoff and stand back up.

"Come on, will you cut that out?"

"Can't cut it out, it'll grow right back." the lemur spirit joked, but Korra only turned away in annoyance. But it seemed he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Will you stop following me? What do you want?"

Aye-Aye stopped right in front of her, "I believe the question is, what do _you_ …want?"

"What I want? Well for starters, how about a way off of this island so I can stop my crazy uncle from wiping out the entire south pole along with my family!"

"Is that all? Well, I have the answer to that." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and whispered, "Just listen carefully…" Korra did listen, but then pouted when all that came out of Aye-Aye's voice was more humming. This clearly wasn't going anywhere.

"Enough already!" she exclaimed as she shooed him off of her, "What's all that singing suppose to mean anyway?"

"It means you're a lemur…and I'm not!" Aye-Aye laughed at his joke.

Korra rolled her eyes and walked pass him, "Yeah, I think being on his island has made you a little confused."

"Wrong!" he stopped her when he suddenly manifested himself in front of Korra, pointing a finger at the nose. "I'm not the one who's confused, you don't even know what you need."

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" she asked sarcastically in yet another attempt to walk away.

"Sure do. Maybe we can start by talking with your grandfather."

"Oh, another long lost relative? Great."

"No, your grandpa Aang."

This was enough to get her attention. Aye-Aye was a spirit, which meant he could somehow communicate with Aang's spirit. She quickly turned around to ask him more but he was already off again.

"No, wait!" she ran after him once he stopped and sat on a bolder, in a lotus position. "You've talked to Aang before?"

"In a way, yes." he said in a meditation-like tone of voice, to which she wasn't sure if he was serious or just playing again. "I am talking to you, thus I am talking to him."

Korra should have known he was playing yet another of his tricks on her. Her shoulders dropped and her patience was wearing thin, not that she had much to start with this whole time.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I can't talk with my past lives. I've tried, it hasn't worked."

"Nope! Wrong again!" Aye-Aye jumped up and laughed, "He still lives, and I will show him to you. Just follow old, Aye-Aye. He knows the way. Come on!"

She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was boredom, maybe it was she was loosing her mind. Whatever it was, the next thing Korra knew, she was following the lemur spirit into a dark corner of the forest. The opening was covered in tree branches, all entangled together, with a few spaces for her to walk though. She felt like a cat trying to pry through a crazy maze house. It wasn't that hard, she managed to get through the branches, even remove the leaves that were on her face.

"Don't slow down!" she heard Aye-Aye say from one of the branches above, "Hurry up!"

"Wait up, will you?" she followed the spirit, who was moving even faster than she was. One moment he was above her on a branch, the next he was right in front of her in only a few short feet in distance. Non the less, whatever it was that was pulling her, she followed. It was so strong she didn't even question it. She felt light on her feet and fell into a hole, getting covered in leaves, but she had not lost Aye-Aye. She continued her way through the branches, removing leaves and anything that blocked her path. She could hear his laughter, growing louder, a clear sign she was getting closer to wherever it was he was leading her. For a moment, the laughing stopped but she kept on going until…

"Stop!"

A hand revealed itself to her and she stopped her running on the spot. Aye-Aye told her to be silent and showed her a pathway through the grass. "Look here." he said in a whisper.

Hesitantly, Korra emerged from the crazy vine habitat and entered into yet another clear jungle opening, with tall grass that felt soft and warm against her skin as she walked through them. The filed ended around a large crater-like opening, filled with soft rounded rocks, like the kind you find near a river, and walked towards what appeared to be some kind of glowing water. The water was unlike anything she had ever seen, the liquid sparkled like stars and the foam was as white as her hair. She immediately recognized this place.

"This is a spirit oasis." she said in awe, "I thought there only existed one."

"Look closer."

Korra did as he said, but found nothing really special to look at. "That's not Aang. That's just my reflection."

"No…look harder…" he hovered his long finger a few inches above the water before gently tapping it, causing ripples to form. "See the ripples?"

"What about them?"

"So small at first, but look how they grow. But someone has to start them."

"Is there a point to this?"

Aye-Aye responded only by gesturing her to look down at the waters. Suddenly, her image began to change and shift into that of a man with pale skin, soft brown eyes, a dark beard and a bald head with an arrow over it and wearing orange clothing like her adopted father. Korra could not believe her own eyes, it was as if he was starring directly at her in the flesh.

"You see?…he lives in you."

This moment was so surreal. Aang looked so close she could reach out and touch him. Her hand took over and reached over towards the image, maybe it was true and this was indeed him. Or maybe the island madness was starting to get to her.

She got her answer when the tip of her finger made contact with the water. She fell backwards when the waters started to turn into a shimmering gold color and rise up surrounding the entire area. The grassy fields disappeared, surrounding everything with water, which was all changing in multiple colors unlike anything Korra has ever seen. She began to see images within the water, images of animals, emerging in and out of the waters, happily living out their lives. It was like stepping into a dream, this couldn't all be real she thought. White water began surrounding her before creating a white puddle in front of her. A figure began to rise up and the waters dripped from his body. This was the one man she never once got a chance to meet.

"Aang?"

The Avatar before her smiled with such love and admiration for her. He spread open his arms, welcoming her. Tears rolled down her eyes and the young girl wrapped her arms around him. He felt real, with flesh and bones. He was real and true, He was alive. She felt his hand gently caress her hair which only made her weep more.

"It's you. It's really you."

"It is me, Korra. I've never forgotten you. But you've forgotten me."

Korra gasped and looked up at her deceased grandfather like a little child would, "No! How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, so forgotten me."

"I don't understand."

"I can see the pain and hurt you have inside your heart, Korra. That pain is the reason why many have lost themselves, and it is a path you are slowly heading towards. Many live under the illusion that we deserve a problem free life and part of you is still hungering for the resolution of _all_ your difficulties. But that's a false hope because in this life there will always be difficulties, no matter what. Don't seek perfection in this fallen world Korra, but place your energy into seeking the Light." he placed his hands over her shoulder, while caressing her face lovingly, "Look inside yourself, Korra. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place, and the role you have been given."

"How can I go back now? What if people won't believe me?"

"People didn't always believe me either, but that shouldn't stop you. If you keep your eyes set on the Truth then you will be able to see past the wolf's clothing."

"But what if I fail? I never asked to be the Avatar."

"Remember who you are. You are my granddaughter, and the one true Avatar." suddenly, much too soon than she would have wished, he released her and his body began to rise up into the night sky, "Remember who you are."

"No! Please, don't leave me! Grandpa!" Korra reached out her hand to grab a hold of him, but it was too late. The colorful waters around her began to disappear, slowly moving back into the pond it once rested and Aang's voice faded into the night.

 _"Remember…"_

Korra got down on her knees, looking up into the night, "Don't leave me."

 _"Remember…"_

His voice faded and no longer could she see his kind eyes, no longer could she feel his warm, strong embrace. He was gone…but was he really?

(~)

Bolin was he first one to open his eyes, only to realize his mouth was covered in a white cloth and he and the others were tied up to chains on his wrists and ankles. Mako and Varrick were still out cold and also gagged. He looked at his soundings, finding the dragon birds locked up in a cage, chirping for mercy, and Triple Threats surrounding him laughing with wicked glee until Asami, wearing a full body black outfit and a side braid approached him.

"I will admit, you trying to snap me out of it with a kiss was really sweet. But now it's time for you to take a long nap." she nodded her head to her lackeys and using all of their strength, they pulled the men towards the docks, where they would drown. Thankfully, Bolin remembered that he always carried a lock pick in his back pocket. He managed to reach into it with his fingers and used it to loosen the shackles, but it was already too late, they were only inches away from being tossed into the ocean. Bolin managed to break free of his gag and cried out to the woman he once knew.

"Asami! I know you can hear me and I know the old you is still in there!" while he spoke, Asami simply rolled her eyes, "No matter what you do, no matter how much you keep hurting people, I swear with all of my heart, I will never stop loving you! Do you hear me?! _I make a vow of everlasting love to you, Asami Sato! I will never stop loving you, even in death, do you hear me?! ALWAYS!_ "

 _Always…always….always…always…_

For a brief moment, Asami's eyes softened but she quickly brushed those feelings aside when the men tossed the three men into the cold ocean, letting them down. The triple threats all high fived one another in victory, and Asami tried to smile…but something about his words just…did something to her. She tried to ignore them but, they sounded so true. So real, so heartfelt. Even what she did, he still loved her. After all the wicked things she did, he still loved her. She knew she didn't deserve his love anymore, but he still gave it to her none the less. For a moment, it was as if the fog had lifted from her eyes, a light started to shine in her eyes and all of a sudden, all wicked thoughts, desires and thoughts left her. For one single moment, her heart felt like it was beating for somebody else other than herself.

Her eyes closed shut before reopening, a golden tear fell from her eyes before falling into the floor, turning into black goop. Her senses became clear once more.

"Bolin!"

Without thinking twice, she dove down into the cold sea. The heiress dove down deeper and deeper until she spotted Bolin, his hands were free, but his ankles were not. Using her hair pin, she unlocked his ankles, freeing him. Together, they carried Mako and Varrick up to the surface. Asami used her hair pin to remove Mako's shackles on his ankles, which made it easier for them to swim upwards. Once they reached the surface, the four of them took in a large heaping of oxygen.

Varrick was in a state of shock, "What just happened?!"

Mako looked at the heiress in surprise, realizing that her eyes no longer carried a sense of wickedness of evil intentions…but kindness and sincerity. This was the Asami he knew. The Asami they all knew. He looked towards his brother, who was smiling in thanks to their savior.

"You saved us." he said, nearly out of breath.

It was then, Mako came to a stunning realization, "Your vow. True love really did break the spell."

"But, I thought it needed to be a kiss." Bolin said.

"There's more than one way to show love, you know."

Asami, though still a bit disoriented, had never felt more relieved than she did right now. The four of them managed to make it to shore safe and sound, to which Asami quickly wrapped her arms around Bolin's neck and locking his lips with hers.

The triple threats were incredibly confused by all of this. "Uh…what just happened boss?" one of them asked.

Once the kiss ended, Asami turned towards them. "Change of plans boys." even though they had seen her smirk before, this particular one did not suit them well. Not one bit.

Apparently, their luck had finally run out.

(~)

The next morning, Korra watched the waves crash against the shoreline. Her mind was still drifting back to last night. She kept on wondering if it was all a dream or not. It felt so real.

"Interesting weather, last night." a voice was heard from behind her. It was Zaheer, who sat down beside her. "Aye-Aye told me you found the oasis. Nice place, isn't it?"

"Yeah." was all she responded, her mind still deep in thought. The wind picked up and Zaheer took in a deep breath.

"The winds are changing." he said, "Change is good, don't you think?"

"More like; Not easy."

"Something on your mind?"

"This island. That oasis, it…it did strange things to my mind. I thought I saw my grandfather. He looked so real."

"Yeah, I figured that would happen."

Korra's eyes snapped open and she looked at him, "What?! You knew about the oasis and you didn't tell me?!"

"You never asked."

Korra scoffed in shock, "You are a seriously twisted old man, you know that?"

"I'm not _that_ old." the teenager groaned in frustration but Zaheer kept his patience, "Amazing. Both your father and grandfather give you advice you need and yet you still keep trying to do things your own way."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Korra, you are already an incredibly smart, kind and courageous young woman…but that doesn't mean you have all the answers or are incapable of making mistakes. When people are focused only on their own path, they blind themselves to the possibility of another."

"Grandpa said something similar last night." she said, her mind going back to his warm smile and hugs that made her feel safe. "He said we shouldn't seek perfection in a fallen world, but place our energy into seeking the Light."

"He's right, you know. Pain, suffering…those things can change a person greatly. People keep blaming everything else for their problems, not realizing the cause of most of their problems are themselves."

"Are you saying what happened to me was my fault?!"

"Of course not. You didn't plan on your uncle deceiving you, but don't blame yourself for his choice. Many people think they have hundreds of choices, like what to eat for breakfast, what to wear, even what you name your child. But those are just minor choices. In reality, there are only two choices: Light or dark. But because we are all born with the capacity for both the line between becomes blurry. That is how I fell. For years, I never believed I deserved forgiveness. But your father proved me wrong. He forgave me and P'Li for what we did, even if it was hard. The moment I realized I could be forgiven, I felt an incredible weight being lifted off of me."

"You were set free." she concluded.

"Exactly. You can forgive anybody else Korra, but the one person you have not forgiven yet is yourself. You can never truly understand what your father and grandfather have said if you don't let your mistakes go instead of wondering what might have been. Everybody can be forgiven…even somebody like me. With that, you are forgiven as well, you just have to see that."

The words he said seemed to be the last bit of the puzzle. Everything her father, Aang and Zaheer have said to this point was making more and more sense to her by the minute. Tonraq told her that love is always worth fighting for, even if it's hard and it may not always lead to a happy ending. Aang told her that by forgetting all she had learned growing up, about love and family and honor, she had forgotten him and what she stood for. She was so caught up in her own misery she could not see it. He made her realize some things we just can't control, but that doesn't mean we should stop moving forward and do what is right, even if sacrifices will be made. And now, Zaheer told her that she needed to forgive herself in order to fully understand. Now she did. Maybe that was the missing piece she needed to do.

Zaheer stood up and kindly patted her head before leaving her to her thoughts. He knew she needed some alone time to think. And think she did.

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _Cause up till now I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost_

 _But something missing_

 _Time to decide what's wrong what's right_

 _Which way should I go?_

Standing up, and looking up at the sky, Korra did something she hadn't done since she arrived on the island and a long time since…she prayed.

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Oh, oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find a way to_

 _Who I'm meant to be_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Please, show me_

 _Please show me…_

 _Every step, every word_

 _With every hour I'm falling in_

 _To something new_

 _To something brave_

 _To someone I_

 _I have never been_

 _I need to decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Oh, oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find a way to_

 _Who I'm meant to be_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Please, show me_

 _Yeah!_

 _Am I crazy?_

 _Maybe, this could happen!_

 _Yeah_

 _Will you still be with me_

 _When the magic's all run out…?_

…

 _Now I know what my heart is telling me_

 _Now know what I'm feeling_

 _This is not a dream!_

 _Oh, oh!_

 _Finally, I can read the_

 _Signs in front of me_

 _I can find the way to_

 _Who I'm meant to be!_

 _Oh, oh!_

 _Please, show me_

 _Yeah!_

 _Please, show me_

 _Yeah!_

 _Please show me!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Please show me!_

 _Please show me…_

 _Show me..._

As her long white braid danced against the wind, the single dark strand of hair that had appeared beforehand…was now gone completely. As was the bitterness Korra had in her heart. Her doors were open once more. And she was never closing them again.

(~)

 _ **1 Peter 2:20-21~**_

 _ **For what credit is it if, when you sin and are beaten for it, you endure? But if when you do good and suffer for it you endure, this is a gracious thing in the sight of God. For to this you have been called, because Christ also suffered for you, leaving you an example, so that you might follow in his steps.**_

 **I hope I did the Asami turning good again okay. I had writers block there.**

 **Until next time, God bless *kiss kiss***

 **P.S. the song is a parody of "If only" from Disney Descendants.**


	17. Chapter 17-Strangers like me

.

.

.

.

It took a while, but things, for the most part, were getting back on track. The Triple Threats were arrested for their crimes and Asami confessed to what she had done. However, that also meant she needed to be interrogated by Lin Beifong herself. Bolin was biting his nails nervously while his girlfriend, now back to normal, was in the other room sitting on a table, her hands cuffed and her posture slightly hunched in fear as the older earthbender circled around her, making her sweat.

"Illegal shipment of war weapons. Bombing the Northern Water Tribe Cultural Center, not to mention teaming up with the city's most notorious criminals, attempt at murder, framing an officer of the law, breaking and entering his apartment, and keeping your father locked up in a basement." Lin slammed the clipboard onto the table, making Asami flinch. "I never thought I'd say this to you Sato, but you're in some real hot water now."

"I know, and I'm not denying any of that. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of in the last few days; lying, stealing, cheating, double parking, but at least nobody got hurt. Well, okay maybe somebody got hurt but, nobody we knew and it could have been a lot worse."

Lin took her seat, facing the young heiress, "Asami, I've known you for years and this is not something you would do. I need to know exactly what is was that drove you to commit such crimes. The last thing I want to do is throw you in jail."

"I already told you! Yuki gave me some kind of cursed apple and I couldn't control my actions! It was like my body and brain were doing one thing while my heart was saying another. I hardly even remember doing the things I did."

"I wish I could believe you but a story about magical apples isn't going to fly with court."

Asami was at the end of her rope. How could something like this had happened? She never wanted to do any of this and yet she did. This was a nightmare. Thankfully, her luck was about to change when the slide from the wall opened up, revealing one of Lin's officers.

"Chief, Mr. Hiroshi Sato is here."

"Let him in."

At her command, the doors opened and Hiroshi came rushing in. "Lin, please reconsider! My daughter is not to blame for any of this! She was blackmailed by those criminals just like I was when Amon threatened Asami!"

"No, dad." the heiress voiced out, "I don't need you to lie to protect me."

"But Mako and Bolin explained to me everything. As crazy as it may sound I know you would never harm anyone in your entire life."

"You're seriously believing magical apples?" Lin asked.

"This coming from the woman whose niece magically obtained white hair?"

Lin had to admit, Hiroshi made a valid point. She never could explain how Korra gained white hair since she never dyed it, and she would know the Avatar never lies to her…neither does Asami. Maybe there was something else going on, it would explain Mako's previous claims how an apple made him tell the president about Korra's plan to help the south. Still, even if she did believe this that didn't mean the poor heiress wouldn't face the consequences of her crimes. Not only will it be a serious stain on her reputation but also for the reputation of her family's company.

"Okay, since there are technically no witnesses and you, Mako and Bolin being the only ones who know about this…" she sighed before revealing, "I suppose we could place this on hold for the moment until we figure out a way to clear Asami's name. Tenzin's got me to the neck in search parties and this week's been stressful enough for me as it is."

Asami smiled broadly with glee before jumping up with joy, "Thank you, Lin! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet, kid. I'm giving you till the end of the weak to figure out your decision. You can either keep this 'poison apple' story or you can admit to the court you were behind the bombing and illegal shipment up south. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. You can leave for now, but you're on probation until further notice."

"I understand."

She felt the cuffs being removed from her wrists and her father led her outside to meet with Bolin and Mako. The earthbender did not waste a second to hug his girlfriend. "Asami, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"You're sorry? _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing! I can't believe I almost lost you." tears formed in her eyes, only to be wiped away by his loving hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I knew the old Asami was still in there, and I was right."

"Besides, it wasn't your fault." Mako said, "You were under a spell, you had no choice."

"I can hardly remember the things I did while being so rotten." she said, lowering her gaze in shame, "And I don't think I want to. I still can't believe that Yuki girl did this to me! And to you, Mako!" her eyes widened when the foggy memory of what she did to him hit her, "Oh, Mako, I am so, so sorry! About framing you and kissing you."

"I forgive you, Asami." he said kindly.

"Still, kissing my best friend's boyfriend, and in front of _my_ boyfriend! I feel so…so dirty!" she hugged herself while shuddering in shame. "At least Korra wasn't there to see it." she noticed the saddened expression on Bolin's face and the tortured look in Mako's eyes. "What? What happened?" she asked, her memory still very foggy.

The poor firebender couldn't even say the words, for it hurt too much. Bolin took over for him, "Korra broke up with him after he told the President on her."

"What?! But-but Mako, that wasn't your fault either."

"Then why do I feel so terrible?" he replied, his eyes shimmering as if tears would shed from them. "And now we have no idea where she could be."

This did not make the situation any better. Not only was Asami still on probation due to her crimes and she could be sent to prison, but their best friend was nowhere to be found. Their attention turned to the radio that was on the waiting table, where one of the police officers sat, and the announcer Shiro Shinobi spoke through the static.

"We interrupt music hour to bring you this news. Word has sprung that the north is nearing victory in the war against the south. Families are kept within their homes at all times unless Chief Unalaq gives his word, and numerous rebels have been arrested in trying to stop the northern invaders. Countless fights and brawls have grown in numbers here in the city against northern and southern descendants. There have also been growing reports about strange sea serpents attacking various ships near the southern boarders, countless lives were lost at sea and scientists are uncertain of what the creature is. In other news, the search for Avatar Korra continues but so far no one has seen or heard from her since several days ago. More on this story as it develops."

The three friends shared the same terrified expressions. "That's not good." said Bolin.

"What are we going to do?" Asami asked, "This war isn't just effecting the water tribes, it's effecting the city too! Plus, nobody else can tame those spirits but Korra!"

Mako pondered for a moment on the situation. Things were looking dire, not only for the water tribes, their city and the spirits but for themselves and their families as well. Still, this was not the time to think about themselves, there were more urgent matters to attend. He gripped his fists tightly and walked towards an open window. He thought about what Korra would do in this situation. Knowing her, she would do everything she could to help everyone. And that's exactly what they were going to do. He turned around to face them.

 _We can't_

 _We can't back down_

 _We can't_

 _We can't back down_

 _Not right now_

 _We can't back down_

 _Not right now_

 _Don't get me wrong_

 _I don't like confrontation_

 _But I can't just close my eyes_

 _We've got the strength to fight this_

 _To win this!_

 _We won't back down_

 _There's too much at stake_

 _This is serious_

 _Won't walk away_

 _We can't pretend_

 _It's not happening_

 _In my own backyard_

 _On our home place_

 _We've been called out_

 _We'll make them hear our names_

 _We're not confused_

 _We'll fight this thing!_

 **Together:** _We won't back down!_

 _Not right now_

 _We can't back down_

 _Not right now!_

The three all placed their hands in a circle, making a pack that from here on out, the were sticking together. No matter what.

(~)

She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Jinora had been grieving over the absence of her sister for days, she hadn't eaten or slept well, her mind and her heart weeped for the strong and safe embrace of her older sister. But today, as if by a miracle, she found something to smile about. Out of nowhere, several magical creatures manifested before her. They were a batch of colorful bunny creatures with dragon-fly wings for ears. They were dragon-fly rabbit spirits, she had read about them once. This was the first time she had ever seen one, or five. They were all so playful and adorable they eased her aching heart.

"Got ya!" she called out, attempting to capture one of the spirits who flew off, "Furry-Foot, come back!" the little spirit flew over her before landing on her head. Several more of her new friends flew round her as well. "I can't thank you all enough. These last few days haven't been easy for me." then, her friend began chatting with her in its squeaky voice, "What is it?" she asked. Now that she was feeling better emotionally, the little creatures tried to speak to her about something. By the looks of it, it was something important. Sadly, she didn't get a chance to hear what it was when her father called for her.

"Jinora! Come on inside. Your mother has lunch ready for you. Please, try and eat this time." The young girl turned to her father, who arched an eyebrow, "Who were you talking to just now?" he asked.

Jinora immediately realized that her father could not see her new friends. As strange as it was, something was telling her she needed to keep it a secret for now. Besides, she can't make up her mind properly on an empty stomach. This was the first time she actually felt hungry in a long time.

"I was just…talking to some imaginary friends." she replied.

"Imaginary friends, hu?" Tenzin stroked his beard in thought, Jinora was already too old to have imaginary friends. Then again, this was probably the poor child's way of copping with the absence of her sister. "Well, you can play with them after you eat." he said, only to be surprised when Jinora giggled. Furry-Foot had his head behind Tenzin's head, making him look funny. Tenzin dismissed this and walked back inside with Jinora in tow.

(~)

In the spirit world, Unalaq and his children approached the northern portal. Unlike the previous one, it still remained a simple glowing orb while the other was a long beam shooting upwards. Yuki accompanied the group, looking as focused as Unalaq.

"Father, haven't the spirits had ten thousand years to open this portal?" Eska asked.

"If they could not succeed, what makes you think we will?" Desna asked.

"By entering the Spirit world through the portal, we bring with us something the spirits never had: our bending." Unalaq bended a stream of water into the portal as his children watched on. Unsure if they should join him or not. "Join me! Together, we can open this portal."

The twins and Yuki did not hesitate to help their father as they too began bending streams of water at the portal. Surprisingly, the portal reacted to the impacts by sending purple energy which disrupted their water streams and struck Desna, throwing him backwards and groaning in pain.

"Desna!" his sister quickly rushed to his side and held him close.

"Leave him!" Unalaq ordered, "Keep bending!" he continued to bend another stream of water at the portal while Eska helped her brother.

"He needs a healer at once!" she exclaimed, "Yuki! Come here and help him!" she ordered. Unlike most waterbenders, Eska did not know how to heal and Yuki did. However, the woman turned to face the princess, narrowing her eyes in a manner she hardly ever did so openly.

"It's not my fault he is a weakling."

"How dare you disobey me?!" Eska spatted.

"This is more important!" her father shouted angrily, making Eska gasp in astonishment. Her own father wasn't paying any attention to her or her brother. All her cared about was opening the portal. Well, if that's the way he wanted it, then so be it. He could have his portal, but have no help from his children.

"I'm taking him back." she said as she carried Desna away from the spirit world. Unalaq remained and kept on bending water at the portal but nothing he did worked. He froze water into and ice drill and began drilling into the portal but nothing. The chief looked at the portal in disappointment. As much as he hatted to admit it, he needed Korra.

Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up, my lord. This portal has to open!"

Unalaq turned to face her, "Yuki, throughout these years, you were the only one who truly stood by my side. My brother, my niece, even my own children have turned on me."

"They don't have the same vision we have. Like my father always said; nothing that's worth it is ever gained easily. If he and my mother were here they would be standing right here with you, fighting with all of their might. Since their death I vowed to finish what they started and get back at those two cowards who left us and our righteous cause. A cause you believe in as much as I do."

The chief smiled at the young woman, "Ming-Hua and Gazhan would be proud of you, my child."

(~)

Korra watched from afar as her biological father aimed an arrow at the tree, causing the fruit to fall down and he gathered them. After their last conversation Korra had barely spoken to him. She knew there was a lot at stake here, she had not forgotten the war. But at this point, since her family had no idea where she was or if she was even alive, she would need all the help she could get. But in order for that, she needed to better understand him, how this island worked, and how it would help her on her quest. After her moment of prayer she finally realized she would discover her answers in this place. After all, it was a blessing she had found her father.

She sighed before taking a step father, fiddling with her fingers nervously as he stood up to face her, gently lowering his bow and arrow. The man smiled once he saw her.

"I see you spoke with Zaheer."

"There aren't really any secrets on this island, is there?" Korra asked, rather jokingly.

Tonraq chuckled, "Nope. It's not as bad as you think." he hoisted the basket of fruits onto his back and Korra's eyes darted towards the weapon leaning against a rock. With a mischievous grin she grabbed it and shot an arrow directly at one of the trees, causing one of the yummy looking fruits to land right at her feet.

"Nice shot." her father complimented.

"My uncle Bumi taught me." at the mention of his name her expression fell.

Tonraq placed the basket beside him and asked Korra to sit beside him on a rock. "I am so thankful that you were raised by such a wonderful family."

"I haven't told you much about them yet." Korra confessed.

"It doesn't matter. I can tell, just by looking at you, that they raised you right."

Korra finally amped up the courage to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry for everything I said before. I was really scared and confused and angry and…I'm sorry it wasn't the reunion you had in mind." she gently touched the pendent around her neck, "You know, when I was little, I would sometimes lay awake at night, thinking about how you and my mother would have looked like. If you were still around and if I ever found you again."

Tonraq placed his hand over his daughter's hand, smiling warmly like a father would to his daughter. "She would be so proud of you."

"I wish I could have met her. I wish…" she closed her eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the tears. "I wish she was here with us."

"She is." Tonraq placed his hand over his chest, "In here. Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever. You know, back on the mainland people claim love is a feeling that comes and goes…but that's not true. Love doesn't come against your will, not is it a trap that keeps you still, it comes only if you allow it into your heart. Love overcomes all mistakes, all sins, and all illusions. It's true and pure even if it may seem rough at times. It may not always be the attractive bliss many people wish to have and would do anything to gain, but it is still the best gift anybody can revive or give."

The young Avatar smiled, "There's so much I could learn here. Do you…do you think you can show me? I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get if I'm to stop this war."

Tonraq smiled and hugged his only daughter close. "Nothing would make me happier."

(~)

The first thing Tonraq wanted to teach his child was the ways of the jungle. He needed to show her the beauty of Light's creations as well as the worth of their uses. He took her through the trees, seeing all kinds of animals that have come to know Tonraq as their friend and neighbor. Korra giggled when a swarm of birds landed on his head and arms.

 _Whatever you do_

 _I'll do it too_

 _Show me everything and tell me how_

 _It all means something, and yet nothing to me_

Tonraq allowed several of the birds to land on Korra, and they immediately took a liking to her, which was no surprise since she was already great with animals. Another thing he taught her was how to train the birds. Over the years, Tonraq had mastered the art of training these birds to fetch him various supplies he would need across the jungle. One of the things he did was whistle a little tune. Korra mimicked his actions and commanded one of the birds to fetch her the bow, but instead it only brought her a rock. Korra pouted in annoyance, clearly these birds were much harder to train than a polar beat dog. Tonraq instructed her in the art of training the wild colorful birds using hand gestures and whistling in tune.

 _I can see there's so much to learn_

 _It's all so close and yet so far_

 _I see myself as people see me_

 _I just know there's something bigger out there_

Korra tried to follow her father's instructions, but it was much harder than it seemed and she was running out of patience. Instead, all the birds just landed on her head and arms, nuzzling their beaks against her face. At least they liked her, but had trouble listening to her. All Tonraq could do was laugh, not that Korra could blame him. It was pretty funny. At least they were bonding.

 _I wanna know_

 _Can you show me_

 _I wanna know from these strangers like me_

 _Tell me more_

 _Please show me_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Next, Zaheer taught Korra something he invented in order to get to where he need faster. The two stood on the branches of the trees, the man took a vine and swung over to the other side perfectly. If he had a natural element, it would be air. He tossed her the vine and the Avatar gulped. She had never done this before and was a bit nervous. She didn't understand why she didn't just use her airbending to jump from place to place. Then, it hit her. She used her airbending to give her the boost she needed…however, this resulted in her getting a bit too much high altitude and instead she ended up tangled in the vines of the tree Zaheer was on. He winced when he saw her.

"Well, at least you made it across." he said.

"What was the point of this again?" she asked, trying to untangle herself from the vines.

"You've got to learn how to adapt to your surroundings. Use what you already have."

"And how is swinging suppose to be useful in that?"

Zaheer chuckled and shook his head, "You're lucky I'm a patient man, kid."

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The next couple of days Korra was learning what she could from Tonraq, Zaheer and P'Li. The combustion woman demonstrated her various books she had written over the years, filled with things she wrote to always remind her of what she had went through and hope one day these words would help somebody else. P'Li suggested to Korra to read them and see for herself if she would relate to them.

The book said things such as, " _My health may fail, and my spirit may grow weak, but Light remains the strength of my heart forever_."

" _Don't use foul or abusive language. Let everything you say be good and helpful, so that your words will be an encouragement to those who hear them_."

 _"Light exposes that which is hidden in darkness; it shows things as they really are._ "

Korra eventually fell asleep, with the book wide open, breathing gently as her mind drifted away into a deep slumber. P'Li gently covered her body with a blanket, imagining how it would have been if she could have done this for her own daughter.

The next day, Korra watched as the little spirit children played a game of catch with one another, and Korra happily drew the image on paper. Something about their innocence and joy reminded her of her own little siblings. Tonraq watched as his daughter sketched away, all the while smiling happily.

 _Every gesture_

 _Every move that you make_

 _Makes me feel like never before_

 _Why do I have_

 _This growing need to be beside you_

Korra adapted a meditation technique that Zaheer taught her. Unlike the other form of meditation which required emptying your mind, Korra's mind was focused on prayer. She prayed for peace, for guidance. Eventually, her mind went to speaking out all she was feeling, handing it down on the table, allowing for someone else to take her burdens. While they did not disappear, they no longer felt like a heavy weight for her. This meditation helped he greatly in realizing what she needed to do.

 _These emotions are never new_

 _Some other world lies beyond this place_

 _Beyond the trees above the colds_

 _I see before me new horizons_

The next morning, Tonraq was surprised to see Korra had already found them their breakfast, her hair was rather a mess with leaves all over her, holding the bow and arrow in one hand and the basket on the other. It was so full there was enough to last them till lunch. Later, Korra attempted the swinging vine thing again, only she didn't do it exactly as Zaheer did. She now knew exactly what it was he wanted her to do. He wanted her to travel her own way. She used what she should have done to begin with and airbended herself from place to place. From afar Zaheer watched and smiled with pride. Korra never knew she could jump so high like this, in fact she didn't even know she could go so fast. She felt so free leaping across the air, landing on branch to branch.

 _I wanna know_

 _Can you show me_

 _I wanna know from these strangers like me_

 _Tell me more_

 _Please show me_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

The young woman took a deep breath before she approached the birds. She was going to try and train them once more. However, taking what she learned from Zaheer, to use what she had in order to get the birds to listen. She followed her father's instructions and was patient and calm but used another method to get birds to listen. She didn't hum, she actually sang. Her voice was pure and powerful the birds were immediately mesmerized. With a wide smile on her face Korra mimicked the same hand gestures her father taught her and managed to get the birds to obey her commands. She jumped for joy as the rays of the run came through the leaves, showing her with its embrace.

"I did it! Yes!" she spun around once she heard the sound of clapping.

"So, how did I do?" she asked her father.

"Not bad. You've got better pipes than I do." he chuckled. Korra chuckled along at his joke and he took her by the hand. "Come on, I want to show you something. You know how to swim, right?"

Korra arched an eyebrow, "I'm a waterbneder, duh!"

Tonraq couldn't help but smile. She most certainly had his spirit and her mother's sassy nature. He led her back to the place where they had their first conversation and the two dove deeper into the water. Being waterbenders they could hold their breath for a long time and swim incredibly fast. Korra's eyes widened as she looked around her. She saw glowing spirits that looked like marine life, swimming all around her.

 _Come with me now to see my world_

 _Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

 _Can you feel the things I feel_

 _Right now_

 _With you_

Tonraq led her to a pocket bubble within a cave and the two inhaled oxygen once they reached the surface. Korra couldn't believe what she saw. The stone walls of the cavern seemed to glow with laminating crystals that sparkles in all the colors of the rainbow. Little glowing sprite-like spirits flew around her, forming a neckless and a crown around her head. Tonraq watched as his daughter played laughed with the creatures like a happy little girl. It was moments like these he had sadly missed out on. But now, he had the chance to experience them. Seeing her smile made him so happy.

Korra was very happy as well. She had found her father and this island was teaching her things she had only partly known. She felt at peace here, she felt happier, she could see why her father loved this place. She was beginning to see things clearly now. By being separated from the outside world, even for a moment and knew she would return soon enough, she would never forget what this place, and what her new friends, had done for her. She felt more sure of herself now more than ever.

 _Take my hand_

 _There's a world I need…_

 _To know!_

 _I wanna know_

 _Can you show me?_

 _I wanna know from these strangers like me_

 _Tell me more_

 _Please show me_

 _Something's familiar from these strangers like me_

 _I wanna know_

That night, Korra stayed up late looking up at the stars. She rested on the branches of the trees, silently wondering where her adopted family could be and how she could communicate with them. Unbeknownst to her, her prayers were about to be answered

 _(~)_

 **Until next time, God bless *kiss kiss***


	18. Chapter 18-Enter the spirit world

.

.

.

.

Tenzin paced back and forth for what appeared to be the twentieth or possibly thirtieth time that day. After several days, no news about Korra had turned up and based on the news things haven't been looking too well for the South either. Tenzin feared for his siblings, he never should have let them go. He stopped his pacing once he saw Lin approach him. Behind her were Bolin and Asami.

"Please tell me you have some good news!" he practically begged. After all the madness going on, he really needed it. Sadly, today was not his lucky day either.

"I'm sorry, but there's still no news on Korra." the policewoman confessed, her shoulders dropping in disappointment.

"Try harder!" Tenzin demanded, his cape bellowing as he moved.

"Tenzin, we've been searching for days. It's obvious Korra's not even in the city."

"Call the United Nations! Contact FireLord Izumi and the Earth Queen in Ba Sing Sea! Call your sister in Zaofu if you have to!"

"We've tried everything! Your daughter is no where to be found!" Lin snapped, her voice cracking as she yelled. Tenzin was not the only one who was heartbroken. They all were.

The airbender covered his face with his hands and sunk down to the ground, crying his eyes out, not caring that they were all looking at him. Lin squatted down and patted his back, joining him as tears rolled down her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice cracking ever more. "I really tried."

"I know you did."

Watching the two brought tears of sorrow to Asami's eyes as well and Bolin wrapped his arms around her, crying as well. They honestly didn't know what else to do. At this point all hope truly seemed lost.

(~)

Mako sat on the cliffside overlooking the city and the tall statue of Avatar Aang. This was Korra's favorite place to come and think. He was hoping it could give him some idea on what to do next. But so far he gained nothing. In his hand he held the comb he had gotten for Korra back at the south pole. He didn't blame her for tossing it away. The pain in her eyes brought such pain to his heart.

The young man was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of crying. He stood up and followed the sound, which grew louder and louder the further he walked. He walked towards the forest of the island, finding a small bench where he spotted young Jinora, crying her poor little eyes out. Feeling sympathy for the child, Mako sat down beside her. Jinora wiped away her tears once she spotted him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be. I get it." to his surprise, the young girl lunged forward, hugging his wait while sobbing. His first instinct was to gently pat her back. "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

"How do you know? What if she never comes back?"

"You can't think that."

"Why not? We've done everything! Mako, I don't know what to do!" the poor girl cried even hard, and Mako held her close. He didn't know what else to say. Everyone had done all that they could, but she was right, nothing had worked. What more could they do? Was it possible that Korra was really…gone?

Suddenly, Mako heard what sounded like humming from a distance. Almost like the sound of a dragonfly's wings. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Uh, Jinora?" he gently tapped her back and the crying girl looked up, turning her head towards whatever it was Mako was looking at. She wiped what was left of her tears and her eyes widened in awe.

"Furry-Foot!" she called out as the little bunny creatures came flying towards her with their insect-like winged ears.

Mako could not believe his own eyes. Where these actual spirits? Was he actually seeing them?

Jinora happily petted their heads, her sadness slowly fading even for a short moment. She turned her head to face Mako, who still look dumbfounded at the sight.

"Can you see them?"

"Uh…yeah. Are they…?"

"Spirits, yes."

"But-but how is this possible?"

"I don't know, I-" Jinora was interrupted when one of the bunny spirits began to chirp in her ear. She listened attentively at his words. She gasped before covering her mouth in disbelief. "Are you sure?" she asked. The creature chirped a reply.

Jinora spun around and hugged Mako's hips. "What did he say?" he asked curiously.

"They found her!" Jinora exclaimed happily, "Korra's alive!"

The firebender literally froze in place upon hearing the news. A smile grew on his face as he lifted the child up and spun her around before hugging her, the two laughing happily.

"Do they know where she is?" he asked while beaming.

"Yes. Only, we can't get there by boat or bison."

"Then how?"

Jinora bit her bottom lip before replying, "We have to go into the spirit world."

(~)

Korra hummed a happy tune as she climbed up to the tree house, placing the basket of her latest findings onto the side of the floor. She had been exploring the island all morning, giving herself quite the workout in the process. She rested on her back against her sleeping bag, while gazing up at the roof, which was adorned with the natural roots of the tree that managed to grow into the house, giving it a jungle-like vibe, but still very homely.

She closed her eyes to rest but was interrupted by the sound of faint voices. At first, she thought it was all in her imagination and attempted to go back to her relaxation. Only now, the voices grew louder. Whispering, calling out to her. Korra was now convinced this wasn't all in her head. This island was special so she knew better than to question the strange occurrences here.

She sat up right, looking up at the branches, hearing the voices louder and all around the place. They appeared to be coming from inside the tree house, trying to communicate with Korra.

"I'm here." she replied, "What are you trying to tell me?"

The voices multiplied and Korra could only make out a few words; Unalaq, war, Vaatu, portals, darkness, tree. She didn't know what the final one stood for, but she knew what the others did. Her gaze remained on the trees, the sunlight coming trough the creeks of the wood and into the house. Then, right before her eyes, Korra could see it.

There strange mist-like creatures, forming some kind of symbol. One by one, Korra could see them manifesting more clearly, each one resembling a piece of the puzzle. It took a while for her to fully see what it was, but once the final mist create manifested as the center piece it became clear.

It looked almost exactly like the symbol from her, Unalaq's and Tonraq's pendants, only shimmering white like a heavenly aura. It was the symbol of Raava.

Korra got on her feet, the room appeared to be spinning as images began to appear right before her eyes. She saw it…the past.

She saw the history of Wan and Raava happen right before her very eyes. Wan was even more handsome than he was in the images her father had shown her, and Raava had to be more beautiful than any woman on the planet. Her pale skin, snow white hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that brought life to her ghostly appearance. She also saw Vaatu, the wicked spirit of darkness, his hair was pitch black, tinted with blood red streaks, his eyes were the same red color while the rest was all black, his skin was a dark tan, his bare chest covered in red markings, black pants and was barefoot. She saw the sacrifice Raava made to save Wan and the world, and the promise he made to her. She witnessed when he closed the portals and Vaatu's vow for revenge. She witnessed several past events after that, new Avatars, her past lives, each needing to face foe, after foe, after foe. She even witnessed her own grandfather Aang, even in his younger days-he bared such a resemblance to Jinora-and the terrible war he had to end. During all of that, Raava's light grew and grew…but so did Vaatu's darkness. With each new war, tragedy and wicked deep he grew stronger. She saw glimpses of Unalaq, speaking to him from his tree prison. She couldn't make out their words but she could somehow sense what they were planning despite not hearing anything. The visions came to an end when she saw the two portals opening, merging as one and the biggest explosion she could have ever imagined, causing everything to fade.

Korra gasped in shock and tumbled backwards, crashing into P'Li wooden drawer, knocking down her hair materials in the process.

From down bellow, P'Li heard the crash and rushed upwards. "Korra? Korra, what's going on?"

Korra panted, sweat dripping from her brows, her heart pounding at a million miles a minute. She saw it. She saw the past. She saw Vaatu, visibly clear, and she now knew what he planned to do. What Unalaq planned to do. It terrified her.

"Korra! Are you alright?!" P'Li reached up to the room, quickly rushing to Korra's side, inspecting her for any injuries, not carrying about the hair materials on the floor.

The young woman placed a hand over her heart, trying her best to keep it steady with her soft breathing. "They showed me."

"What?"

"The spirits. They showed me. I know what Unalaq's planning. You were right, he does want to release Vaatu…but that's not all he wants."

(~)

"I don't know what's more surprising. That Korra's still alive…or that I have a pink rabbit spirit on my head." Asami stood perfectly still with the said rabbit spirit resting on her head. She didn't want to make any sudden movements, in fear that this little thing could possibly bite.

"I can't believe Mako can see them too." said Jinora in amazement, "Only very few people can see the spirits."

"I guess he's those one in a hundred people." Bolin said while one of the bunny spirits floated around him. They had manifested around the group once Jinora kindly asked them to do so.

"So, where exactly is Korra?" Asami asked, "You said she's in some island somewhere?"

"Yes, but we have no idea where." Mako confessed, "Apparently, it's so hidden off from the world it would take days to find it, and we don't have that kind of time anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't exactly know why, but there's something really big coming. Whatever it is it's coming fast, and we need to find Korra now!"

"What do you think we've been doing all this time?"

"There's another way we can reach her, but we're going to need Jinora's help." he placed his hand over the young girl's shoulder.

"Wait, we have to get my dad too."

"He's already with Lin back at headquarters." said Asami, "We don't know when he'll be back."

Mako squatted down to her level, "I'm sorry Jinora, but we can't waste anymore time."

Jinora really didn't want to leave her father out of the blue like this, but Mako was right. "Alright."

"So, what can we do?" Bolin asked.

"My friends can help us reach Korra by entering the spirit world."

"Okay, okay, sure that sounds good. There's just one problem…how are we suppose to do that?!"

"You can." Jinora said while the little spirit rabbits warmed around the three teenagers, "They said you are all worthy." she stated. "We can all go."

"But why now?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know. We don't always decide which time will be our time, it must come when it must, not always at the moment we ask is to."

"Okay, understandable…so…how are we gonna do this?"

"Follow me." Jinora led the three teens to a clearing in the forest, surrounded by trees and several rocks with air nation symbols on them. "My dad would often come here to meditate, but me, I come to read in silence. Korra has her cliff, I have my circle."

"So, we just sit here and then what?" Mako asked, still confused to this whole process.

Jinora sat down in a lotus position, gesturing the others to follow her example. "Just close your eyes and concentrate." she instructed while one of the bunny spirits landed on each of their shoulders, "My friends will help guide us through it. Just concentrate, don't show fear. Remember who we're doing this for."

The three teenagers nodded their heads in agreement before closing their eyes, taking in slow deep breaths and allowing the rabbit spirits to do their thing. They all thought about their friend, their hopes of returning back to her, to be a team again, to make up for their mistakes and help her in any way they could. These were selfless ideas, and the bunny spirits new this.

(~)

The three adults were silent, trying to process this new information Korra had just given them. "I can't believe my own brother would do something like this." Tonraq said, his fist half clenching in anger.

"I knew he was a selfish man, but I never imagined anything like this." said P'Li, "Is it even possible?"

"I'm not sure." said Zaheer, "But I bet we can all agree that we can't allow Unalaq to go through with this."

"Exactly." Korra voiced out, "Which is why I have to close the spirit portal."

"But how will you get to the south pole with Unalaq's army still surrounding the boarders?"

"I'm not going to the south, I'm going to stop him from the inside…I have to go into the spirit world."

The three adults looked at one another in shock. Zaheer stood up and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. He studied her eyes intensely before smiling. "You're ready, child. Your time has arrived."

The young Avatar smiled at the older bald man, "Thank you for teaching me. So, the question now is how will I get there?"

"Lucky for you, there is a way for you to go. Come with me." Zaheer led Korra down from the tree house, with Tonraq and P'Li following close behind. He led the group to a familiar location, one filled with tall grass in a large wide space of land. Korra recognized this location.

"The spirit oasis!"

"Exactly." Zaheer said once they arrived and got down on his knees before the shimmering waters. Korra followed his example, as did P'Li and Tonraq. "Go ahead, look down and ask. It will show you what you need to know. If you're willing to listen."

Korra took in a deep breath as she gazed at the sparkling and serene liquids before her. "Okay, I'm listening." she said. She felt her father's hand grip her own, making her smile. P'Li and Zaheer sat beside her. The waters began to ripple, releasing sparkling stars all around that surrounded the group, giving them a sense of serenity, peace and hope.

The moment Korra opened her eyes she gasped. She was no longer on the island but in the most beautiful place she could ever imagine. She was surrounded by trees as tall as buildings, with leaves of the most unusual colors; green, blue, red, yellow and magenta. The grass before her shimmered like sparkling silver, with little glowing orbs floating all around her feet. A few bigger ones hovered before her face, glowing brightly like a golden star, with a tiny little humanoid creature with transparent insect-like wings floating around her. Korra giggled as the little creatures flew around her body before flying off.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tonraq asked. Korra spun around to see that the three adults were with her.

"It's like something from a dream." she said, taking slow steps on the grass while spinning around a couple of times, mesmerized by the beauty of this world. It was like she had escaped into a world untouched by man. A simple place where creatures lived in peace.

She really wanted to take a moment to appreciate this place, but sadly realized she couldn't. She had to focus on the task at hand.

"So, where do we go now?" P'Li asked.

"What?"

"You're the leader, you tell us where we must go."

Korra blinked in surprise. "Oh…okay. Um…we need to find a tree. A really, really big tree with a twisted wide trunk and an opening where Vaatu is being kept prisoner."

"The Tree of Time." said Zaheer, "Where Wan imprisoned Vaatu."

"Only I don't know where it could be." she gasped when the floating winged people began speaking to her, in their strange language which sounded like giggling bells. They began to form a pattern that stretched out across the forest.

"I guess we should…follow the pixie dust."

(~)

Mako opened his eyes and could not believe what he was seeing. He and the others were no longer in Air Temple Island, but instead stood in a beautiful grassy field with large plants, bright flowers and the strangest looking spirits floating all around them.

"Wow!" Bolin said, his eyes widened and his jaw dropping, "What is this place? Shinning, shimmering and splendid!"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jinora said, her big brown eyes sparkling with childlike wonder at the place.

Asami was especially mesmerized by the beautiful flowers that looked like they belonged in an art gallery. It truly was a dream.

But Mako was probably the only one with his head in the game. "Yeah, just…stay close, okay you guys? This seems nice but, you never know when we'll run unto some dark spirits." he said, his hand brushing off against a single flower beside him. He jerked back and reeled his hand when the flower suddenly started to morph and turn into a beautiful pink butterfly, which grew in size, spreading sparkles off of its wings as it flew away.

Jinora giggled as she watched the stunning insect. "Look! It's like it's made of jewels! The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home."

The young airbend began to run after the spirit butterfly, ignoring Mako calling out to her. "Jinora, be careful! Hold on!" he quickly ran towards her, with Asami and Bolin close behind. Asami them stumbled and nearly tripped on something beneath her.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin', toots!"

Asami let out a loud shriek and instinctively kicked the creature with her foot so hard he flew out of his hole and landed on Mako's head. The furry mammal waved at him.

"Hello!"

"That's creepy!" Mako immediately pulled him off of him and tossed him at Asami, who caught it in her hands before tossing it back at him.

"I don't want it!" Asami exclaimed. The two were now playing hot potato with whatever the heck this was, which looked like a talking meerkat.

"Back at ya!" Mako tossed it back at Asami, the thing was still talking which creeped her out.

"Please don't drop me!" the meerkat said in between throws.

"Come on, it's just a rodent!" Mako tossed it back to the heiress.

"No!"

"Okay, we got off to a bad start." said the creature before geeing tossed to Mako, who tossed him back to Asami.

"Ew, ew, I think it drooled on me!"

Finally, the meerkat landed head first into the dirt, his head literally deep in there. Seeing his struggle to break free, Bolin kindly pulled on his tail, yanking him off and holding him by the tail, leaving the creature to dangle upside down.

"Okay, let's start this thing over." the meerkat did a flip and landed on the ground, "First of all, and if you don't mind me asking…. _WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!_ "

Bolin was the first to introduce them, "Well, hello. I'm Bolin, this is Mako and Asami and we're looking for our friend. She's about five four, water tribe gal, around seventeen with long sparkly silver hair."

"Sorry, the only other humans I've seen around here are you and those two clowns."

"Hey!" both Mako and Asami exclaimed in annoyance.

"Wait, where's Jinora?" Asami asked, remembering they were technically four of them. They spotted the child over a few feet away, playing with the stunning butterfly.

Then, suddenly, the meerkat's ears perked upwards and the three teens felt a sudden chill in the air. All around them, they witnessed the flowers suddenly get sucked down into the ground and various floating spirits flying off as fast as they could, almost as if they were trying to run from something.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mako asked suspiciously.

"You humans better hide." the meerkat warned them, "They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" the firebender suddenly felt a shake on the ground, almost like an earthquake. Tiny pebbles jumbled like dice as the sound of what seemed to be a hawk cried out in the distance, almost like a warning. The teens squinted their eyes as they gazed into the distance, where stood several hilltops and something that appeared to be growing from behind them, almost like a swarm of angry ants crawling their way up and heading directly towards them. At first, the sound was muffled but it grew and grew in size as did the view. They appeared to be some strange looking creatures, primarily canine but with strange almost lion-like faces with purple, yellow and red coloring, tusks sticking out from their mouths and their bodies were glowing an eerie dark blue. The color scheme indicated they were dark spirits, an entire heard of them, larger than even Naga…and were heading directly at them.

It was a stamped of monstrous dark spirits. The three teens looked on in horror as the beasts ran faster and faster, destroying every beautiful tree and plant in their path, all the while chasing after any runaway spirit that dared to escape their carnivorous appetite.

"The lion dogs!" the meerkat screamed right before diving into his hole to hide. Jinora witnessed this as well, finally turning away from her butterfly to witnessed what was happening. Immediately, the teens started to run for their lives as fast as they could from the creatures Jinora caught up with them quickly and ran beside them.

The teens and little girl amped up their speed as best as they could, but the creatures were quickly gaining on them, snapping their jaws at them, their way of telling their pray they would soon be theirs to devour. Jinora panted as she shifted her gaze to in front of her to behind, seeing the creatures, some stopping on their tracks to eat any poor defenseless spirit they could grab, as well as destroy the once beautiful landscape.

"They're destroying everything!" the child exclaimed in sadness and horror. To think, these creatures were making such a mess in their own home.

"They've been corrupted!" Mako stated, panting as he ran, "They have no real control over their actions!"

"Let talking, _more running!_ " Bolin fearfully cried out as he kept on running as fast as he could.

But even their two legs were no match for their two legs. Pretty soon, the stamped caught up to them, one of the creatures aimed to take a bite out of Jinora, only to be stopped when the meerkat from before came shooting out from the ground and kicked it in the nose.

"You!"

"Follow me!" the meerkat dove back down into the ground like a diver and began to dig faster than a speeding cheetah, creating a trail of dirt for the humans to follow. The meerkat led them to towards a dried up tree, with one long extended branch which hovered over a long abyss down bellow. Rapid waters collided with the rocks. The meerkat scurried up the branch and the humans climbed up it. Jinora went first, then Mako, Bolin and finally Asami. The lion dog snapped its jaws at the heiress, nearly inches away from her foot. While it didn't get her leg, it did grab her skirt. Asami gasped and broke one of the branches, using it to hit the creature and ordering it to release her. It did so, but also snapped the branch from her hand, breaking it into two pieces with its massive jaw. Asami took the chance to climb up further, with Bolin's help. The teens cried out in terror as the creatures began snapping and hitting against the tree. They couldn't climb but they could break the old dried up trunk and send the humans hurdling down the rapids.

The meerkat took a vine from the tree and began tying it around everybody's waists. He scurried to the very tip of the branch, which was getting lower and lower due to the weight of the beasts, and the children could practically smell the water from where they were.

"Okay, you're gonna have to jump!" the meerkat instructed.

"What are you crazy?!" Mako exclaimed in horror, "We'll die!"

"We'll all die if you hang on! Trust me!"

"Why should we trust you?"

A cracking sound from the trunk caused the group to shake and hold on tighter to the slowly breaking branch. The fear in his friends' eyes was enough to convince him. If they remained they would die, but then again the rapids waters would kill them as well. Still, maybe it wouldn't, after all why would this creature be helping them if he wasn't telling the truth? What would he have to gain from helping them. He made his mind.

"Guys, let go!"

Hesitantly, the group did as he ordered and let go of the branch. They screamed as they fell into the waters. The meerkat fell along with them. Once they hit the waters, they surfaced, gasping for air and tried to fight against the currents. The meerkat was swimming with ease beside them.

"Don't fight the current! It'll take you to where you need to go!" he explained, right before they hit a fork in the path, and the meerkat was being drifted off in the opposite direction to who knows where. His final words were; " _Just stay together!_ "

The group were uncertain if this was wise or not, but then again they were in the spirit world so the rules of physics may not apply here. They thought.

The rapid waters were indeed fast, before they knew it their surroundings had completely changed. They suddenly found themselves heading down the rapids in a what appeared to be some kind of cave, where the waters seemed to rise upwards in a spiraling fashion, almost like a water slide. Minus all the fun.

They came near a sharp rock, which managed to snap Jinora's line and the child began to go adrift, away from the group once they intersected with a large boulder.

"Jinora!" Mako called out, stretching out his hand for her to grab, but it was too late, she was already too far away, the waters hiding her face from view as she was being taken away to parts unknown.

Bolin gripped Asami's hand and grabbed Mako's, not wanting to let anybody else get separated. The teens screamed as the river reached a waterfall, which apparently lead to nothing but a dark empty abyss.

As they fell, they suddenly realized their cloths were completely dry and the vine that wrapped around their waist as now gone. Darkness surrounded them as they fell, believing they would be falling for all eternity. However, they eventually did land on solid ground. Once they did the darkness faded and the group studied their surroundings. They appeared to be in some kind of forest, but not the beautiful kind. The trees were all dead, dark and dreary, fog surrounded them and the sky appeared to be glowing an eerie green color.

The three of them groaned as they stood up, rubbing their soar areas and dusting their cloths once they got up. Mako immediately began calling out for Korra's younger sister.

"Jinora?! Jinora!"

The group gasped when they heard what sounded like hissing coming from behind them. They spun around to see the most hideous dark spirits, sired around the trees like snakes, hissing at the group with their empty eyes and fork tongues.

They couldn't fight them off since the boys didn't have their bending, but the creatures didn't appear to be attacking so they took the chance to run as far away as they could. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went, moving past various vines and walking over broken twigs.

Asami shriek when a raven-like spirit screeched at her and flew over her head, nearly getting tangled in her hair. The group ran and ran, encountering horrifying bats that flew around them, even getting some of their cloths get tangled in some branches, almost as if a hand was grabbing them. Mako pulled on his long jacket, only to realize the branches were indeed pulling him back. Desperate, he tore off the lower end of his jacket and ran off with the others.

Bolin suddenly felt his feet grow lighter, only to realize too late that he had fallen into a hole. Asami and Mako tripped and fell alongside him. They screamed as they fell. Mako quickly grabbed hold of one of the dangling branches, sustaining his brother and Asami. The branch soon gave way and the group fell into a pool of shallow fresh water, getting their cloths wet again. For a moment, they believed all was over. But they spoke too soon.

They spotted several logs floating around them, only it didn't just appear that they were floating…but moving. One by one, the logs revealed to be some form of plant-alligator hybrids, ready to eat the teens. The group quickly ran out of the shallow pool. They managed to escape, finding the exit of the cave, but the danger wasn't over just yet. They bypassed more of the life-like plants, trying to take the teens, pulling at their cloths, leaving them in near rags and messing up Asami's hair in the process.

All the while Mako tried his best to stay brave for the others, but this was literally like something straight out of a nightmare. Only it was real. Terribly, painfully real. It was as if this place was fueling their fears by creating all of these obstacles, and they couldn't even fight. Asami didn't have her weapons and the boys had no bending. They never felt more helpless and terrified in their lives.

They ran and ran, encountering more and more obstacles that tried to grab them. Their legs were growing week, their spirits draining. Finally, they could go on no more.

Mako was, ironically, the first to get down on his knees, panting and sweating as he placed his fists onto the ground. Bolin practically passed out and Asami literally collided to the ground, her hair scattered across the ground. Each one sweaty and exhausted. For now, they saw no more monsters, no more creatures or dark spirits. All they saw was the dark endless forest.

(~)

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. Writer's block, family vacation, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, hope you guys can pick up the Disney easter eggs in here. The last scene is pretty obvious. Anyway, this story is soon coming to a close, so stay tuned and Happy New Year!**

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


	19. Chapter 19-Meeting an old friend

.

.

.

.

"Mako! Bolin! Asami! Where are you?!"

Jinora cried out nearly to the top of her lungs, hoping she would hear her friends, but received no reply. The rapids had taken her to another clearing, safe from the lion-dog creatures, but she was completely alone.

"Hello! I'm lost, can anyone help me?"

She wasn't sure if anybody would really hear her, but she had to at least try. She heard the sound of humming coming towards her from behind, followed by a familiar chirping sound. The child smiled upon seeing her friend.

"Furry-Foot!" Jinora giggled as she ran towards her friend, who was even bigger in his own world than in hers. He landed and hugged the young human girl. "It's so good to see you again! And you're so big here!"

Furry-Foot allowed Jinora to scratch his belly, making hims thumb his rabbit foot in delight.

"I don't suppose where the others are do you? We were supposed to find Korra but I don't know how to find anything around here."

Furry-Foot flapped his dragonfly ears/wings and slid down, allowing Jinora to climb on his back. Since she couldn't airbend, and didn't have her glider, she couldn't really fly on her own. She loved flying. No matter how many times she'd done it, it never ceased to amaze her. The wind in her face, the feeling of lightness on her feet. There really wasn't anything like it.

Furry-Foot carried Jinora across the grassy plane towards what appeared to be some kind of forest, where she spotted what appeared to be an upside own building dangling from the trees, covered in vines.

"It's like an awesome tree house!" Jinora said in amazement, "Wait. I read about this place. Grandpa Aang came here. It's Wan Shi Tong's spirit library! Man, I wish Korra could see this!"

Furry-Foot flew towards the building, maybe here Jinora could get the answers she was looking for.

(~)

While they were now free from any more monsters trying to snap at them, Mako, Bolin and Asami were still lost. Mako sat beside a tree trunk, his head hung down in despair while Bolin paced back and forth, trying to come up with a solution, since Mako was still to quiet to come up with anything right now. Asami was leaning against the tree trunk, still pulling leaves and twigs out of her hair. Their cloths were torn to bits and their hairs were a complete mess.

Asami stuck out her tongue in disgust once she pulled the last of a muddy leaf. "Well, I'm never coming here for vacation." she said as she wiped her hand with her already torn up skirt.

Bolin slowly stopped his pacing, "Yeah, I thought this was supposed to be magical and fun. This isn't. At all!" both teens turned to Mako, who sensed their gazes but didn't face them.

They were both kind of hoping he would come up with an idea, but he looked as if he was just about ready to give up. In reality, Mako felt devastated that he had lost Jinora. That poor girl could be anywhere, lost, alone and scared. How could he have messed this up. What would Tenzin think if they came back with her lifeless body? He pushed Korra away, and now he had placed the life of an innocent child in harm's way. Why didn't he wait for Tenzin to come back, he would know what to do.

Bolin and Asami looked at one another, uncertain on what to do next. Bolin spoke up first, "So, bro…any ideas?"

"Why you asking me for?" the firebender replied, slightly moving his head to his side, barely facing his brother.

"Well, you're the idea guy."

"Oh, _I'm_ the idea guy?" Mako finally turned around to face them and stood upwards, revealing his already torn up jacket and messed up hair. "I'm the one who's suppose to save the day? Okay, let's look at our situation here, shall we?" he began counting the ways with his fingers, "We've been chased by a stamped of lion-dogs, fell down a cliff into rapid waters, lost Tenzin's daughter, ran miles in the dirt in the mud, fighting off all the bugs, and slugs and spiders that live in the dirt in the mud, avoiding living trees that don't know the meaning of personal space, walking around this place in circles and, on top of that, we don't have our weapons or our bending, so yeah why don't we all ask Big Brother Mako for advice since he seems to have all the answers to everything!"

The word 'everything' echoed in the forest, bouncing off the tree trunks, causing several winged creatures to fly off in terror at his yelling. Bolin and Asami just stood there, blinking, not knowing what to say next. They didn't even think of what Mako must have been going through right now. Jinora was gone, they had no idea how to get around this place, and on top of that, they still weren't any closer to finding Korra. They now had to seek two of Tenzin's daughters, and they had no idea where to begin.

Mako sighed before sliding back down against a tree, sinking back to the ground.

"We're sorry." Asami said, breaking the silence. "I know this is hard for you too."

Mako didn't reply. He didn't even look her way. Asami began to feel as though her spirits would drop as well. Seeing this, Bolin tried his best to brighten up the mood.

"Oh, come on you guys! We can't give up now. Don't forget, we've survived way worse than this. Hakuna Matata, remember?" but even his efforts weren't making much of an impact.

"The encouragement is appreciated, sweetie." said Asami, "But we need an actual plan."

"Well…any ideas?"

"Pray for a miracle?"

Mako scoffed as he tilted his head back, "Oh, great plan!" he said sarcastically before yelling out to the sky, "Hey, you up there! If you're listening mind giving us a hand?" for a moment, all was silent. Mako looked back at his brother and friends, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, that was a bust."

Suddenly, the all heard what sounded like footsteps approaching, and a bright light began to slowly appear from behind them. The light was bright, warm and welcoming, in complete contrast with their grim environment. Mako stood up, taking on a defensive stance, ready to fight whatever it was that was coming towards them. The light became brighter as it drew in closer to the group.

"The light!" Bolin said in awe, "This is it. Goodbye cruel world! We had a good run, I love you guys." the earthbender got down on his knees, ready to meet his maker.

"Don't be afraid, young man." a voice spoke.

"Is that you grandpa?"

The voice chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid not." the voice did sound rather elderly, belonging to that of a man. The light that was shinning was actually coming form a lantern, being held by a short bald man with a long white beard and long white hair around his head, revealing the baldness above. He wore traditional Earth Kingdom clothing, but his eyes were a bright amber, belonging more to that of Fire Nation heritage rather than the Earth Kingdom.

"You children look lost." he said, once Bolin finally stood up to see that this was not in fact a ghost, but an actual person of flesh and blood. "Maybe I can help you."

Asami squinted her eyes a bit as she gazed into the eyes of the elderly man. He looked so familiar. His face, his eyes, his beard. "Wait…I think I know you."

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang." the man replied, smiling kindly at the young firebender. "Which, I suppose makes me a friend of Avatar Korra as well."

It was then, Asami finally recognized the man, having seen his face in the history books of Air Temple Island.

"I can't believe it. You're Iroh! The Dragon of the West! Korra used to talk about you all the time when we were kids!"

"You must be Asami Sato, Korra's best friend."

"How did you know?"

"I have been watching her since she was a child. I don't think she could have found a more loyal and trustworthy friend like yourself."

The heiress's expression dropped, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Don't blame yourself. That apple was to blame for your behavior just as it was for Mako."

"You know who I am too?" the firebender asked in disbelief. He was even more amazed that he was speaking to the great Iroh himself! He had heard about him from time to time, and Korra mentioned him several times before. It was unreal to think he was standing right in front of him.

"Indeed, young man."

Bolin's eyes were as wide as saucers, he giggled with glee and stomped his feet like an excitable little boy, waving his hands and giggling with glee. "Oh, my gosh! This can't be happening!"

"There are a few tree trunks around here for you to do that, my boy." Iroh said with a humorous laugh.

"What? No, no, no, it's just, I can't believe I'm seeing you in person!" he scooted a bit closer to make sure he wasn't just a hallucination. "You are in person, right?" he slowly rose up his index finger and lightly tapped the tip of his nose, feeling the sensation of skin on his finger. This was definitely the real deal. The younger brother was at a loss for words.

Mako quickly pulled his excitable brother away, and bowed in apology to the elderly man. "Please, excuse my brother. It's an honor to meet you, General Iroh."

"It's an honor to meet you as well. I see you've all been through quite the ordeal."

"You can say that again." Asami said while inspecting her still messed up hair.

"Come with me. I know a place where you can reenergize yourselves. And maybe fix those cloths of yours."

With Iroh lighting the way, the tree teens followed the man through the dark forest. As they went on, somehow, the darkness of the area faded, slowly brightening the path, the trees slowly gaining a green-like tint on their trunks, almost as if grass was begging to grow, and the dark spirits were no where to be found. Iroh looked so peaceful heading around the place with no signs of fear or worry.

"I'm glad you all came to visit the spirit world." he said with a warm smile, which was complimented by his kind eyes. "You came just in time."

The teens slightly squinted their eyes as daylight began to shine through the darkness. No longer where they in that dark and dreary place, but were standing in yet another beautiful field, surrounded by tall mountains in the distance, similar to the one they were in before they lost Jinora and the others. They spotted a lovely teashop in the very center, with tables all around. On the chairs sat the most colorful, and most unusual creatures they had ever seen. There were animals that stood on two legs, plants with faces and leafs used as hands, amphibians, reptiles, even ghost-like creatures. Each one was either eating a yummy looking treat or sipping some tea, looking as happy as ever. It was such a lovely sight, almost like something out of a painting.

"We are having a little tea party to celebrate May-Jim's wedding."

Mako, Bolin and Asami took their individual chairs and sat around the table next to the friendly spirits. The guests of honor, the newlyweds, was the two headed frog beside Mako. One head was taller with orange colored eyed, while the second was shorter with blue eyes. She wore a headset consisting of blue and purple leaves and feathers, while the other wore one of red and yellow.

"How can you marry each other?" Mako asked curiously. "I mean, aren't you…?"

"Complete opposites? I know!" said the female head, May, who smiled happily.

"I tried to fight it but she really grew on me!" said the male head, Jim, smiling just as much.

Mako couldn't help but somehow relate to his male frog's story. He was in the same boat as well. He still kind of was.

Iroh placed a few plates of delicious looking cakes for the teens. "Help yourselves to some tea and cakes. They're spirit cakes, so you won't gain any weight. Of course, you won't lose any either!" he said with a laugh while rubbing his belly.

Just as the teens were about to eat they were suddenly surprised when something began speeding all around them like a tornado, first around Bolin, then Asami, and finally Mako. In the blink of an eye, their cloths were back to the way they were before, and Asami's hair even got styled to perfectly, with a lovely braid on the side of her head, while the rest was curled and lose. A flower adorned her hair as well, instead of her normal hair clip.

The one who was responsible turned out to be two tiny little mouse spirits, who tipped their tiny hats before getting back to drinking their tea.

"Little mice can be excellent tailors." said Iroh.

"This place is really amazing!" said Bolin in awe, just when one of the mice gave him a sugar cube for his tea. "Why, thank you little mouse."

But as nice as this was, Mako didn't want to waste anymore time here. He didn't want to be rude to Iroh, and he was getting pretty hungry. He hadn't eaten since they arrived, and no doubt they would have needed their rest from that ordeal. He didn't know why but he felt pretty drained after coming out of the forest, but this place was slowly reenergizing him. Maybe staying for a little while would do them so good.

"Make sure you eat plenty." said Iroh, "You three still have a long way to go. But for now, allow us to serve you."

One by one, each spirit kindly prepared the silverware, plates and such for their new guests.

 _Be…_

 _Our..._

 _Guest!_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin around your neck, my dear_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

A large flower-like spirit kindly gave Asami a napkin to tie around her neck, but she kindly placed it on her lap. Several more of the tiny mice offered the group all kinds of food to try. Who knew the spirit world had so many varieties.

 _Chestnut soup_

 _Hot hours d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the gray stuff, it's delicious!_

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes_

The little mice began to harmonize as they danced across the table with the plates, forks and spoons in the most dazzling performance. It was like dinner and a show.

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _Spin, twirl and even prance_

 _And the dinner here is never second best_

 _Come on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

One by one, the little mice paraded across the table, allowing the spirits to take their pick of the dazzling foods offered to them. It really was like something from an expensive restaurant, but it still carried that homemade and friendly vibe to them. The teens took their pick from the plates, amazed at how good it tasted.

 _Beeft ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

 _You're alone and you're scared_

 _But the banquette's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes, we do tricks_

 _The mice perform with chopsticks_

 **Spirits:** _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet!_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest!_

 **Iroh:** _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dinning we suggest_

 **Iroh and Spirits:** _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

The three teenagers had to admit, this was quite entertaining. They could already feel their spirits lifting as their new friends continued to sing and make them feel at home.

 **May:** _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Tea's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, you want tea?_

 _Oh, my dear, that's fine with me!_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'm be brewing_

 _Tea is warm, pipping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes, is that a spot?_

 _Jim, clean it up! We want the company impressed!_

 **Jim:** "Of course!"

 _We've got enough for you_

 _You want one lump or two_

 _For you, our guest!_

 **Spirits:** _You're our guest!_

 _You're our guest!_

 _You're our guest!_

 _You're our guest!_

The table just turned into an all out dance show, with mice, and spirits, and plates and all kinds of things dancing and singing, even to the point of creating a tall building that resembled Harmony Tower with all of their utensils and silverware, while the mice kept on dancing. Spirits tossed confetti, which was really just sprinkles, as the teens laughed with delight at the display. It was truly a sight to behold.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody new!_

 _And we're all blessed_

 _Have your meal_

 _Ask with ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the dancing mice still tapping_

 _Let us help you_

 _We'll keep going_

 _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _Till you should, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing your favorite songs as you digest_

 _Soon you'll have your strength up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Please, be out_

 _Guest!_

Once the song came to a close, all went back to as it was before. The teens clapped for their performance, Bolin even whistled, that was just how impressed he was.

"Alright! That was awesome!"

Asami giggled with such happiness, and Mako smiled at this. He was beginning to feel so much stronger now. Happier. More hopeful.

There was just something about this place, and about Iroh that seemed to really get to him, but in a good way. It felt, almost as if…they _needed_ to be here.

But none the less, he still couldn't get his mind off of the task at hand. They had to find Korra, and Jinora. But how?

 _(~)_

Furry Foot landed on the hard stone floor of the abandoned library and Jinora jumped off his back. The whole interior was marvelously detailed with images of owls on the walls and the cylinders were wrapped with vines all around the place. There stood many tall shelves which were lined with all kinds of books and scrolls as far as the eye could see. Within the shelves she saw various fox-like creatures organizing books.

"Wow. I could just stay in here forever, reading." she said to herself, only to latter gasp when she heard the sound of large flapping wings within the walls of the library. Her irises shrunk in fear and shock once she saw the master of the library descend from above the ceiling, his large colossal pitch black wings stretched out, his large talons sharp as swords, and his face, his front was white as snow, with piercing black eyes and a sharp beak, though small looked like it could crack a skull in seconds. The giant owl landed in front of the girl and her spirit companion, the ground shaking as he did. His large presence could strike fear into the most fearless of warriors.

It was the great owl spirit Wan Shi Tong. Jinora had heard stories about him, told to her by Korra who heard them from their father and Gran Gran. Her fear grew once the spirit spoke. His voice sounding old and wise…and threatening all at once.

"The last human who said that is still here." Wan Shi Tong turned his head for Jinora see the skeleton of a man wearing traveling clothing, leaning against a shelf of books, one remained in his hand.

"Professor Zei!"

"I see you have some knowledge of the past, little girl." said the owl spirit, "So you should know that humans are no longer allowed in my library. Get out!"

His head lowered down to intimidate the child, but Jinora stood her ground while Furry-Foot hid behind a pillar.

"I thought anyone could come in if they brought you some knowledge?" Jinora said to the spirit, showing her bravery. She was Korra's sister after all.

"Those are the old rules. Besides, what has a little girl got to teach Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things?"

The young girl bravely approached the sprit, "Well, since you've been down in the spirit world, the humans have invented radio."

"Yes, I am well aware of the radio."

"But do you know how it works?"

"Of course I do! There is a box, and inside the box, there is a tiny man who sings and plays musical instruments."

Jinora wanted to chuckled right then and there, but she kept her composure. "Actually, when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. Radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmuted through the spectrum-"

"All right, enough." Wan Shi Tong interrupted, already feeling embarrassed, "I did not know that. Apparently, I have been fed some misinformation about the existence of tiny men in boxes." he turned to look angrily at a sad little fox, one of his knowledge seekers, who then walked away whimpering. He turned back to the girl. "Still, I am not interested in that human garbage. Now, go away."

"My grandfather was the Avatar, and I came to the spirit world looking for my big sister, who's the new Avatar. I would think you'd wanna help us."

At the sound of this, Wan Shi Tong turned around. "You came with the Avatar, hm? Well, why didn't you say so? Fine, you may look around. But don't break anything….I'll know." With that he flapped his large wings and flew away.

Jinora smiled in triumph before turning back to her frightened friend. "Come on, Furry-Foot! We gotta hurry!"

(~)

Korra, Zaheer, Tonraq and P'Li carried on their journey across the mysterious forest, following the trail of pixie dust that led them. They no longer knew how long they had been traveling at this point, but Korra las laser focused on finding their way.

"I still can't believe it." she said, "Dad used to tell me all kinds of stories about the spirit world, but I never imagined I would be seeing it with my own eyes." Korra was taken aback a bit when thy heard something coming from the bushes.

Instinctively, Tonraq held Korra's arm, slightly dragging her away as he readied his knife, ready to defend his family.

"Don't, Tonraq!" Zaheer exclaimed, extending his hand to stop his friend. "We don't want to provoke the spirits here."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" he felt his daughter wiggle out of his grip and bravely approached the sound. "Korra, don't!"

"It's okay, dad."

"But you don't know what's there."

"No…but I'm still not afraid."

"Korra-"

"I'll be okay." she replied once more, turning around to face him, smiling in reassurance. "I'll be okay." she knew she would be. She had Faith she would be. She took in a deep breath and marched forward. The safest thing would be to flee, but something was urging her to see for herself what had frightened the others. If it was a dark spirit it would have attacked by now. Slowly, she moved the bushes, her heart pounding but still staying strong.

Once she saw what it was all fears left her body. It was nothing more than a poor little fawn, trying to free itself from a tangled vine. The poor thing looked so scared once it saw Korra.

"No, it's alright. I won't hurt you." she said as she slowly approached the poor infant creature. "There, there. You're going to okay. I'll get you out of there." Korra managed to untangle the vine around the fawn's leg by figuring out its pattern. With ease, the fawn was freed.

Tonraq, Zaheer and P'Li were astonished to realize the creature was really just a harmless little fawn. But even thought Korra had helped him he still shivered in fear. He tried to back away but his skinny legs wobbled and he fell. Korra lightly chuckled before helping him stand up.

"Come, you can do it." she insisted kindly. No doubt this little fawn was still only a baby, a baby still learning how to stand. But, if she knew her animals correctly, wasn't the mother supposed to help him?

"Where's your mother?" she asked, though she knew the little fella couldn't reply. Only he did, with his eyes. His ears lowered in sadness. Korra's heart sank. "You lost your mom too?"

The little fawn nodded his head in 'yes'.

"I know how that feels." she slowly stood up and got behind the little fawn, helping him to stand. "Come on, try and stand up." the poor little fawn shook his head stubbornly. "Don't worry, I'll be right here to catch you. Come on, get up."

Ever so slowly, the fawn managed to straighten his legs but wobbled in an effort to keep his balance.

"You're doing great. Don't give up now." she kept on encouraging the fawn, who slowly grew more and more determined in his effort to stand. "That's it! You're halfway there.

In just three steps, the fawn was standing perfectly still. No wobbling whatsoever.

"There we go. Now take one little step." The fawn looked up at Korra hesitantly. "You can do it." she insisted. The fawn gulped nervously and did as she said. Trusting her, he took a single step. He smiled once he realized he hadn't fallen.

"Good job! Now another." The fawn obeyed and took one more step. "Now another. Keep it up. There you go, you're getting it." the little fawn smiled as he began to get the hang of walking. Happily, he began to frolic and jump!…only to get his legs tangled and fall to the ground.

Korra winced at the sight and rushed to his side, crunching down to help him stand up. "Try taking baby steps next time, okay? But you did it!"

The fawn got himself back up all by himself, smiling at his accomplishment. He nuzzled his nose against Korra's cheek, making her giggle and started licking her face. She giggled.

"You're welcome, little one."

Tonraq, Zaheer and P'Li smiled at the scene. Korra took a moment of her time to help this frightened and lonely fawn in its time of need.

"She's learned well." Zaheer said to his companions, while smiling proudly.

(~)

Back at the Tea Shop with Iroh, Bolin and Asami were happily engaged in a game of pai cho. The heiress moved the tile across the board, smiling in triumph.

"I win."

"Wha?!" Bolin was practically pulling his hair out in frustration before calming himself down, "Alright, alright, you know what, that was just a fluke. Best two out of three."

Iroh happily sipped his tea as he sat beside them watching the game. "They say that the game of Pai Cho was invented by the spirits. It takes great patience." he said…right before Asami won the next game in less than two seconds, surprising her boyfriend.

"Aw, come on!"

Iroh chuckled at the earthbender's reaction. "Of course, not everyone can grasp it properly."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Bolin said sarcastically.

"Patience, my boy. Time does not mean much to use here."

"How long have you lived here?" Asami asked, "I thought the spirit world wasn't the afterlife."

"No, it is not. I have been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the spirit world. It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends."

"But, don't you miss your family?" Asami asked.

"I do, and I know I will see them again."

"What do you mean?"

"Eventually, my time will come to pass here as well. One day, when my work is done, I will return to my family where I truly belong."

"Wait, so you're saying your only here for a short amount of time?"

"Aren't we all."

"Well, yes but, what I mean is-"

"I did say my work was done in the material world, but I also have a purpose here as well."

"What is that purpose?" Bolin asked curiously.

"You will find out soon enough."

Asami and Bolin exchanged curious looks and looked back at Iroh. He truly was a mysterious old man.

However, one person in particular was not enjoying the festivities. Mako sat on the table, moving his cup around, aging at the steaming hot tea, not even taking a sip. After recharging themselves they should be out there looking for Korra, but had no idea where she could be now.

Iroh noticed the boy's distress and approached him, leaving Bolin and Asami to their game. "Mako, what's wrong?"

"We came here with Jinora to try and find Korra but…we lost her."

"I can see you are carrying a lot of baggage within your heart my friend." Iroh placed his hand over Mako's shoulder. "I'm sure whatever it is you did you can make up for it."

"How do you know?"

"There is no sin that can not be forgiven."

"But, it wasn't even my fault. Yuki tricked me and made me betray Korra's trust!"

"The poison apple was not your fault, that much is certain, but I don't think that is all that is bothering you, is it?"

Mako sighed sadly, looking down at his cup. "What happened? A couple of months ago I was just a pro-bending street-rat trying to get food on the table, and then I met Korra and everything changed. Now, I'm in the spirit world with a living legend, sipping tea with a bunch of spirits and missing one of Korra's sisters. How did my life come to this?"

"It happened the day you choose to open your heart and allow that young girl to walk right in. That, my boy, was the first step. You are incredibly blessed, Mako. You may have started out with nothing but the cloths on your back, but even with less you can do so much."

"But what if we can't find Korra and Jinora? What if we can't stop this war? What if…what if she never forgives me?"

"If you confess with your heart you will. Sometimes life is much like a dark tunnel. You can't always see what is at the end of the tunnel. But if you just keep moving, eventually, you will find a better place. The Light has a plan and a purpose for you, Mako. Once you accept it you will discover you are capable of more than you know. That goes for you and all of your friends."

Mako smiled at the old man. His words would forever remain with him. He was right, life didn't go as he wanted it to…but, maybe not always knowing the answer was all part of life. And in time, the answer would be clear if he was willing to listen.

"Thank you, Iroh. You know, you really do give great advice. And great tea."

"The key to both is proper aging." the old man chuckled before giving the firebender one last bit of advice. "One more thing you must always remember. The greatest kind of love, is the love that sacrifices your own desires for another. No greater love is he who gives his life for his friends."

(~)

The pixie dust carried on, leading Korra and the others. The little fawn was now joining them, since Korra refused to abandon him in the woods. The pixies led a path down a creepy-looking forest before finally dispersing and flying away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Korra called out.

"I guess their work is done." said P'Li.

The little fawn caught a whiff of something in the air. His ears perked upwards and ran ahead, finally finding strength in his legs to do so.

"Sweetie, wait!" Korra called out and ran after the fawn. Her father, Zaheer and P'Li followed close behind. The fawn ran all the way out of the forest and into a grassy field, where the sun shinned and the darkness of the forest no longer existed. Korra was speechless at the sight before her. There stood a simple teashop with various spirits sitting on tables.

The fawn ran up to the table, startling Iroh and Mako. "Well, where did you come from, little one?" he asked while handing the little creature what he wanted. Some delicious spirits cakes.

Mako smiled at the adorable little creature but his heart suddenly leaped once he saw that the creature was not alone. A figure approached the group, and the person stopped on her tracks.

Bolin and Asami stopped their game, dropping their lotus tiles in the process. They were just as astonished as Mako was.

"Asami? Bolin? Is that really you?" The Avatar was beyond speechless once she realized her friends where in the spirit world.

Mako was literally frozen in place, so many emotions and thoughts going through his head right now. Should he embrace her? Explain everything? Would she still be mad.

Luckily for him, Asami and Bolin reacted first by running towards Korra and enwrapping her in a great big bear hug, much to her surprise. Bolin laughed happily. "It's so great to see ya!"

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Asami said once they ended the hug, "You will not believe what we went through!"

"We fell of f a cliff!"

"But-but how did-I mean, when-what-how did you get here?!" Korra asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Asami said, "But Korra I have to tell you something. What happened back in Republic City wasn't me! I mean, it was me but I wasn't acting like myself. Yuki gave me and Mako some poison apples, only I ate both of them and Mako only took two bites, so then he was cursed to tell lies and I became evil and heartless and I said all those horrible things to you which I didn't really mean, then I tried to sell weapons to the south for the northerners to win the war, then I kissed Mako to break Bolin's heart, then I framed Mako and got him thrown in jail and I almost downed them but the Bolin's confession of love woke me up and now I'm on probation and I hope you can forgive me!"

Asami got down on her knees and hugged Korra's legs, practically begging for forgiveness. Normally, Asami was more dignified than this, but only in moments of extreme guilt did she do anything like this. This was all the proof she needed to know she wasn't lying.

"Wait, Yuki gave you a poison apple?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"

Korra face palmed herself, "I can't believe this!"

"I'm really sorry."

"I know you are." Korra smiled in reassurance, "Now let go of my legs, people are starring."

"Oh, sorry." Asami stood up and the two best friends hugged it out.

Korra was so relieved to realize her best friend was still her best friend. "I should have known you would never say that stuff to me. And Mako he…wait." Once the hug ended, her smile faded and she placed her hands on her hips. "Did you say you kissed Mako?"

Asami blushed in embarrassment, "For what it's worth, it was like kissing a cement wall."

Mako didn't know if to feel relieved…or insulted.

Speaking of which, Korra turned her gaze towards him, and his heart immediately skipped a beat. Her hair had grown longer, styled into a long braid decorated with an assortment of exotic flowers. She slowly approached him, making him all the more nervous. But just when Korra was about to speak to him, she was distracted by the old man beside him.

"Iroh?"

"Hello, Korra."

The Avatar smiled happily and screamed with delight before embracing the old man in a great big bear hug. "I can't believe it! It's so great to finally meet you! I've heard all about you from my Gran Gran, it's-wow, it's such an honor!"

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, my dear. Tell me, how are my nephew and great-great-nephew doing?"

"They're doing great. You know, you look a lot like Lord Zuko with that beard."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"It it. I still can't believe it." she giggled and hugged him once more. He gave such warm, grandfatherly hugs she just couldn't get enough of them.

She finally turned to face Mako, who scratched the back of his neck nervously. He shyly waved at her, "Hey."

"Hey." she replied, no longer feeling upset about before. "Look, I'm really sorry about how we left things. I thought that-"

"You don't have to apologize." Mako said.

"But, you were under a spell. You didn't mean all that stuff you said. Did you?"

"No, of course not! But I still feel terrible. I tried to fight it but it was no use."

"But then, how did you break free."

The firebender blushed as the memory replayed in his mind. "The kiss."

Now it was Korra's turn to blush. "What?"

"When you kissed me I had control again."

"A kiss of true love." said Iroh with a smile and nudged Mako's arm with his elbow. "I told you."

The old man's words made the two teens blush, and shyly turn away from one another. They already knew how they felt about each other, but for somebody as old and wise as Iroh to so bluntly point out they had true love was…well, it was still a bit embarrassing but still…they didn't really complain.

Their attention shifted back to Bolin who spoke up. "Uh, quick question; Who are these guys?" he gestured to the three adults Korra had come with.

"Oh, right." Korra approached her new friends and introduced them properly, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Zaheer, P'Li and Tonraq…he's my dad."

At the mention of the word "dad", Bolin's jaw literally dropped, only to be closed by Asami. The three adults bowed in respect to the three teens, who were still very surprised to see Korra's biological father standing in front of them.

"Wait, he's actually alive?! Or is he part of the spirit world?"

"No, he's real."

Bolin zipped closer to the man, slowly raising up his finger to poke him, only to stop when Tonraq grabbed his hand in his powerful grip while wearing an deadpan expression.

"Real enough for you?"

Bolin blinked and slowly backed away, smiling and chuckling nervously. "Well, now I know where Korra gets her charms."

"How did you find him?" Mako asked the Avatar.

"It's kind of a long story." she confessed, "I don't even know where to start."

"Just tells us everything." Asami insisted.

"Everything? Well, okay…" Korra took in a deep breath and began informing everybody on what happened, "After I left the city I was attacked by my cousins and then swallowed up by a dark spirit, then I was washed up on an island inhabited by spirits, that's where I met Zaheer and P'Li who are actually two of the people who tried to kidnap me when I was a kid but now they're good people and then I found my dad, then they told me all about the history of the first Avatar and how he and his girlfriend, the light spirit Raava imprisoned her evil brother Vaatu, who Unalaq is actually trying to free by Harmonic Convergence which is only a few days away so he can bring eternal darkness to the world, and that's why he made me open the spirit portal in the first place and now I need to close it again!"

The three teens blinked twice before Bolin shook his head, trying to process everything. "Okay, time out. Let me get this straight! Those guys were the ones who tried to kill you when you were a baby, and the reason you and your actual dad were separated for years, and now you're all buddy buddy with them?… _Did I miss something!?_ "

Korra couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, "Relax, Bolin. I know it's hard to believe but they've changed. If it weren't for them I wouldn't even be here."

"Well, either way, we're just so happy you're here now." said Asami, smiling in relief, "And good timing too because, everybody back home is starting to think that you might possibly be, kind of, sort of… dead."

"They do?"

"Yeah, you're dad's worried sick." Mako said, right before realizing what he just said, "I mean, you know your _other_ dad, I mean-"

"Wait, does he know you guys are here?" Korra asked, "How did you get here anyway?"

"Jinora brought us here." Bolin responded.

"Jinora? Well where is she?"

The three teens both exchanged worried looks before nervously trying to tell the Avatar what had happened. But, their expressions were answer enough.

" _You lost my sister?!_ "

"Not "lost", exactly." said Bolin, fiddling with his fingers, "Just…misplaced?"

Just when Korra was feeling relived to be reunited with her friends again, she began to grow frantic. Jinora was only a ten-year-old girl, the thought of her being lost in this big mysterious world was too terrifying for her.

"When was the last place you saw here?"

"In a river…a rapid, topsy turvy river…going in the opposite direction to who-knows-where." Bolin replied hesitantly. He never was very good at lying.

Seeing her distress, Iroh spoke up calmly with the little fawn beside her. "Don't worry, Korra. There is a way for you to find your sister."

"Really? How?"

"Sometimes, the best way to solve your own problems, is by helping someone else." he scratched behind the fawn's ears and the little guy nuzzled his face against Korra's leg, warming her heart. "This little one needs to go home as well. Maybe, if you help him find his family you will be able to find yours."

Korra squatted down at the little fawn, who's big brown eyes sparkled with such youthful innocence. His eyes reminded her so much of Jinora. Maybe helping this little one would help them find her.

"I'll take you home." she said to the fawn, making the promise known.

"Not alone you wont." said P'Li as she and the others approached her and the combustion woman petted the fawn. "So, where do we go?"

"The golden gardens is where all fawns live." Iroh explained and pointed to his left to the horizon. "Go directly west, past the river, and there you will find the garden."

(~)

Jinora groaned in frustration after closing the last book she was just reading. "It's not in here either! I have to find the portals, the others are probably already there waiting for me." she turned her head to one of the foxy knowledge seekers. "I need to find a map that shows where the spirit portals are. Could you help me?"

The fox creature walked over to a shelf and pulled out a dusty old book. He placed it on the floor beside Jinora, who now sat cross-legged, and opened its pages.

"Thanks, this is it." Jinora petted the fox's head in gratitude before continuing reading the words. She was finally on the right track. Going through the pages she found something that really fascinated her. In the book was an image of a strange tree with a twisted trunk and dead branches. In it appeared some form of eye shaped hole.

"The tree of time?" she read out loud, "Where have I heard that before?" she asked. She continued her reading, unfolding the age old story before her very eyes.

"After Avatar Wan defeated the dark spirit Vaatu the elders believed that as long as the portals were closed during Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again."

Jinora arched an eyebrow as she read the story. "Harmonic Convergence? What's that? And who's Avatar Wan? Or Vaatu?" she shook her head and continued reading. "But if both portals are opened, the spirit energy will be amplified greatly. During the Harmonic Convergence this energy will be great enough for Vaatu to break free from his bounds and both the human and spirit worlds will be consumed by darkness for a thousand years."

Jinora asked at the horrible images of the so called Vaatu person. All of this information had to be the reason Korra was missing for so long. Why else would the spirits have brought her and the others here. Something was telling her this was indeed the reason, and now it was more crucial than ever that she found Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"We have to find the others!" she said to Furry-Foot, "We have to warn them!"

"Leaving so soon?"

A chilling voice was heard, and Jinora's eyes widened to see Korra's very own uncle with Wan Shi Tong. This time, he smiled the most wicked smile she had ever seen. This man was revealing his true colors out in the open.

"When Wan Shi Tong told me we had a visitor I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter instead of coming himself. What kind of a father is he?"

"Better than you'll ever be!" Jinora exclaimed, defending her father. "Wan Shi Tong how can you be helping him?!"

"Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirit." The gain owl replied. "Unlike the Avatar."

"Why would you want to help Vaatu escape? He'll destroy everything!"

"Don't believe everything you read." said Unalaq, smiling smugly. "Why don't you come with me so you can do some first hand research?"

As the man began to slowly approach her, Jinora stepped back, only to feel Furry-Foot's paw on her shoulder. But something was terribly wrong. The moment he touched her, his body began to shift and change, becoming dark blue with shark claws and growling down at her. Somehow, Unalaq's very presence caused him to change.

"Furry-Foot?!"

(~)

Korra looked over at the horizon. The garden seemed like a long journey, but she knew she couldn't abandon her new friend. He was counting on her, and she would follow Iroh's advice.

"You sure about this?" Zaheer asked the Avatar.

"No. But, a wise man once told me I should place my energy into seeking the Light. And that's what I'm doing. Besides, look at this little guy." her gaze shifted to the fawn, who nuzzled against her legs, "When you guys first saw him you were scared, right? Well, does he look scary now?"

Zaheer chuckled lightly, "Nah."

"Some things that seem threatening in the dark become welcome when we shine a little light on them. That's what my father did with you and P'Li. He gave you both a chance and you found your way back. So, now we're doing the same for this little guy. We're bringing him back where he belongs."

Zaheer smiled proudly at the Avatar. No longer did he see that angry, bitter and broken hearted child when she first came. She had been transformed and been cleansed by the healing waters. She had lost sight of the Light, and now she had found it once again. He believed in her…just as she believed in him.

Tonraq and the others approached with the rest of the group behind them. "You ready, Korra?"

Korra nodded her head and turned to Iroh, hugging him goodbye. It was a shame she had to say goodbye now. "It was wonderful to meet you, Iroh."

"Likewise, Korra. Come back and visit us again. In this life…or the next." he wiped away a single tear that escaped her eye before turning to the other teens.

"Thank you so much for all of your kindness." said Mako, smiling and bowing in gratitude.

"I wish you all the best of luck. And, don't go eating anymore apples from strangers, okay?"

The four laughed at the joke and the three embraced the old man in a hug. Tonraq and Zaheer shook his hands in gratitude before making their way down the path to take the little fawn home.

Korra turned her head once more to get a glimpse of Iroh, who waved in her direction. before their very eyes, the scenery appeared to have expanded, and before long the teashop was now miles away, seeing only a strange rock formation in the distance.

"I'll never understand this place." said Asami, right before the group carried on their way.

(~)


	20. Chapter 20-Sacrifice and guidance

.

.

.

.

As the group carried on, the dawn remained at Korra's side. If the others didn't know any better, they could have sworn the fawn had "adopted" Korra as its new mother.

Mako walked side by side with the Avatar, smiling at the charming creature beside her. The little fawn took a liking to Mako as well, frolicking and jumping playfully around him.

"He likes you." Korra said with a smile, only to have it fade when she noticed Mako's frown. "What? What is it?"

"It's…it's like your back from the dead." he replied, looking into her eyes, "The city hasn't been the same without you. Nothing has."

"I'm sorry." she said, "But I'm here now, and we'll find a way to stop Unalaq before he releases Vaatu."

"But I don't understand something. If you've been active this whole time why haven't you come back?"

Korra bit her bottom lip and tugged on her long braid before replying, the nervousness evident in her voice. "Well, when I was washed up here I…I had some things I needed to work out. I wasn't in the right state of mind at the time and now I am. What about my family? How are they holding up?"

"Jinora, Ikki and Meelo miss you like crazy. Beifong hasn't slept in days trying to find you, Tenzin's been running around like a chicken without a head, and Pema spends most of her time in the kitchen just to avoid talking about it."

Hearing this only made Korra fell worse. Here she saw, healing her broken heart and learning so many things from her biological father and new friends while her adopted family back in the city were suffering greatly due to her absence.

"I wasn't planning on staying lost forever, you know." she said, her gaze straight on ahead, "Unalaq's plan was to fill my heart with darkness, which is why he framed my dad and made Yuki give you and Asami those poison apples. No doubt it was to make me lose faith in my friends and family. The worse part…it sort of worked." she tugged lightly on her silver hair, remembering the single dark strand of hair that was once present.

"I was so angry and hurt I closed up my heart. I thought I was doing the right thing by joining my uncle, but I realize now it was just a brilliant deception. He knew what I wanted most and took advantage of it. But after some time with Tonraq, Tenzin and P'Li I learned to let go and remind myself of who I really was. I even met my grandfather for the first time."

"Avatar Aang? You saw him?"

"Kind of. Sort of. It's complicated. I just have a feeling I was meant to come to the island. I feel more at peace now more than ever."

Mako smiled upon hearing this. She certainly looked happier an more at peace than the last time he saw her.

"So…what was it like meeting your father?" he asked curiously, "I mean, your birth father?"

"He's amazing! If anything, he's a lot like how I always imagined he would be."

While they spoke about Tonraq, Bolin and Asmi walked beside Zaheer and P'Li, both feeling rather awkward about walking side by side with the two criminals who tried to kill their friend when she was a baby.

Bolin was the first to speak, addressing the two former terrorists. "So you're a combustion bender." he said to P'Li, "Cool. I've heard of you guys, you can…blow up stuff with your mind. That's cool. Really cool."

"This is weird for you, isn't it?" the woman said with a concerned smile.

"Well, you did kind, sort of, try to kill baby Korra and separated her from her family for seventeen years and were part of a secret society that tried to bring chaos into the world and stuff."

Asami face palmed herself in embarrassment. As much as she loved Bolin, he could pretty dense sometimes, and had a tendency to leap before thinking. To her surpass, Zaheer chuckled.

"It's okay. That's all in the past now."

"You mean it doesn't bother you?" Asami asked curiously.

"Not anymore. We do still remember it at times, if only to remind us we don't have to go back and to not make the same mistakes twice. Sometimes it's good to remember your past mistakes so you won't repeat them."

"You know, you guys are alright!" Bolin said with a smile, "Hey, when this is all over how about we take you guys to a pro-bending match? Ever been to one of those?"

"No, can't say that we have."

"Oh, you guys are gonna love it, trust me. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Tonraq chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm once he walked side by side with his daughter and her firebender friend. "You have quite the collection of friends, Korra." he said with a smile.

Korra simply shrugged, while laughing happily. She looked over the horizon and spotted the garden just a few feet away. "We're almost there!" she said before springing forward with the fawn close behind. The rest of the group followed close behind but came to an abrupt halt only halfway. The fawn jumped and hid behind Korra's legs.

Asami and Bolin's eyes widened in horror at the familiar sight before them. Towering above them were three lion-dog spirits, snarling and snapping their large sharp teeth. Their golden eyes dead on their pray.

"Not these guys again!" Asami exclaimed as she and the others readied to fight, but stopped when Zaheer raised his hand up and told them to step down. Tonraq placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and nodded.

She knew what he was trying to tell her. Taking in a deep breath, Korra stepped forward to face the dark spirits. They growled while surrounding her and the others.

"I'm not afraid." Korra said out loud to the creatures, one of which gained up on her, its teat only inches away from her face. But Korra stood her ground. "Though an army besiege me, my heart will not fear; though war break out against me, even then I will be confident."

But even with her words, the creature still growled in anger at her, roaring loudly it made her long braid bellow against his breath. Still, Korra stood firm. She knew this creature was in trouble, she could tell from its eyes. He didn't want this darkness anymore than she did. Slowly, she rose up her hand and gently placed it over the creature's nose. She smiled.

Her gentle touch began to calm the creature down, his eyes softening as it did with the others. This girl was not afraid of them nor did she show any animosity towards them. She showed empathy, compassion but also honesty. She knew they had darkness, she didn't deny that nor did she pretend it wasn't there, but she also showed them a demonstration of the opposite of darkness through her simple kindness.

Seeing her example, Mako approached one of the dark creatures, which growled at him. "Easy, it's okay." he said softly. Just like Korra, he placed his hand on the creature's nose, which calmed him down. Feeling for confident, Mako smiled and even rubbed the creature's forehead, much to his delight. "Aw, you're not such a bad boy, are you?"

Even P'Li took a moment to befriend the third creature, and received the same results. Once they relinquished their fear the creatures weren't all that threatening anymore.

The group watched in amazement as the skies began to clear, the sun shown brightly upon them and the creatures' bodies began to shift and change. Their bodies lost their dark coloring, becoming bright blue in color and their faces became friendly, welcoming and even playful. They stuck out their tongues, licking the young Avatar, making her giggle.

The three newly transformed dog-lions happily jumped around the group, licking their faces like excitable little puppy dogs. They squatted down to the ground, allowing the group to ride on their backs. One by one, they got on and the dog-lions ran ahead towards the golden gardens. The fawn rode on one of the creatures in front of Korra.

Korra released a happy "Woo-hoo!" while feeling the wind in her hair and raising her arms upwards into the sky like a happy child. Her father, while ridding with Zaheer and P'Li, also cheered alongside his daughter. Laughter echoed all around the grassy planes. If Korra could, she could be in this place forever.

Before long, the dog-lions arrived at a clearing, separated from the rest of the fields by a large ring of grass. Outside of the circle the grass was naturally green, but on the inside, the grass was golden, shimmering like stars in the sunlight. Just a few feet ahead was a forest with slim trees with sparkling levees that resembled emeralds. The fawn smiled upon seeing the golden grass. Without a second thought, he leaped to the inside of the ring, where his body began to change color. No longer was his fur a lovely light brown, but a shimmering sparkling white like snow. His brown eyes remained as he turned to look at Korra.

"This is it! We made it!"

"Wait, you can talk?!" Bolin asked in disbelief, his eyes wide open like dinner plates.

"Yeah." the fawn replied casually, "Come on, I want you to meet my family!"

Korra was the first to step foot into the golden grass, with the rest following behind. They followed the little fawn all around the forest, he frost began to frolic before running at top speed, laughing like a happy little boy as he did. Korra and the others ran after him as well, watching as the trees past by them with such speed it was almost as if they were flying. Korra's eyes remained on the fawn who, as the trees kept on passing and passing by her, so quickly she could blink and miss a great portion of the forest, the fawn's body began to grow. His legs became longer, his body wider, and a pair of bumps grew from his head. He ran faster and faster and faster, Korra kept her eyes on him, she could hear the others running close behind her but she never once looked back, she looked on straight ahead, chasing after the now growing fawn.

Finally, she stopped, her heart was pounding at a hundred beats a minute, her chest rising up and down to catch her breath. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. It was like something from a dream; a beautiful forest space, trees with emerald leafs all around, and fully grown dears and does surrounded the area. Each one a sparkling white that matched Korra's hair.

They had never seen a place like this before, it was like something straight out of a dream. Korra's eyes tried looking for the fawn, which she concurred would now be all grown up, unless that event was a trick of the forest. To her wonder, it was not.

There before her stood the fawn, only he wasn't a fawn anymore…but a fully grown stag. His majestic yet threatening antlers rested on his head, giving the impression of a crown fit for a king. His eyes were still the same warm brown orbs the Avatar had fallen in love with, and his coat was a shimmering white that put even the purest of snow to shame. His body was larger than before, his well built chest being his most intimidating feature, and his legs, though still skinny, looked far healthier, balanced and stronger.

The stag bowed his head down, placing one of his front legs back and his second leg forward to bow at the Avatar. Korra bowed in respect as well.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra." said the stag, speaking in a much older masculine voice, but still sounding like that of a young man in his twenties, but wiser beyond his years. "Follow us."

The stag leaped forward to the rest of his kind, who all bowed before him as if he were their king. Then, one by one, several of the dears of the garden began to gallop around the plane, faster and faster, gaining more momentum before their hooves no longer touched the ground. Bolin's jaw literally dropped upon seeing the dears soaring above their heads, running as if they were still on the ground. One by one, a dear or doe came by one of the group, hoisting their respected passenger onto their backs before soaring up into the sky. Bolin, on the other hand, was hesitant.

"Oh, no, no please, I'm not big on- _flying!_ " before he could properly protest, the boy was already one one of the dears, horrifiedly looking down while holding on as much as he could.

The stage squatted before Korra, allowing her to get on his back. "Hang on. My friends and I will take you to close the portal and find your sister."

"Thank you." Korra said kindly while stroking his soft fur.

"No, Korra. It is _I_ who should be thanking you." Galloping his front legs, he ran up into the air, leading the dears that carried the humans on their backs. With the stage leading on, the heard of dears loyally following their leader.

The heard flew over the spirit world, bypassing grassy fields, mountain reigns, streams and canyons filled with thick mist. Korra had never experienced anything like this before, even in this dire situation they found a moment to take in the beauty of this real, as well as its creatures.

"This is amazing!" she said to the stag.

"If you like that, watch this!" smiling confidently, the stag picked up speed and began doing back flips in mid air, making Korra cheer and laugh all the more. She always was one to enjoy a wild ride, and this was no exception.

Asami took notice of Bolin shaking while grinding his teeth and holding onto the hairs of his dear. A look of terror on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm an earthbender ridding a flying magical dear hundreds of feet in the air, so…no! Are we there yet?!"

"Almost." replied the stage before swooping down with the rest of his heard following.

As they flew, the scenery started to change. The sun was partly hidden behind various brown-colored clouds before shifting to an aquamarine color. Pointed hills stood over the horizon, looking much like the back fin of a shark, and at the center of it all was what appeared for be a flat crater formation, several stones spiraled around one large blue shinning beacon counterclockwise, which was the northern spirit portal, which also had stones pirating around it clockwise around a glowing orb, which had more of an eerie red glow to it instead of the blue one.

Korra's gaze then turned towards the one thing that stood out among the place aside from the portals. While the rest of the location was a gray/dark blue ground, a single tree with a large, wide twisted trunk, surrounded by smaller rocks around its rooks, the twisted branches were stretched outwards, abnormal looking for a tree, and a single opening which slightly glowing red.

"And that's where Vaatu is." Korra said, gazing at the strange-looking plant.

The stag and his heard landed safely on the ground, allowing Korra and the others to jumped off. Bolin felt really woozy and needed Asami and Mako's help to get down.

"You okay, bro?" Mako asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just let me down before I puke on the deer."

Upon hearing this, the dear bucked the earthbender off, only to be caught by his friends and wobbly stood up.

Korra petted the stag's head in gratitude before he and his heard flew off into the sky once more. The Avatar slowly approached the portal which she had opened. It was indeed beautiful and bright, but it needed to be closed. She placed her hand on the beam of light, ready to finish the job she had started.

"So you've returned, Raava."

Korra's eyes widened at the sound of a dark and sinister voice. A voice that echoed with greed and pride. The very sound of it brought chills up one's spine. She knew exactly who this was.

Just like with Iroh's teashop, the scenery appeared to be moving on its own, and before long Korra and the others were now face to face with the servant of chaos himself, floating within his eternal prison, which was growing weaker by the hour. The creature was dark in appearance, with red markings all around it.

"So _that's_ the Vaatu?" Mako asked, angrily glaring at the creature, "Not so great being locked up in that tree."

"Mock me all you want, boy. But the Avatar knows I speak the truth."

Korra narrowed her eyes at the dark creature, "You're mind games won't work on me, Vaatu. I know exactly what you are. You're nothing but a deceiver, the wicked one. You may have fooled my uncle into following you but it won't work on me."

"Spoken like a child who has been touched by the Light. But even in your heart you know you are far from being a true hero. Every human is born with the potential for great evil or great good. What makes you think you are any different?"

Korra clenched her fists tightly, she wanted so badly to yell at the creature, order it to shut up, but she kept her composure.

"We all have a choice Vaatu." she said, "And I choose Light."

"Ah yes, just like my sister did all those years ago. She fought for love, sacrificed for love, gave up everything for love and what did she get in return?…death. What's the point of doing the right thing if you need to keep on sacrificing so much just to accomplish it. Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good."

"Talk all you want, Vaatu. I'm here to close the portal. You are never getting out." Korra said strongly before walking away with her friends in tow. There was no way they would allow this creature to get the better of them. But they had underestimated him greatly.

"You might want to reconsider…that is if you want to save your sister."

Upon hearing this, Korra gasped and spun around rapidly. Walking out from behind the tree was none other than Unalaq, levitating Jinora with a stream of purple water around them. Fear evident in their eyes, while Unalaq smirked wickedly.

"Jinora!"

Korra attempted to run towards them in an effort to save her sister but was quickly stopped by a dark Furry-Foot who landed before them, snarling and attempting to scratch her with his now sharp paws. The ground began to shake and the entire group was then entrapped in stone prisons that rose up from the ground, trapping them from the shoulders down. Without his bending, Bolin couldn't break free, and neither could Korra.

Yuki walked out from behind the tree, smiling wickedly at the group. Asami and Mako immediately felt a wave of rage from within.

"Yuki!"

"Surprised to see me?"

Asami wanted so badly to claw this girl's eyes out for what she made her do. "You…you no good, sleazy son of a-!"

"Ah, ah, ah, watch the language, Sato. Not very lady like." Yuki taunted while wagging her finger, which only made Asami even angrier.

"When I get out of this, sister you're in for a world of hurt!"

The female earthbender only laughed at her remark. Did she really think a prissy heiress could stop her?

"Yuki?"

Her laughed stopped the moment she heard an older man's voice call her name. Her eyes shifted towards the bald man and combustion woman she had imprisoned.

"Is that you?" Zaheer asked, his eyes widening at the sight of her, "You've grown so big. You look so much like Ming-Hua."

"How…how do you know my mother? And how do you know my name?"

Both his and his wife's expressions fell in dismay. "They never told you about us, did they?"

"No. Who are you?"

"I'm Zaheer, and this is P'Li. We were friends of your parents."

Yuki's eyes widened in shock at this revelation. But she wasn't the only one. Unalaq's eyes then widened when he saw the face of the one man he never thought he'd ever see again. Slowly, Unalaq lowered his arms but still held Jinora in his grasp.

"Br…brother?"

Tonraq stood three frozen while gazing into the eyes of his long lost younger sibling. He couldn't believe how much he had grown…and how far he had fallen.

"Hello, Unalaq. It's been a long time."

"Tonraq…you're alive?…how can that be? I thought-" his eyes then shifted to the two figures behind him before looking back at Yuki, who's surprise expression shifted to one of anger.

"You…you're the traitors. You're the cowards that walked away from the Red Lotus!"

"We walked away because of what they did to out daughter." P'Li stated. "You were born only a year before our little Rose."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents never told you the real reason why we left the Red Lotus, did they?"

"Of course they did! They said you didn't have what it took to do the job you were assigned. If it weren't for your mistake the world would have been freed a long time ago!"

"They killed our daughter!"

"That's your own fault! If you had only done your job then she would still be alive! Unlike my parents, who always did what was needed to be done. But, apparently, you're little 'revelation' poisoned the minds of the other members, and one by one the Red Lotus diminished before disappearing for good. Unalaq is the only one who truly believes in our cause."

Tonraq looked at his brother with great sadness, "Unalaq, why are you doing this? How did you get wrapped up in this Red Lotus nonsense?"

"After you and Senna left, you drove Noatok away, I had no one else! Father had perished, mother was already gone, I had no one else from our family! I was alone until I stumbled across Ghazan and Ming-Hua. They told me everything they knew of the Red Lotus and what they thrived for. I found a new purpose in my life, and have raised Yuki as my own after they died."

"But, you're Chief of the Northern Water Tribe!" Mako said, "You have a wife and kids, isn't that enough?"

"No! No it's not!" Unalaq spatted, his irises shrinking due to his madness. "It's not enough. I want more. I want to feel whole, and what better way than to bring the entire world to its rightful glory. Once Vaatu is freed, I will merge with him and we will become one. I will become a new Avatar… The Dark Avatar! I will lead the world to true freedom, tearing down the boarders of all nations, spirits will roam the earth once more, and I will be the grand savior, their messiah who made it all possible! _Me! Unalaq!_ "

Korra felt her heart breaking into a million pieces at seeing her own uncle descend further into madness, and this Yuki girl had been completely damaged and broken and she didn't even know it. She couldn't let this happen.

"Uncle please, you can't do this! You'll destroy everything, including yourself. Think about your family. What would Desna and Eska think of their father becoming a monster?"

"I'll be no more of a monster than you are! We could have been a family, you and I could have changed the world together, but you choose your own path. You choose your own way and left me alone. You are no different than your father.

"Unalaq, I'm sorry!" Tonraq shouted out as loudly as he could so Unala could hear him. "I never meant to hurt you. But there wasn't much left for us in the north anymore. We could have started a new life, Senna and I were more than happy to have you be a part of our family, but you wanted to stay. I respected your wishes, all this time I thought you respected mine. I should have tried to understand you better. Please…please forgive me."

Unalaq's eyes shimmered, his hands started to tremble. The others watched anxiously, waiting for a response from the man. Yuki clenched her fists in anger.

"Are you seriously going to back down now?! We've come so close, don't be a coward, Unalaq! Don't back away like your brother did! Keep on fighting!"

Much to their horror, that was enough to convince Unalaq to carry on his plans. The past was in the past, he refused to go back again.

"If you to make it out of the spirit world in one piece, you will open the other portal. _Now!"_

"Don't do it, Korra!" Jinora exclaimed with the purple water still surrounding her body. The purple coloring rose from her feet reaching upwards nearing her waist. The young girl could feel her soul being swallowed up by the darkness.

"The choice is yours, Avatar." Yuki said with a wicked grin, "Open the portal…or loose your sister's soul forever!"

"She can't now!" Zaheer exclaimed, "Her heart isn't filled with darkness!"

"Oh, well in that case, maybe this will trigger her bad bone." Yuki nodded her head to Unalaq, who began moving his arms once more. The purple energy continued to grow, nearing up to Jinora's face, the child practically gasping for air.

Korra couldn't allow this to happen. Her love for Jinora mattered more to her. She pondered on what to do, she couldn't open the portal anymore…or could she?

As Jinora's body was nearly surrounded by the purple energy, Korra made her choice. "STOP!…I'll do it. But let her go first."

"Portals, then the girl." her uncle demanded before attempting to corrupt Jinora's soul again, making the young girl scream in fear.

"Alright!….alright."

"Korra, don't!" Jinora exclaimed, but Korra didn't answer. She couldn't allow Jinora to sacrifice her own life for the sake of the world. She was too precious and special to die now, especially in this way. Korra would find another way, but for now…this was her choice.

Yuki bended the rocks around Korra, releasing her from her bindings.

"Korra, don't it it!" Mako called out, but Korra did not reply.

The group was forced to watch in horror as Korra walked on over to the closed up portal, which glowed a sinister dark, purple and orange. Jinora was freed from her watery prison and was now being held hostage by Furry-Foot. The young Avatar stood before the portal, her hands shaking in fear.

"How is she going to open it?" Asami asked, "She doesn't have darkness anymore."

"Not exactly." said Zaheer, his eyes straight on the young child, "We are all capable of great good and great evil. It all depends on the path we take. Korra has already chosen her path, but even she is well aware of one very important fact….she's still human."

Korra took in a deep breath, allowing a single tear to roll down from her eye. "I'm sorry." she whispered, before emptying her mind to think of the times she had been hurt by the ones she vowed to love and protect. She felt pain and anger, guilt and fear. She didn't want to do this, and the portal knew this. It reacted to her fears the moment she placed her hands onto its surface. Korra kept her eyes shut, unlike before her Avatar State did not activate.

Jinora watched in horror as the portal opened, a bright beam of light emerged, rising up into the sky, identical to the southern portal. Once it was open, Vaatu's tree glowed red and released a large purple ring as the dark spirit screamed in agony and the ground shook. During the whole process, the lower part of Korra's braid had turned completely black, leaving only a smaller portion of silvery hair reaching her neck. The flowers she once had in her long braid were now dried up and dead as they fell to the ground.

Once the deed was done, Korra sank down to the ground, tears rolling down from her eyes, her heart breaking. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't have any other choice. Her sister would have been gone at this point if she hadn't. The others watched in sadness as Korra struggled to get herself to stand up.

"Now let Jinora go." she ordered her uncle. However, Unalaq surprised Korra by waterbending at her arm, which turned blue and she screamed in pain from the impact. "AHHHH!"

"You should've come through the portal. Then you could do this!" Unalaq kept waterbending at Korra, who continuously dodged his attacks. She summersaulted away from another just when Furry-Foot flew off, carrying Jinora away.

"KORRA!"

Korra quickly got up to try and go after her sister, avoiding her uncle's attacks, but was then knocked down by Yuki's earthbending. She sent the young girl flying across the ground, rolling and groaning in pain.

Tonraq struggled to break free of the rock, but it was just too strong for even him to punch through it. Suddenly, the group heard something coming their way, soaring above in the sky.

Korra looked up to see the stag, flying once again with his heard behind him. The stage lowered down, the moment his hooves touched the ground, a powerful wave emerged, followed by a powerfully white ring that knocked Unalaq and Yuki off their feet, landing hard on the ground.

The event made the rock prisons break and the dears swooped in to carry the humans to safety. The stage quickly hoisted Korra onto his back, but the poor girl was already exhausted that she passed on. The stage now carried an unconscious Avatar while he and the rest of his heard back to the golden garden, where they would be safe.

"I'll see you again, Raava." Vaatu said arrogantly form his prison, "Once Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison, and then I will have my revenge!"

(~)

"Get up, Korra." a voice said. But her body refused to comply. "Get up." the voice insisted, this time with more power in his voice, as if demanding she get back up. "You must get up."

She groaned and she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, everything else was dark minus for a pure white figure before her with large majestic antlers. She heard the voice once more.

"Get up. You can do it, get up."

Her vision cleared up and she could see the white stag before her. She felt something tingling her fingers, immediately recognizing it as grass. The atmosphere was bright and colorful, filled with green emeralds on top of the tallest trees. She was back in the golden garden, the last things she remembered was her opening the portal, her sister's screaming and the stag flying her away to safety.

Korra wobbly managed to get herself to sit upright, but her body hurt far too much. She was physically fine, but emotional she was crushed…yet again.

She looked over her shoulder to see the dark colored braid. A visible sign she had failed.

"It's over." she said, her voice practically a whisper. "Even when I succeeded…I failed."

"You did not fail. Your sister is still alive."

"Yes, but now she's trapped in the spirit world. If she stays here any longer she'll be lost forever and it's all my fault! Stag, I don't know what else to do."

The stag simply looked down upon her with his warm brown eyes, his ears perking slightly upwards in alarm, as if her very words were strange for him to hear. But he did understand.

"The only way for that portal to have opened was if I allowed my heart to be filled with darkness. I gave into darkness."

"Yes. But look what else." he walked towards a small pond in the field, gesturing with his head for Korra to approach and see for herself.

Korra stood up, nearly tumbling down due to her own depression taking its toll on her body and approached the pond. Her eyes widened in wonder at what she saw. Part of her hair was still silvery white. She had thought her entire hair had turned dark like her heart, but she didn't feel darkness in her heart. Not this time.

"Hatred. Envy. Pride. Fear. These are all the things that can poison one's heart. Even the kindest person can sin. Enemies will try to knock you down again, and again, and again, sometimes using what is most precious to you to do so. But a true repented heart can recognize these temptations, even when all hope seems lost, and find the strength to overcome them. What the portal used against you was your fear. But your love for your sister was what kept you from sinking further. Yes, you failed to proceed with your mission, but you have not failed the world yet. There is still a chance for you to save your sister, and everyone else."

"Why aren't you mad?" she asked, "I endangered so many lives with that choice."

"True, but your heart still hopes for the best. Hope is more powerful than you know. You can win this fight, Korra. You helped me stand back up…now, I will help you. Just as I always have."

Suddenly, Korra felt a human hand touch her shoulder. She gasped and looked up to see a man with pale skin, amber brown eyes and slick dark hair wearing ragged old clothing. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties, and very handsome. She recognized him immediately.

"Wan."

The very first Avatar squatted beside her and held her in a warm embrace, allowing her to cry into his shoulders. He didn't say anything else, he simply held her close, letting her know she wasn't alone, no matter what. She felt at peace once more, remembering all of the lessons she had learned on the island and from her family. Now more than ever, she needed to keep her Faith. It would be the one thing that would encourage her to move forward.

Wan's body suddenly felt lighter, turning into golden colored butterflies which flew up into the sky in a d dazzling display. Korra sat there looking up, hearing footsteps form behind her. She heard her father's voice speak.

"So…what's it going to be?"

"Excuse me?"

"We followed you in, and we'll follow you out. It's your decision."

Korra released a sarcastic chuckle, "Yeah, I think we've seen just how effective _my_ decisions have been." she stood up and faced her father and friends. "Let's recap for a second, shall we? I lead my family to the south pole to find a long-lost relative who turns out to be a new world order twisted freedom fighter nutcase, tricks me into opening a spirit portal thus unleashing hoards of dark spirits into the human world, enabling him to start a civil war between the tribes, get my adopted father framed for a crime he didn't commit, had his floozy mentally insane foster child give my friends poison apples all in an effort to make me angry enough to open up a ding dang portal so he can free a thousand year old demon from a tree which-thanks to me-is one step closer to total world domination and the end of all life as we know it! _Have I left anything out?!_ "

"Well, you did throw a temper tantrum in front of the president and let a dark rabbit thing take your sister." Bolin said, only to have him be elbowed on both arms by Mako and Asami.

Korra waved her arms in the air, "Thank you! Thank you very much." she sighed while gazing down at the pond before her.

"Can I say something?" Bolin voiced out, raising his hand.

"I think you've said enough, bro." Mako replied sternly.

"No, this is good, I promise. Varrick once told me, 'When you hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is up'."

Korra traced her fingers over her dark braid, gazing at her reflection. She had once wondered when will her reflection show who she was inside. And now…it really was.

"You guys go back home." she said, turning around to face her three friends. "Tell my family and Beifong I'm alright and to meet me at the South Pole at my Gran Gran's healing hut."

"But how will you get to the south?" Asami asked, "We couldn't even figure out where this island is."

"Just trust me. I promise, we'll all be together again soon."

Asami walked up to Korra and hugged her best friend tightly. "Be careful."

"You too." Korra turned to Bolin, who hugged her so tightly she almost couldn't breath.

"It was great to see you again!"

"You too, Bo. You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry!"

Korra giggled a bit before lately turning to Mako. The two gazed into each other's eyes. Yet again, they had to part ways.

"Korra, I-" before Mako could continue, she stopped him by placing her finger over his lips.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

Her eyes told him she was telling the truth. The two leaned in forward, ready to kiss, until they heard Tonraq clear his throat. He may have been away for a few years, but he was still Korra's father, therefor he couldn't help but feel protective of her when it came to boys. Even if Mako was a nice young lad, but still.

The firebender blushed and awkwardly stepped back, not wanting to upset the man even more. Korra only rolled her eyes. As if dealing with one dad wasn't enough.

The three teens bid their farewells and closed their eyes…

(~)

Mako gasped once he came back to the physical world. He took in slow deep breaths, noticing his brother and Asami also made it back. All but one…

Jinora.

(~)

Korra looked over at the horizon, at the vast ocean before her. She and the others had made it back to the island safe and sound, and now were thinking of a way to get back to the south.

The lower half of her braid was still a disgustingly shade of black. She didn't want to look at it anymore. She didn't want to be reminded of it, not to mention it felt heavier now and it was, quite literally, dragging her down a bit. Taking a knife that P'Li often used to make the meals, Korra pulled her hair back, placing the knife just bellow the very link between her silver hair and her dark braid. In one swoop, with no hesitation whatsoever, Korra cut off her braid and tossed it into the ocean, allowing the currents to carry it away.

She felt so much lighter now without that long dark chain dragging at the back of her head. All that was left of her hair was a sparkling silver bob-cut. She had tossed away the dark, and remained with the light.

 _I know that the clouds must clear_

 _And that the sun will shine_

 _I know that the night must end_

 _I know that the sun will rise_

 _And I hear your voice deep inside!_

 _I know that the night must end_

 _And that the clouds must clear_

 _Oh, and the sun will rise_

 _The sun, the sun will_

 _Rise!_

She heard footsteps approaching her, and immediately knew it was her father. "Korra…it's time."

"I know…"

 _(~)_

 _ **Psalm 27:3~ "**_ _ **Though an army besiege me, my heart will not fear; though war break out against me, even then I will be confident**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

 **Okay, only one or two chapters left. This story is almost done. God bless, *kiss kiss***


	21. Chapter 21-If I never knew you

.

.

.

.

"Jinora! Jinora, where are you?" Pema called out for her eldest daughter, caring a handful of flowers to decorate the interior of her and Tenzin's bedroom. The flowers she already had had died out and was replacing them with the more beautiful ones in bloom. She called out to her daughter once more but stopped when she saw the three teenagers approaching from a distance. Both Bolin and Asami looked down in devastation while Mako carried the young airbender in his arms.

Upon seeing the sleeping body of her daughter, Pema felt her heart tore into two. The flowers in her hands dropping at the sight.

Before long, Mako gently laid the unconscious Jinora on her bed, with her parents beside him and the others. Tenzin has kept his calm for long enough. He angrily took the boy from the shoulder and violently slammed him into the wall, grabbing the collar of his shirt. His face red with anger.

"How could you let this happen?!"

"Tenzin, I'm sorry I-" Mako didn't get to finish his reply for Tenzin slammed him against the wall once more to silence him.

"How is it possible you lost my daughter in the spirit world?! Tell me!"

"Tenzin, you're hurting him!" Pema managed to calm her husband long enough for her to drag him away from Mako. The firebender chocked while clenching his throat. The nomadic airbender nearly suffocated him. He got down on his knees, but not out of depravation of oxygen, but because he still felt personally responsible.

"Tenzin, Jinora led us into the spirit world." Asami explained, "She said we could find out where Korra is."

"Enough!" Tenzin cried out in furry, frightening the heiress. "I don't want to hear another word about this!"

"But she's alive!"

The room fell into silence when the words left her mouth. After everything that has happened, the last thing Tenzin wanted was false hope.

"We saw her. She's okay."

"It's true!" Bolin said, "And she has a plan to stop Unalaq."

"How did you get into the spirit world?" Tenzin asked, not even turning to look at them, "It's not possible."

"Jinora said it was because we were touched by the Glory of the Spirit. I'm still not entirely sure, but I guess it was when we needed to find her that we did."

Tenzin didn't know how to respond to this. He had been trying to find Korra all this time and yet these three managed to find her so easily? How was this fair? He wanted his daughter back now, and he didn't find her. Or…maybe that was the point. Maybe, it wasn't his timing that mattered.

"What did she say?" he asked, stroking Jinora's hair as she slept.

"She said to meet her at the south pole." Mako said, finally gaining the courage to speak.

Pema and Tenzin kneeled beside their daughter. She wasn't dead, but she most certainly would be if they didn't get her spirit back to her body. But, thankfully, there was finally a bright side.

Korra was alive. She had entered the spirit world. She had returned. Now, it was Tenzin's time to fully trust his eldest daughter. He had been trying to choose for her this whole time, now he needed to completely trust her. The lives of the city and Jinora depended on it.

"Then…that's where we are going."

(~)

Korra stood at the edge of the forest, over a cliffside, overlooking the ocean. It was so vast and endless, not a sight of land anywhere. She hadn't completely thought this through. She already knew what she had to do, the question now was…how was she going to get to the south? Even if they did manage to build a raft, there was no telling how many days it would take to get to there. There was really no way of her to know which direction to take.

The three dragon birds landed on her shoulder, with Twilight on her wrist. "Anything?" she asked. The purple dragon bird only shook her head.

"No. There's not a single sign of land within a hundred miles of here."

"Tonraq said this island isn't found on any map. Why is that?"

"Because it's not an actual island." a voice form behind said, causing Korra to turn around. It was Zaheer.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "If it's not an island then what is it?" Zaheer remained silent as he took Korra by the shoulder and, to her shock, began pushing her over the edge of the cliff. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, trying her best to fight back, but Zaheer proved to be far stronger as he continued shoving her further to the cliff. "This isn't funny, what are you-AH!"

The Avatar fell from the cliff and splashed into the waters bellow. Thankfully, the cliff wasn't entirely that high, so her fall was really a safe one. Still, it didn't help that she was forcibly tossed off the side of the cliff for no good reason. Korra surfaced, spitting the water out of her mouth, disgusted by the salty taste.

"What was that for?!" she shouted back at Zaheer, who only saluted.

"Answering your question."

"How is tossing me off a cliff answering my…" she stopped on her tracks once she noticed something very strange. She felt the waters moving gently around her, but her body was making no effort in swimming in any direction. She floated in one spot, yet she noticed the tiniest of detail around the stoned edges of the island that it was…moving.

Not at a fast pass, but very slowly, almost as slow as a turtle. Korra studied her surroundings closely. She knew she wasn't moving, but the island was. It was then she realized this could be what Zaheer was trying to tell her.

Taking in a deep breath, Korra dove down into the waters, swimming deeper downwards around the stone structure that was bellow the island. But, the deeper she dove, she was startled to see that the stone didn't look much like a stone at all. Her hands touched the surface. It didn't even feel like rock at all, it felt like…skin.

The young woman backed away in terror upon seeing that very skin she was touching started to move and open up revealing to be a giant eye, gazing directly at her. Her first reaction was to swim away from the large creature, only to see what appeared to be a large stone rising up bellow her feet. The waters hit against her body with brute force as she was being risen up to the surface.

Once above, Korra coughed once more, kneeling down and feeling the sensation of skin, scaly skin, underneath her hands. She gasped and looked up, suddenly feeling incredibly small.

Looking straight at her was the face of a creature she never thought she would ever see. The face was as large as a mountain, his face appeared as if it had been carved by the finest of bronze. Two tusks rose from his bottom lip, and whiskers grew from the side of his nose. His gaze was dead set on the young Avatar, who's blue eyes shimmered with wonder upon the sight of him.

"A Lion Turtle." she said, nearly breathless. Lion Turtles were known as the most ancient of spiritual creatures, legendary for their great wisdom. In fact, they were the real reason why humans had bending to begin with. Suddenly, everything about the island made perfect sense. She thought they were extinct. Clearly, she was wrong.

Korra placed her hands together and bowed in respect at the creature. "Why do you bow before me?" he asked, speaking in a large powerful voice. His question too her by surprise.

"I…I thought I was supposed to." Korra replied, already feeling incredibly stupid for saying such a naive thing.

"I am not the one who you must bow before. For I am merely the messenger."

"So, everything about the island, Zaheer, P'Li, my dad, my grandfather, it was all you?"

"No. It was not me who opened their eyes. I merely housed them in a place where they could find true peace. The same way I housed you, young Avatar. Now, the time has come for you to face your destiny."

"Will I be able to defeat Unalaq? And if I can, can I do it without killing him? Or, is it already too late?" she asked. Korra felt the larger than life creature had kindly placed the tip of his gigantic claw under her chin, gently lifting her up to look at her directly.

"The Truth can weather all lies and illusions and save those who are lost. The True Love can heal the poison of hatred and encourage those who feel harmed. Since the beginning, darkness has thrived to kill all, but always surrenders to the purifying Light."

She didn't know how, or when it began, but tears began to roll down Korra's eyes. Only, they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of peace and joy. Her heart felt more full now than it ever had. The young Avatar stood still was the Lion Turtle placed two of the tips of his claws onto Korra. Once on her mind and one over her heart. The Lion Turtle knew her heart had been opened once more. Her heart was willing. Her heart…was ready.

Upon his touch, Korra felt a warm sensation coursing through her. Her mind felt like she could see an endless sky, and her heart felt like it had been swept away by the warmth of the ocean. She didn't know why she had been given this, but she openly accepted it. Once the Lion Turtle removed his claw, Korra felt like a huge load had overwhelmed her. Her body felt a bit heavy. She kneeled down, but not to bow but rather because she had felt so overwhelmed she could barely stand.

Korra finally managed to stand up, only to see her father, Zaheer and P'Li stood just above the Lion Turtle's head. All three smiled proudly at the girl, who wiped away her tears while smiling. Tonraq lowered down the side of the creature and embraced his one and only daughter, tears of joy running down his eyes.

"The time has come, little princess." said the Lion Turtle, speaking in the warmest voice Korra could imagine. "Rise and go forward." said the Lion Turtle, "For you have been made…anew."

The four friends held hands as they stood upon the Lion Turtle's paw, before completely submerging them all into the water. The creature dove deeper and deeper into the waters, until the island itself became submerged as well.

Korra felt the waters carrying her off like the Lion Turtle was still there. Before long, she could see the shimmering rays of the sun through the crystal clear waters and swam up to the surface. She leaped, tossing her short hair back, inhaling oxygen before allowing her body to gently float on the surface of the sea. She looked at her surroundings, and was amazed to realize her location…

She was floating in Yue Bay, before the statue of her late grandfather and past life. She couldn't believe it. She was home. She was actually home.

Looking around, she saw Tonraq, Zaheer and P'Li emerge from the waters beside her and the dragon birds hovered above their heads.

"That…was…intense…" said Rainbow Dash as the four humans climbed up onto the shore of Aang Memorial Island.

"Everything I learned about the Lion Turtles was true." she said, "They speak with a wisdom no human could ever fully posses."

"Their purpose isn't to make us masters of everything." said Tonraq, "It's to teach us what we _need_ to learn." he extended his hand and helped his daughter stand up before taking in the sight before him. "So…this is Republic City, isn't it?"

"Yep. This is where I grew up. Well, no use beating around the bush. I think it's time you met the people who raised me."

(~)

"Okay, we don't have much time to loose!" Varrick said as he began frantically running around the Air Temple. After receiving a call from Asami, and having been told about the situation, Varrick jumped at the chance to help. The rich man owned an assortment of yachts and ships, even a few battle ships, and he happily allowed Asami to use them. For the right reasons this time. Of course, he didn't want to stop there. The situation was much dire than he had feared and wanted to help in the best way he can. He came in with the largest bag he could get, filled with an assortment of weapons he had stored in secret.

"Okay, I already packed the essentials!" he said as he opened the bag, tossing out various items as he listed them. Each one, Asami, Bolin and Mako caught in their hands. All of which shared the same skeptic looks.

"We gotta be ready for anything, I brought the guns, the weapons the knives! And how about this picture, I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it." Varrick arched an eyebrow as he looked at an old photo of him and Zhu Li. Him being his happy-go-lucky self while pointing enthusiastically at Zhu Li, who just stood there like the emotionless blob that she was.

"Is all this really necessary?" Bolin asked while dangling the gun in his hands, not wanting to touch such a violent weapon. And praying it wasn't loaded.

"Of course it is! Unalaq's planning on freeing the lord of darkness for crying out loud!"

"Why did you invite him again?" Mako asked Asami.

"He has a battle ship we can use."

"I get that, but where did he get all these weapons from?"

"Like I said, I have a dark past." said Varrick, "I try not to think about it since I believe in "Moving Forward!", but I kept these babies in case I could use them for good. And today is that day!"

Inside the room were also Tenzin, Pema, Ikki and Meelo, both of which hid behind their parents. This fellow really frightened them. But, he did have what they needed to get the job done.

"Where did Korra said we'd meet her?" Pema asked the three teens.

"At Katara's healing hut." Mako replied.

"Oh, how has it come to this?!" Pema exclaimed in despair, "First my oldest daughter disappears off the face of the earth, and now my other little girl is trapped in the spirits world, my brother and sister-in-laws are stuck fighting a civil war, and now I have a craze lunatic in my house?! No offense."

"None taken!" Varrick replied while examining a few of his weapons. Pema face palmed herself, groaning in annoyance. "Don't worry, miss Pema. We'll have both of your daughters back before you know it. Oh, hey Korra. So I was thinking is we…"

The rich man along with everybody else quickly turned their heads to the door, where they saw none other than…

"Korra!" Ikki and Meelo ran up to hug their sister, tears of joy streaming down their eyes. "I missed you so much!" Ikki said, hugging Korra tighter.

"I missed you too."

"Where have you been?" Meelo asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say, all the stories dad used to tell us when were were little…they all fall in comparison to what I've seen."

"I love your hair!" Ikki said, stroking her sister's new silvery short locks with her fingers.

"It's soooo you!" Meelo said, trying to sound like a teenage girl, which only made Korra giggle and wrap her arms around her little brother, kissing him on the cheek, much to his disgust.

"Korra!" the girl laughed when the rest of the dragon birds, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all flew up to her, and were also reunited with the rest of their companions. Twilight, Sunset and Rainbow, flew all around in happiness to be with their friends again.

Next, Pema came rushing over, teary eyed, and wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter. "Korra! My baby! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry for scarring you."

"All that matters is that you're here." she said, crying tears of joy as she held Korra's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom."

Finally, it was Tenzin's turn. Words couldn't even begin to describe the joy he felt right now. Korra was alive and well. She was here, before him. He didn't say a word, he just held her close and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." he said in between sobs. "I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay." Korra said, her face resting on his chest and he held her tighter.

"No, it's not. I never should have tried to hold you down. I thought I was protecting you, but really I was just too afraid of loosing you. I let that fear guide me for so many years, even now. I know I can't keep you with me forever, but I hope you can still forgive me."

Korra looked up at her father and wiped away his tears. "I already have. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too." Tenzin kissed his daughter's forehead, happy as could be to have his little girl back. Only, she wasn't so little anymore.

"Oh, there's someone I want you to meet." Korra slightly moved to the side and extended her hand towards the entrance of the door. Nearly everybody in the room, aside from Mako, Bolin and Asami, were surprised to see a strong looking water tribe man standing before them. But, what really caught Tenzin's eye was the pendant around Tonraq's neck, which was strikingly similar to Korra, aside from the heart shape.

"Dad, mom, kids, I'd like you to meet Tonraq…my birth father."

As if discovering his second to oldest daughter being able to enter the spirit world wasn't shocking enough, now he hears of yet another long lost family member from Korra's bloodline?

Tonraq bowed his head in respects to the air nomad. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Tenzin. Korra has told me so much about you. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I promise I'm not like my brother. I wouldn't dream of taking Korra away from you. I can see just how well you have raised her. She's grown into a wonderful young woman because of you. You truly are a wonderful father."

"I…Unalaq said you were dead." Tenzin finally said, still shocked to see the supposed dead father in his living room.

"Unalaq thought so too. It's kind of a along story."

"I met him on the island I was washed up on." Korra said, "That's where I met Zaheer and P'Li too."

The couple stood at the entrance, both looking at everyone with curious and somewhat uncertain expressions. It had been so long since they had seen civilization, longer than Tonraq actually, so being in a civilian home was indeed new for them. P'Li kindly waved to Korra's family until Ikki spoke up.

"You're pretty!" she said kindly, "I like your long braid, and that eye tattoo is really cool!"

"Are you a combustion bender?" Meelo asked with interest.

"Well, yes, but I'm pretty rusty." the combustion woman said while fiddling with her braid shyly.

"Cool! My great-uncle Sokka once fought a combustion bender!"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this reunion," Varrick said, raising his hand, "But, I thought you said we were going to meet you at the south pole."

"Guess the Lion Turtle had other plans."

"Lion Turtle?!" Tenzin, his family and the three teens exclaimed in shock at Korra's mention of the mythical creature.

"Yeah, turns out the island was on a giant Lion Turtle. Wait, why is Varrick here?"

"He's lending us his battle ship." Asami said, "If we're going to face your crazy uncle we're gonna need some fire power."

"Why didn't you just ask Raiko for help?" she asked, "If he knew just how dire the situation is, he'd-"

"Yeah, about that…" Asami bit her bottom lip while blushing in embarrassment, "Because of my…recent crimes, chances are he won't trust me if I asked him for a battle ship."

"Also, he'd think we were nuts if we told him that the end of the world was in just a few days." Bolin mentioned. "But, now that you're here, maybe he'll believe you."

"Yeah right! After the way I blew up in his face last time?" the Avatar felt her adopted father's hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, we have no other choice."

The young woman bit her bottom lip, thinking. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind.

(~)

Back in the Southern Water Tribe, a group of Rebels stood on a nearby mountain, overlooking the capital city. Kya and Bumi had waited a long time for Korra's help to arrive, but it never did. They wondered why, but most importantly, they both prayed that their niece was alright.

"Should we wait another day?" Bumi asked his sister, "Korra still might come with reinforcements."

Kya sighed sadly, "We can't wait any longer." She silently apologized to Korra, but something needed to be done. And fast. She turned to face the rest of the rebels, and spoke to them in a strong and confident voice.

"It's time to take back what is ours! It's time to take back our city!"

The rebels cheered for him in agreement. Now was the time to fight Unalaq's forces and regain their homeland. The Rebels all bended sheets of ice on which they slide down the mountain. A Northern Water Tribe soldier in a nearby watchtower noticed them and rang the warning bell. Before long, the Northern reinforcements mobilized and prepared to fight the rebels.

(~)

Raiko was nearly done sorting out his paperwork when the doors of his office suddenly bursted open. Korra walked into the room, surpassing Raiko, not only because of her surpass entrance, but also for her new silvery bob haircut and green clothing.

"Korra, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, standing up from his chair.

"President Raiko, I know I've asked for your help before but-."

"Where have you been all this time?" Raiko asked, interrupting the rest of her speech. "Your father has had half of my police force looking for you, and now you just burst into my office looking like you just went through some jungle safari?"

"I'm sorry for bursting in like this but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just want to take over the south anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds the world as we know it is over!"

"Wait, hold on. Back up a minute." Raiko rose his hands on and rubbed his temples, trying to process everything the Avatar had just told him. "How do you know all of this?"

"After I disappeared I was washed up on an island and-"

"On an island?"

"Yes! Only, it wasn't an island, it was a Lion Turtle and it was inhabited by spirits and I met my father and-"

"Tenzin was there?" Raiko asked skeptically, already doubting the truth behind these words.

"No, my other father. My birth father, anyway, I found out about Raava and Vaatu, the spirits who fight for light and dark respectively and-"

Once again, Raiko interrupted, "Korra, you're delirious. You've obviously been through something drastic and now you're seeing things."

"What? No! That's not it at all!"

"She's telling the truth." Tonraq said as he walked into the room and stood beside his daughter.

"Who are you?" Raiko asked, surprised to see yet another person burst into his office.

"My name is Tonraq. I'm Korra's father."

"What?!"

"I told you I wasn't lying!" Korra stated firmly, "Please Raiko, the fate of the world is at stake. I know you wanted a diplomatic solution, but that's not even an option anymore! Please, we desperately need your help."

Raiko was silent for a moment, turning his head to the side, thinking on what to do. After some thought, the president finally gave his reply. "I'm sorry Korra, but my answer is still no."

Korra's eyes widened in hour upon his reply. How can this man be so closed minded of all times? This was the man who babysat his nephews and he was saying no again? This was about saving the entire world, and countless of innocent lives, not just an attempt at ending a civil war. It wasn't even about the war anymore.

"There are lives on the line!" Korra exclaimed in anger, her fists clenching, "And my sister is one of them!"

"Sir, you have to reconsider!" Tonraq begged. Once again, the door opened, only this time it was forced open when Asami, Mako and Bolin all fell into the room, one on top of the other.

"What are you guys doing?" Korra asked.

"Eavesdropping." Bolin replied.

Raiko only ignored them and focused his attention back on Korra. "I'm aware that lives are on the line. And that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos like you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry."

"Can't you at least have several of your troops to help?" Korra insisted, "It doesn't have to be an entire fleet, but something! Come on, I changed your nephew's dippers for crying out loud!"

"Young lady, I appreciate everything you have done for this city thus far and I'm not telling you to back down, but my decision is final."

Korra was so close to punching the wall right now until Mako placed his hand on her shoulder. "Korra, we still have Varrick's ship. It may not be the fleet we're looking for but it's the next best thing."

Korra took in a deep breath before speaking again to the president. "Okay. Fine…next time you need a babysitter don't come crying to me!" the Avatar shouted in anger before storming out of the office with the others close behind.

"You seriously elected that guy?" Tonraq said to Bolin.

"It was either him or that guy with the toupee."

"It's going to be alright." said Korra, briefly stopping, "We have a battle ship, we have weapons, we got our team, we know what we're up against. We can do this, we just have to move fast and, most importantly, have faith. It's all we have now."

Bolin tapped the tips of his fingers together, "Sooooooo, does this mean what I think it means?" he said with a beaming smile, which only made Korra roll her eyes and giggle.

"Yes, Bolin. It most certainly does."

"Alright! Team Avatar is back in business!"

(~)

"They're falling back!" Bumi shouted right before low howl was heard. He, Kya and the rebels fought long and hard, but they managed to overpower the Northern soldiers. However, the rebels were not the victors just yet. Before their very eyes, dark spirits perched on the walls of buildings all around the city, with Desna and Eska standing on a roof, overlooking the mayhem. They turned around to see Unalaq riding a large dark spirit. The man looked like he owned the place. Kya and Bumi sneered as the chief approached, walking casually and calmly off of the spirit and was now standing face to face with the two eldest children of Avatar Aang.

The showdown was just beginning.

(~)

"I can't believe you're leaving again." Pema said sadly as the group prepared to leave in Varrick's ship. The woman held her eldest daughter in her arms a tad longer, a part of her wishing she could stay like this forever.

"I'm sorry, mom." Korra rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "But I have to. Not just to save the tribe and uncle Bumi and aunt Kya, but also to save Jinora."

"I know. Just…just promise me you won't run off again."

Korra smiled as she looked directly into her mother's eyes. "I promise." her mother kissed her cheek before turning to her husband.

"Be careful, sweetie."

"I promise, we'll bring Jinora back."

"Make sure you're _all_ brought back." she said. Her husband nodded in reply.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" a voice spoke, surprising everyone. A woman in a long trench coat approached the group, carrying a long satchel over her shoulder, and holding onto the strap with her left hand. Korra smiled upon seeing the woman.

"Aunt Lin!" the Avatar ran up and hugged the woman, who returned the embrace without hesitation. There was no hiding her affection towards the young Avatar.

"It's great to see you again, kid."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I got a call from your father. Thanks a lot for making my job a lot harder." she said sarcastically while placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry about that. It's not like I planned to be gone for so long."

"Well, you're here now, that's what matters."

"Lin, what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked in surprise.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, now did you?"

"But-but-you can't-"

"Let her go with you, Tenzin." Pema said, shocking him even more. His own wife was asking to him allow his childhood friend/ex-girlfriend to join them on their quest?

"Pema, I don't-"

"You're going to need all the help you can get if you're going to bring our daughter back, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

Lin smiled in triumph, "You know, you've got a real backbone, Pema."

"I learn from the best." the air acolyte smiled as she and the chief fist pumped in victory, much to Tenzin's dismay.

"Why are all the woman in my life so stubborn?" he muttered to himself.

"Let's go, people!" Varrick called out, "We've got a world to save!"

With a heavy heart, Korra bid farewell to her mother and two younger siblings, with the promise that they would all return home safe and sound. Naga ran up the catwalk and onto the ship. There was no way she would miss this adventure. Pabu rode on her back, equally anticipating the adventure that awaited them.

Zaheer, P'Li and Tonraq joined them as well. Even after having explained everything to Tenzin about who the married couple was and what connections they had with Korra's past, the air nomad still allowed them to come along. If they had wanted Korra dead they would have done so by now. Besides, he could tell from their eyes that they were indeed honest to good people, despite their sinful past.

This was the first time Lin would meet the three strangers. She arched an eyebrow at them once on board the ship. "Who are you people?"

"Hello, I'm Tonraq. You must be CHief Beifong. Korra's has told us a lot about you." he extended his hand to the skeptical woman, "Oh, and I'm also her father. Her biological one, I mean."

"And you guys?" she asked, not shaking the man's man at all.

"I'm Zaheer, and this is my wife P'Li."

"We're the ones who tried to kill Korra when she was a baby." P'Li confessed with blushing sheets of embarrassment, "But, don't worry, we've been out of that game for a long time."

Lin only blinked before replying, "Well, not even the top ten strangest thing I've seen."

That was technically true. In the past six months she had her niece become the Avatar, seen her hair turn silver, seen bloodbenders take away bending, and recently about Asami's one eighty turn from good to bad in the hands of a poison apple.

At this point, nothing would phase her as much.

(~)

The ship traveled long into the night with no intention on stopping. They couldn't afford to stop. Not now.

Korra stood on a balcony of the ship, overlooking the vast ocean. Her short silvery hair dancing with the soft ocean breeze. The temperature was getting colder and colder as they ventured further south, but as always, the cold temperature did not phase her one bit. If anything, it brought her comfort. She heard footsteps approaching and turned her head to see Mako.

"It's okay." he said, "We're going to stop Unalaq and save your sister."

"I just hope my aunt and uncle are alright." she felt his hand on her shoulder and she instinctively weeped on his chest, placing her hands over his heart. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not trusting you. I should have known you wouldn't betray me like that."

"It's okay, we both said some things we regret." Tears began to fall form Korra's eyes as she ended the embrace, not barring to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…I'm just remembering the first day we met. We've been through so much together in so little time and, I've seen you change so much. You're not that same broody firebender I met that night in the pro-bending arena." her words were enough to make Mako blush, "What I'm trying to say is that…I'm glad I met you."

The firebender caressed her cheek and she gazed into his loving eyes. "Me too. I never realized how lost I was until you came along. I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you."

 _If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love_

 _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be_

 _If I never held you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How at last I'd find in you_

 _The missing part of me_

 _In this world so full of fear_

 _Full of rage and lies_

 _I can see the truth so clear_

 _In your eyes_

 _So dry your eyes_

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you_

As their foreheads touched, Korra gently caressed Mako's cheek as he traced his fingers across her hair. Mako may say he ha changed because of her, but in reality, she changed because of him too. He showed he true loyalty and sacrifice and even to think things through instead of acting on impulse. There wasn't a moment on the island where the image of his face, the sound of his voice or even the moments they shared didn't cross her mind. He was her dearest friend, and she loved everything about him. From his good qualities to his flaws. She saw beyond his mistakes, she saw a good heart and a hero underneath it all. He reminded her to see the good in others and not always the worst, and her kindness inspired him to do the same. To have devotion and to think of others beside yourself.

 **Korra:** _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 _Somehow we make the whole world bright_

 _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

 _All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

 _Yet still my heart is saying_

 _We were right_

 _Oh, if I never knew you_

 **Mako:** _There's no moment I regret_

 **Korra:** _If I never knew this love_

 **Mako:** _Since the moment that we met_

 **Korra:** _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be…_

 **Mako:** _If our time has gone too fast_

 _I've lived at last…_

Their lips met once more as the moon shined brightly above their heads, showing it with its heavenly light. Once the kiss ended, Korra placed her hand over his head as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too. Forever."

Korra's eyes widened when he said that. Did he really say forever? He did. And she felt the same way.

 **Mako:** _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Empty as the sky_

 **Korra:** _Never knowing why_

 **Together:** _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew…_

 _You..._

As the ship sailed away into the night, the two held one another in their embrace, thanking the One Above for having allowed them to cross paths, meet and find love.

Mako finally realized his mother's tales were not all just stories anymore. Now, he truly, wholeheartedly, believed

(~)

Kya bended water at the dark spirit perched on a wall of a building. The creature jumped off to avoid the attack and slammed on the ground, knocking off a rebel with its tail before charging at Kya again, where she retaliated with a water blast, dissipating it. She turned, only to be knocked back with a water stream. A rebel assisted with a stream, but got knocked back.

Bumi came charging in after the assailants, who were Desna and Eska, and pulled something from his back. It appeared to be some form of flat boomerang, the edges sharp like that of a blade, and hurled it towards the twins. The boomerang flung directly at Eska's hand, just as she was rising it upwards to bend water. The impact made her loose balance and fall to the ground, tripping over snow and loosing control of her water whip, which then in turn hit her brother. THe boomerang came flying back right into Bumi's hand.

"Ha! Thank you, Uncle Sokka!" he said before kissing the family heirloom and went over to help his sister back up. But the twins got up once more and continued attacking the siblings. They quickly retreated behind a pillar for cover. Another one of the rebels was behind them, also hiding.

"Bumi, get the men and fall back!" Kya ordered him.

"What about you?" her brother asked, only to shield himself from another attack before noticing Unalaq walking with attacking soldiers and a dark spirit.

"I'm going to end this, right now."

"I'm not leaving you to fight that maniac alone!"

"Bumi, I gave you an order!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Bumi exclaimed like the stubborn brother that he was, right before another attack made the three of them dodge another attack and turned to the rebel, "You, get the men out of here and we'll fend this guy off!"

"Bumi, no!"

"Kya, there is nothing you can say or do that's going to make me leave, so deal with it!"

"So, _that's_ where Korra got it from!" Kya sighed in exasperation, "Fine. Go!" she said to the rebel before stepping out from their hiding place and bended an ice wall, separating the twins. Desna dodged before bending out an ice shield, only for Kya to destroy it. Bumi came running across the alley and attacked the solders with his uncle's boomerang, which knocked the soldiers down one by one by hitting against their heads.

"Hello, Kya and Bumi." a voice not to far away called out. "Looking for me?"

Kya's eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of the deceiving uncle and bended a massive stream at him, who only stopped it with an ice shield, barely breaking a sweat. In the mist, Unalaq attacked the two with a massive ice block, throwing them some distance back. A figured towered over them, revealing herself to be Yuki.

"Avatar Aang would be so proud to see his son and daughter defending his wife's homeland." she said in a taunting tone, "Sadly, your efforts will be in vain."

Yuki clenched her fists and stomped onto the ground, causing it to shake and break apart, creating an earth prison for the two of them, and causing Bumi to drop the boomerang. The two struggled to break free, but the stone was just too strong for them to even wiggle a finger. Yuki was, no doubt, a very talented earthbender.

Unalaq approached the two, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at their naivety. "Did you really think you're measly little rebellion could defeat me?"

"You won't get away with this!" Kya exclaimed in anger, "You're not the tire chief!"

"I am. And you will bow to me."

"In your dreams, pal!" Bumi cried out, practically spitting in his face, but Unalaq remained calm and composed as always.

"Not that you've been defeated….your niece is next."

(~)

 **One more chapter left, and the epilogue. Until then, God bless, *kiss kiss***


	22. Chapter 22-Harmonic Convergence

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Korra woke up to the feeling of Naga licking her face. The Avatar giggled as she sat upright. Her smile quickly faded upon seine the body of her younger sister laying on a bed beside her own. Korra didn't want to leave her alone and she did all she could the night before in keeping her body well. The longer her spirit was away form her physical body the more changes she had of dying completely. The spirit world was not the afterlife, it was another dimension with magical creatures that lived longer than most, but still perished when their time came. If something was not done, Jinora really will be gone, and even her spirit won't be on this earth anymore.

She gently placed the young girl in a healing tub filled with water. Moving her arms, she began healing the child, the heavenly glow illuminating the room while Naga sadly watched beside her. A knock on the door was heard and Korra allowed the stranger to enter.

It was P'Li. The combustion woman looked down sadly at the sleeping child while Korra continued healing her body. "You know it's not going to make her come back." she said.

"I know. But I can't lose her." Korra was practically on the verge of tears. "Why would she do this?"

"Because she loves you. When you love someone, you will do everything in your power to save them."

"Love is sacrifice." Korra said, "Placing someone else before yourself."

"Exactly."

Korra let out a light chuckle, "Whoever said love was all rainbows and kittens was either oblivious or never loved."

"Well, sometimes it can be that way. Just, not all the time."

"Forgive me for saying this but, I don't think that's the reason you're here."

"No, it's not." it was then, the young Avatar noticed the folded cloths the woman had in her arms. "I figured if you're going to stop your uncle, you don't want to do it while looking like a jungle girl."

Korra smiled at her gift.

(~)

"As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe, we'll blast through the blockade at the main portal." said Tenzin. He, and the rest of the group were gathered around a table organizing a plan of attack. On the table stood a map of the south pole and various chess pieces the group used to represent themselves and their plan of attack.

"Then we can rendezvous with Bumi, Kya and the troops, crash through the defenses around the portal, and enter the Spirit World."

"Whoa! Since when do you wanna crash or blast through anything?" Lin said, arching an eyebrow while sitting on her chair. She wore her signature police uniform.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter." said the air nomad. Normally, he was the most rational and level-headed of the group, but his family was on the line here. He couldn't afford to play nice.

"We all want to save Jinora." said Asami, "But, with all due respect Tenzin, I think your plan might be a tad…over-aggressive."

"Not to mention, there's only ten of us and one battle ship." said Varrick, "I mean, how many more men do you think Unalaq has? I can guarantee, they're way more than ten. A lot more."

"Really? And what do you suggest, mister captain of industries?" The air nomad narrowed his eyes at the rich man, who raised up his hands in defeat.

"Hey, don't look at me I'm just trying to be realistic."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the man's got a point." said Lin, standing up form her seat, "Unalaq has an entire army at his disposal. The minute they see us they'll attack without mercy."

"Not to mention the number of dark spirits he could already have at his command." said Zaheer, "We need to have a strategy if we're going to have a fighting chance."

"Wait, I got it!" Bolin raised his hand, suggesting an idea, "I'll disguise myself as one of the southern guards, then I'll distract the rest of the troops with my bird calls, "he placed his hands near both sides of his face and began mimicking bird-like noises, "That will be the single and P'Li can blast the troops with her combustion, Lin can knock em down with her earthbending while Korra gets in through the portal!"

Mako arched an eyebrow, "Bird calls? Really? I'm pretty sure there aren't any birds in the South Pole, Bolin."

"Well, I don't see you offering any suggestions."

"The disguising as a troop idea does have promise." Asami said.

Bolin smiled, "Thank you, Asami." the group diverted its attention from the plans to Korra and P'Li who walked into the room.

The Avatar was now wearing a more water tribe inspired outfit. A dark blue sleeveless top with a high neck hugging collar with white outlines, a fur pelt around her waist, dark blue slim pants and a pair of high snow boots along with a pair of darker blue fingerless gloves that reached up to her shoulder. Her pendant still remained.

"How is she doing?" Tenzin asked the Avatar with great concern.

"Good news, she's still holding on." Korra replied, "Bad news is, we just got a distress signal from the southern troops." the Avatar hung her head in despair. "There's a problem."

(~)

The south pole looked like a barren wasteland of ice and snow. The skies were clouded with darkness with not even the slightest hint of sunlight to be seen. Houses were locked up, the streets were empty without a shred of life anywhere. Evidence of ruthless battles were seen all around, from broken shards of ice to the destroyed areas of houses. Korra had never seen her home this way. She was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt over this, but she quickly shook her head back to her senses. She couldn't allow these negative emotions cloud her mind again. This wasn't about herself, this was about her family and her home. That was all that mattered right now.

Tonraq's eyes widened upon seeing his homeland in such a state. He hadn't been here in so long, and to see it this way was just heartbreaking. He felt his daughter place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." he replied as he placed his hand over hers. "We'll fix this. You'll see."

The bison flew lower once it spotted the healing hut, safely placed within the walls of the White Lotus compound, away from Unalaq's reign. Katara's eyes widened with relief upon seeing the familiar sky bison soaring through the skies. Oogie landed safely onto the snow just as Naga came to a stop. Korra leaped off of the polar beat-dog's back and rushed to hug her grandmother.

"Gran Gran!"

"I'm so happy you're here!" said the elderly woman as she embraced her eldest granddaughter and wiped away the tears that managed to escape from her eyes.

"Where are Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi?"

Katara's gaze fell as her granddaughter her her steady. The poor woman looked as if she would faint from heartbreak. "Unalaq wiped out the entire resistance. Your aunt and uncle barely escaped with their lives."

Now it was Korra's turn to feel heartbroken. Her aunt and uncle were injured, as were so many others, and it was all because…no. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

It was then, Tenzin brought forth Jinora's body, and Katara gasped. "What happened?"

"Her soul is trapped in the spirit world." said Tenzin as he offered his mother the body of his eldest biological daughter.

"Oh my goodness! Now long has she been?"

"Seven days." Korra replied. "A week. I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one who can help her now, Gran Gran."

"Come inside. All of you." the group followed the elderly woman's orders and slid the doors of the hut open.

Korra gasped at the sight before her. She couldn't turn her head without seeing one or two men and woman injured, laying in beds with bandages around nearly every inch of their body. Her very uncle did this to them. She then spotted her aunt and uncle. Kya has her arms wrapped in bandages and Bumi was walking on crunches with his leg in a cast. His left eye was terribly bruised and Kya has cuts on her left cheek. Their weakened faces brightened the moment they saw Korra approach them. They sacrificed their pain for a moment in order to embrace the young Avatar.

"Kido, you're here!" Bumi said as he wrapped his good arm around his niece.

"I'm so sorry!" the teenager weeped, "You're hurt and it's all my-"

"No, sweetie!" Kya interrupted, wiping away the tears from Korra's eyes. "This wasn't you. We agreed to do this, we don't blame you. Nobody does."

"Well, I came back."

Bumi smiled proudly, "You came home."

"And, I'm loving your new hair." Kya said, feeling eth short silvery locks. She then spotted her mother placing Jinora on a healing pool and began to bend the waters around her, making it glow.

"How much longer can she survive like this?" Tenzin asked his mother.

"I don't know. But she's very strong to have lasted this long."

Korra turned back to her aunt and uncle, "Guys, I know you've been through a lot, but you have to tell me everything that's happened."

Kya and Bumi shared the saw concerned glances before Kya responded, "Unalaq has the southern portal surrounded by guards and dark spirits. Every attack we threw at them they came out winning with their new pets."

"The only way you could get through the enemy lines is if you could fly over them and get the higher ground." Bumi said, "Which reminds me of a similar situation once back when I was still in the United Forces. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized the only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys…"

"Bumi! This isn't one of your old war stories!" Kya exclaimed, already annoyed by her brother's constant jibber jabber. Even when injured Bumi never lost his sense of enthusiasm and charisma.

"Actually, I think he's onto something." Korra said, a smile growing on her face. She had an idea.

(~)

"You sure about this?" Asami asked her childhood best friend as she, and the rest of the group stood outside.

"I am." Korra replied, "We may not have a catapult and hog monkeys but we do have a sky bison and there's a plane on Varrick's ship. Maybe we can attack from above."

"You got all that from your uncle's crazy story?" Bolin said in disbelief.

"He may be eccentric, but he's not without smarts of his own."

"So, what are you thinking?" Tonraq asked.

"Asami can fly the plane with Mako and Bolin. You guys create a distraction, and scatter some of the defenses while me and my dad fly on Oogie when we see and opening." she turned to Lin and P'Li, "P'Li, I know you haven't used your combustion powers in a long time, but we really need them now. Think you can handle it?"

The woman nodded her head, "Of course."

"Hold on! I'm supposed to team up with the combustion lady who tried to kill you when you were a baby?" Lin said in disbelief.

"Unless you'd rather go through the spirit portal with us."

Lin's eyes darted from left to right before replying, "Fine."

"Aright, let's get moving!" Varrick said as he placed his airplane cloths on…surprisingly fast.

"Varrick, maybe you should sit this one out." Korra said, trying her best to sound as sympathetic as possible. This man wasn't exactly a warrior type.

"Hey, it's my plane and I gotta make sure you bring it back in one piece!"

"Alright, fine. Let's move it out!"

(~)

Unalaq sat inside his tent, patiently waiting for Harmonic Convergence to begin. He tried his best to suppress the memory of his brother. He still couldn't believe he was actually alive. Alive, and well. He still had his family…but they had betrayed him. Try as he may he just couldn't ignore the guilt inside his heart.

A figure entered the tent, and looked down at her chief. "Unalaq, you need to get a hold of yourself. Don't forget our mission."

"I know, it's just…"

"No, don't say it. You are stronger than this, I know you are. This is our time to show the world the Red Lotus was right. We will restore true order to the world. You have to remember why we are here!"

Two more figures entered the room, reavealing to be the twins. Yuki immediately scorned upon their arrival.

"What are we still doing here father?" Eska asked her father. While she was normally emotionless and stern, this time she looked more irritated and impatient. She was already sick of staying at the South and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"The invasion was completely successful and the southern tribe s under control." said Desna, not nearly as impatient as his sister, but he wanted to leave just as much as she did. "The spirit portals are open."

"You've restored balance." said Eska. "Now we would like to go home."

"You don't understand." said their father. "Everything I've achieved so far will pale in comparison with what I'm about to accomplish."

The twins were very confused by this. "What else is there?" Desna asked, slowly growing impatient. "The Water Tribe is united."

Unalaq smiled wickedly, "After today there will be no more Water Tribe, no more nations of any kind. The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent, and new. And I will lead this glorious revolution. Now go outside and get the troops ready to defend the spirit portal."

"From whom?" Eska asked. "We've already beaten everyone."

"The Avatar will be here soon. She will have no choice."

(~)

With Asami piloting the plane, and Varrick sitting on the back, Mako and P'Li stood side by side on the left wing of the plane, while Bolin and Lin stood on the right one. Asami gave Tenzin a thumbs up, and the air nomad nodded. The two groups dispersed, ready to take on the northern troops.

Zaheer send his wife a kiss and she returned the gesture. He prayed she would come out safely. He had faith she was strong enough to handle herself.

"You sure you up for this?" Mako asked the combustion woman, who was roughly two feet taller than he was.

"I'm a little rusty, but I've got a lot of pent up rage. After what Unalaq did to these innocent people, I'll do all I can to help stop him."

"You guys ready?!" Asami called out from the cockpit, stirring the plane as the Unalaq's compound came into clear view from down bellow.

Bolin clung on to the wing for his dear life. "You know, I think I much rather prefer the flying white dears!" he shouted, trying to compete with the roaring sound of the rushing winds.

"Don't worry, there's no way they'll be expecting this." Lin replied. They all saw Unalaq's compound coming into view. It looked vaguely similar to the White Lotus compound, minus the tall building, were various tents and huts were placed all around, encircled by a silvery colored wall around it, with a single opening to serve as an entrance of exit, as well as various watchtowers. Spirits encircled the portal to the Spirit World above like moths to a flame. The beam of light shoot straight from the ground up into the sky with no end. Mako's eyes shifted to down bellow, where they saw a large party of Northern Soldiers ready to attack them.

"I think they were expecting it!" Bolin shouted.

The plane flew overhead, where various troops rallied together, bending the snow around them, transforming it into ice shards which they then sent flying at the plane. Asami stirred the plane, managing to dodge the incoming projectiles.

"ASAMI!" Bolin screamed in terror.

"Get ready!" Asami stirred the plane forward, avoiding more projectiles. "Fire!"

Mako began shooting fire blasts down at the compound below, with P'Li taking in a deep breath, her browns narrowing and her eyes widening in fury as the eye symbol on her forehead began to glow. Once she exhaled her breath, a beam shoot right from her third eye directly downwards at the compound, creating a powerful blast that knocked more than twelve troops down on their backs. None of them were injured, but the impact definitely left from damage to their bunkers.

"Guess you still got that spark!" Mako said to the woman, who smiled in return.

The plane made a pass around the compound while avoiding even more projectiles. Bolin and Lin both earthbended the ground bellow in order to knock more of the troops down. Varrick pulled something out of his bag and tossed them to the two.

"Catch!"

The two realized these were explosives, for which they earthbended into the mecha tanks the troops now possessed, which was regrettably thanks to Asami when she was under that rotten to the core spell. Pressing the button of a remote control, Varrick triggered the explosives which blew up the machines down bellow. The man smiled proudly.

"Yeah! I still got that Varrick touch. Take that, Zhu Li!"

(~)

While the group on the plane was distracting the troops, the others on Oogie flew closer to the portal.

"There are spirits everywhere." said Korra, her silvery hair dancing against the winds. "I don't see an opening."

"Let's circle around and see if we can find a way in from the other side." Tenzin suggested.

"That might not be so easy. Look!" Zaheer pointed forward towards the portal, where various dark spirits ceased circling around the portal and instead were making their way towards the group.

Tenzin quickly stirred Oogie closer to the ground, diving away from the spirits, which were now encircling Oogie. Some of which had already managed to attach themselves onto the sky bison, making him roar in anger. Another spirit jumped on, but was quickly airbended away by Korra. Tonraq waterbended the creatures away but they were already attacking themselves more and more around Oogie, who groaned as his body began to feel heavier and heavier.

"The spirits are weighting Oogie down!" Tenzin exclaimed, "We're loosing altitude."

One of the spirits attacked itself to Oogie's tail, and Zaheer began kicking it with his foot. "Get off of him, you creature of darkness!" he shouted right before being tripped by one of the spirits, but managed to grab hold of before falling. The extra weight caused the spirit to let go of the bison and fall to the ground, with Zaheer already entangled in its sticky body and unable to free himself.

Korra and Tonraq leaned over the side of the saddle, watching helplessly as their friend fell down to the ground bellow.

"Zaheer!"

(~)

The troops sent more projectiles at the plane, some of which managed to tear open two holes onto the plane's wings. Mako and P'Li both responded by sending their blasts of fire at the troops, both creating a wave of fire around the compound as the plane took another run. Bolin and Lin bended more explosives down and blew up the rest of the compound.

Bolin cheered in victory, "Oh yeah! That's what you get when you mess with Team Avatar!"

Down bellow, Eska and Desna witnessed the events unfold. The twins slid on the snow, using their waterbending, and unleashed a powerful wave of water which destroyed the tail of the plane, which started to fall out of the sky.

"Brace yourselves!" Asami shouted as she tried to get better control of the plane, which was futile. Varrick hugged her from behind, quivering in fear as the plane made its rough landing. The flying contraption crashed into the snow, catapulting the group off of it and land hard on the snow.

(~)

The sky bison couldn't handle the weight anymore. His body came crashing into the snowy ground with the rest of the ground now laying on the snow, unconscious.

Korra's eyes briefly opened and saw a very faint image of people approaching her. Before she knew it, everything went black.

(~)

A groan escaped her lips as Korra struggled to get herself back up. Her vision was blurry before becoming clear once more. She saw her father tied up to a pole, his head hung in despair, Korra felt a heavy weight on her wrists and saw that she had on a pair of shackles. But these weren't just any shackles. They appeared to be giving a strange purple glow and the silver platting appeared to be rippling like the ocean. She struggled to break free from them and even attempted to create a fire to melt them, but the fire only came out as a tiny flame before vaporizing into mist before her eyes.

"Don't bother." a voice said, making Korra turn her head to see Yuki leaning against the doorway of the tent they were in. Her smug smile made Korra's face red with anger. "Those shackles are embrued with the essence of the dark spirits we captured. Your bending won't save you now."

"So that's how you turned Mako and Asami against me." the Avatar stated, her blue eyes narrowing at the woman, who clapped her hands slowly. "You're using these poor creatures for your own personal gain!"

"Very good, little Avatar. Took you long enough to figure it out."

More groans were heard from behind Korra, where Tonraq and Tenzin were also tied up with the same dark shackles. The ten's tarp was opened and more people were thrown onto the ground before Korra. Mako, Asami, Bolin, P'Li, Lin and Varrick were all captured, shackled and badly beaten. P'Li had a metallic plate on her forehead, which prevented her from making a combustion blast. With the shackles, none of Korra's friends could bend their way out of this.

Mako looked up at the Avatar with hurtful eyes. "We tried." was all he could master to say. The look of defeat in his eyes broke Korra's heart. Another figure entered the tent, revealing to be Unalaq and his two children.

"Congratulations, everyone." the man said to the group, "You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order. _My_ order."

"Uncle, please! You don't know what you're doing." Korra pleaded as a last resort. "Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened over the last ten thousand years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds but there shouldn't _be_ a bridge: we should live together as one."

"I understand, but you're not really doing this for the world you're doing it for _you_! You think by becoming a dark avatar you'll finally feel whole again, but you won't. If anything, you'll only be more alone than ever."

"Quiet!" Unalaq shouted, spit flying from his lips and his eyes widening in anger, a vain popped from his neck and his eyebrows twitched as they narrowed. "You're era is over, Raava."

Tonraq looked up at his younger brother with regret, "Think about what you're doing. I know you've always had a connection with the spirits, but you're still only a man. I love you once brother, I don't want to lose you again."

"Enough!" Yuki exclaimed as she stepped forward, "You've said what you had to say. Chief, we have work to do."

"Yes." Unalaq turned to his children before leaving with Yuki, "Keep them locked up. After Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra."

"Yes father." Eska said as her father walked out, but grabbed Yuki's arm. "Don't think this changes anything." she said with a scowl at the dark haired girl. "No matter what, you are still-"

"Still what? Your personal chamber maid? That's not what your father thinks." she smiled as she removed her arm away from the princess, "Don't feel too bad about loosing the game, princess…you were never even a player." with that, she walked out, leaving Eska to angrily clench her hands in furry.

"I failed in every way." Tenzin said, his head hunting in sadness. "We've lost Jinora forever."

"There's still a chance." Korra said to her adopted father, "They didn't get Zaheer. He won't allow himself to be captured so easily."

(~)

After the fall, Zahhek managed to kick his way out of being buried in the snow. He looked at his surroundings and saw no trace of the others. He looked up at the sky and saw no bison or plane anywhere in sight. His only theory was that they might have already been captured. He prayed it was only that and not the worse. Now was not the time to be negative.

As he stood up from the snow he spotted something only a few feet away from him. It was a dark spirit, the same one who had fallen with him, its glowing purple body floating before him with its piercing yellow eyes. The man stood his ground, but remained calm.

"Okay, I know we got off on the wrong foot here, but in my defense you did try to kill me and my friends."

The creature shrieked at it aimed towards him, but Zaheer numbly moved aside, allowing the creature to collied into the snow.

"Look, my fight is not with you. Don't you see? You're only feeling this way because of Unalaq. His actions are making you this way." The spirit hissed angrily but Zaheer remained firm. "I'm not afraid of you. Deep down, you know I'm telling you the truth."

But even his attempts proved to be in vain. The dark spirit jumped forward and tackled the man to the ground, opening its mouth to reveal its razor sharp teeth. A drop of sweat fell from Zaheer's brow.

Suddenly, the creature ceased its growling wince it heard what sounded like…chirping. Chirping in perfect melody.

To Zaheer's surprise, one of Korra's dragon bird friends, the pink one, flew on over and was chirping a lovely tune that got the spirit's attention. To Zaheer's surprise, the spirit calmed down and floated away, listing to the bird's chirping singing.

In her own language, Pinkie Pie was singing, " _All I really need is a smile, smile, smile! Yes I do. It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam. Yes it always makes my day!_ "

The spirit's dark body began to change color, from dark purple to a light blue while it bobbed its head to the music.

"Hmm…Looks like we've got ourselves a music lover." Zaheer said as he watched the spirit dance to the dragon bird's song. He had no idea this is what it took for the creature to calm down and cease its animalistic behavior.

Once the song ended, the spirit hugged the dragon bird with glee, which made Pinkie Pie giggle. The heard of paw prints hitting the snow made its way to Zaheer's ears and he spotted not only Naga, but with Pabu and the rest of the dragon birds as well. The man petted the polar bear dog's snout and she licked his face.

"Guess you guys couldn't stay away from the action could you? Alright, let's go get the others."

(~)

 _"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen_

 _Nobody knows my sorrow…"_

"As nice as that song is, I grow tired of it." said Eska. She wanted to amuse herself with the prisoners, so she made Varrick sing a song. If he refused, she would threaten him with a ice shard o the throat. "Perhaps you could try something with a little more…bounce to it."

Varrick opened his mouth to sing a familiar jingle, " _It's a small world after all!_ "

"Too bouncy."

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes…_ "

"Too sentimental."

" _Let it go, let it go!_ "

"No! No, anything but that!"

Varrick pouted before coming up with another song, " _Heigh Ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go._ " he whistled a tune before singing the next verse, " _Heigh Ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho! Heigh ho-_ oy, what's taking that Zaheer guy so long?"

"He won't be coming fro any of you." said Desna to the group, "We will make sure of that. And even if he did survive, our troops would not show him any mercy."

"Eska, Desna, listen to me." Korra said, looking up at her two cousins. "You've got to help us stop Unalaq. I know he's your father, but Vaatu has made him completely crazy."

"We will never turn on our father." said Eska.

"Not even after Yuki practically stole him from you?" Asami said to the princess in amusement.

"She has not replaced me! I am the Princess of the Water Tribes, and she is nothing more than a filthy street-rat my father took pity on."

"Really, cause she's out there with him plotting to take over the world and you're here keeping an eye on the prisoners. Doesn't seem very fair to me."

"She's got a point." Bolin said, catching wind of what his girlfriend was trying to do. "Pretty sad, actually."

"Silence!" the princess ordered the earthbender, "You will not disrespect me in such a manner!"

"But he's right." Korra said, "Haven't you noticed Unalaq's been paying less and less attention to you? That he's more than willing to sacrifice his own humanity for the sake of his twisted idea of a perfect world? Once he fuses with Vaatu he won't even remember your names. His dark heart will consume him to the point of death. You'll lose him forever, is that what you want?"

For a moment, Eska and Desna were silent. Eska's eyes shimmered as if tears would fall from them. Was this true? Was their father really pushing them away, not only from his plans…but from his own heart? Were these two so blindly following him that they couldn't see what was right in front of them. Eska began to question her decision in still trusting him, but Desna was in complete denial.

The prince walked forward to his cousin, angrily shouting at her. "You don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world. If he says what he is doing is right, I believe him."

"Is that what your heart is telling you?" Korra asked.

"Yes. It is."

"Well, my heart is telling me you need to wake up. I refuse to leave you two behind."

Desna was speechless upon her words. Just who was this girl and why did she still show love for him and his sister despite what they were doing.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm your cousin. And like it or not, I care about you. That's what _my_ heart is telling me."

"Your heart is foolish."

"How is it any more foolish than yours?"

With that, Desna was silent.

(~)

Zaheer and his companions hid behind the walls of the compound, while soldiers repaired the damage caused by the intruders. One of which walked pass the hiding man, not taking notice of his presence. Moving quickly, Zaheer covered the man's mouth and pulled him to his hiding spot, where he knocked him out cold. With the dragon bird's help, Zaheer placed the uniform on himself, adjusted the hat and walked on ahead. The seven dragon birds hid in his pockets while Naga and Pabu sat and waited for their moment to trike, while also keeping an eye on the unconscious soldier.

Zaheer causally walked into the compound, his eyes scanning the area. Not only was it filled with soldiers but also dark spirits. Dark spirits who hovered around them like guard dogs. His heart broke for the poor creatures, being forced to result to their animalistic behaviors all for the benefit of one cruel hearted man. Taking in a deep breath, he made sure the dragon birds were safe inside until he walked on closer to the spirits. His plan was simple; find the group and set them free without being caught. However, there was one thing he wasn't expecting.

The dark spirits weren't easily fooled by his disguise. Their scent was superior to that of any animal and could sense when there was a threat, in this case, a threat to their dark master. Beyond their own conscious control, the creatures swooped down and circled around Zaheer, snarling and hissing, signaling to the other troops he was an impostor. To make matters worse, one of them yanked his hat right off of his head, revealing his identity to the other troops.

"Intruder!" one them cried out and a group of soldiers ran after Zaheer.

The dragon birds flew out of his pockets and started flying around the soldiers, pecking their heads, scratching their faces and pulling their cloths with great force. Twilight chirped at Zaheer, and since he couldn't understand them the same way Korra or Mako could, he took it as a sign to go after the others. Zaheer complied and did just that.

"Come and get me, fellas!" Sunset Shimmer flew underneath the soldiers, causing them to try and grab her, only to trip themselves over on their rears.

Rainbow Dash flew at top speed, bypassing seven, to ten, to twelve soldiers, tearing apart their cloths with her beak, and cutting them in the process. "Over here!" she called out, which to them sounded more like chirping to the men. They tried to snap the creature away with their waterbending, but Rainbow proved to be too fast for them, not to mention Applejack who managed to make them all trip and fall on their backs by tying rope around their feet.

"Come and get me!" Pinkie Pie flew from place to place, pooping in and out from the men's pockets and, in their attempts to hit her, ended up hitting themselves in the process. The grown men cried out in pain like whining children. Even Rarity managed to yank the fabric from their hats and spin it around, blinding them from attacking.

While the dragon birds were taking care of the guars, Zaheer tried to outrun the dark spirits. Spotting one of the mecha tanks, Zaheer quickly jumped into the cockpit and closed the lid. He scanned the controls, his eyes widening in horror.

"I hate technology." he said to himself, right before one of the dark spirits managed to phase its was into the machine and causing the controls to malfunction, electricity came out and the machine itself started to go haywire. The tanks' tread activated and the mecha tank began to drive into the tents. The soldiers ran and cooked for cover while the machine came charging like mad.

Frantically, Zaheer activated a lever, which fired off a grabbling hood that latched onto the electric tower and the tank began swinging around it, destroying tents as it went as the dragon birds watched in surprise as the tower came crashing down, destroying even more tents and frightening several dark spirits away. Zaheer's hand accidentally touched the ejector lever and the chair from which he sat on was propelled out, with him ridding on it.

The man slid across the snow until reaching the one tent that remained unharmed. Which just so happened to be the tent where the heroes were kept inside. The chair knocked over an unsuspecting Eska and Desna and Zaheer finally managed to take a breather.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?"

"Zaheer!" P'Li exclaimed with great joy, "I knew you'd come for us."

"Ha! Told ya!" Varrick cheered at Lin's face, much to her annoyance, "You own me dinner, Beifong."

"Crud."

The two royal twins stood back up, glaring angrily at Zaheer, only to be knocked down again when Naga came bursting into the tent and knocked out the surprised twins. The polar bear dog came up to Korra and liked her face, making her giggle.

"I missed you too, girl." she said. Zaheer approached her and examined her shackles. "How are you going to break them?" she asked her friend, "They're made out of the same dark essence Yuki used on those poison apples."

"And in both of those cases, an act of true love broke them." Zaheer said with a reassuring smile. "If that's the case, then…" by placing his hands over the shackles, and in a flash they broke apart. One by one, the shackles around everyone broke apart, freeing them at last. Mako created a small flame in his hand. His bending was back as well. Once P'Li was free, she and her husband lovingly embraced.

Varrick literally leaped for joy, "Oh, that feels good! I'm free! I'm free at last!"

Tenzin stepped outside, shocked to see the damage done to the compound as well as the broken tower now crushing several mecha tanks.

"Zaheer, how did you manage to take out this entire encampment on your own?"

"Well, I had some help." right on cue, the dragon birds hovered around Korra, chirping happily.

"We had a great teacher!" said Twilight as she nuzzled Korra's cheek.

Varrick stepped forward, bending his right knee a bit while pointing straight forward with his left hand and having his right hand on his hip, giving a dramatic explore's pose.

"And now, onwards to the spirit portal!" he exclaimed dramatically…only to have Mako walk over and turn his hand in the other direction, mainly right, to which Varrick readjusted his pose to match the new direction.

" _Now_ , onwards to the spirit portal!"

(~)

The group ran as fast as they could to the southern portal, which Korra had opened the last time she was there. They made their way across the forest, which was now practically melted with trees growing leaves on their branches despite it being cold and snowing. Once they made it, Korra turned to face everyone. Standing tall and firm like a true leader should. The light of the portal illumination her body from behind her.

"Alright, we'll split into two groups. Zaheer, Aunt Lin, Varrick and dad will go find Jinora, the rest will take care of Unalaq and Yuki while I close the portal so Vaatu can't escape."

Bolin raised his hand, "Wait, which dad are you talking about?"

Korra turned to her adopted father, who looked at her with worry. "Zaheer will lead you both." she said, "He's been to the spirit world before. Please bring her back safe."

"I will. Just promise me _you'll_ be safe."

"I will." the Avatar hugged her adopted father, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

Tonraq couldn't help but smile. Anyone else would feel envious, but he didn't. He had watched this young girl grow up into an amazing young woman her mother would have been proud of. He was grateful to Tenzin for being such a great father and for raising her right. He just hoped he would allow him to be a part of Korra's life as well. He knew he had some issues when it came t letting go, but he knew he was a good man.

Once the hug ended, Tenzin approached Tonraq. For a moment, the two stood there in silence until Tenzin bowed to him in respect. This was his way of saying he would not try and push him away. Even though he was the one who had raised Korra for most of her life, Tonraq was still her father, and he loved her. He wasn't in her life out of selfish reasons, if he could he would have swam a hundred oceans to be with her again if he knew she was still alive. Now that they could make up for lost time, Tenzin swore he wouldn't stand in the way of that.

In a strange way, both men were an important part of Korra's life, and of course…that made them smily.

Touched by his gesture, Tonraq surprised the air nomad with a great big bear hug. He was most definitely Korra's father, wanting to just cut to the chase instead of trying to be too subtle of professional. Tenzin smiled at the gesture, despite it being a bit hard for him to move. Now he knew where Korra got her incredible strength from as well. Once the hug ended, Tonraq patted Tenzin on the back.

"Awww!" Varrick smiled at the scene while hugging Lin, much to her annoyance. She punched the man's gut which caused him to release her.

"Let's go and stop Unalaq." said P'Li, only to be stopped when Bolin spoke again.

"Wait a second." he said to the Avatar, "Worst-case scenario: so we're fighting Unalaq and Yuki, and you close the portal and let's just say something happens to you. Are we going to be trapped in there for eternity?"

Korra once again addressed to the group, "If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not…"

For a moment, she was silent. She didn't know how to finish that last sentence. Realistically speaking, anything could happen. There was no guarantee if they would make it out alive or not. But, she knew she couldn't let that fear of the unknown keep them from fighting. She took in a deep breath before finally speaking again.

"Let's go."

One by one, the group entered the portal, ready to face the final battle. Once inside, Lin, Tenzin and Varrick were astonished to see the spirit world for the first time. It wasn't as beautiful as they had expected it to be, and they knew why. The location looked like a wasteland with stones and a flat surface with the two portals facing in the opposite direction. In the very center, was the tree of time itself, and where Unalaq and Yuki stood with several dark spirits. With a wave of his hand, the creatures flew off to attack the group.

Korra quickly turned to Tenzin, "Go find Jinora!" she said. Tenzin nodded his head and left with Lin and Varrick and Zaheer leading the way. Korra immediately entered the Avatar State and dashed forward, unleashing a wave of air at the creatures, who were all rebuffed by the attack. Unalaq leaped off the shadow he was on and started waterbending at the young girl.

Tonraq ran forward and began countering his brother's attacks with his own waterbending. Yuki then began earthbending the ground, levitating various chances of earth and hurled them at the group, only for Bolin to counter her attacks with his own by lifting up rocks and hurling them at the girl. Mako ran forwards and started firebending at her. P'Li inhaled and created a combustion blast to knock both Unalaq and Yuki off of their feet and slide backwards on the ground.

"Give it up!" the combustion woman said, standing before them, "You're out numbered."

Seeing her chance, Korra rushed towards the portal, placing her hands onto the surface of its light and entered the Avatar state, both her eyes and hair were glowing brightly. She grunted as she tried to close the portal, but for some reason she couldn't do it. It felt as if something was blocking her from finishing the job. As much as she hatted to admit it, she knew why.

Asami saw her chance and leaped forward, doing a flying jump kick at Yuki right on her stomach. " _That_ was for making me evil!"

She stood up once more and bended a rock from underneath the heiress, who summersaulted out of the way. Yuki placed both her hands onto the ground, clenching her fists when the group suddenly felt the ground shake. The earth bellow them began to crack and open, revealing a bright red color followed by a sense of heat. They ran out of the way just as the ground shifted, the rocks turning black as coal as the unmistakable color and heat of magma formed before their very eyes, creating a river which separated them from Yuki herself. The girl looked up at them, her eyes sparkling with wicked glee.

Bolin's jaw dropped. "No way, she can lavabend! That's awesome…ly not good for us."

"Like father like daughter." said the dark haired girl before rising her fists up and sending streams of lava at the group, from which Bolin shielded them with his own boulder, but even that wasn't strong enough to hold Yuki off for much longer.

Korra tried as hard as she could to close the portal, but her attempts remained in vain. From the tree, she could hear the dark spirit speaking. Taunting her with his voice. "You're running out of time, sister. I know you feel it coming."

Sadly, he was right. Harmonic Convergence was approaching and there was nothing Korra could do to stop it. From space, the planets aligned and the portal released a pulse of energy, knocking Korra backwards and away form the portal itself. The two portals released bright golden lighting before bending over, the tips colliding with one another, releasing a powerful shock wave all across the globe and a powerful energy spread across the entire planet, wrapping it in a blanket of purple energy. From Republic City, Pema and her children could see the sky turning an abnormal color of green, blue and purple. The moon and stars had disappeared, then source of light now were the green iridescent light that resembled the northern lights. They looked like something from another world.

The two portals released more lightning that hit the tree of time. From inside, Vaatu screamed in agony at the immense power coursing through him. The opening of the tree started to crack like pieces of a broken mirror, releasing beams of purple energy from within. Eska and Desna entered through the portal and witnessed the events unfold before their eyes. In a blast, the shards of the opening broke apart, the group shielding themselves from the impact until something emerged from the tree itself.

The creature was larger than anything they had ever seen, with a body as black as night, markings around his body that resembled the color of blood, and long octopus like appendages moving all around as if he were underwater.

The spirit of darkness was free at last.

Unalaq tossed his brother aside and approached the horrifying beast, bowing before it. "Vaatu, great spirit of darkness, you are now free!"

"Yes, I am. All thanks to you, Unalaq."

"Now, we can restore the world as it once was."

"Indeed. But, in order for me to do so, I will need a new body. One with a heart as dark as mine."

"Then so be it, great one." Unalaq extended his arms, ready for the dark spirit to merge with him. Korra quickly got up, preparing to attack once the dark spirit came swooping down, only it flew right pass Unalaq, surprising him.

"What? What are you doing?!"

"I said I need a heart as dark as mine." Vaatu said, "One who has not shown any mercy towards anyone, even her allies."

"Her?"

Using his appendages, Vaatu slapped the heroes out of his way, causing them to roll onto the ground, including Korra. The only one he didn't knock over was Yuki. The woman looked at the creature with horror in her eyes.

"What…what do you want with me?" she asked, "Unalaq was the one who freed you!"

"Yes, but his heart still carries hope in his heart. You, on the other hand…are perfect."

"What?! No!" Yuki ran away as fast as she could, away from the creature. This wasn't what she had planned. She didn't want the power, she only wanted to free the world. She wanted Unaalq to succeeded where her parents didn't. She wanted a parent she could be proud of. It was this selfishness, this greed, this lust, it was like a meal for Vaatu.

Yuki screamed in terror as the creature wrapped its coils around her, lifting her upwards. As she screamed, Unalaq took the opportunity to release a purple smoke from the center of the markings of his face, which then began to sink into Yuki's mouth, slowly silencing her screaming as her mouth hung open, allowing the smoke to enter her mouth. Her eyes began to glow purple and blood red markings began to form around her face. Slowly, Vaatu's form began to disappear into a patch of red smoke, which wrapped around Yuki's body, enwrapping her in a red cocoon. Her hair was lifted upwards as the smoke rapidly circled around her before merging with her body. She now hovered above everyone, her body emitting a sinister red glow, her clothing now replaced with a full body black dress with a high collar around her neck. The dress was cut to the side, exposing her leg, and revealing she was wearing blood red long slim pants and a pair of black high heel shoes on her feet. Vaatu's markings were spread across her arms and bare back. Once she opened her eyes, which glowed a sinister red along with her markings.

Unalaq only watched in horror and confusion. The girl he had raised like a daughter was the one Vaatu had chosen as his new vessel. His ambassador for the new world order. None of them were expecting this, not even Yuki. The fear she once had was gone. She could feel the incredible power coursing through her. How could she had not seen this before. The now posed woman released a sinister laughter as she looked down upon the mortals bellow.

" _ **You pitiful, insignificant fools!**_ " she spoke in the most menacing voice they had ever heard. It was a combination of both her own and Vaatu's. Her left hand glowed brightly before releasing a powerful ray of dark energy at the group, who quickly ran out of the way.

" _ **Now I shall rule all of creation! The earth and all of its inhabitants shall bow to my power!**_ "

Yuki emitted a powerful burst of energy from her body, creating a powerful stormy wind all around the group. Unalaq struggled to stand up, only to be knocked down by Yuki herself with a powerful blast. Tonraq rushed to his brother, shielding him from the creature as if he were an infant once more. Korra tried to stand her gourds but found the winds far too powerful for evener herself. Her hair glowing brighter than before. Bolin held Asami close while P'Li shielded them from the impact and Mako rushed to Korra, keeping her steady.

Two dark spirits were suddenly overpowers by Yuki's strength before tossing both creatures at the twins, Eska and Desna. The two tried to run away, but the dark spirits managed to stuck themselves to the twins, suddenly merging with their skin before merging their bodies together. The now conjoined twins began to grow in size, growing a large scaly body with talons, a long tail and two extra long necks. Finally, their faces emerged, which were reptilian in nature, with the twins faces still present in details, with their hair still present and their eyes now in slits like that of a snake.

Unalaq watched helplessly in hour upon seeing his children turning into monsters right before his eyes. As the group watched the now hydra turned twins and the wicked Yuki embracing her dark powers, with an army of dark spirits behind her, Unalaq shed a single tear.

What had he done?

(~)


	23. Chapter 23-Darkness Falls

.

.

.

.

The powerful winds diminished and Yuki descended, hovering only a few feet from the ground, smiling wickedly at the Avatar. Her eyes still glowing red like blood. Just looking at the two, everyone could tell they were meant to oppose one another. Yuki's hair was as black as night while Korra's was of silvery stardust. Yuki's body glowed with markings of blood red, while Korra possessed the pure white eyes of the Avatars of the past. Every time Yuki spoke, her voice was merged with that of Vaatu. It was as if two people were speaking at once.

" _ **Raava. Dear, sweet sister. Nothing could prevent this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again, and this time I will defeat you for good.**_ "

"That won't happen." Korra replied bravely, "I defeated you once, I can do it again."

"Foolish child. You shall share the same fate as my sister. She gave up everything for that pathetic human."

"She did it for love!"

" _ **Ha! Love. It is nothing more than a tingly feeling. A toy for you humans. It is weak.**_ "

"You're wrong! It was Wan and Raava's love that stopped you, and it will happen again."

" _ **Then prove it.**_ " with a wicked smile, an orb of ark energy manifested on the palm of her hand and hurled it towards the Avatar. Instinctively, Korra shielded herself, bending the rock from underneath her to shield herself. Only, it wasn't stone she had bended.

Her eyes widened when she realized it was…ice. Actual ice, sparkling and shimmering like a dream unlike anything Korra had ever seen.

"What? Did…did I do that?" Korra looked down at her hands, confused as to why she had created an ice shield when she was really trying to bend the earth.

Even Yuki was shocked by this. " _ **What?! How is that possible?!**_ "

Korra had no explanation. But she had no time to process when she heard Bolin screaming in terror at the Eska and Desna hydra charging at her friends. The creature was larger than any beast Korra had ever seen. Thinking fast, she ran ahead and, as if by complete instinct, she extended her arm as if expecting something to come out of them, which did. It was ice. Shimmering, sparkling ice that was blasted from her hands and reached the ground, creating a powerful ice that surrounded the left leg of the creature, trapping it. Korra panted in shock. She didn't know where these new abilities came from, but she would use them to her advantage.

However, the hydra was the least of their troubles. Dark spirits surrounded them, charging and snapping their teeth in an attempt to transform Korra's friends into monsters just like her cousins. The Avatar continued blasting the ice at the creatures, blasting them away or freezing them into place.

Once spirit aimed at Unalaq, who was still on the ground, too stunned to get back up. Tonraq shielded his brother from the creature, ready to take its new host. Only, the creature never got the chance. Tonraq's body suddenly began to glow bright as he shielded his brother. The creature shrieked in fear and flew away. Tonraq opened his eyes, amazed to see that he was still himself. He helped his brother to stand up and hid him behind a rock while the others fought the hydra and dark spirits.

Korra stepped before the dark spirit, possessing the young woman. "Vaatu, you're fight is with me, not them!"

Yuki's eyes looked at the group and rose her hand, ordering the hydra to stop. " _ **You're right. So, why not let them fight their own battles.**_ " with a wave of her hand, dark smoke swirled around each one of Korra's friends, as well as the Eska and Desna hydra before flowing to the portal. Korra extended her friend.

"No! What did you do to them?!"

" _ **Nothing. They're back in the human world with your beloved cousins. While they have their fun, why don't we have ours…dear sister.**_ "

(~)

Mako, Asami, Bolin, P'Li, Tonraq and Unalaq suddenly found themselves in what appeared to be a snowy mountain top, where down bellow they could see the spirit portal, not too far away.

However, that was the least of their worries. The conjoined two headed hydra had also made the trip with them. And by the looks of it…it was hungry.

(~)

"Jinora! Jinora, kid can you hear me?" Varrick continued calling out to the child. "Your dad's looking for you and your big sister is fighting the spirit of darkness and chaos so would you mind coming out from wherever you're hiding? Please!"

Tenzin sighed in defeat, "This isn't working. We can't just randomly wander the spirit world, call out for Jinora and expect to find her."

Lin then turned to Zaheer, "Well, you're the spirit world expert. Any ideas?"

"I wouldn't call myself an "expert" exactly, but I am familiar with some aspects of the spirit world."

The chief rolled her eyes, "Great. Just what we needed to hear."

"For example, if you travel too deep into the spirit world, you will end up in a place where only the lost will find you."

Varrick tapped his chin in thought, "Hm, okay, yeah, okay, sure….what does that mean?"

"Since the portals have been closed, not too many spirits trust humans. So, anything they find doesn't belong they are tossed into the fog of lost souls."

"I read about that place." said Tenzin. "You think that's where Jinora is?"

"It's the most likely place where we could find her. She's lost, so in the fog is where she would be."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Varrick asked.

"I've lived on a giant Lion Turtle for several years. You pick up a few things. Now let's go. If we want to get Jinora back, we better hurry. She's strong…but not that strong."

(~)

This was it. The Avatar vs. the Dark Avatar in the final showdown. Korra did the first attack in sending shards of ice at Yuki, who dodged them with ease. Korra's eyes glowed white as she continued using her new ice attacks at her nemesis. Yuki had never seen these kind of powers before. She wondered if they were the cause of Harmonic Convergence or Raava herself. No, not even Raava could posses such power. It had to be something else. Well, whatever it was, it would be no match for her new dark powers, that was for sure.

Korra was gaining the upper hand until Yuki fired a powerful purple beam at the Avatar, which send her flying backwards, colliding with a rock. Yuki fell downwards, her hands touching the ground and commanding the vines from the ground to come to life and wrap themselves around Korra's body, trapping her in her coils.

(~)

The hydra creature came charging at the group, both heads snapping its jaws at them. They dispersed into two groups; Mako with Bolin and Asami and P'Li with Tonraq. Unalaq cowardly hid behind a snow dune, too afraid to fight his own children. They had become monsters because of him.

Eska's head snapped at the three teenagers while Desna's snapped at P'Li and Tonraq. Mako and Bolin sent their respected elements at Eska's head, but the serpentine-like head only dodged their attempts before trying to snap her jaws at them once more.

"Watch the teeth!" Asami said as they jumped away from her once more.

"Thanks for the tip!" Mako exclaimed sarcastically.

"Only trying to help. Lean left!" she ordered, just when Eska's head came at them once more. Mako jumped ahead, colliding into Asami and the two rolled down on the snow just when Eska's teeth reached the ground. Mako shielding Asami's head, and her face now flat on the snow. She spitted the white substance from her mouth. "Your _other_ left."

Eska's head rose up again and this time Bolin earthbended a rock at her mouth, which she broke into pieces before laughing tauntingly at the young boy.

Desna's head aimed towards Tonraq, only to have P'Li rush into his defense, and holding the creature's gigantic teeth back with her bear hands. She readied to send a combustion blast into his mouth until she was stopped by Tonraq.

"Don't! They're still Unalaq's children."

P'Li hesitated and only used her strength to knock Desna's head down to the ground. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

(~)

"We're here." said Zaheer as he showcased to the rest of the group what lied before them. They all stood over the very edge of a cliff, and down bellow they witnessed a never ending fog that went on for miles and miles. Tall spiky rocks colored brownish red rose from within, slightly arching forwards similar to claws.

This was the fog of lost souls, and the one place where Zaheer knew they could find Jinora. From a nearby tree, Zaheer yanked off a long vine and began wrapping it around their waists before securing it around the large tree. "Alright, we need to remain close to one another." he said, "The Fog of Lost Souls is a spirit prison for humans. The fog itself is actually a spirit that infects your mind and slowly drives you mad, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories." Upon hearing this, Varrick began to shiver in fear. "One of us will have to stay here and keep an eye on the rope."

"I'll do it!" Varrick quickly said, raising his hand upwards, "Trust me, you guys don't want to know any of my deepest darkest secrets."

"That's alright, Varrick."

"Well, there's no way I'm letting some fog mess with my head." Lin said with her arms crossed. She was a tough as nails woman, so she refused to be tricked by the fog itself.

"Let's hope we can all get through. The fog can bend even the strongest of wills. So be on alert. If any one of us starts to loose it we'll yank on the vine, that'll be your cue to pull us back Varrick."

"Will do, captain!" Varrick said with a salute and the three adults made their way downwards from the cliff and into the fog.

Once inside, the trip wandered aimlessly through. It was so thick they couldn't see anything. It was like walking into a never-ending blank hallway. Lin turned to Tenzin with an uneasy look. "How long can a person be trapped here?" as she asked, a man walked around behind them. He was apparently in his late to mid forties, his clothing looked like those of a Fire Nation general…from long ago when Aang was still alive and very young. His hair was messy, and he continued to talk to himself.

"I am Zhao, the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar." he paused for a brief moment before speaking again, repeating what he had just said. "I am Zhao, the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar."

Lin's eyes widened at the sight. This man was completely out of his mind, continuously chanting the same thing over and over again with no end in sight. "Hopefully we're not trapped in here as long as that guy."

The man, Zhao, then spotted Tenzin. He looked at the air nomad as if he were his lifelong enemy. "You, you're _him_. The last airbender!"

Tenzin cried out in fear when Zhao grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "Ah, no! Get off me!"

"You've grown. But I will still defeat you." Zhao was then dragged away from Tenzin when Lin and Zaheer grabbed his arms and yanked him off. Lin then pushed him away with her earthbending and the group ran away hastily and fearfully. They could still hear Zhao's insane cries.

"Come back Avatar. Face me! I am Zhao the Conqueror. I will capture you! Victory will be mine!"

(~)

Korra grunted as she struggled to break free of the vines that had entrapped her. She only managed to wiggle her hand free, and the tips of her fingers made contact with the plant life. Suddenly, the tip of her finger glowed a bright yellow and the Avatar ceased her struggling. She looked down and noticed that the vines were loosening themselves, much to both hers and Yuki's shock.

The vines released the Avatar, allowing her to land softly onto the ground, were several flowers began to blossom around her and the vines elegantly rested around her, as if awaiting her command. Just like with her ice powers, Korra couldn't understand what was happening or for what reason it was.

" _ **Now I understand.**_ " said Yuki, her voice still merged with Vaatu, " _ **That sneaky little Lion Turtle. Thinking that by giving you an advanced form of bending you could defeat me. Just as he did for Wan to help him.**_ "

"What?" Korra asked. This was one detail she didn't know about Wan.

" _ **Now, I'm going to finish what I should have done. Ten thousands years ago!**_ " rising her hands upwards, Yuki manifest a powerful dark energy beam and shot it directly at Korra. The Avatar leaped out of the way and started to run like a ninja across the ground, avoiding the dark spirit's attacks. As she ran, more and more green life grew around her and the vines continued to follow her, no longer obeying Yuki's command. Korra got an idea and stopped her running, facing the creature, extended her hands forwards and the vines reacted, extending forwards and reaching the dark spirit, enwrapping her with their bindings.

With the creature sustained, Korra's eyes and hair began to glow brightly as a powerful wind began to lift her up from the ground. The vines contained the creature while Korra bended the water around them, the liquids began to spiral around the creature like a shimmering ocean as did the winds, and finally, from the tips of her fingers, lightning came shooting out, dancing and bouncing from the vines onto the waters and then the winds in a dazzling light show display as the vines began pushing Yuki forward to the tree of time.

" _ **No!**_ "

" _I'm locking you away for another ten thousands years, Vaatu!_ " Korra voice spoke like a booming echo, alongside the voices of all the past avatars before her and Raava.

(~)

Mako rolled onto the snowy ground after the hydra managed to whip him once more with its tail. Suddenly, the spirit portal began to glow brighter than before. The creature immediately began to sense its mistress was in danger and began charging towards the portal.

"Where's it going?" Tonraq asked as the gigantic creature ran at top speed towards the portal.

Mako's eyes widened, "It's going after Korra!" he cried out as he sprung back up and ran after the creature, throwing fire blast after fire blast directly at it. P'Li sent her combustion blasts and Bolin send rocks at it while Tonraq and Unalaq bended water at it, but to no avail.

The creature went right into the portal, where it witnessed Yuki being forced back into the tree of time, and Korra pushing her back with a highly advanced form of her bending. Furious, the creature growled in anger and whipped it tail directly at Korra, knocking her down and breaking her hold on Yuki, who broke free of her bindings. The vines dried out and broke into pieces, the winds blasted away, knocking the rest of the heroes down after they entered back in through the portal, the lightning bounced from rock to rock before disappearing and the waters fell around like rain for several minutes before stoping.

Korra lifted herself up and saw the hydra growling at her in furry. Mako and Tonraq quickly rushed on over, attacking the creature and shielding Korra from it. The male waterbender created a pair of ice blades around his arms and aimed them at the creature, creating a tear in its skin, which made the beast roar and angrily toss Tonraq aside, making him hit a rock and knocking him out cold.

"Dad!" Korra cried out. Unalaq witnessed his younger brother laying on the ground. He never realized how much it pained him to see him this way. And there was no one else to blame but himself.

Master as much courage as he could, he ran up to the creature in a desperate attempt to reason with his children. "Eska, Desna, listen to me! It's your father! I'm sorry for what I have done to you, please stop!"

But the creature didn't react in any way. The darkness of the spirits was too strong a hold, it prevent the twins from listening to their father. Desna's gigantic claw reached out and grabbed the chief, who whimpered like a coward as the head of his only son roared at him.

Mako then noticed the cut Tonraq had left on the creature's side, seeing a dark good dripping out of it and dropping to the ground. He knew he had seen that substance before, and from within the cut he saw…light.

"I have an idea." he said to the Avatar before running off.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Korra asked the firebender, who quickly turned around and passionately kissed her on the lips, taking her by surprise.

"I love you." he said, right before running towards the creature, getting its attention. "Hey, ugly! Over here!"

Eska's long tongue extended outwards and wrapped itself around Mako's leg, covering it in drool, and lifting him upwards into the air. Mako screamed as he fell right into Eska's mouth, and she swallowed him whole.

Bolin screamed in sheer terror, while Asami gripped her neck, looking both horrified and disgusted.

"No!" Korra cried out, her voice so loud it woke up Tonraq, who only managed to see bits and pieces of the event, due to his vision being blurry. Eska's head burped and smiled in satisfaction at her meal. Desna was just about to devour his own father until his sister suddenly felt sick. Her neck started to glow brightly, first as a red dot, then expanding into an aura of orange and red, the color of flames. From the side of her neck, came out what appeared to be a words made out entirely out of flames, for which Mako was controlling, and used to slice Eska's head right off of her body. The head flew off and landed onto the ground.

Right before their eyes, the head suddenly became black, turning into what appeared to be some kind of sickly black ooze that melted away onto the ground, revealing Eska's body, completely unharmed and laying on the ground, groaning.

Desna's body began to shift as well as he roared in pain, releasing Unalaq from his grasp and Korra quickly caught him with her airbending. The rest of the hydra body began to piece open with a blinding light coming from inside before exploding into bits, forcing the others to shield their eyes. Once all was done, Desna's body laid on the ground, and so did Mako's…who was covered in drool.

The firebender cringed in disgust at the dripping saliva on his cloths, hair and face. Bolin fainted on the spot while Asami and P'Li looked on in wide eyed shock.

"Well…that happened." said the heiress.

(~)

"Jinora! Jinora!" Tenzin continued to call out for her daughter. The trio had been searching for who knows how long for the child but found no trace of her anywhere. Suddenly, Lin froze in place, causing the others to stop. "Lin? Are you alright?"

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

The woman looked at her surroundings, her green eyes widening before suddenly sending a rock at nowhere in particular.

"Lin, what are you doing?!"

"The Triads! Don't you see them!?"

"It's the fog." said Zaheer, "It's already affecting her."

Thinking fast, Tenzin gripped the woman's shoulders, trying to snap her back to her senses. "Lin, listen to me. There are no triads. The fog is messing with your mind."

"No, you don't understand. I have to protect the city and everyone in it, it's my job!"

"Please, you have to listen to me!"

"Lock out!" Lin earthbended another rock, this time at Zaheer, which caused the vine around him to suddenly break.

"Lin, you need to stop this!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" the woman spatted back, "My mother never stopped and neither will I, do you hear me?!" the woman immediately untied the vine around her waist before running away to fight of the imaginary triads in her mind.

"Wait, Lin! Come back!" Tenzin cried out but it was too late. Lin was already immerse within the fog and could no longer be seen. "Zaheer, I don't see Lin. Zaheer?"

The second bald man was gripping his head tightly, his body shivering as the memories came flooding back. "Tenzin, talk to me." he said, "I need you to talk to me."

"What?"

"Say something. Anything!"

"What's wrong?"

The images flashed before Zaheer's eyes, the scene that haunted him forever before his ears rang with the sound of a baby crying. He got back to his feet and looked around. "Rose? Rose, is that you?"

Tenzin knew he was seeing visions of his deceased daughter. He had to snap him back to his senses. Tenzin quickly gripped the man's shoulders, shaking him rapidly. "Zaheer, snap out of it! Your daughter isn't' here anymore, you have to keep your head if we're going to find Jinora."

"No!" he angrily shoved Tenzin aside, "I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!" he cried out before running at top speed into the fog, with Tenzin calling out to him.

"No! Zaheer! Lin! Come back!"

Tenzin began airbending the fog away in both directions, in hopes of finding his friends, but it was futile for the fog returned. He doubled his power to dissipate the fog, but it still returned, leaving him alone before he was obscured by the fog.

"Zaheer! Lin! No…no."

(~)

Korra and the others helped Mako to stand back up, and wipe away some of the drool from his body while Unalaq rushed to his son, holding him in his arms. The young prince opened his eyes upon seeing his father's face.

"Father?"

"Desna. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I never should have gotten you and your sister involved in this."

"Where is Eska?"

To answer his question, P'Li carried her in her arms before gently lowering her down before the chief. The princess looked at her father with great sadness, which only brought tears to Unalaq's eyes. An air of silence surrounded the three before the twins initiated action and hugged their father, who was taken aback by their response. He thought they would hate him after what happened…but they didn't. They still loved him, despite all that has happened. Unalaq finally returned the gesture and embraced his children, just as he should have done long ago.

" _ **Aww, how touching.**_ " Yuki and Vaatu's voice was heard from above. The sinister woman's body now hovered above them all, smiling arrogantly with her arms crossed. " _ **The family's back together again. And just in time to witness the dawning of a new era, one in which I will lead all as the new Avatar!**_ "

Korra immediately stood before the woman, "Well I'm the old Avatar and my era's not over yet!"

With a wave of her hands, Korra commanded the winds to rise up up towards the dark Avatar, who aimed at her. Both of their hands extending, Yuki with an energy beam in her hand and Korra with one of ice and snow in hers. The two girls collided, creating a massive shockwave across the land. The impact caused Yuki to fall back but readjusted herself in time to witness Korra coming at her while ridding on the winds like no airbender could do.

Tonraq stepped forward in an attempt to help his daughter but was stopped by P'Li. "No. This is her fight now."

The two opposing Avatars flew all around the area, aiming more and more blasts at the other. Yuki flew on her own while Korra flew on the winds. One of her blasts managed to make Korra lose control and fall, only to command the vines to rise up one by one for her to use as stairs to run towards Yuki. From her hand, Korra released rays of lightning at the dark creature, who maneuvered her efforts.

The two were evenly matched.

(~)

Tenzin couldn't find his friends anywhere. He looked and looked but there was no sign of them He knew that if he had a chance of ever escaping, he had to keep his head in the game.

"You must stay focused." he said to himself. "Remember who you are Tenzin. You are the son of Avatar Aang. You are the hope for future generations of airbenders…but what if I fail? Then your father's hopes of the future dies with you. I can't fail. You will."

Tenzin knew the fog was at work. He was starting to fall victim to it's influence. He covered his ears while sagging to the ground, arguing with himself. "Ah, stop it! I am the son of Avatar Aang. I am the hope for future generations of airbenders. I am the son of Avatar Aang."

Tenzin stopped his ranting when she saw something manifest before his eyes. He recognized the figure anywhere.

"Hello, my son."

Tenzin never believed he would see his father again. And now that he has, he felt like the failure he always feared he would become. "Dad, I've failed you. I am no spiritual leader, and I've let the world down. I'll never be the man you were."

"You are right." Aang said. Tenzin looked at his father in shock, but he then realized that his father did not sound disappointed when he said this. "You are trying to hold on to a false perception of yourself. You are not me and you should not try to be me. Don't lose heart, my son. Through your outer self is waisting away, your inner self is being renewed day by day." Tenzin could feel the tears falling from his eyes upon hearing his father's words. "I love you, Tenzin. Let the Light show you who you truly are."

A puff of smoke engulfed Aang, when it disappeared, he became a reflection of Tenzin. It was then that the airbender finally realized where he had gone wrong. He was trying to be something he wasn't. He was Tenzin; a father, a husband, a mentor, a friend, a brother, and a son. He was him, not his father. He was trying to base his worth on a false image. His goal should not have been to be like somebody else, but to fight for something greater than himself. That was exactly what his father did in his youth, and it was _that_ example he needed to follow.

"I am not a reflection of my father." he said with much determination, "To him, my family and my friends, I am Tenzin. I am Tenzin!"

As he spoke, a glow of light illuminated the sky, dissipating the fog. Tenzin did it, he overcame the darkness and found himself. He looked around in amazement, scanning the surroundings, he saw many people all lost and alone, silent. He then spotted a young girl in orange and yellow clothing and dark brown hair. His heart leaped with joy.

"Jinora!"

Tenzin rushed to hug his daughter, who was kneeling dejectedly before carrying her. He then found his other friends, who had succumbed to the effects of the fog, and lead them out of the valley. He tugged onto the vine he still had around his waist and Varrick began pulling onto the vine until he saw the others finally exit the foggy canyon. Once they were all safely out, the fog returned. Lin slowly regained consciousness and looked round, confused and dazed.

"Hu? What happened?"

"Tenzin saved us." Zaheer said with a smile, "Thank you."

Jinora's eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw her father. "Dad."

"You'll be okay sweetie. I'm here." father and daughter embraced in a warm hug. Then, a butterfly spirit with shimmering pink wings flew down on Jinora's hand. Its wings shimmering with rainbow colors. Lin and Zaheer, even Varrick, joined in the hug, as Tenzin silently enjoyed the warm embrace.

(~)

It would seem as if this battle would never end. Korra and Yuki continuously send blast after blast at the other, but both were incredibly fast, agile and skilled. A fight like this could take years until a victor would surface. But Yuki had no time for that, and neither did Korra.

Korra summersaulted as Yuki continued throwing blast after blast at Korra and the young girl glided gracefully across the snow. She leaped forwards, hurling blasts of fire at the dark spirit woman, who shielded herself with her dark energy. She released another blast at Korra, one of which she managed to grab with her hand as if it were a long ribbon and used it to hurl Yuki down to the ground, where she collapsed. Yuki still held onto the energy beam, as did Korra on her end, and created a beam of her own with her free arm and aimed it at Yuki, who, just like Korra, grabbed it herself.

Seeing this, the others couldn't stand by anymore and rushed to help her. Seeing this, Yuki stomped her foot and blasted the team away with a shockwave across the ground, keeping them at bay with a force field of her own, leaving her to fight with her opponent.

Both girls tried to overpower the others with their respected beams, controlling them with their arms, and Korra swinging hers at Yuki. The dark avatar then managed to take control of Korra's beams, pulling her towards her. The two Avatars dragged themselves towards the center. Korra sneered, her eyes glowing pearl white.

Then Yuki's head began to crick to the sides, his mouth opened and out came a dark purple aura, it was Vaatu. Mako, Tonraq and the others tried to break through the force field but none of their attacks had any lasting effects. They were powerless to help their friend.

Korra opened her mouth to create fire and unleash it at Yuki, but Vaatu took the chance and stuck his gooey tentacles onto Korra's face, entering her mouth. Korra could feel the energy being drained away as she slowly got down on her knees. Her eyes still glowed, but as Vaatu departed from her face, he took with him what appeared to be a bright light from her mouth. The spirit of Raava!

"He's got the light spirit!" Bolin exclaimed as he tried to pound the force field with his fist to no avail.

Once all of Raava's light was pulled out, Korra collapsed in defeat. As she laid on the snow, witnessing Yuki trap Raava into a purple bubble, where Vaatu reentered her body, she grinned viciously. Vaatu finally had Raava in his grasp.

Yuki then tossed Raava to a nearby rock, the image looked similar to that of Vaatu, only white with blue markings. With wicked glee, Yuki through energy blast by energy blast, directly at the light spirit, slamming her harder and harder against a rock.

As Korra struggled to stand up, her eyes widened and she felt as if her chest were in pain. Flashing before her eyes she could see a long line of all the past Avatars. Her heart broke at the sight of one of them disappearing in a patch of light, never to be seen again. She couldn't even feel this Avatar anymore.

Yuki continuously hit Raava again, and again, and again, each time harder than the last, causing the light spirit to disappear bit by bit, and with each piece a new Avatar from Korra's vision faded away. At first, it was just one by one, but now it was several more in a row, happening so quickly Korra could barely keep up.

"Yuki, stop!" Unalaq called out from the other side of the force field.

But the girl ignored her former boss's pathetic cries of desperation and continued to mercilessly hit Raava/

Korra weakly tried to get up, but another strike on Raava caused her to shrink in pain as her vision of Avatars Kuruk, Yangchen as well as others all disappeared the same way the previous did. The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed. Korra couldn't do anything, the pain was too much.

Raava was becoming smaller and smaller with each hit. Yuki readied one final strike and Korra futilely tried to muster sufficient strength to reach Raava. With one final blow, Raava was destroyed, dissipating in a glow of golden light. Tears fell from Korra's eyes as only two Avatar remained.

"Wan…." she whispered before the image of his face disappeared. The next Avatar, was the hardest of all for her to see disappear. "Grandfather…"

She couldn't even move. She didn't want to move. Her grandfather…was gone. They were all gone. She had failed. There was no denying it. There was no bright side.

It was all over.

Yuki started to laugh maniacally as the force field finally gave way and the group quickly rushed over to Korra as the girl's body began to increase in size.

" _ **Yes! The power! The absolute power!**_ " her entire self skyrocketed into the sky, the clouds surrounded her, creating lightning that began to destroy the stones around them. " _ **The universe is mine to command! To control!**_ "

Mako looked up at the mad woman, his eyes burning with so much anger towards her right now. His fists clenching in furry as he held the weakened Korra in his arms.

But the worse was yet to come. Yuki's body became surrounded by a red colored mist. From within, came out what appeared to be, claws, a long snake-like tail and a pair of bat-wings, followed by a blood curling roar. It was at that moment where Tenzin, Zaheer, Lin, Varrick and Jinora arrived to witness the event unfold.

Before their very eyes, a large, sinister looking dark colored dragon with a blood red outline and underbelly appeared before them. Within its chest, was Yuki, floating within the creature, controlling its every move. The wings were as large as its body, the interior glowing red like Vaatu's markings. When the beast opened its mouth, it glowed purple as did its eyes. The beast roared victoriously before flapping its wings and aiming towards the southern spirit portal, still conjoined with the northern portal. Extending her hand from within, Yuki made the dragon creature reach out and touch the portal, its body glowing before being zapped into the portal, traveling back to the human world to wreak its havoc.

All anybody else could do was watch helplessly.

(~)

The spirit lights illuminated the night skyline of Republic City. Police airships an United Forces battleships were deployed to protect the mainland. At Air Temple Island, Pema and her three younger children started up into the sky. Inside a police airship, President Raiko stood by the control, accompanied by Saikan. The president spoke into the intercom. "General Iroh, are your ships in position?"

"Yes, Mr. President." Iroh spoke through the intercom from his own ship. "But I need to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with."

As Iroh spoke, the sky lights lit up in an unusual way, and before their eyes, the Dark Avatar dragon plunged into the sea. Creating powerful waves that pushed back the battle ships around the bay. Yuki spoke from within her beast.

" _ **It's time to take back the physical world.**_ " Under her command, the dragon began walking towards the mainland. Iroh and his men witnessed the Dark Avatar approaching.

"Fire!"

The United Forces firebenders attacked the dragon with large fire blasts, but the creature continued walking, unharmed. The dragon lifted up its tail, smashing the waters, sending a massive wave toward the battleships, scattering them. She subsequently walked up to Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

"Monster attack!" Meelo shouted from the balcony, pointing at the large beast near the statue of his late grandfather.

The dragon took hold of the statue in its massive claws, roaring as it brought the statue down, breaking the stone and tossing it into the ocean. Waves crashed beside the creature's legs as the statue of Avatar Aang slowly sank into the water.

Symbolizing the end of the Avatar.

(~)

Korra groaned and opened her eyes once she felt a soft hand touch her face. She recognize it anywhere. Once her vision was clear she saw a pair of soft brown eyes gazing into her own. Korra weakly rose up her hand to caress the child's cheek.

"Jinora?"

"I'm here, Korra."

The Avatar hugged her younger sister tightly, not wanting to let her go. Tenzin kneeled beside his two girls, hugging them tightly as well. He was so relieved to have his girls back. Once the hug ended, Korra looked down in defeat.

"It's over." she said, "He destroyed Raava. There's nothing I can do now."

"That's not true." Tenzin said, "There's got to be a way. You can still defeat Vaatu."

"No, I can't. Vaatu has won."

Bolin began to shake his head frantically, "No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness! Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?"

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava he destroyed my connections to the past Avatars too."

Zaheer's eyes widened in horror, "But, that would mean…"

"The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar." tears began to fall from her eyes as the young woman weeped sadly, covering her face with her hands in shame. "I'm so sorry!" she whipped, only to feel her younger sister's arms around her, followed by the arms of her two fathers, both adopted and biological and then the arms of her aunt. Next, she felt the embrace of her best friend, followed by the two brothers and finally her new companions and the embrace of her uncle and cousins. Everything was lost now, but somehow their embrace eased her heart even if for a moment.

"If we're going to face the end of the world, we're facing it together." Asami said while wiping away a tear from Korra's eyes.

Varrick nodded in agreement, "Yeah, kid. We're with ya till the end!"

Unalaq kneeled before his niece, alongside his children. "There is no excuse for the things I've done. You opened your heart to me and I took advantage of it. I seeked to fill my own heart in my own way, and that only led to my damnation, and I brought my own family into it. I'll understand if you never forgive me, but I will do whatever it takes to help you defeat Vaatu. On this, you have my word."

"Ours as well." said Desna, hanging his head.

Eska dared to look at her cousin, "All this time, I thought I was envious of you because of your beauty and your companions. Now I see it was because I could never have had the same amount of compassion and humility as you. You truly are a Princess at Heart, Korra. I'm sorry."

Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder, gazing into her eyes. "I know I wasn't always the best father to you, it's now I realize I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. I'm sorry for being too protective. You are your own person Korra, and your own Avatar. I always tried to teach you what I knew, but really…you were the one who taught me."

Next, Tonraq placed his hand on her shoulder as well. "You were sent to that island to remind you of what's really important, the same way it did for us. That light you found, it's still inside of you. Raava or no, you are more blessed than you realize Korra."

"We love you, Korra" Bolin said, "And Unalaq's right, we'll stop this together."

"How can you guys still be so optimistic?" Korra asked in disbelief, "And now of all times?"

"Hey, we're all still here." said P'Li, "I'd say that's a pretty good sign in my book."

As Korra looked on at the hopeful faces of her friends and family, something ignited from within her. Something she thought Vaatu had taken from her. It was burning brighter than any star in the sky. It was Hope.

Suddenly, Korra gripped the pendant around her neck, which started to glow brightly. Korra stood up and saw the pendant suddenly floating in front of her, pinging to her left. Korra spun around and realized the pendant was pointing at the tree of time. It was as if it wanted her to follow it. Korra did as the pendant asked and walked on towards the tree, with her friends and family close behind. They didn't know what to make of this, but they thought best not to question, at least not now.

Once Korra was only a few feet away from the tree itself, she felt the pendant shimmer as if trying to communicate with her in some way. She could have sworn she heard a voice coming from inside the tree. A voice she had never heard before, but one she felt she recognized.

"Raava?"

From within the opening of the tree, from where Vaatu was imprisoned, the group could see what appeared to be a shimmering light. The light reached Korra and her pupils disappeared and her irises suddenly became a bright cyan blue. Asami noticed this and waved a hand in front of her friend's face, but saw no reaction whatsoever. It was as if she were in a trance.

Korra began to walk further towards the tree, the vines around growing and serving as stairs for Korra to walk on until she reached the opening. The others followed, also using the stair vines until they reached the opening. There appeared to be some kind of shimmering pool that sparkled like stardust. The interior of the tree was massive, almost like the size of Asami's estate, and at the very centerpiece, high above was the bright light. Korra stepped forwards, her foot touching the surface of the water and not sinking. The Avatar walked on the waters, shimmering ripples forming with every step she took as she walked towards the light, her gaze held on it and her pendant still floating in front of her.

The light began to take on a new form. The form of a human. A human woman with skin as pale as a ghost, hair as white as now and eyes identical to the pupilless cyan orbs Korra now possessed. The others couldn't believe their own eyes. Tonraq knew who this woman was.

"Who is that?" Bolin asked.

"That's the spirit who fought for the Light." Tonraq replied, "That's Raava."

"How is that possible?" Lin asked in disbelief as the spirit of Raava descended downwards to Korra.

The woman extended her hand, caressing the child's cheek. Her mouth began to move as if informing her of something. To everyone else, her voice was mute, but for Korra, she could hear her perfectly.

" _Korra, don't be afraid. For centuries, my powers have been aiding avatars, inspiring them on their quest to restore peace to the broken world. However, my time is limited. After many years, my battle is nearly complete. The power of the Light continues to shine for you and your loved ones, that is why Vaatu never truly destroyed me. I merely took refuge here in the tree of time and called on you. He has weekend me, my child. My powers are not as they once were. I served as a warrior of the Light, now it is your turn to do so. You can still defeat Vaatu, but you can't do it alone. The Lion Turtle bestowed upon you a gift. One he knew you would need. If I give you the last of my power, you can use it to defeat the darkness. However, it comes at a great cost. It was the same sacrifice I did to save Wan and the world all those years ago. This power will be great for you, and you may not return alive._ "

"What's she saying?" Varrick asked. The others couldn't comprehend what Raava was saying, but Jinora could.

"She's telling Korra there's a way to defeat Vaatu." she explained, "The Lion Turtle gave her a gift that, with the last of Raava's powers, she can defeat him…but, if she does…"

"What?" Mako asked with worry, "If she does, what?"

"If she agrees…she might not come back."

"What?!"

"She can't do that!" Asami exclaimed.

"It's the only way." Jinora said.

"No, there has to be another!" Lin said desperately.

Jinora looked at them all with regret. "There isn't."

The entire group shared the same expressions of sorrow and fear. Korra would have to give up her own life for the sake of the world. She would perish if it meant saving everyone from darkness. They wanted to protest, but they wouldn't dare intervene with the conversation Korra was having with Raava.

" _Do you accept, child?_ "

Korra did not say a word. She only nodded without even so much as as second thought. Raava nodded her head in agreement and touched Korra's pendant, which shimmered brightly. The light within the tree expanded, surrounding the interior with bright lights that floated all around and began lifting Korra's body upwards. Her hair and cloths rising and moving as if she were underwater and her body spun around slowly as the glowing lights circled around her. Each one attached to her body and each touch expanded across her entire body, covering her in a blinding white light. The others shielded themselves from the blinding light, squinting their eyes as they watched Korra's body begin to shift.

Her short silvery hair moved around like never-ending waves and her cloths had changed. She now wore a shimmering white corset styled like a neck collar halter top around her shoulders. The collar was styled tightly around her neck, cut into the form of a V shape, and a long lacy light cyan gown flowed from behind her, moving like a wave. The corset had the markings of Raava imprinted on them. She wore a pair of dark blue pants that reached her knees and white barefoot sandals adorned with pearls. Around her forehead she wore a simple silvery tiara, wrapped elegantly around her forehead with two small teardrop shaped pearls on opposite sides and a star-shaped gem as the center piece. On her arms were the markings of Raava as well as around her face, mixing with the tiara.

Once the transformation was complete, Korra opened her eyes, which were still bright cyan just like Raava's. Mako felt his heart would break. As beautiful as the sight was, he knew what it meant. This might as well be the last time he would ever see her.

Korra's body landed onto the water, glowing brightly in a heavenly glow as she made her way towards the opening and bypassing the others. Her gaze unflinching as she did. Mako reached out to touch her one last time, but was stopped by Bolin, who shook his head at his brother.

Korra reached the southern portal and reached out her hand, touching it. In a blinding flash, Korra's body disappeared into the portal, traveling at the speed of light to face the beast.

(~)

 **The epic climax is upon us. One of Biblical proportions, if you know what I mean. One more chapter left and this story will come to a close.**

 **Until then, God bless *kiss kiss***


	24. Chapter 24-The Final Battle

.

.

.

.

Multiple planes flew by the dark dragon, but the creature then caught them with its gigantic claws. The pilot managed to eject before the plane was pulled down and slammed onto the water surface where it exploded. Raiko and Saikan watched the damage zone.

"He's going to destroy the entire city." Raiko said with worry. This was exactly the kind of catastrophe the Avatar was trying to prevent, and now because of his stubbornness, his city was paying the price.

The dragon's chest glowed as Yuki commanded the creature to shot and energy beam from its mouth and at the airship, destroying the tail propellers. The airship then began spinning and hurling toward nearby buildings. The multiple police officers braced themselves. Saikan pulled a lever, opening the back door, and gestured to the rest of the officers to bail out.

"We're going down!"

Multiple metalbender cops jumped out of the airship, shooting their cables for a safe landing. Raiko walked up and clung on to Saikan for safety, who aimed his cables at a rooftop gargoyle before jumping off. The duo landed on a roof, where they continued observing the damage. The dragon gave out a mighty roar and slammed its claws onto the water. Then, all around the city, the buildings shook, the streets crumbled and tore open. Families ran from the area, holding their loves one as tightly as they could as dark, twisted looking vines began to grow from within the cracks, growing at an exceedingly fast paste before wrapping its coils all around the buildings, crushing them with its weight and sharp thorns stuck out from the sides of the plants. The thorn covered vines grew and grew, expanding all around, wrapping themselves around everything in their path, including Harmony Tower.

Yuki laughed maniacally to herself, as her dragon projection laughed along with her. This was her moment, Vaatu had finally won, and his sister was gone for good. However, her victory did not last for much longer.

Suddenly, the skies above began to shine. A single star appeared among the darkness, serving as a beacon of hope for the city. The star itself started to fall at fast speed, a stream of stardust behind it as it fell. The star made an impact in the water, creating a powerful tidal wave that shook the dragon, forcing it to step back. The waters where the star had landed glowed brightly and a human figure began to emerge. It was Korra, floating above the water like a shimmering angel. She was smaller in size compared to Yuki's dragon, but her light was just as power, if not more so.

From Air Temple Island, Iiki, Meelo and Pema witnessed the event through the telescope. "Mom, it's Korra" Ikki shouted in awe upon seeing her older sister, shimmering like a beautiful princess from the heavens. "She's…beautiful!"

"What?!" Pema quickly snatched the telescope from Ikki's hand and looked for herself. Her heart leaped upon seeing her oldest daughter floating above the glowing waters before shouting, "BE CAREFUL SWEETIE!"

"Go Korra!" Meelo shouted with great enthusiasm, cheering his sister on.

The dragon rose up from the water and prepared to battle the Korra. The Dark Avatar fired an energy beam from its mouth, only for Korra to shield herself by commanding the waters to rise upwards and deflect the attack. The dragon growled as the waters began to rise up all around Korra, engulfing her body in its shimmering glow. The waters began to manifest and take sharp, transforming into a four legged creature. The body was slim but muscular with long legs, cuffs of hair sticking out of its ankles and powerful hooves. The tail was long and slender with a cuff of hair at the very end, similar to that of a lion's tail. The neck was elegant and slick and the face of the great creature grew, a creature with pointed ears, a long nose and a gorgeous mane coming from its head which moved love waves. A pair of feathery wings grew from its back and a long powerful horn, shinning silver like a sword, grew from its forehead.

Pema and the kids had never seen a creature like this before. It appeared to be a horse with wings and a horn on its forehead, but has hairs on its ankles and a lion-like tail. The creature's eyes glowed a heavenly white and Korra's own body could be seen on the creature's chest, similar to how Yuki could be see inside her dragon's.

All eyes from the city and the island witnessed the events for themselves. Two gigantic beats, one of great beauty and light, while the other was of great terror and darkness, battling it out on a sea that sparkled like diamonds. The winged horse stood on its hind legs, galloping its front legs in the most majestic way, while neighing with great confidence, it made all the people of the city cheer alongside her.

The dragon opened it mouth to release another energy beam, to which the winged horse pointed its horn, unleashing a beam of her own and the two attacks collided. At first it seemed both powers were evenly matched, but Korra managed to focus her beams to overpower Yuki's, eventually knocking her beast back with her in it. Korra's winged horse ran forward, its beautiful mane moving like a never-ending dream, aiming her horn like a sword. The dragon rose up and tackled the horse, knocking it down, making the waters rise up. The horse used her horn to slide the creature's arm, wounding it. From inside, Yuki clenched her stomach, feeling the impact of the cut, even seeing her own arm sharing the same cut as her dragon.

Korra's horse rose back up, standing its ground with its wings spread open, flapping gently before the body rose upwards into the sky. A beam of light manifested at the tip of her horn and shot the beam directly at the dragon, knocking it down on the ocean as it roared in anguish. Yuki wiped her lip with her knuckles from within her beast and gasped as the horse came charging at her. The dragon quickly flapped its wings and soared just when the horse landed on the waters.

The battle now took to the skies, the two creatures flying all across the borealis covered sky. The dragon shot its energy beams at the horse, who maneuvered her attempts and unleashing another beam from its horn. The attacks went back and forth, first the dragon, then the horse, then the dragon, then the horse, and every time the dragon attacked, the horse came out victorious, not even a scratched on its body. The creatures charged towards one another, the dragon taking hold of the horse's horn, trying to tear it off, but the horse only overpowered the dragon and sliced yet another part of its body, this time the stomach. Yuki cried out in pain once more. She couldn't understand how this girl was able to gain such power after she had destroyed Raava. She couldn't even understand why this beast didn't receive any wounds or injuries but she did.

Regardless, Yuki refused to allow Korra to win. The beast began snapping at the creature, taking hold of its wings, making the horse cry out in pain. The horse trapped the dragon's neck in headlock with her other wing and the two began to fall down to the waters bellow. Seeing her chance, the horse managed to wiggle herself off of the creature's grip and impaled its horn directly onto the dragon's chest.

The red beast shrieked in pain once the horn was removed, freeing the horse from its grip as the reptilian creature itself fell down. The beast fell and landed onto the stone building, from where the statue of Avatar Aang once stood before being thrown into the ocean, where it still remained. The dragon's body hit the the stone cold surface so hard, it began to tear open its body. The scales tore off, the interior crumbling and the creature's head crumbled away like broken stone. Yuki's body was now visible, her dragon form slayed, and the winged horse appeared before her. The image diapered in a sea of bright particles, revealing Korra, who floated downwards gently before placing her feet onto the base. Though she wore barefoot sandals, her feet were positioned as if she were wearing invisible high heels. She walked towards the possessed woman, moving elegantly like a princess.

" _It's over._ " she said, her voice echoing as if her voice had been multiplied a hundred times. She no longer spoke with the voice of the past Avatars, or Raava's, but her own.

Yuki sat upright, her eyes reverting back to normal as she tried to unleash another beam, but it was no use. Her powers had been weakened, she could feel Vaatu's power draining. The impaling of the horn was like a knife cutting into her a million times over. "You…you wouldn't harm me, would you Avatar?" she said, her voice sounding like her old self for once.

" _You don't deserve to live._ "

"Korra, Korra please, it wasn't my fault. It was Vaatu, he was the one who made me into this, remember? I didn't even want this?"

" _And yet you embraced his power like it was a gift. You accepted a curse as a blessing, you offered your heart to shameful lust."_

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked, looking up at the Avatar who towered over her. "You…you wouldn't kill me…would you?"

Korra only kept her strong gaze onto the frightened woman. " _No, Yuki. I am not like you._ "

"Oh, thank you, Avatar. You are truly noble, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just, how can I prove myself, tell me anything."

" _Repent._ " Korra said, " _Put to death whatever belongs to your earthly nature Yuki, and never return to it."_

Yuki's eyes slightly widened, as she looked up at the Avatar. "Yes…of course." while Korra wasn't looking, Yuki picked one of the pieces of stone that came from the statue, and his it behind her back. "As you wish…your _majesty!_ "

Rising up, Yuki aimed the rock right at Korra's head, but the Avatar quickly grabbed the woman's wrist, and Yuki kicked Korra in the stomach, pushing her away. Yuki rammed at Korra, the two girls fought, gripping the others arms in an attempt at overpowering the other. The two girl resulted in an all out brawl, rolling across the stone surface with Yuki trying to punch Korra or toss her over the side of the base. Korra kicked Yuki off of her with her leg and summersaulted at her. She gave Yuki a chance, and she blew it.

Korra punched Yuki in the face and Yuki in return punched Korra. She threw another punch and Korra fell to the ground. Yuki charged at her, with a stone in her hand, ready to break Korra's skull with it. But Korra acted fast and leaped forward, grabbing Yuki's neck and wrist, forcing her to release the rock. Korra's eyes glowed a bright white and Yuki could feel her own body burning like flames. She got down on her knees, feeling the scorching pain of the fire burning within her. Korra released her neck and wrist and instead placed her hands on Yuki's forehead and heart. The restrained woman opened her mouth, releasing a red beam of light from her eyes and mouth. The rays manifest above them, transforming into Vaatu once more.

" **No!** " he cried out, his power was weakening and so was his time. Once the glowing stopped, Yuki collapsed onto the ground and Korra rose up to face the dark spirit. From her hand, a sword of shimmering silver appeared, and Korra aimed it directly at Vaatu.

" _Be gone, Vaatu!_ "

With one swing, the sword impaled Vaatu like a stuck through a kite. Red ooze dripped from his wound and his body began to disperse. The light of the sword overwhelmed him as he fell into the crystal clear ocean and disappeared into oblivion. Rays of lightning came shooting from the sea before all became calm once more.

Vaatu had been vanquished. His evil reign was over.

Yuki's body was no longer covered in Vaatu's markings, her cloths were now torn and her hair was a mess. She felt like she had been thrown against stone walls repetitively. She looked upon the glowing Avatar, who's expression looked tired and week. The power was becoming too much for her. Still, with the last bit of her strength, she lifted Yuki into her arms and beamed herself away from the scene.

(~)

Back in the spirit world, the group witnessed the same star appear before them. Korra emerged from the light, carrying an exhausted Yuki. Unalaq quickly took her into his arms and Korra fell to the ground. The light around her was glowing stronger than before. Everyone ran towards her and Tenzin held her in his arms.

"Korra. Korra can you hear me? It's me, dad. You're going to be alright."

With a shaking hand, Korra reached for her adopted father's face…just before she gave her last breath. Her hand fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Her eyes closed, the light around her faded away and her heart stopped beating. She had complete her work, at the biggest price imaginable.

Tenzin's eyes filled with tears as he held his daughter close to him, sobbing uncontrollably as the tears landed on her face, dripping down almost looking as if she herself were crying as well. Tonraq couldn't feel his legs anymore. He broke down, tears falling from his eyes as well. With a heavy heart, Tenzin offered the man his adopted daughter and he held her tightly. Her lifeless body felt as cold as ice. He always dreamed of seeing his daughter again and now…now he was gone.

Asami's heart felt like a knife had cut through it. Her best friend, her sister, was gone. She cried into Bolin's chest, as he held her tightly crying tears of his own. The two sunk to the ground, weeping. Zaheer and P'Li moaned the child's untimely death and Unalaq also moaned. Eska and Desna hung their heads in dismay. They had treated their cousin so poorly, and now it was too late to make amends.

Lin hid her face with her hand, not wanting anyone to see the tears that fell from her eyes. But the one who was probably the most broken hearted was Mako. He hesitantly approached the two fathers, and Tonraq allowed the young man to say his farewells, even if it was pointless at this point. He gently caressed her soft hair as tears fell from his eyes. The only woman he had ever loved…and now she was gone for good.

Jinora cried. Korra had risked her own life so they could all live. She made the ultimate sacrifice. Then, she felt a butterfly land on her palm. She could hear the creature whisper into her ear some kind of information and quickly turned to the others.

"Come on. I know what we need to do."

Harmonic Convergence was almost over, the portals would be dispersing soon and wouldn't be for another ten thousands years. Not that it would matter. The battle was won, and Vaatu would no longer need to fight Raava. But, now there was no letting where Raava would be from here on out. Tonraq carried his daughter and placed her onto the pool within the tree of time, allowing her body to float gently on the waters. Her hands were placed together on her stomach and Asami placed a single flower on her hand. Both her fathers took turns in kissing her forehead, with Mako being the last. The butterfly landed on Korra's forehead and her body floated away from the group. Harmonic Convergence was coming to an end, the two portals began to disperse, releasing beams of lightning all around. Once the portals dispersed, the skies became blue once more, the borealis lights on the human world disappeared and Jinora's spirit began to fade. She turned to her father, "I'll see you soon dad." she said right before her spirit faded from sight.

Back in the healing hut, Jinora opened her eyes, her body was wet and found herself in a pool of healing waters, with her grandmother, uncle and aunt smiling in relief upon her return. The young girl hugged her grandmother and started to cry.

"Jinora, what's wrong?" Katara asked with worry.

"Are Korra and the others alright?" Bumi asked, showing equal concern.

But Jinora couldn't even speak. Her heart was in too much pain. She didn't even know where to begin.

The rest of the group suddenly heard the tree of time begin to shake. The vines around it grew and expanded, beginning to close the opening of the tree with its vines. Mako frantically ran towards the entrance in an effort to stop it from being closed up. What were they thinking? How could they just leave Korra here alone? His heart tore in two when the vines covered the last piece of the opening before turning into solid wood, with Korra still inside. Once the shaking stopped, the vines now had the entire tree completely sealed. They would never see Korra again.

Mako panted before yelling angrily and began throwing multiple fire blasts at the tree, demanding it to be opened. The others watched sadly as the poor boy released all of his frustrations at the tree. Asami and Bolin approached him, both grabbing his arms.

"Mako, enough." his brother said, trying to get his older brother to stop.

"It's over! She's gone!" Asami shouted directly into his face, which was what finally got him to stop. Asami would probably be the last person to admit this, especially with how close she and Korra always were, but she had to be firm for her friend. He was loosing his mind and his efforts would be in vain.

The poor boy got down on his knees and cried, holding himself trying to imagine Korra back in his arms. Asami and Bolin embraced him in a hug, comforting him.

It was all they could offer right now.

(~)

From inside the tree, Korra's body continued to float on the waters, the flower elegantly placed on her hand when the silhouette of a man suddenly appeared, followed by another, and another, this time a woman, and another. More and more people appeared before the child. They were all the Avatars from the past.

Wan stood at the center and approached the child, smiling proudly. "You've done well, Korra. We're all so proud of you. And, because if your great courage and sacrifice, your grandfather has a very special gift for you."

Aang approached his adopted granddaughter and got down on his knees. Leaning forward, he placed a gently kiss on her forehead. A kiss filled with love and comfort.

The rest of the past lives watched as the girl's eyes began to twitch before snapping open. Korra jolted upwards, taking in a huge amount of oxygen and placing her hands on the water. despite the deepness of the pool, Korra was positioned as if she were sitting on a bed. She coughed before finally taking notice of where she was. She looked around and saw all of her past lives before her, including her grandfather, who smiled proudly.

Korra didn't need to say a single word. She knew she was back because of him. He gave her a second chance. She was given a second chance. But then, her smile faded. "Wait, what about Raava? What about my powers?"

"That's part of the gift." Aang said, "The Lion Turtle gave you these new powers because he knew Raava's time was coming. Using them with her combined remaining energy was indeed dangerous, but you used them to save everyone. You were willing to give your life to make sure everyone still had theirs. That takes the heart of a true hero…and a true Avatar." he gently caressed her face only a grandfather would. "A new Avatar cycle has begun for you, my dear. Now, go and return home."

(~)

The following day, everyone in the southern water tribe, both southern and northern troops, gathered together in honor of the deceased Korra. Candles were lit as the people marched down the trees. Mako, Bolin and Asami rode on Naga, who whimpered sadly. Several of the spirits, who had now broken free of the darkness, joined in, also moaning alongside the humans. They reached the shoreline of the city, allowing several of the candles to float along the ocean, balancing onto cups, in tribute to the Avatar and in her safe journey home all the while Bumi played a sad song on his flute.

The sun began to rise over the horizon, making the waters sparkle with the candles floating along the surface. Then, suddenly, Mako caught sight of something. The candles began to form a circle in the water, and within that circle something was bubbling upwards. Sea from began to rise upwards like liquid snow and sparkling lights appeared around it. People watched in awe as something began to rise upwards, the waters dripping from her body as she rose and walked towards the people on the shoreline.

They couldn't believe their eyes as the person in the water made herself more and more visible with each step she took, rising up and revealing her full body, her silvery hair danced against the winds as did the long gown behind her. Tenzin, Tonraq, Lin, Katara, Kya, Bumi shed tears of pure joy as the woman finally made it to shore.

Mako was the first to run forward, his eyes filled with tears of joy and the woman spread open her arms as if expecting him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up, twirling her around, her long gown bellowing elegantly behind her before he gently lowered her down. She was back. She was alive. And she was here. They didn't waste a second in pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. Once they parted Asami and Bolin came running like mad, practically tackling the girl.

Bolin ruffled the girl's hair while laughing with joy, "You little cheeky monkey, you! You're alive!"

"But, how?" Asami asked, not even bothering to hide her smile.

"My grandfather." Korra replied. The others didn't need to ask anymore questions after that reply.

Korra was swarmed with hugs and kisses from her loved ones. She had only been gone for a while, and yet it felt like an eternity since she had seen them. She embraced both of her fathers, adopted and biological, and tears of joy ran down from her eyes.

"You're a hero." said Tenzin.

"Not just me. Today, Light brought out the hero in all of us."

(~)

Unalaq sat on the throne of the southern water tribe palace, no longer feeling at home in it. He looked up to see his brother enter the chamber and approach him. The room was silent before Unalaq spoke.

"How? How could you forgive me so easily? After everything I did."

"Well, if I can forgive the two criminals who tried to kill my daughter, I can most certainly forgive you. You know, it's funny. So many folks say that forgiving someone who did you wrong is naive or even stupid and pointless. I, on the other hand, see it the same as opening a door. How can a person know if they can have a second chance if you don't show them it's there? Even if they take it or not, it's their choice. And it's a choice they should know is there. Imagine how much better things would be if people just gave one another a chance."

Unalaq stood from the throne and walked down from it, looking at his brother with hopeful eyes. "Could…could you give me a second chance?"

To answer his question, Tonraq spread open his arms, inviting his brother in a hug. With joyful tears, the two brothers finally hugged it out. This was their chance to finally begin anew.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, little brother."

Korra smiled as she watched her uncle and father hugging before making her presence known. "Are you guys ready?" she asked. The two men nodded in yes and the three walked out of the palace to meet the public.

(~)

With her family and friends beside her, including Bumi and Kya, despite their bandages and crunches, smiled upon seeing their niece stand before the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"I am happy to announce that the war of the water tribes is over. The water tribes will always be allies but the Southern tribe is now independent. And the southern council of elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief."

Tonraq stepped forward, waving at the crowd that started to cheer happily for him. They all knew he would be a wonderful leader.

"And, my cousins Eska and Desna shall take over the throne of the north as the new co-chiefs."

The two twins smiled and waved at the audience, who welcomed them with open arms. The two no longer wore the long sleeved boring robes as before, but now Eska wore a much more feminine and modern outfit while Desna wore a manly warrior's outfit. For the first time, the twins were smiling. Actual real smiles. After their experience as a hydra, they had learned a great deal on humility and kindness. They now knew the real consequences of choosing evil over good, especially in trusting someone with the wrong ideals.

Unalaq would be staying with Tonraq in assisting him in his new position, and for a chance for the brothers to make up for lost time.

Korra smiled as she continued to speak, "I have realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also find our own path…but, even when we do, that doesn't mean we won't need the right guidance to help us through it." she smiled at her friends, silently thanking them for everything before addressing back to the crowd. "So that is why I have decided to keep the portals open. Humans and spirits will now be able to cross over into each other's worlds. I will longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to help guide the world towards peace and balance, with the eternal Light as my guide. Things will never be the same again, but that's not really a bad thing. We are entering a new age."

The audience cheered happily, some even tossing their hats into the air with glee. Korra was once again welcomed by a warm family hug from her entire family. Old and new. This was not only the beginning of a new age for the world.

But a new beginning for her life as well.

(~)

"All aboard!" Varrick called out for the passengers to get on his battle ship. Korra was facing Tonraq, Unala, Eska and Desna, Katara and Kya. Father and daughter looked at one another sadly.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"You don't have to apologize, Korra. I understand. You have responsibilities back in Republic City."

"Not to mention a plant infestation you need to clean up." Lin said as she walked pass them, while pushing a handcuffed Yuki into the ship, "And get little mistress of all evil here behind bars."

Korra chuckled and turned back to her father. "I promise to come and visit."

"I know you will. I'm only a phone call and a boat ride away." the new southern chief hugged his daughter once more time before bidding farewell. He knew this wasn't goodbye forever, but he knew she couldn't leave her entire life behind. Besides, she had responsibilities elsewhere. He couldn't keep her from that. Unalaq and the twins joined in the hug as well before she hugged her aunt and grandmother.

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on them for me."

"We promise." said Kya, right before shooting an angry glare at Unalaq, "However, I will be expecting an apology from our last battle."

Unalaq hung his head in shame. She was right, he had a lot of apologizing to do. And a lot of work in helping with the repairs his troops caused.

"Come people, let's get this show on the road!" Bolin called out from the boat. Korra blew her family a kiss before running up the catwalk and waved farewell to her southern water tribe family, while Naga howled her own goodbye from beside her. The rest of her friends, her Team Avatar, huddled together, wrapping their arms around each other as they all sailed away into the distance, heading straight for home.

(~)

Just as Lin described, there were vines all across the city, shrouded in sharp thorns. The city itself was in shambles. Thankfully, not many people were injured, but their homes would be no more. With her friends behind her, Korra stepped deeper into the now vine infested area of the city. None of them went deeper enough due to the sharp thorns. Raiko was with them. He approached the Avatar, "What are we going to do about all of this?" he asked.

Korra took in a deep breath as she placed her hand over the thick surface of the vine. Her eyes widened in realization and she smiled. "Everyone, stand back." she ordered. Everyone complied, but Tenzin looked at her curiously.

"Korra?"

"Just trust me."

The air nomad complied, only to immediately gasp upon seeing various particles of light suddenly begin to appear beneath them. Korra was lifting the particles all around them, and the prattles began to float away from the vines, which began to change from black to a beautiful green. The thorns withered away as more and more particles floated all around them. Naga tried to lick one with her tongue while Pabu tried to grab it with his little paw. The dragon birds watched in awe as the bright little orbs glowed brighter and the vines began to move.

The lights flew all across the city like trails of pixie dust, landing on the vines, transforming them green and remove themselves from the buildings. The buildings themselves still remained in rather bad condition, but at least the vines wouldn't be an issue anymore. People all around watched as the lights floated all around, removing all of the horrible thorn covered vines and they slithered away like snakes, leaving the folks alone. People who were trapped within their homes were finally free, not so damaged buildings were restored to their rightful glory. As for the vines, once they had all been purified, Korra commanded them to continue moving. She knew one location in the city, where there were mostly abandoned homes and buildings, where the vines were able to grow freely. Several of the vines still wrapped themselves around several buildings, but not in a way that would crush or trap them, but rather as if they were decorating the homes themselves, added with several flowers here and there, that brightened up the rooms like never before. This happened everywhere else in the city, the vines were place in a much more elaborate and safe manner, but were still present, and no longer had horns, and were now very smooth and calming to the touch.

Once all the vines were properly placed in their new home, trees began to grow, plant life of all kinds flourished all around, and several forest spirits began to manifest, happily frolicking around the trees and some flying above everyone. Several dragon fly rabbit spirits, Jinora's friends, flew all around them. One in particular took a liking to Bumi.

"Well, hello there little fella. I think I'm going to call you Bum-Jun. Short for Bumi Jr." the little rabbit chirped happily as he nuzzled against Bumi's cheek. He made a new friend already.

Even the dragon birds made friends with some dragon fly lizard creatures, one purple on in particular took an immediate liking to Twilight. He was purple in color with green spikes and an underbelly with insect-like wings. "Hi! My name is Spike." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Spike." Twilight said, greeting her new friend.

A few butterflies flew around Asami and even one on Bolin's nose and a cute little squirrel-like spirit leaped on Mako's shoulder, tickling his cheek with its whiskers. Rising her hands upwards, Korra bended the particles upwards into the sky, merging them all into the form of Raava's markings before making them expand and vaporize in a dazzling display of sparkles.

Asami proudly elbowed her friend. "Show off." she said with a chuckle, only to have Korra playfully punch her arm.

Bolin came up and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Hands down, this is the greatest day ever!"

"I agree." said Jinora as a few more little spirits rested on her head, "Wait until mom hears about this!…Though, we may have to downplay the life threatening parts a bit."

Raiko examined the results and…"I'll admit, it's quite an improvement." he confessed, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, Korra."

"It's okay. Everything turned out alright."

"Yeah!" Varrick said in agreement, "You know, except for the world almost ending, dark spirits attacking, Yuki turning into an evil demon, Jinora getting lost in the spirit world, Korra dying, innocent lives nearly lost, and-"

"We get, Varrick!" Mako intervened, "We get it."

(~)

But, not everybody got their happy ending. Yuki sat alone in her new cold prison cell. All charges regarding Asami Sato's crimes were dropped entirely, now with more witnesses to Yuki being the one who was truly to blame for all of this. Not to mention turning into a raging dragon and destroying public property was a serious offense, as well as endangering the lives of millions and wanting to plunge the world into darkness.

The door opened and the police officer announced Yuki had visitors. The girl's eyes widened upon seeing the Avatar herself enter the cell. She crossed her arms and looked away, her long raven hair covering her pale face.

"What do you want?"

"Relax, I'm only here to talk." Korra said as she stood before the prisoner.

"What's there to talk about?"

"You seriously don't feel any remorse over what happened, do you?" Yuki didn't reply. She only scorned bitterly, making Korra sigh. "Zaheer was right. You're so much like your parents. You're so unyielding and fearless. But a strong will fueled by pride is poison to the mind and heart."

"Oh, wah, wah! Did you come here in hopes you can preach me into changing my ways? I got news for you, you're waisting your time."

"Maybe I am. But I learned a long time ago that anybody can change. But it needs to be a choice."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want your forgiveness, I don't want your friendship, I don't want your words of encouragement and I most certainly don't want to be a part of your family! I'll admit, I wasn't expecting Vaatu to overtake me, but once he did I knew I could have changed the world the way my parents would have been proud of. I _wanted_ that too, and you can try to change me but it will _never_ work, you got that?"

Korra only sighed, "Yes. But, if you ever change your mind…you'll be welcomed with open arms." Yuki only scoffed and turned away again. Korra said what she needed to say. Her offer would still be open, but only when Yuki was ready to accept it. Before leaving, the Avatar tossed the criminal something wrapped up in a blanket.

"A little gift." she said before exiting the cell and the guard locked the door once more. Yuki unfolded the blanket and rolled her eyes. It was a brightly colored apple.

"Very funny."

(~)

Everything was slowly returning back to normal. Korra was home again, Asami returned to helping her dad run the company, Mako got back to his job, now deputized as detective, Bolin became a new mechanic at Future Industries, P'Li and Zaheer were welcomed to the Air Temple with open arms, and Pema was happy to have all of her children back again.

With the spirit portals now open for good, spirits and humans coexisted surprisingly well. With the vines in their proper place, and even adorning the homes to such a beautiful way, not to mention the vines helped clean up the sewer system and purified the waters for the citizens. There were a few hiccups here and there, but over all, things were running smoothly. Korra was hard at work helping the city rebuild the destroyed homes and Jinora, having such a natural connection with the spirits, managed to help them learn to adapt to the human world rather nicely. Korra even received daily letters from her father in the south, him and Unalaq were getting along wonderfully and he is actually a great second in command for the new chief.

All in all, things were looking up. Korra sat on the cliffside, gazing at the newly rebuilt statue of Avatar Aang, while her dragon bird friends beside her. "You did it, kid." Rainbow Dash said, resting on her human friend's head. "You really made your grandpa proud."

"It won't be long before they make a statue of yourself one day." said Rarity, with their new friend Spike sitting beside her.

Korra lightly chuckled, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Though, I'll admit, it would be pretty awesome. But, that's not the reason why I do what I do."

"Oh, typical Korra." Sunset said with a smile, "A tough as nails tomboy with a heart of gold."

"That you are."

Korra gasped when she heard the sound of a familiar masculine voice. Turning her head around, Korra smiled upon seeing the familiar air nomad.

"Grandpa!"

"I'm so proud of you, Korra. You've truly grown into a wise and noble Avatar, just like I always knew you would be."

Korra stood up to face her grandfather. "So, does this mean I can still talk to you when I need you?"

"You can _always_ talk to me. Never doubt that. You've started a new age, Korra. There won't be any going back, but know that I am always here for you." Aang wrapped his arms around his granddaughter, and she rested her head against his chest. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, grandfather. Thank you for not giving up on me. "

Aang gently kissed her forehead before his body began to glow and change into a white colored butterfly before her eyes and took off to the skies. Korra witnessed more and more white butterflies appearing all around her, and above each one she saw an image of one of her past lives. In one particular butterfly, she saw Iroh's image. He waved and smiled warmly and bowed. His mission was completed and now…he was returning home. But, he wasn't the only one.

Two more butterflies appeared before Korra, and in the two she saw Wan and Raava, together again after so many years. Their love as so strong it transcended even lifetimes. And now, they could be together once more. The two butterflies flew off into the sky, side by side, while Korra happily watched the two. She felt a familiar hand touch her shoulder and she smiled, now gazing into Mako's beautiful eyes.

From his pocket, he pulled out the comb she had thrown away before leaving, back when she was in doubt and was lost, and gently placed it on her hair.

"Korra."

"Yes, Mako?"

"Did I ever tell you I got a think for girls with bob cuts?"

Korra chuckled before kissing him full on the lips. No words needed to be said. Everything they had to say was said in this one kiss.

(~)

 **WAIT! Stay in your seats folks, story's not quite done yet. One more chapter! Last one, I promise.**


	25. Happily Ever After

.

.

.

.

 _Three weeks later…_

"Come back, Bum-Jun!"

Bumi cried out as he ran after his little Bunny spirit friend across Air Temple Island. He was nearly out of breath due to his constant chasing after his little companion. The littler spirit flew over a cliff near the shore and hovered over a branch from a tree. Bumi climbed the tree and onto the branch, holding it tightly as much as he could.

"If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine." he said while showing him a small pink sweater in his hand before placing it back in his pocket, "I'm sorry I got mad!"

While still holding onto the the branch, he crawled forwards in an attempt to reach his little friend. He shrieked in fear as he felt the branch topple over due to his weight. "Bum-Jun, I'm running out of tree. Can we go down now?"

Unfortunately for him, the branch broke and Bumi now dangled from the tree, his feet hovering just over the shoreline of the island. It really was a long way down, and only an airbender would be able to survive that kind of all.

"Bum-Jun! A little help!"

The bunny spirit figured his friend had learned his lesson and made an honest attempt to help his by bitting his jacket in an attempt to pull him back. Sadly, even Bum-Jun wasn't strong enough and the the jacket eventually slid off of Bumi's back at the same time his hands finally slipped from the branch and the man yelled in terror as he plummeted to the ground bellow.

"AHHHHH!"

As he fell, Bumi placed forward his hands, bracing for the impact, his eyes closed shut. Suddenly, he realized he was no longer falling and he had yet to hit the ground and felt a sudden strong breeze against his face. He opened his eyes hesitantly, fearing the worst, but once he saw what was happening his eyes widened in wonder. From his hands, came gusts of wind that sustained him in mid air, feet above his head, only a few meters from the ground. Even Bum-Jun couldn't believe it as he flew down and saw his friend's new ability.

"Look! I'm airbending!"

The wind from his hands stopped blowing, and Bumi landed face first into the sand.

"Wow, that still hurt a lot."

(~)

"I can't believe it!" Tenzin said, trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing. How own brother was airbending a plate in mid air.

"Wait until mom here's about this!"

"It's not just Bumi." Zaheer said, "I woke up this morning and suddenly I could do this." he closed his fist before reopening it, and a small twister appeared on his palm.

Pema, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo couldn't believe their own eyes. Just then, the doors bursted open and Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Lin entered the dinning room. Korra was accompanied by one of the orphans she was friends with.

"Dad, you've got to see this! Show em, Kai."

The young boy nodded his head and placed his hand together before separating them, creating a little twister of his own before it disappeared. "I have no idea where it came from!" he confessed.

"That's not the only strange thing today." Mako said, "One of my neighbors Daw, he found himself airbending this morning. Nearly blasted his own door down."

"And I got a call from my sister back in Zaofu." Lin explained, "Said my niece Opal airbended her two brothers into the pool."

Tenzin shook his head, still baffled by this new information. "How is this possible? How are people suddenly beginning to airbend?"

"I think I know." Korra replied, "Harmonic Convergence shifted the world. Everything's changed. The new Avatar cycle, the spirits returning, and now the airbenders." a smile appeared on her face, "The world is starting over again, and the return of the Air Nation after nearly two hundred years."

"So, this is all a good thing?" Lin asked with uncertainty.

"It's a great thing! And if Opal is now an airbender, then that must mean there are more airbenders out there."

"I know that look in your eye." said Mako, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I just found out what our new adventure will be. I'm going to find those new airbenders and rebuilt the Air Nation. Aang has already done so much for me, for all of us, now it's our turn to do the same for him."

"What?!" Bolin and Asami both exclaimed in shock. "We barely survived the last life filed trip!" Bolin stated, his eyes widening in shock.

"Come on, Bolin. It's not like we'll be facing another world ending disaster. It's already taken cared of."

"I think it's a great idea." said Zaheer, "I've studied the Air Nation culture for years. I'd be more than happy to help."

"Me too." said P'Li.

"Me three!" Ikki said, waving her arm excitedly.

"And me!" Meelo said with a smile, "I can make an entire air nation army!"

"The air nation doesn't have an army, Meelo." Jinora said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't think I'm not going with you." Tenzin said, "To think, my father's lost civilization returning from the brink of extinction. It's like a dream come true." a tear fell from his eye and Korra immediately hugged him, making him smile.

Pema sighed, "Well, if you're going on another trip I better pack you some snacks. At least I'll sleep soundly knowing you won't be facing any dark spirits this time."

"Can I come too, Korra? " Kai asked hopefully, "I promise I'll behave and I'll work really hard."

"Of course you can come, Kai." Tenzin said with a warm smile. Kai was friends with Korra, and a new airbender, plus he seemed like a very nice boy. What could go wrong?

Korra turned to her two friends, "So, what do you say guys? You in?"

Bolin and Asami looked at each other and then back at the Avatar. Bolin spoke first, "Well, if there are new airbenders waiting to be found, Team Avatar will be there! Right, babe?"

Asami smiled, "Right. Besides, you're going to need some transportation, and my dad's been working on a new line of luxury airships. Count me in!"

"Me too." Mako smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Korra's. "Dark spirits can't stop me."

"Hold it!" Lin exclaimed, raising her hands up, "I didn't agree to this!"

"Come on, aunt Lin. Mako's part of Team Avatar, we can't do this without him. We never know when we'll need the best detective."

Lin arched an eyebrow at the Avatar, who then shot the woman with her big baby blue eyes. The chief sighed in defeat. "You're lucky I love you. Besides, I haven't visited Suyin in a while. Mind if I tag along?" to answer her question, Korra wrapped her arms around the chief, embracing her in a great big hug, followed by everyone else who joined in the hug, with Lin in the middle.

"Yeah, okay, we all love each other. Seriously."

(~)

It wasn't long ago that Korra had gone to the south pole to discover her past, and rounded up changing the entire world overnight. The city grew farther and farther away as she stood on the balcony of Asami's new airship, which was indeed luxurious, but then again she was a Sato heiress after all. With her dragon bird friends, and little Spike, joining her, the world was so vast and wide. She always dreamed of seeing the world, and now she got the chance. And she would be helping people in the process. Granted, she knew there would most likely be various dangers ahead, but at least the worse was behind her. Yuki was in prison, Vaatu was vanquished, her family was back together, the spirits were at peace with humans, she knew any other problem they would face would be like a walk in the park compared to what they had been through. Her heart filled with joy as the airship made its way up into the clouds and her short silvery hair danced elegantly against the winds. Mako stood behind her, smiling proudly at the woman he loved. Iroh was right, he did have a purpose. And thanks to Korra, he had found it. He would do everything in his power to help this new world flourish, because he learned it's always best to be a part of something bigger than just yourself.

As the airship flew off into the distance, and as the two young lovers held each other close, their new adventure awaited them. To some, this might have seemed like an ending, but for Korra and her family…this was only just the beginning.

 **Korra:**

 _I don't know when_

 _I don't know how_

 _But I know something is starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

 **Mako:**

 _That's where we'll be_

 **Korra and Mako:**

 _A thrilling chase_

 _A wondrous place_

 _For you and me…_

 **Everyone:**

 _Together, together_

 _Together everyone_

 _Together_

 _Together_

 _Come on let's do this right_

 _Together, together_

 _Together, everyone_

 _Together, together_

 _Come on let's do this right_

 _Everybody look left_

 _Everybody look right_

 _Everywhere you look we're_

 _Standing in the spotlight!_

 _Let everybody go for broke and sing_

 _Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing_

 _It's gonna be Team Avatar's finest fling!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait!_

 _To stand out!_

 _Above the crowd_

 _Even if I have to shout out loud_

 _Ti'll ours is the only face you'll see_

 _We're gonna stand out!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

 _Son of man, a man in time you'll be_

With every city they visited, the group encountered more and more airbenders. Some were rather reluctant to join, but others willingly did so, and were happy to be a part of a new family and learn their new powers. Korra has such a way with people. Her compassion, sympathy and understanding really spoke to people, it motivated them to want to be a part of something so great. Her kind heart even managed to break through the cold heart of a pretty broken earth queen and made a new friend and ally. The group even visited Zaofu and Lin was reunited with her sister and niece, Opal, who was good friends with Asami and Korra. The group traveled for many months, visiting different parts of the globe, meeting new friends, and more airbenders. At one point, to Mako and Bolin's amazement, they discovered they still had family in Ba Sing Se. They found their father's mother and an amazingly large family. This was indeed a surprise for everyone, but a wonderful one at that. Mako and Bolin happily introduced their girlfriends to their extended family, and their grandmother couldn't stop gushing over how adorable the couples were. Korra also visited her father and uncle as frequently as she could, happy to have them both in her life again.

After a while, with as many airbenders as they could find, they retired to the northern air temple, where Tenzin and Zaheer worked together to help train the new airbenders. In that time, Kai and Jinora grew to become very close friends…for now.

Korra proved to have been an amazing teacher, giving words of encouragement and compassion for the new airbenders. They knew she was a very worthy successor to Aang. Speaking of Aang, Korra would frequently speak to him and the others Avatar for guidance when she needed it, and every time she turned their words into action.

 _Together, together_

 _Together, everyone_

 _(You got a friend in me)_

 _Together, together_

 _Come on let's do this right_

 _(You've got a friend in me)_

 _Together, together_

 _Together everyone_

 _(You're gonna see it's our destiny)_

 _'Cause you got a friend in me!_

 _We're all in this together_

 _And we know, that we are_

 _We're all stars and we see that_

 _We're all in this together_

 _And it's true_

 _When we stand, hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come true_

 _And dreams come true_

Two years had passed and the long lost Air Nation was back in the world. New airbenders arrived at Air Temple island, an entire new community had grown and would only grow more and more with time. Jinora eventually gained her airbending tattoos. It was a grand celebration, one in which Korra teared up with pride for her little sister.

An even amazing surprise, P'Li became pregnant again! She gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy, whom they named Sora. Things were especially looking up for Asami. When her father decided to retire, she became the new CEO of Future Industries, with Bolin as her chief executive, and Varrick assisted the two with their work as much as he could. In that time, Kai and Jinora's friendship flourished, much to Tenzin's dismay.

 _This is our time_

 _This is our time_

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _This is our time_

 _This is our time_

 _Ooh, yeah!_

 _This our time to shine_

 _This is our place to find_

 _All we have inside we never knew_

 _I never knew, oh_

 _And dreams come true_

The family spent many happy years with new surprises and new adventures. But, the happiest was yet to come. After three years, Air Temple Island was aglow with such happiness and joy. Friends and family cheered as the bride and groom shared a kiss. Korra and Mako smiled as the dragon birds dropped the flower petals all around them. The air nation, Korra's family, both adopted and biological, Mako and Bolin's family, Lin's, the spirits, Raiko, Shinobi, everyone attended! Bolin couldn't stop the tears from falling, and even Asami shed one or two.

 _True to your heart_

 _You must be true to your heart_

 _That's when the heavens will part_

 _And they will shower you with my love_

 _Open your eyes_

 _The Light can tell you no lies_

 _And when you're true to your heart_

 _Then you've got all you need to make it through_

As the music played on, Korra observed all of the happy faces all around her. She still couldn't believe it had been almost four whole years. She started out as a young normal non-bender girl, then she discovered she was the Avatar, and Avatar who changed the world in a way that has never been done before. It wasn't an easy ride, especially considering she literally died in order to save everyone she knew and loved, but all of those hardships are what made her into the woman she was today. And seeing all of her friends and family, and the loving gaze of her new husband, she knew in her heart that she did good. They all did.

 _Together, together_

 _Come on let's do this right_

 _Together, together_

 _Together here we stand_

 _Together, together_

 _We're gonna stand out_

 _Oh, oh,_

 _Stand out!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Stand out_

 _Till ours is the only face you'll see_

 _We're gona stand_

 _Together!_

 _Together, and we know_

 **Korra:**

 _Here we stand in the light of day!_

 **Mako:**

 _In the Light of day!_

 **Together:**

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _(Make our dreams come true)_

 _And dreams come true!_

 **Korra and Mako:**

 _For you and me!_

The bride and groom shared another kiss, while ridding off into the starry night sky on a spirit dragon, ready for their next adventure together. The moon shined brightly overhead and Yue winked and smiled.

"Made ya look!"

 _The end_

(~)

 **For those who are wondering why I made this, well I really don't have any plans on continuing this series. It was meant to be a two part series and that's it. Also, with Zaheer already good and this being an alternate world where it doesn't have to follow the exact same script as cannon, there really wasn't much else I could do. Also, I don't want to continue this anymore. Not that I didn't enjoy writing this, I did. But I just don't have enough time to make another long story about this. I hope you guys understand and hope this wrapped up everything nicely for you guys. Thanks again for reading and hope you had a good time.**

 **Also, I'm still makorra and bosom trash. I. Regret. Nothing.**

 **God bless, *kiss kiss***


End file.
